LA TERRORIFICA INVASION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN
by Him666yGir
Summary: Crossover sobre Xiaolin Showdown e Invader Zim. Gaz: Su primer error fue el creer que podrían vencernos... Jack: Disfruten su dolor. Será lo último que sientan antes de morir...
1. Chapter 1

Declaración y solo para aclarar: no soy dueño de Xiaolin Showdown ni de Invader Zim, esto solo lo hago con el fin de entretenerme y entretenerlos.

LA TERRORIFICA INVAICON EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

EL ESPELUNANTE PROLOGO

En un laboratorio oscuro, dentro de un sótano un joven pelirrojo de tez blanca y ojos asombrosamente carmesí también, se encontraba reparando un robot maltrecho. Sip, su nombre es Jack Spicer el autoproclamado "Joven Genio del Mal", quien se estaba preparando para su próximo encuentro contra las fuerzas del bien, los guerrero Xiaolin, pero aun dentro de su brillante cabeza ya se llevaba a cabo otra batalla aun más importante. Si bien el joven Spicer aun no perdía sus ánimos y entusiasmo por conquistar al mundo, pero cada día que pasaba se sentía más solo y las últimas batallas perdidas con sus enemigos le habían dejado un sabor amargo en la boca. De esto ya hacia tres años en que abriera la caja que mantenía encerrada a Wuya y comenzara la búsqueda de Shen gong wus.

Tampoco lo ayudaban a sentirse mejor sus últimos encuentros con sus supuestos compañeros del lado Heylin, quienes no dejaban de burlase de él con cada nueva derrotar o de recordarle lo inútil y patético que era; cualquier otra persona ya se hubiera derrumbado ante una situación parecida pero no Jack, trataba de mantener la cabeza muy arriba y la postura mas orgullosa que podía para seguir adelante, si tan solo Chase Young hubiera dejado por un ínstate esa fría y cortante atictud que siempre tomaba para con él, incluso una simple mirada de aprobación hubiera bastado para hacerlo sentir un poco mejor, con más ganas y energía.

Pero hoy todo esta a punto de cambiar para talvez el bien de este joven genio maligno, siempre se puede cambiar las cosas solo con una pequeña acción un solo movimiento o incluso tratando de seguir la misma rutina como hasta ahora a estado tratando de hacer Jack sin perder sus ánimos en un lloriqueo infantil por un fracaso mas a su malgastada carrera.

Un robot mayordomo sale de lo oscuridad y se acerca a su amo dándole un susto de muerte.

Jack: ¡whaaahaa! -Grita como niña Jack ante la repentina aparición de su robot y brinca hacia la lámpara que pende del techo aferrándose a ella como un gato- Mayor-bot que rayos crees que haces.

Mayor-bot: lo lamento señor –comenta con mucha calma- pero sus padres me han pedido avisarle que esta noche tendrá que recibir a unas visitas muy importante para ellos.

Jack: Y eso en que me concierne, acaso ellos no pueden recibir a sus propias visitas- Dijo Jack bajando de la lámpara y comenzando a arreglar sus ropas.

Mayor-bot: No podrán debido a que se encuentran en un viaje de negocios por Inglaterra.

Jack: ¡¿Que?! ¡noooo!, eso me pone a cargo a mi, que fastidio -dice el joven Spicer con una mueca de disgusto y exasperación- ¿Y de que clase de perdedor se trata esta vez? -por ultimo preguntón con los brazos cruzados y en tono de aburrimiento.

Mayor-bot: Del Profesor Membrana y sus hijos.

Jack: Hejem… dije perdedor… quise decir y a que genial persona esperamos para la cena de hoy –rectifica con un tono exagerado de cortesía.

Si bien Chase Young es su héroe más conocido no significaba que fuera el único. Desde muy pequeño Jack había desarrollado una afición por el Profesor Membrana y su programa "Ciencia con el Profesor Membrana" esa es era la razón por la cual se había interesado en todo tipo de ciencias y logrado aprender de manera sencilla, inclusive solía grabar varios capítulos del programa, cosa que fue mas frecuenté cada vez en los últimos años en que tenia que ir a una pelea por un nuevo Sheg gong wu. Y hora Jack tenía una sonrisa inocente y enorme como la que no había tenido en más de un mes.

Jack: Mayor–bot asegúrate de que la casa este impecable y en perfecto orden, quiero que los Robot-chef preparen la cena de lo mejor que encuentre en Alta Cocina y que hagan una estatua en hielo del Profesor Membrana sosteniendo un pan tostado, un superpan tostado –Ordeno Jack mientras subía corriendo las escalera con dirección hacia su habitación para buscar la mejor de sus ropas- y si es necesario pongo bajo tus manos los Jack-bot que estén en funcionamiento.

Una hora después jack vestía un atuendo negro pero no muy típico de él, para ser mas precisos se trataba de una gabardina negra, unos pantalones color guinda muy oscura en tela gruesa, una camisa en color negro que tenia encima un chaleco en el mismo tono que sus pantalones, sus botas estaba ocultas por sus pantalones y unos guantes negros en terciopelo hacían el conjunto perfecto para momentos especiales para Jack, aun llevaba sobre su cabeza los googles de siempre, pero en los últimos meses había dejado crecer su cabello por lo que ahora lo traía algo relamido y atado en una cola sencilla, Jack sabia muy bien que al Prof. Membrana no le agradaban las personas que vestían pretenciosamente pero sin embargo tenia gustos muy góticos esos se podía ver con leer algunos capítulos de su autobiografía o hechar una mirada a la forma de vestir de sus dos hijos, por ello también había elegido ese atuendo.

Jack: Perfecto -gruño con una sonrisa maquiavélica delante del espejo- ahora a inspeccionar que todo este en iguales condiciones en la casa.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras revisando cada esquina de su sala, cocina y jardín dándose cuenta por primera vez y para su sorpresa de todos los detalles de lujo, comodidad, elegancia y riqueza en los que vivía sin siquiera disfrutarlos, 'claro esta cuando se vive para conquistar el mundo uno no toma en cuenta todos los detalles que lo rodean aun cuando debiera tenerlos en mente, tan siquiera para su propio descanso' pensó por un segundó el joven Jack.

Después de revisar todos los detalles del banquete que se serviría esa noche y una vez que quedo satisfecho, sobre todo con la estatua del Prof. Membrana, se dirigió a su laboratorio que también encontró en perfecto orden y limpieza para su propio agrado, comenzó a revisar su red de seguridad, realmente no quería que esa noche tuviera visitas inesperadas del templo Xiaolin y menos de sus compañeros Heylin.

Jack: Ninja Jackbots –a su orden aparecieron 5 Jackbots aparentemente normales solo que esto tenían una especie de banda en las cabezas de color dorado que los diferenciaba de los demás- revisen y resguarden el área en un perímetro no mayor a 5 kilómetro y comuníqueme de cualquier intromisión, ¿entendido? –Ordeno con un tono muy frió.

Ninja Jackbots: a la orden Señor – con esto se retiran de la escena de manera misteriosa.

Media hora después sonó el timbre de su puerta, Jack apenas podía contener la emoción en unos minutos estrecharía la mano de su héroe de la infancia cosa que no podía creerlo. Pero al abrir la puerta tubo una gran desilusión delante de él se encontraban dos jóvenes y una pantalla flotante con el rostro del Profesor Membrana.

Profesor Membrana: Lamento el no poder esta presente en su casa mas que de esta forma Señor y Señora Spicer –dijo la pantalla repentinamente se sorprendió al ver que su anfitrión no era otro que un chico elegante con la misma edad que su hijo Dib y con un rostro que no ocultaba su desilusión- Oh, veo que eres el hijo de los Spicer, ¿estoy en lo correcto?

Jack: Eh… si señor- dijo con un tono triste…

Dib: Papá esta transmitiendo en estos momentos en vivo desde su laboratorio – dijo un joven ya crecido Dib, después de un incomodo momento de silencio- él muy pocas veces hace eso.

Profesor Membrana: En realidad un imprevisto de último momento me mantiene en mi trabajo ahora mismo.

Jack: ¿De que se trata? – pregunto muy curioso pero con ánimos renacidos al saber que era una transmisión en vivo y que era una cosa poco común en él.

Profesor Membrana: al parecer uno de mis ayudantes tuvo una repentina reacción alérgica causada por una de las comadrejas radioactivas que escapo de su jaula, así que tuve que quedarme para suplirlo y no atrasarnos mas en mi ultimo proyecto –esto ultimo lo dice tomando diferentes poses de héroe dejando a Jack con cara de asombro y unos ojos muy grandes denotando su entusiasmo ante el comentario de su ultimo proyecto- es por ello que le pido una disculpa –dijo el Prof. al darse cuente de que el joven Spicer es uno de sus muchos admiradores- con gusto escuchare cualquier comentario o pregunta que quieras hacerme, así que no lo dudes.

Jack: ¡¡Enserio?! –estaba realmente sorprendido por la amabilidad y disponibilidad que le ofrecía el Profesor Membrana, cosa muy diferente de lo que siempre esperaba de Chase Young- es un placer recibirlos en mi humilde morada –dijo inclinándose un poco y dejando pasar a sus dos invitados y a la pantalla flotante.

Dib: waaauu!! -exclamo Dib impresionado al ver a los Jackbots que harían de mayordomos durante noche.

Gaz: Impresionante –Comento Gaz en un tono frió y bajo pero abriendo un poco sus ojos color ámbar, lo que impresiono a Jack cayendo en cuenta por primera vez de la exótica y bella apariencia que tenia la joven Gaz que ahora contaba con catorce años.

Gaz, así como Jack, tenía una extraña combinación de cabello, ojos y piel. Siendo su cabello una de las primeras referencias al ser de color violeta oscuro que con el paso del tiempo había dejado crecer hasta su media espalda, su piel era casi tan pálida como la de Jack y el color de sus ojos ámbar, los cuales poco suele abrir, su cuerpo ya mostraba los signos de sus futuras formas maduras con pecho medio lleno y firme, una cintura bien formada y unas pierna largas y esbeltas, traía puesto un vestido negro sin mangas que llega un poco mas arriba de sus piernas con un cuello de tortuga, debajo de este una blusa gris de mangas largas y hombros descubiertos, un corcel negro se encontraba arriba de este mismo vestido con listones de color violeta, unas medias negras que llegaban hasta la mitad de sus muslos y unas botas de batalla denotaban su apariencia exótica dejando a mas de un joven e incluso hombres maduros suspirando.

Gaz: tu hiciste estos robots –pregunto sacando de su meditación repentina a Jack.

Jack: hee… si, yo mismo los construí- dijo primero nervioso ante la perspectiva de que ella hubiera notado que el se le había quedado mirando como un bobo depravado y después de manera orgullosa de sus Jackbots.

Dib: por Júpiter, tienes que explicarme sus sistemas y partes que los componen –pidió Dib mostrando un gran entusiasmó.

Dib ha cambiando poco desde la llegada de Zim, claro ahora el había crecido casi alcanzado tres cuartas partes de la altura de su padre, era un joven si bien de apariencia exótica no tanto como la de su hermana, pero si lo suficiente para ser atractivo para cualquier chica, su cuerpo había adquirido una musculatura debido a los constantes enfrentamientos con Zim, también debido a este mismo llevaba ahora muchas cicatrices en sus piernas, brazos y tórax que procuraba ocultar bajos su ropas característica, solo que ahora un poco mas larga y había cambiado la playera azul con su cara por una con mas estilo gótico al ser con un cuello alto y cinturones con hebillas atados que también llevaba en el abdomen y brazo. También había dejado crecer su cabello un poco el cual prefería llevar suelto, la guadaña de su fleco, al contrario de lo que cualquiera podía espera, se había hecho un poco más pequeña dándole un aspecto un poco más normal, sobre su rostro aun se encontraba esos lentes grandes que le daban un aspecto de intelectual pero ahora tenían un tono amarillo claro, para ir mas con sus vestimentas, otro cambio era que tenia dos pendientes en la misma oreja siendo pequeños y en un color rojizo dándole un aspecto de rebelde, su cabeza aun no se ponía a tono con su cuerpo pero no le quitaba su toque de atractivo que había logrado conseguir.

Jack: Si, con gusto te los mostrare después de la cena –Dijo, conduciendo a sus invitados hasta el comedor.

Diez minutos después…

Durante la cena Jack estaba muy callado y quieto, esto a pesar de que tenia muchas cosas que decir, pero sus experiencias con Chase Young le había dejado muy marcado como para sentirse cómodo delante de la presencia de cualquiera de sus héroes.

Prof. Membrana: Bien… ejemmm, Jack, tus padres me han comentado que eres un chico con amplios conocimientos en toda clase de ¡¡CIENCIAS!! –Adivine como dijo esta palabra- y que tienes varios proyectos para el mundo, ¿puedes hablarme de ellos jovencito?

Jack: ¿eh?... enserio le dijeron eso mis padres -Dijo sobresaltado Jack y sorprendió por que sus padres hablaran de él con otra persona, clara con algunos errores que demostraba que no conocían a su hijo lo suficientemente bien.

Prof. Membrana: Si, y me basta con ver a esto robots que decían la verdad.

Jack: Bueno para ser franco no solo soy un Joven Genio sino que soy el "JOVEN GENIO DEL MAL" que pronto dominara al mundo…muahahahaha- dijo Jack impresionado el mismo por lo que acababa de decir y tratando de disimular su nervios con su risa- 'que a cabo de decir, seguro ahora el Profesor piensa que soy un loco de remate' –pensó Jack muy alarmado

Prof. Membrana: Jajajajaja… que muchacho tan gracioso sin duda eso demuestra que eres muy ingenioso Jack -dijo sin parar de reír, sus hijos en cambio permanecían callados; Dib observando con más atención y Gaz con los ojos ligeramente abiertos. Una repentina explosión saco a todos de sus respectivas meditaciones.

Jack: Wahaa… ¿Qué fue eso?

Prof. Membrana: ¡oh no!, las comadrejas radio activas han vuelto a escapar debo… - la comunicación se corta dejando a la pantalla en estado estático.

Dib: No te preocupes por él seguro en unos 10 minutos volverá a entablar la comunicación –Jack se sienta un poco más tranquilo- Cambiando de tema, ¿va enserio eso del titulo "Joven Genio del Mal", Jack?

Jack: Bueno… si – dijo después de un minuto de meditar si era correcto decirle la verdad.

Dib: mhm… ¿y cuales son tus planes para tomar el mundo?

Jack: veras yo….

Gaz: ¡mira Pie grande en la ventana! –grito al tiempo que se levantaba de un brinco de su asiento.

Dib: he??… ¿¿Dónde??

Gaz: creo que acaba de salir corriendo por el jardín… mhm… que oigo acaso es un camión de helados… ¡ho no!, seguro Pie grande lo abordara para poder escapar – Antes de que terminara de hablar Dib ya no se encontraba en el comedor sino corriendo por el jardín de Jack, a un gran velocidad que ni los ninja Jack-bots tuvieron tiempo de hacerle nada, brincando la barda tras un camión de helados que efectivamente pasaba cerca en ese momento- lo paranormal y el helado siempre han sido sus debilidades –dice Gaz regresando a su habitual calma.

Jack: Pie grande en mi jardín –dijo preocupado y molestos – ¿por qué los ninja jackbots no me informaron?

Gaz: Porque no había ninguno pie grande.

Jack: ¿he?... y por que dijiste…

Gaz: Por que era la mejor forma de deshacernos de él –corto con un tono frió Gaz ante de que Jack pudiera terminar la frase- y ahora escúchame bien, mi hermano se a autoplocamado el héroe de la Tierra, así que te lo advierto no te conviene hablar acerca de tus planes para conquistar al mundo delante de él, amenos claro esta que quieras a un loco molesto vagando por toda tu casa todo el día todos los días – mientras dice esto ultimo su rostro adquiere un tinte mas sobrio y con muestras de ira contenida.

Jack: he no claro que no, pero si tu eres su hermana ¿Por qué me dices esto? – dijo ahora mas curioso e impresionado por la chica.

Gaz: Por que no, a veces Dib hace cosas que me molestan… además a mi no me gusta la Tierra y su gente; preferiría poder dominarlos a todos y condenarlos a una prisión oscura con días llenos de oscuridad y tormentas sin esperanzas a un tenue rayo de luz o esperanza sumergiéndolos en una espesa neblina de desesperación y pisoteando sus ya acabados espíritus – dijo con tono aun más sombrío e ira contenida- y por que creo que me agrandas –añadió regresando a una postura mas calmada.

Jack dejo caer su mandíbula de una forma exagerada, no lo podía créelo, esta linda chica era una cruel dictadora a la que le encantaba ver el sufrimiento de otras personas y además dijo que él le agradaba…

5 minutos de silencio siguieron a la repentina confesión de Gaz cuando volvió a tomar la palabra.

Gaz: ahora dime cuales son tus planes para conquistar al mundo.

Jack: ¿He?... a si claro veras –Jack salio de su asombro para comenzar a contar su historia y la de los Sheg gon wgus ya por todos conocidos. Le tomo una hora hacerlo.

Gaz: con que los Sheg gong wus, y tu estas del lado Heylin que pelean contra los Guerreros Dragón del lado Xiaolin… mhmm… -Gaz con calma asimilo toda la historia de Jack, cada palabra cada acontecimiento- ¿no has excluido ninguna información? ¿No has olvidado en decirme algo? -pregunto impaciente.

Jack: Bueno para ser sincero –Jack comenzó a referir algunas cosa que había olvidado y otras que no quiso comentar, pero que al fina prefirió ser sincero con Gaz. Media hora después Jack ya había dicho todo lo que tenia que decir con respecto a los Sheg gon wgus y sus batallas libradas.

Gaz: mhmmm… interesante así que solo tienes que derrotara los mojes Xiaolin y a los malignos guerreros Heylin y además de todo eso conseguir los Sheg gong wus y podrás dominar a todo el mundo –Gaz dijo esto en un tono tranquilo como si la sola tarea fuera tan sencilla como ir a un restauran de comida rápida y pedir una hamburguesa con patatas fritas.

Jack: si pero no es tan fácil –exclamo como defendiéndose del tono de su voz.

Gaz: Bueno entonces te ayudare.

Jack: ¡¡Queeee?! –Grito sorprendido.

Gaz: dije que te ayudare –gruño. 5 minutos pasaron en un largo silencio.

Jack: ¿Hablas enserio?, ¿por qué?, ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti? – soltó en un solo respiro, sintiéndose muy entusiasta ante la idea pero también muy desconfiado al recordar sus antiguas alianzas con otros guerreros a los que él mismo les había ofrecido su ayuda.

Gaz: Hablo enserio, por que quiero dominar al mundo y tu me agradas, eso ya lo había dicho no me hagas repetirlo todo de nuevo… y no tienes por que confiar en mi sino mantenerte a la expectativa –soltó tranquilamente y siguiendo el orden en que Jack hizo sus preguntas- Además creo que serás un mejor aliado que ese tonto cabeza hueca de Zim.

Cambiando de escena a un laboratorio lúgubre casi en el centro de la Tierra…

Zim: Aaaachuuuu –Estornuda ruidosamente- GIR tengo la sensación de que alguien ha llamado a Zim.

GIR: ¿En serioooo?

Volviendo a cambiar de escena a la casa de Jack…

Jack: Zim?? ¿Qué clase de nombre es Zim? Y ¿Quién en su sano juicio llevaría tal nombre?

Gaz: Bien veras, hace 4 años llego a la Tierra Zim; él pertenece al imperio Irken, una raza alienígena que se dedica a invadir planetas para después conquistarlo y esclavizar a su gente, de hecho Zim es un invasor que ha venido a conquistar al mundo, mi hermano Dib fue el primero en descubrirlo así que siempre los esta combatiendo yo también lo supe cuando lo conocí pero francamente nunca he creído que pueda completar su misión así que solo acompaño a Dib cuando me lo pide por pura diversión…-lentamente Gaz le cuenta todos lo detalles de sus aventuras a lado de Dib, donde generalmente ella solo observa mientras que su hermano es el que lucha contra Zim.

45 minutos después…

Jack: debe ser muy cómico ver las peleas de esos dos y quien diría que un extraterrestre con deseos de dominar al mundo viviría tan cerca de mí, debo salir mas seguido de casa… (Sip ahora Jack vive en el mismo vecindario que Zim y Dib)- Jack comenzó a reírse ante la perspectiva.

Gaz: si pero como ya te dije es muy tonto para llevar acabo un buen plan maligno –corto Gaz en un tono molesto.

Jack: peo como puedes comprobar que tu historia es cierta yo nunca he visto vida inteligente en el espacio.

Gaz saco de su bolsillo un PSP, hacia años que dejo de interesase por el GS pues para ella era mucho mas útil y mejor el sistema del PSP, comenzó a mostrarle todas la grabaciones y fotos de Zim sin su disfraz y sus diferentes planees incluso tenia el combate de Planetas que hace años había tenido Zim y Dib.

45 minutos después…

Jack: mhm eso explica el porque no he visto a Marte en los últimos 4 años.

Gaz: ahora tú pruébame tu historia y que los Shen gong wus exciten.

Jack la condujo hasta su laboratorio donde le mostró sus diferentes planes y videos de sus aventuras pasadas además de los Shen gong wus que en ese momento poseía (el mono bastón, los palillo chinos y el anillote los nueve dragones) después de 1 hora de explicaciones se decidió a tomar el mono bastón y emplearlo con su poder.

Jack: MONO BASTON -invoca al tiempo que se transforma en un simio y comienza a columpiarse por todo el laboratorio.

Gaz: mhmmmm… esto es muy bueno –dijo acercándose un poco a Jack y rascando detrás de su oreja a lo que Jack reacciona como un cachorro con una enorme sonrisa.

Jack: Si que lo es –dijo soltando un suspiro de satisfacción.

Gaz: será mejor que regresa a casa… mañana volveré para comenzar nuestro plan para conquistar al mundo -digo Gaz dejando al pobre de Jack con deseos de mas caricias de su parte.

Al subir por las escaleras se acerca al comedor donde aun flota la pantalla en estado de estática y teclea algunos comandos para ella, esta comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y sin más se marcharon.

En otro lugar un joven que no deja de correr tras un camión de helados no deja de gritar cosas acerca de un pie muy grande que puede conducir, o eso es lo que la gente entendía.

En un templo entre las montañas de China un pequeño dragón corredor todas partes gritando sobre la llegada del Fin del Mundo y la condenación de todos.

En un árbol en algún lugar desértico un fríjol parlanchín no para de temblar y sentir escalofríos muy a pesar de estar cubierto por las plumas de una muy extraña y exótica ave.

En un laboratorio muy por debajo de la superficie, un alíen de ojos parecidos a dos enorme orbes rojos no para de temblar ante las canangas ñangas enfermizas en su Squeedly-Spooch.

En una ciudadela en un trono oscurecido por varias sombras un par de ojos dorados brillan llenos de rabia ante una sensación de malestar e incomodidad.

Y en un laboratorio en medio de la ciudad un científico de renombre no deja de hacer ridículas piruetas y poses sensacionales para atrapar a un gran grupo de mortales comadrejas radiactivas; sin darse cuenta de que una de ellas se mete debajo de su bata de laboratorio.

A aquellos que no conozca INVASOR ZIM pueden ver algunos capítulos en Tu.TV o en Youtube.


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: respeto los derechos de autor sobre Xiaolin Showdown e Invader Zim, es decir ningún personaje me pertenece, no gano nada con esto y lo hago solo para mi propio entretenimiento**

**LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN**

**LAS ESCALOFRIANTES ALIANZAS COMIENZAN **

Un día nuevo da la bienvenida a la esperanza saludando a todos con el hermoso canto de las golondrinas y otras aves, no se percibe ninguna nube en el horizonte y los niños se levantas alegres y se alistan para ir a la escuela, o en su defecto la '_eskuela_', muy alegremente.

Un Jove Genio pelirrojo y pálido despierta con la sensación de que hoy las cosas cambiaran para bien y en su propio beneficio, sin molestarse en abrir las cortinas de su habitación y ver el hermoso día se comienza a vestir calmadamente. Baja las escaleras hacia el comedor donde el Mayor-bot le tiene servido el delicioso desayuno.

De repente la puerta de su casa hace un sonido como si fuera a caer debido a una repentina explosión, que lo asusta haciendo que comience a ahogarse con el cereal que acababa de introducir en su boca, una joven malhumorada de cabello violeta y tez blanca entra volviendo a azotar la puerta provocando el mismo sonido explosivo que al abrirla.

Gaz: Odioso día –ruge.

Jack: heeeccc –al instante su Mayor-bot lo ayuda a reponerse con pequeños golpecitos en la espalda y mira sorprendido a la chica- ¿Qué hace aquí?

Gaz: se supone que hoy comenzamos con nuestros planes para dominar el mundo –gruñe en voz mortalmente baja e inútilmente controlando su rabia, puesto que cerca de la ventana se ve una avecilla gritar mientras es destrozada en pleno vuelo por lo que párese ser solo una ráfaga de aire.

Jack: ¡ha, es cierto! Por eso es que me sentía tan bien hoy –dijo Jack parándose de un brinco de su asiento.

Gaz: ¿En serio? –dice cambiando de tono y actitud a una mas tranquila.

Jack: vamos a mi laboratorio, por cierto y ¿tú hermano dónde esta? –dice tratando de averiguar que Gaz no trate de tenderle una trampa.

Gaz: seguro esta tratando de infiltrase en la base de Zim como es su costumbre- aclara de manara despreocupada.

Jack: ¿no intento averiguar algo acerca de mí? ¿no te digo si vendría a mi casa o algo?

Gaz: ¡ha si! Le dije que anoche solo bromeabas y que en realidad hablabas acerca de una novela que escribías sobre Shows de los 90's, al parecer lo creyó.

Jack: en serio te creyó, y que tiene que ver los Shows de los 90's con conquistar el mundo.

Gaz: mm -dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Jack: bueno como sea, empecemos…

Cambiando de escena a un callejón con una casa horriblemente verde y cuatro nomos en el jardín.

Dib: por Júpiter, que chico tan bromista debe ser ese Jack, en fin estoy seguro que hoy si me infiltraré en la base de Zim y pondré varías cámaras para grabarlo –decía Dib a nadie en particular mientras caminaba a la casa de Zim y se preparaba para otro ingenioso plan con un muy seguro final desastroso.

Al acercase a la reja de madera Zim ya lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

Zim: ¡buenos días apestoso y agusanado Dib-terrícola! –Saludo con un tono lleno de molestia- veo que te levantaste temprano para ir a la Eskuela Sekundaria hoy, debes estar muy entusiasmado incluso para olvidar a tu pequeña hermanita, ¡dile a Zim por qué! –suelta con mayor molestia y apretando un puño en el aire.

Dib: ¿de que estas hablando? –Volteando de repente para darse cuenta de que Gaz no estaba a su lado- ¡hey! ¿Donde esta Gaz?, ¿qué has hecho con ella, Zim? –Grito profundamente alterado- acaso la has secuestrado para poder controlarme, que bajo has caído.

Zim: ¡No se de que rayos hablas mono apestoso Dib! -grita Zim muy molesto- yo no he hecho nada -dice Zim en un tono más tranquilo mientras que ambos comienza a hacer su camino hacia a la Eskuela.

Dib: se que mientes Zim y hoy probare a todo el mundo quien eres en realidad.

Zim: ¡Yo no miento mono sucio!

Dib: ¡asqueroso alienígena!

Durante todo el camino ambos se gritan improperios, visón ya muy común para los vecinos y el resto de los estudiantes que piensa que así es de simple su amistad, por suerte para todos esto solo dura poco porque ambos ya no tienen casi ninguna clase juntos.

A media jornada la campana suena para anunciar la hora de comida. Como de costumbre Zim se sienta solo, muy a pesar de que ahora es muy popular entre las chicas…mhm… cierto aun no comento de los cambio ocurridos a nuestro personaje…

Como comento Gaz hace ya 4 años que Zim llego a la Tierra y ahora el ha crecido tanto como Dib debido a su acoplamiento en la atmósfera, él ya puede introducir un mínimo de alimento humano sin que le haga vomitar (incluso lácteos, carnes y vegetales), también es capas de dormir 3 horas al día y soportar el agua por un periodo no mayor de 5 minutos sin que se queme, lo cual lo ayudado a dar el estirón como algunos lo llaman. Su apariencia cambio por uno mas oscuro llevaba ahora una camisa de terciopelo azul y gabardina guinda también en terciopelo, aun utiliza sus guantes y botas negras, de su convivencia con los chicos de la Eskuela lo ha llevado a cambiar su horrible horrible muy horrible peluca por una mucho más agradable, con el cabello un poco mas largo, luce sin duda una apariencia que atraería a más de una chica, bueno a pesar del cambio en su exterior Zim sigue siendo el mismo megalómano que sobreactúa al tratar de parecer normal y siempre insultando al resto de todos con la frase de "_BOLA DE COCHINA, APESTOSA Y SUCIA GENTE HUMANA" _cosa que ofende a más de una chica y lo ridiculiza todavía más… Decepción, horrible decepción.

Como decía Zim se sentó en una enorme mesa para el solo con un rostro lleno de aburrimiento y solo levantando su vista del plato cuando Dib entra en el comedor tomando una mesa donde poco después se le unieron un chico y dos chicas quienes eran Melvin, Zita y Grechel. Melvin y Zita con el tiempo se había hecho novios y ahora por fin compartían una amistad tolerante con Dib por otro lado el tiempo parecía que había sido muy generoso con Grechel quien ahora era una de las chicas mas linda de la Eskuela, sus dientes ya no mostraba esa apariencia grotescamente grande aunque aun usaba sus frenos, su cabello creció y lo llevaba suelto asta la cintura, su cuerpo al alargase adquirió los toque delicados y femeninos de una bailarina de ballet, toda ella era un encanto de chica y muy a pesar de los otros chicos ella nunca había dejado de estar enamorada de Dib, por lo que él decidió darse una oportunidad con ella claro colocándola siempre del otro lado de donde se sentaba su hermana durante el almuerzo o donde fuera que ella lo acompañara y tampoco la llevaba con él en sus misiones contra Zim, para tal caso Dib siempre prefería la silenciosa compañía de Gaz ya que ella misma podía protegerse y talvez con un poco de suerte ayudar a derrotar a Zim.

12 minutos después…

Dib: ¡hey! ¿Dónde esta Gaz?- grito al unísono de otro grito cerca de hay.

Zim: ¡hey! ¿Dónde esta la terrorífica hermana del apestoso Dib? –grito Zim.

Dib: ¡Zim! ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana? –grito dando un salto sobre la mesa.

Zim: ¡Zim no ha hecho nada a la hembra humana aterradora!, sin duda tú la secuestrares -en este punto todos los estudiantes dejaron sus platos y voltearon a ver tanto a Zim como a Dib

Dib: espera un momento ¿por qué iba a secuestrar a mi propia hermana?- dice profundamente confundido.

Zim: hem… no lo se tal vez porque… tu… quiere comértela para la cena.

Dib: ¡¿qué?! –ahora esta aun más confundido.

Alguna chica en algún lugar: ¡hiieec! Que asco Dib, estas loco.

Alguna otra chica en algún otro lugar: Dib es tu hermana como puedes pensar tan horriblemente.

Dib: ¡Un momento! yo no la secuestre y no tengo planeado comérmela, eso son puras divagaciones de Zim –Rugió fuertemente.

Zim: bueno entonces si ni tu ni yo la secuestramos ¿donde esta? –pregunto con los brazos cruzados y brincado sobre la mesa en una actitud pensativa.

Dib: mhm…- parecía tratando recordad algo- ese chico extraño parecía muy interesado en Gaz ayer por la noche.

Zim: ¿qué chico extraño? –pregunto Zim algo molesto y curioso.

Dib: Jack Spicer, es el hijo de dos nuevos socios de papá…-dijo pensado y sin poner mucho atención a Zim- ¡haaaaa! –grito pegando un susto a Zim quien también grito y cayo bajo la mesa.

Zim: ¡haaa! Entupido mono Dib, que te sucedes ¿por qué le gritas así a Zim?

Dib: El pie grande, ella fue la primera en verlo sin duda él la secuestro.

Zim: ¿qué pie grande? –ahora él es el confundió.

Dib: ¡oh no! Yo lo guié asta nuestra casa… ¡pobre Gaz!, soy un tonto, debo ir a rescatarla –diciendo esto ultimo sale corriendo del comedor, quienes vieron la escena regresan a sus platos o asuntos.

-Cuando se piensa que uno a caído en un nivel de estupidez tan bajo que llano se pude caer aun más, siempre se puede sorprender con el siguiente nivel en la caída- dice una joven rubia de extraño peinado demoníaco y mirada molesta que solo pasaba por el lugar. Zim se le queda observando mientras pasa.

Zim: pie grande, chico Spicer tengo que investigar –con esto ultimo el también sale del comedor pero tratando de no ser evidente de una manera muy ridícula saltando por la ventana, pero como nadie le pone atención logra su cometido y corre hacia su base.

Mientras tanto en un Templo Xiaolin entre algunas colinas de China, los jóvenes maestros dragón se encuentran entrenando duramente como ya es costumbre. Dojo quien había perdido la razón por la noche había sido amordazado para hacerle callar.

Kimiko: Uuuhaaa –bostezo- creo que no dormí bien anoche.

Ray: nadie pudo dormir bien Kim –dice el líder de los dragones.

Clay: me siento como si hubiera pasado la noche en el granero con los caballo, de nuevo- dice ganando una mirada de asombro de sus compañero.

Kimiko: alguna vez pasaste la noche en el granero con lo caballos Clay.

Clay: Sip, y déjame decirte que son muy latosos cuando se trata de ruidos.

Ray: bien eso es algo que no quería saber todavía –Rugue ante la imagen en su mente.

Omi: Como sea, debemos averiguar por que Dojo corría como ganso con cabeza –dijo echando a perder otro dicho tradicional.

Clay: Creo que quiere decir gallina sin cabeza compañero.

Omi: Eso también –objeto.

Kimiko: mejor vayamos a ver a Dojo.

Los cuatro se dirigen a donde Dojo dormía con una soga apretada en su boca y cuerpo con un fuerte nudo cortesía de Clay.

Omi: Dojo despierta –le mueve suavemente mientras quita los nudos de la soga.

Dojo: eh… ¿que?… ¿que? ha eh –reacciona lentamente

Kimiko: Dojo queremos saber que te sucedió anoche.

Dojo: ¿oO?

Ray: hablamos de eso de corres por todas partes gritando que estamos condenados.

Dojo: ¡ha, eso!, para serles franco no lo se –dice con mucha calma.

Ray: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no lo sabes?

Dojo: Haaa…mira solo fue una sensación extraña y aterradora… como si el mal hubiera encontrado el arma del juicio final, fue realmente escalofriante –dice rascando su barbilla.

Clay: No te entiendo compañero, actúas como si un alacrán hubiera entrado a tu bota y de repente este desapareciera.

Dojo: ¡alacrán donde!, oye espera yo no uso botas.

Ray: mhmmm, como sea será mejor que investiguemos si algo malo sucede del lado Heylin.

Kimiko: Bien ¿Dónde sugieres que empecemos?

Ray: Creo que tendremos que separarnos –dice para el asombro de todos.

Omi: Raymundo es muy peligroso que nos separemos ahora, ¿como podré defenderlos si son atacados? y si el enemigo los atrapa el mundo caerá.

Clay: dirás si el enemigo nos atrapa compañero –Gruñe Clay

Ray: Además presiento que esto también les preocupa al lado Heylin –Dice en un tono pensativo.

Kimiko: ¿Por qué piensas eso Ray?

Ray: Por la forma en que actuó Dojo, el nunca se comporta así cuando nos ataca Wuya, Chase o Hanibal Bean, creo que se trata de un enemigo fuera de ellos.

Dojo: Te diste cuenta –dice mientras sube sobre su hombro y comienza a pestañarle- eres muy atento conmigo no se que decir… a no espera si lo se… Ray tienes toda la razón, generalmente cuando algo malo esta por pasar por culpa del lado Heylin se siente como si un enorme moustro nos fuera a devorar, pero ahora se siente como si un Enorme Gato Moustro jugara con la Tierra como si fuera una bola de estambre –la cara de los guerreros Xiaolin no puede ser otra más que de sorpresa e incredulidad.

Kimiko: Dojo creo que exageramos apretando la cuerda anoche.

Omi: bueno será mejor que investiguemos eso del Moustro Gato y el estambre.

Ray: Omi no hay ningún Gato Moustro, Dojo solo alucina…

Dojo: ¡hey! Eso duele y es Enorme Gato Moustro – dice profundamente molesto.

Kimiko: como sea, Omi y yo iremos con Chase Young y Wuya.

Ray: yo hablare con Hanibal, será difícil pero espera que este preocupado.

Clay: Yo iré con Jack, esa serpiente será fácil de manejar.

Dojo: entonces yo te acompaño, prefiero evitar posibles palizas el día de hoy.

Pocas horas después Omi y Kimiko llegan sobre el Puma agachado a la ciudadela protegida de Chase Young, quien ya los esperaba en la entrada con Wuya a su lado.

Chase: no se porque no me sorprende que llegaran tarde.

Kimiko: Chase Young, eso significa que también sentiste lo que sintió Dojo anoche.

Chase: No se que sintió esa lagartija anoche.

Omi: que un Gato Mutante jugaba con el estambre de la Tierra –Kimiko golpea su cara con la mana por lo entupido que sonó el comentario de su compañero.

Wuya: veo que aun no se te a quitado lo ingenuo cabezón.

Kimiko: calla bruja y digan si saben algo de lo que esta pasando.

Chase: en realidad no sabemos que pueda estar pasando, pero es algo alarmante para no venir de nosotros.

Omi: al fin te has dado cuenta que no eres rival para nosotros Chase Young, dime ahora cambiara de bando.

Chese: no lo creo Omi, en realidad lo digo por que es una amenaza también para nosotros.

Kimiko: eso no es bueno ¿que pueda estar sucediendo?

En ese instante Dojo aparece volando con un Clay malherido en su lomo.

Clay: Demonios, esa serpiente rastrera tenía mucho veneno por soltar.

Dojo: ¡Omi! ¡Kimiko! Tenemos que regresar al templo.

Kimiko: ¿Qué?... ¡¡Clay!! –Grita desesperada mientras corre hacia el vaquero- ¿que fue lo que te sucedió?

Dojo: No estoy seguro, pero tan pronto pisamos los jardines de Spicer encontramos un montón de muñecos y todo parecía normal asta que de improviso los muñecos nos atacaron.

Omi: ¡¿Que?! ¿Los muñecos pueden atacar?

Clay: Y no solo eso también comen carne –dice mostrando una terrible herida con marcas de dientes en el brazo izquierdo.

Kimiko: ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Como es posible?

-Eso no importa ahora- dice una voz, todos voltean para descubrir que se trata de Raymundo acompañado de Habinal Roy Bean.

Bean: no cabe duda que este nuevo mal proviene de la casa de Jack.

Ray: lo que nos deja claro que esta vez su lealtad no es para el lado Heylin, ni…

Wuya: ¿Cómo sabes eso?, ese tonto de Jack nunca ha sido bueno con sus planes y además él esta ansioso por unirse al lado del Heylin y ser el discípulo de Chase Young –dice con toda tranquilidad mientras abraza a Chase Young, quien hace mueca de disgusto por el contacto con ella.

Ray: porque también fuimos a la casa de Jack.

Omi: ¡¡Tu y Bean!! ¿Fueron juntos?

Bean: No se porque te sorprende, este mal nos asecha a todos juntos, creo que temporalmente será necesario una alianza para todos.

Clay: ¡Confiar en ti es como dormir en la misma cama con un serpiente de cascabel!, nunca sabremos cuando nos morderá hasta que lo haga –grita molesto y levantándose con ayuda de Kimiko.

Kimiko: ¿qué fue los que descubrieron en casa de Jack?

Ray: solo tuvimos un enfrentamiento con los muñecos y los Jackbots.

Chase: y eso que, también los mordieron –dice en un tono sarcástico.

Ray: no pero no pudimos derrotar a ninguno.

Kimiko: ni siquiera a los Jackbots.

Ray: no fue completamente imposible destruir tan siquiera a uno, de hecho Hanibal me saco del lugar –Todos miran sorprendidos a Habinal Bean.

Bean: ¡ja!, insisto en el porque se sorprende, voy a necesitarlos con vida para derrotar a Jack y a este nuevo enemigo, aunque si lo desean puedo destruirlos ahora mismo.

Chase: nada de esto puede ser una buena señal.

Cambio de escena. En el laboratorio de Zim.

Zim: Computadora necesito todo tipo de información sobre un horrible terrícola de nombre Jack Spicer.

Computadora: ¡haja! –Dice en un tono de aburrimiento- y para que acaso busca a un nuevo amigo.

Zim: ¡Zim no necesita amigos!, solo búscalo ahora quiero saber acerca de este nuevo aliado del mono Dib.

Computadora: insitos en que debería conseguir un nuevo amigo además de Dib, que tal esa niña Gaz, parece muy inteligente –dice mostrando una enorme sonrisa en la pantalla.

Zim: ¡¡Qué?! El Dib apestoso no es amigo de Zim y ya te dije que no necesito amigos.

Computadora: pero que hay de Gaz, me gustaría que ella viniera a visitarme así podríamos jugar varios videojuegos juntos –en ese instante GIR cae golpeado en la cabeza a Zim.

GIR: A mí me gusta Gaz huele a cachorrito.

Zim: ¡hauch!, ¡GIR! Quítate de encima.

GIR: pero a mí me gusta Gaz.

Computadora: a mí también me gusta Gaz.

Zim arroga por los aires a GIR golpeándolo fuerte mente contra la pared.

GIR: ¡weeee! Otra vez, ¡weeee! –comienza a correr por todas partes.

Zim: Computadora donde esta la información del mono de la Tierra Jack Spicer.

Computadora: Aquí esta todo lo que encontré, ahora podríamos hablar de una pequeña visita que podría hacer cierta humana.

Zim: ¡cállate! –en ese instante comienza leer.

6 horas después…

Zim: Si por fin lo entiendo este sucio mono moustroso de tierra también trata de conquista al mundo para sus amos los Heylin… mhm… debe haberlo descubierto el mono Dib y él simplemente secuestro a la pequeña Gaz-humana, para así chantajearlo, ¡pero Zim los detendrá antes! ¡Zim no permitirá que otro sucio mono conquiste a esta sucia bola de Tierra antes que Ziiiiimmm! Muahahahaha –ríe locamente y un segundo después GIR lo acompaña en su risa- ¡GIR! prepara la nave le haremos una visita inesperada a ese… asqueroso mono… genio… joven… mal…Jack Spicer.

Computadora: hem… creo que quiso decir Jack Spicer el Joven Genio del Mal…

Zim: ¡Cállate!

GIR: ¡siiii! Un nuevo amigo…

Zim: cállate y prepara mi nave… mientras yo arreglara mi equipo y una vez que derrote al asqueroso mono Spicer obtendré los Sheg Gong Wus-cosas y conquistare este horrible mundo para el imperio Irken. Si, ya puedo verlo, será genial…

En algún lugar un Joven corre desesperado tras un camión de helados gritando algo acerca de que el Pie grande que lo conduce secuestro a su hermana.

Y en un laboratorio un científico esta a punto de atrapar a la ultima mortal comadreja radio activa, hasta que esta se salta sobre el teclado de la supercomputadora principal, la cual derrite liberando no solo al resto de las comadrejas radioactivas sino que abriendo además la jaulas de las horribles ratas zombis come carne.

Respondiendo a posibles futuras dudas… **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**1.- _sip, la chica rubia de extraño peinado demoníaca y mirada molesta es Mandy de las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy, de quién tampoco soy dueño._**

**2.-****_ Nop, la computadora y GIR no están enamorados de Gaz, la computadora la aprecia por ser una persona con mucha inteligencia y racionalidad (esto lo saque de otro fanfic: _****_Watch and Learn_** **_de_** **_yaksa_****_, realmente me justo y lo recomiendo ampliamente_****_) y a GIR le gusta cualquier cosa._**

_**3.- Pienso hacer muchos triángulos amorosos y la historia no será tan ligera en uno o dos capitulo más…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Declaracion: No tengo derechos sobre Invader Zim o Xiaolin Showdown, y solo escribo esto por diversión.

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

EL ATERRADOR ENFRENTAMIENTO

Atardecer en una tranquila casa en un tranquilo vecindario. Un joven genio conocido como Jack Spicer sale a tomar un poco de aire fresco y sentarse apaciblemente en su césped para variar luego de pasar las últimas 12 horas trabajando en el sótano de su casa donde oculta un laboratorio, después de transcurrir 10 minutos Gaz se le une en completo silencio, dejando pasar los minutos de nuevo.

Jack: Creo que pediré pizza para la cena.

Gaz: asegúrate que sea de la Pizza Cerdo, con doble queso y peperoni.

Jack: como sea, ¡Jackbot tráigame el teléfono!, deje adentro mi celular- dice en tono de disculpa a Gaz.

12 minutos después…

Gaz: Parece que tuviste visitas el día de hoy

Jack: jajajajaja… esos monjes perdedores debieron tener un encuentro con tus muñecos y mis Jackbots sin duda ya se habrán dado cuenta que no son rivales para nosotros.

Gaz: dudo que sepan algo de mi todavía pero deben suponer que algo esta por ocurrir.

Jack: bien no importa esta vez los tomare por sorpresa, solo será cuestión de esperar a que se active el próximo sheg gong wu.

Gaz: si, caerán como moscas ante mi, eso es seguro.

Jack: cambiando de teme, me gustaría saber que es lo que ganaras con esta alianza.

Gaz: creo que eso ya te lo había dicho y también te dije que no mi hiciera repetirlo- gruñe.

Jack: si, si… ser la dictadora emperatriz del mundo y traer miseria, eso lo se, pero por que conmigo, habiendo tantos otros aliados posibles.

Gaz: pues no los hay, esos sujetos de los que hablaste: Chase Young solo me esclavizaría, Wuya parece una bruja loca y odiosa, realmente no me interesa se la aliada de un ridículo fríjol parlante y si menciono a otro seria aun mas patético, una perdida de tiempo.

Jack: y que hay de Zim o tu hermano…

Gaz: Zim es tonto, piensa entregarle la Tierra a sus lideres los Más Altos y Dib solo piensa en ser el héroe de aquellos que lo humilla constantemente.

Jack: ¿los lideres de Zim lo son por ser los mas altos de su raza? –Gaz solo encoge sus hombros en señal de respuesta.

Gaz: como sea, eso solo te deja a ti como perfecto aliado y compañero: ambicionas conquistar al mundo solo para ti, pero claro si alguien se te une y ayuda, estas dispuesto a compartirlo; eso lo se por lo que dijiste de tu antigua alianza con Wuya y Chase Young –si bien Jack había descubierto que cuando Gaz hablaba lo hacia en voz baja y llena de sarcasmo, ahora lo decía dejando de lado el sarcasmo y con mucha tranquilidad.

Jack: Ya veo, bueno como sea, hasta ahora eres mejor aliada que cualquiera de los tontos con los que ya e trabajado (un momento ahora que lo pienso dijo "compañero" ¿verdad?, ¿Me ve como un perfecto compañero? eso es bueno).

Mayor-bot: señor su pizza a llegado.

Gaz: que bien, tengo hambre –pero justo en el instante en que se levanta siente la fría mano de Jack, quien la jala hacia sus brazos. Gaz se siente confundida, talvez por la falta de comida en todo el día o porque consideraba que la compañía de Jack es muy agradable, como sea su confusión la llevo a no hacer ningún movimiento cuando tal vez lo más propio de ella hubiera sido darle un fuerte golpe en la cara, sin embargo ella lo dejo abrazarla y peor aun lo estaba disfrutando mucho mas de lo que había esperado…

Mayor-bot: Señor la pizza se enfría –el estomago de Gaz gruñe ante la mención de la pizza olvidada

Gaz: Jack tengo hambre.

Jack: (grrrr, nota mental no ponerle aceite a Mayor-bot por un mes…)

Jack: si esta bien –con esto ultimo Jack la ayuda ponerse en pie y se dirigen al comedor. Después de media hora de comer en silencio escuchan por toda la casa una alarma.

Jack: mhm es la alarma de sheg gong wus, se ha activado un nuevo sheg gong wu.

Gaz: bien, será mejor que nos preparemos, ¡ya que esta vez todos conocerán su ruina!

Ambos se levantan y se dirigen al laboratorio de Jack por sus equipos y se marchan en el helicóptero.

Justo en el momento en que salían por el techo ninguno nota la extraña nave espacial morada que vuela muy cerca.

Zim: mmm una de esas inútiles naves de tierra aéreas…

GIR: ¡un helicóptero y va con Gaaazzzzyyyy!

Zim: ¡¿qué?!, computadora amplia imagen en la pantalla –se observa a Gaz con una sonrisa maquiavélica sentada junto a Jack- ¡¿Qué es eso?!, un asquerosa larva humana blanco y con la cabeza en llamas es horrible, es… es más asqueroso y horrible que cualquier mono de tierra que haya visto antes… Tanto que me hace vomitar…

GIR: y esta con Gazzy ¡weeeee!

Zim: ¡guarda silencio! ¿Quieres que nos vean?

GIR: eso quiero.

Zim: vamos a ver a donde se dirigen.

Muy de cerca de la casa de Jack un joven corre tras un camión de helados al mirar su entorno para ubicarse, descubre el helicóptero y la nave de Zim.

Dib: ¡¿Zim, qué planeas ahora?!, demonios tendré que dejar la búsqueda de Gaz para después… ¡será mejo que lo detenga antes de que algo malo ocurra!… jejeje…. Que bien que casi término de arreglar la nave de Tak, con ella podré derrotar a Zim.

Mujer: Oye chico ¿con quien hablas? –le dice una mujer que pasaba cerca.

Dib: ¿he? no… yo… bueno hablo conmigo mismo –Dib sale corriendo rumbo a su casa.

Mujer: que joven tan rarito y cabezón –le dice a una niña que estaba a su lado.

Niña: si, pero era guapo –dice al tiempo que suelta un suspiro

Mujer: mmm…mmm… -afirma moviendo también la cabeza de manera positiva.

Templo Xiaolin. Una reunión extraña se lleva acabo, una reunión poco natural, Guerreros Xiaolin y Heylin discute el como proceder contra Jack y lo que fuera este nuevo mal que amenazaba a todos ellos.

Dojo: ¡otro sheg gong wu se ha activado! –dice con un grito.

Ray: bien, Jack estará presente y seguro nos rebelara de una vez por todas su plan.

Chase: ¿entonces que esperamos para ponernos en marcha? –dice mostrando impaciencia, cosa que deja a todos asombrados.

Hanibal: sabes que a lo que nos enfrentamos podría llevarnos a la ruina.

Chase: Eso no importa.

Kimiko: será mejor averiguar lo que se trae entre manos, esto me esta poniendo muy nerviosa.

Omi: pienso lo mismo.

Ray: si pero antes ¿de que sheg gong wu se trata y donde esta, Dojo?

Dojo, Chase, Wuya y Hanibal al unísono: la Cruz de Banshee –Dojo solo se les queda mirando.

Clay: ¿la Cruz de Banshee?, ¿y qué es lo que hace?

Wuya: Produce una ráfaga oscura que atrapa al enemigo, una vez a dentro la victima solo puede escuchar un sonido enloquecedor y la oscuridad que percibe poco a poco absorbe su energía vital para cuando la ráfaga lo libera solo queda un ser lleno de locura y claro sin alma.

Dojo: Ni yo mismo pude haberlo dicho de forma más siniestra.

Kimiko: Es mejor que evitemos que Jack la obtenga.

En las ruinas de un castillo, para ser mas preciso en los resto de un jardín, en las cercanías de los Montes Cárpatos, Rumania.

Gaz: mhm… ¿es este el Sheg gong wu que buscamos? –señala una cruz de madera carbonizada con extraños dibujos pintados que misteriosamente esta de pie sin ningún apoyo sobre una roca y resplandeciendo.

Jack: eso parece, ahora lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar al resto de los perdedores.

-¡bien, parece que no tendrás que espera por mucho tiempo Jack Spicer! –grita Omi sobre el lomo de Dojo, que se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa a las ruinas. Dojo al ver a la chica juntó a Jack se frena de improviso y comienza a gritar como niña.

Dojo: ¡hyyaaa!, ¡es la locura!, ¡la maldad mas pura que yo haya visto! –sin darse cuenta que arroga a los guerreros contra la tierra, por suerte todos llegan con agilidad y gracia a la tierra. Mientras que los guerreros Heylin se hacen presentes, puesto que utilizaron sus propios medios de trasporte, Chase Young y Hanibal Bean son los primeros en notar a la extraña niña.

Hanibal: ¡bien!, ¿pero a quien tenemos aquí?

Jack: ¡hey!, parece que ya han notado a mi nueva aliada y linda novia.

Chase: grrrr… -gruñe

Ray: ¿novia? ¿tu?

Kimiko: imposible, ¿Quién es la valiente?... ¡¿tu?! –todos voltean a ver a Kimiko quien al instante reconoció de quien se trataba- ¡¿Gaz Membrana, la hija del Profesor Membrana?!

Gaz: mmm- gruñe en un tono muy bajo- parece que el nombre Membrana tiene demasiada fama.

Kimiko: ¿pero por qué?... si tu padre es un héroe para todo el mundo, el ha salvado a millones con sus descubrimientos e innovaciones, ¿por qué te hiciste aliada de un gusano como Jack?

Jack: ¿Por qué te hiciste aliada de un gusano como Jack? –dice en tono burlo- ¿que sucede Kimiko, no crees que la maldad pueda llegar a todas partes o estas celosita?

Kimiko: ¡en tus sueños!

Jack: como sea, no me importa porque ahora tengo a Gaz -esto ultimo lo dice mientras le da un abrazo a Gaz de manera tierna y dominante.

-¡Oye!… ¡tu horrible mono blanco de tierra, yo vi primero a esa terrorífica hembra humana! –grita una voz extraña desde el aire, al voltear todos ven la nave morada y de pie sobre ella a un Zim lleno de ira.

Jack: mhm… vaya a ti no te esperábamos, debes ser este tonto alíen Zim.

Zim: ¿Qué? ¡Zim no es tonto y tampoco un alíen! -Grita- soy una perfecta y normal asquerosa larva humana –dice en un tono mas tranquilo y con los brazos en la cintura.

Ray: sin duda es un extraterrestre –Kimiko y Clay afirman con la cabeza

Omi: ¿qué es un extraterrestre?

Zim: ¡ahora, tonto y asqueroso humano quita tus sucias manos de mi hembra humana y ríndete ante el todo poderoso Zim!

Clay: Sin duda esto demuestra que no hay vida inteligente en el espacio.

Jack: ¡Ja!... esto ya es muy entupido para continua, será mejor que lo terminen de una vez –con esto corre hacia el Sheg gong wu pero al instante Chase salta interponiéndose en su camino- quítate de mi camino –al tiempo que con gran agilidad saca una especie de ballesta que utiliza para atacarlo, Chase logra esquivar a tiempo las flechas y lanzarle un fuerte golpe en su estomago.

Chase: ¿Jack, qué estas planeando esta vez? –dice mientras se acerca a el y lo toma de la camisa, al ínstate Gaz lo sorprende con una ráfaga de viento que cota algunas plantas y piedras a su paso, salta dejando libre a Jack quien se recupera, después ocupando su propia sombra ella levanta dos garras que logran atrapar a Chase- ¡¿ah?! ¿Que rayos? –ahora ella sonríe de forma maliciosa y lo lanza contra los guerreros Xiaolin, quienes miraban asombrados, el fuerte impacto noclea a Clay quien comienza a contar a los cerditos que giran por su cabeza.

Ray: ¿Qué clase de poder es este? -dice levantándose y estirándole una mano a Kimiko para ayudarla.

Omi: no importa hay que ir por el Sheg gong wu, no podemos dejar que caiga en manos de Jack.

Para ese momento Jack se encontraba saltando y esquivando, con ayuda de su elibot, los disparos de láser que le lanzaba Zim desde su nave, también con ayuda de su pack.

Hanibal: Interesante sujeto.

GIR: ¡weee hiii! –Grita mientras cae en su traje de cachorro verde- ¡Hola Gazzy! –vuelve a gritar mientras corre con los brazos abiertos hacia Gaz, quien lo recibe con una patada que lo lanza contra Wuya.

GIR: ¡hola extra! –Wuya, quien ya estaba muy molesta lanza al robot contra Jack, quien ahora lo atrapa en el aire y lo utiliza como escudo contra el último ataque de Zim, el cual destrozando el traje de perro verde dejando ver al robot, el rayo da de frente contra Chase Young, quien cae deslumbrado.

Chase: ¡Maldición, Jack! –Grita en un gruñido.

Zim:¡yo soy Zim, y tu sufrirás la ruina gritona que liberare con mi poder!

Ray: ¿Desde cuándo Jack tiene tanta agilidad y destreza? –esquivando un rayo reflejado por GIR y los recién llegados Jackbot.

Gaz: Yo le inserte esta tarde una nueva cadena de genes experimentales que le dan esas habilidades –quien solo se mantiene desde la sombras observando.

Kimiko: había escuchado que eras un genio, posiblemente superior a tu padre, pero no que fueras maligna –Gaz voltea y le lanza un ataque con su sombra que la atrapa y comienza a apretarla robándole también parte de su energía- ¡hyyyaaa!

Ray: ¡Kimiko! –en ese instante Omi utiliza la esfera de Tornami para atacar a Gaz quien lo esquiva y le arroja a una inconciente Kimiko, por suerte Omi la atrapa con delicadeza.

Omi: ¡Kimiko!, no te preocupes estarás bien.

GIR es lanzado por los aires para caer sobre un muy distraído Hanibal Bean, puesto que lucha contra uno de los indestructibles Jackbots.

GIR: ¡hehehe! –Ríe locamente- ¡estamos perdidos! –Hanibal que no puede creer que ha sido tomado por sorpresa por tan entupido robot y en un ataque de ira lo lanza contra Gaz quien lo vuelve patearlo para golpear a un muy confundo Clay, pues acababa de recuperar la conciencia.

-¡¡Zim, qué estas planeando esta vez?! –Todos detienen sus ataque para voltean a ver la nave que llega al campo de batalla con Dib sobre ella.

Zim: ¡¿Apestoso mono Dib?! ¡¿Que haces aquí y que no es esa la nave de Tak?!

Dib: Te seguí Zim… ¡¿pero qué?! –Grita repentinamente- ¿Gaz? –Al darse cuenta que era realmente su hermana sonríe y brinca de la nave- ¿Cómo llegaste asta aquí?, estaba muy preocupado, pensé que pie grande te había secuestrado –dice mientras corre en su dirección, Gaz solo golpea su frente ante el estúpido comentario de su hermano.

Ray: ¡bien!, ¿Quién eres y de que lado estas? –pregunta al tiempo que se interpone en su camino.

Dib: ¿De que hablas?, por supuesto que estoy del lado que este en contra de Zim.

Gaz: ¡pero no del mió! –Grita llena de furia.

Dib: ¡¿qué?!... pero Gaz somos hermanos, debemos estar juntos para pelear contra el mal… -antes de que Dib termine con su discurso su hermana lo golpea con el ataque de su sombra, Ray esquiva a tiempo el ataque.

Gaz: No Dib, no pienso pelear por el bien y menos por este asqueroso mundo.

Hanibal: Entonces únete a mí y arrasemos con todos, te prometo que serás la emperatriz del mundo -Gaz lanaza otro ataque contra Hanibal quien lo esquiva.

Gaz: tampoco pienso rebajarme a ser aliada de un patético fríjol párlate, la esclava de una horrible lagartija gigante o la sirvienta de una vieja bruja enloquecida –dice señalando a Chase Young y a Wuya.

Wuya: ¡VIEJA BRUJA ENLOQUECIDA! –Gruñe con sus puños apretados- Tu miserable mocosa malcriada.

Omi: nada fuera de lo real, ¡pero deberías reflexiona acerca de tu lado, el mal nunca podrá ven… -Omi es fuerte golpeado por Jack.

Jack: ¡el bien será derrotado por el caos y la destrucción, bola de queso!

Zim: ¡Jajajaja!, bola de queso, pero cambiando de tema…Gaz me pertenece, ¡yo te vi primero! ¡y destruiré todo aquel que intente arrebatarle lo que es de Zim! –Grita- así que sucia bestia Jack Spicer, prepárate porque te sacare el cerebro y me lo prepare en un banquete par celebrar ¡la victoria de Ziiiimmm! Muajajajaja –ríe mientras brinca de su nave liberando sus patas de araña de su Pack, quedando cerca de la Cruz de Banshee.

Gaz aprovecha las sombras y se acerca corriendo también a la Cruz, Chase se da cuenta y corre hacia la Cruz, mientras que Dib solo despierta y corre hacia su hermana, Ray también se da cuenta de la situación y corre lo mas rápido que puede hacia la Cruz. Como podrá imaginarse todos tocan la cruz al mismo tiempo, aunque claro Dib lo hizo por accidente al tratar de tomar la mano de su hermana.

Dib: ¡hey! ¿Que es esto?

Chase: Parece que un duelo por la Cruz de Banshee va a comenzar.

Zim: ¡bien! tengo ansias de probar mi suerte contra ustedes –dice mientras aprieta su puño.

Dojo: Parece que tenemos un Duelo Todos Contra Todos –dice, tomando de repente un poco de control en si mismo y un tamaño pequeño- ya que ninguno forma equipo con nadie.

Ray: así parece ¡Chase Young, Zim, Dib y Gaz Membrana! Los reto a un Duelo Xiaolin Todos Contra Todos y apuesto mi Espada de la Tormenta.

Gaz: Yo apuesto los Palillos Chinos.

Chase: Yo apuesto el Tercer Brazo.

Zim: Zim apuesta… -En ese instante estira una de sus patas de araña y le roba a una inconciente Kimiko su Estrella de Hanabi- esta cosa… con puntas… algo –gira la mano con la última palabra.

Ray: Se llama la Estrella de Hanabi y vi que la robaste de Kimiko –dice Ray muy molesto.

Zim: Detalles sin importancia.

Dib: ¡oigan! ¿Yo también tengo que apostar algo? Porque no tengo nada –Omi se acerca a Dib al darse cuenta de su situación.

Omi: te presto la Espina del Rayo.

Ray: ¿Omi, que estas haciendo?

Omi: no te preocupes Ray, tenia que emparejar la lucha, además tu ya lo escuchaste el pelea por el bien, no puede ser considerado nuestro enemigo.

Ray: Bien, espero tengas razón.

Omi: buena suerte, chico cabezón.

Dib: ¡no estoy cabezo!

Omi: No tiene nada de malo tener una gran cabeza, Chico Cabezón.

Dib: ¡QUE NO ESTOY CABEZON!, además ya te viste en un espejo.

Gaz: bien si ya terminaron par de tarados, yo escogeré el duelo y será "Cazador de Cerdos Vampiros", El primero que llegué al ultimo nivel y se enfrente al Cerdo Rey Vampiro ganara el duelo.

Chase: Bien, entonces que comience el duelo Xiaolin…

En ese instante el cielo toma un tinte ensangrentado y oscuro, las ruinas cambian a un aspecto mas lúgubre, el piso comienza a agrietarse y salen llamas de color verde, en lugar surgen una especie de grada donde se encuentra sentados Wuya, Hanibal Roy Bean, Clay y Kimiko inconcientes con Omi y Dojo cuidando de ellos, GIR y Jack con una sonrisa siniestra.

GIR: ¡Boing… Boing… Boing! –GIR hace sonar un enorme platillo que saca de su cabeza, todos voltean a verlo con cara de incredulidad.

Dojo: ¿por qué hiciste eso?

GIR: Nooo looo seee –canta sacando la lengua y dejándola así.

Todos vuelven su vista a los participantes

Ray, Chase y Zim: ¡Gong yi tampai! –los otros se le quedan mirando, Dib con cara de confundido y Gaz con cara de aburrimiento. Todos son vestidos con el traje morado del Cazador de Cerdos vampiros incluyendo el sombrero y sin la espada, que es remplazada por los Sheg gong wus

Al momento una enorme bandada de Cerdos Vampiros aparece y se dividen en cinco equipos que atacan a los oponentes. Al instante Zim obtiene una gran ventaja al ser el primero en entrar al castillo ayudado por sus patas de araña, Chase se convierte en su forma dragonica para poder escapar del enjambre de Cerdos, Dib y Ray hacen uso de sus habilidades en artes marciales y agilidad para escapar y por ultimo Gaz que camina con calma al tiempo que con una sonrisa va acabando con los Cerdos Vampiros.

Los observadores ahora ven el combate por medio de una enorme pantalla que aparece flotando. Dentro del castillo los oponentes ahora se enfrentan a más cerdos vampiros y también cerdos zombis, cada uno a tomado un pasillo diferente y sin problemas llegan hasta los jefes de nivel, quienes son Ultracerdulon un cerdo gigantescos con tentáculos que saca bolas de fuego por la boca, sin problemas lo derrotan y siguen adelante, pero Zim de pronto decide hacer un hoyo por la pared por donde desaparece.

Tratando de aprovechar su ventaja, Zim decide atacar a sus rivales encontrándose primero con Ray, quien pelea con un repulsivo grupo de cerdos zombis y cerdos lagartos, Zim aprovecha su distracción y comienza a lanzarle miles de minibombas; Ray no solo las esquiva sino que aprovecha algunas de ellas para lanzarlas a los cerdos, repentinamente una pesada jaula con barras hechas de pura electricidad cae sobre él atrapándolo.

Zim: muahahahaha ¡Victoria para Zim!

Ray: Oye esto no es justo.

Zim: Claro que lo es, y de no serlo a Zim no le importa –Con esto ultimo desaparece por otro hoyo hecho en la pared.

El siguiente en atacar es a Dib, quien ya se encontraba preparado para enfrentarlo, puesto que al instante ataca a Zim con la Espina del Rayo, rozando su brazo izquierdo, pero el Utiliza la Estrella de Hanabi para contrarréstalo.

Dib: hahaha… toma esto Zim, no caeré en tus sucias trampas.

Zim: ¡eso es lo que crees tonto mono Dib! –Dice soltando desde su pack un enjambre de abejas equipadas con rayos láser en sus aguijones y ojos, Dib se ve atrapado por ellas y trata de atacar con la Espina del Rayo, pero justo en ese instante Zim lo empuja contra otro enjambre de cerdos vampiros, escapando del lugar con otro hoyo más en la pared.

Cambio de escena. En las gradas…

Omi: ¡Ray, levántate el chico Cabezón necesita tu ayuda!

Cambiando de escena al interior del castillo.

Zim ahora se encuentra a Chase en el siguiente Nivel después de Derrotar al Jefe, que es Cancerdero un cerdo gigantesco con tres cabezas y cola con cabeza de serpiente.

Chase: no creas que puedes tomarme por sorpresa –dice sin voltearse a ver hacia Zim.

Zim: no pensaba hacerlo –dice al tiempo que salta al frente de el y comienza a atacarlo con una patada- Solo quiero hacerte retroceder.

Chase: ¿retroceder? ¿Para qué? –Pero no tiene tiempo para darse cuenta de que cae una mina que Zim había lanzado atrás de él- ¡haaaa!… no creas que esto me detendrá.

Zim: Mal para ti si no lo hace –dice con una sonrisa- le inserte un microchip de descargas, ahora se encuentra en tu espalda en un punto que no puedes alcanzar, cada paso que des enviara una descarga a tu cuerpo horrible… lagartija hombre humana.

Chase: Gusano miserable te enseñare a hablar bien –dice mientras se lanza hacia Zim, recibiendo en el acto una fuerte descarga que lo tira al piso a un paso de su contrincante.

Zim: Hahahaha, solo falta una más.

De regreso a las gradas.

Wuya: parece que tu pequeña es la siguiente en caer en las manos del chico habichuela, Jack.

Jack: Eso parece –dice con una sonrisa en el rostro

Volviendo al interior del tétrico castillo en el ultimo nivel del juego.

Zim salta de la oscuridad de las sombras y cae delante de Gaz que ha derrotado a un enjambre de cerdos vampiros de nivel superior, es decir más grandes y con la capacidad de lazar bolas de fuego con sus ojos y caminaba hacia la última habitación. Gaz hasta ahora ha utilizado sus ataques de ráfaga de viento y sombra para acabar con sus enemigos.

Zim: ¡arrodíllate ante el gran Zim, Gaz-humana! –Gaz solo permanece tranquila y callada- No hay palabras de amenaza, acaso te has dado cuenta que cualquier lucha contra mi es inútil –Ruge dando unos pasos hacia ella- Bien ya era hora, vendrás conmigo terrorífica humana, Zim exige tu lealtad y completa obediencia –dice al tiempo que toma la mano de Gaz.

Gaz de repente saca algo de su bolsillo, son los palillos chinos y un extraño bulto rojo.

Gaz: Palillos Chinos –al instante algo comienza a crecer dentro del bulto surgiendo un gran perro chihuahua con una cicatriza en la frente, Zim retrocede y mira al perro.

Zim: … ¡demencia! –grita al tiempo que corre despavorido por el pasillo topándose con un grupo de cerdos gigantes zombis vampiros quienes le dan una paliza con enormes garrotes llenos de clavos.

De vuelta a las gradas.

Hanibal: Es broma, ¿verdad? –parece confundido, ¿como un perro tan sencillo como ese puede asusta a alguien tan maléfico como Zim?, piensa.

Jack: Sorprendió Bean, al parecer todos tenemos nuestros pequeñas debilidades –dice dándole una significativa mirada.

Hanibal: No se de que hablas Spicer, sin duda algún rayo te a de ver pegado en la cabeza.

Jack: mrrfmrfmrf –ríe con la boca cerrada, como ocultando algo.

Devuelta al castillo.

Ray logra liberarse de la jaula con un ataque de viento y corre a ayudar a un malherido Dib, que no deja de ser atacado por los enjambres de abejas y cerdos vampiros, por suerte logran escapar sigue la misma ruta que Zim la cual es más segura. Por su parte Chase Young, había logrado llegar al último nivel muy a pesar del microchip de Zim, pero ahora se enfrentaba a los cerdos gigantes zombis vampiros en una gran desventaja.

Gaz derrota al megacerdo rey vampiro con solo usar los Palillos Chinos y el poder de su sombra. Justo cuando se preparaba para reclamar la Cruz de Banshee, aparece Ray llevando a cuestas a Dib.

Ray: ¡espera! tu hermano necesita tu ayudo –Gaz voltea para verlos, durante toda la pelea ella a permanecido con los ojos cerrados, Ray cae en la cuenta de ello por primera vez- ¡Mira! ¡Abre tus ojos!, tu hermano te necesita ahora…

Gaz: que lastima –dice al tiempo que toma la Cruz de Banshee. Toda la arena de batalla cambia a su forma anterior y todos regresan a los ruinosos jardines. Clay y Kimiko recuperan la conciencia pero parecen muy lastimados. En medio del asombro de todos Gaz tiene todos los Sheg gong wus en sus brazos y por primera vez y para mayor sorpresa tiene sus hermosos ojos color ámbar medio abiertos con una mirada maligna. Jack se acerca lentamente por detrás de ella.

Jack: es hora de irnos Gaz.

Gaz: Bien, todavía falta mucho por hacer.

Omi: ¡no espera!, ¡que piensas hacer ahora! –grita tratando de alguna forma de ganar tiempo, debido a que se siente asustado ante lo que pueda suceder a partir de ahora.

Gaz ni siquiera lo voltea a ver, ella le entrega los sheg gong wus a Jack, quedándose con los Palillos Chinos y la Cruz de Banshee, luego levanta su mano y truena los dedos en un instante aparecen los horribles muñecos con la saliva escurriendo de sus dientes puntiagudos comenzando a rodearlos a todos. El enorme perro chihuahua corre a lado de Gaz quien lo devuelve a un tamaño minúsculo y lo guarda en su bolsillo al tiempo que le da lo que para él es una enorme salchicha.

Jack: Diviértanse con los juguetes de mi novia muahahahaha –reí de manera perversa- les aseguro que les costara mucho el poder destruirlos hahaha –dice al tiempo que sube a su helicóptero tendiendo una mano para Gaz a quien vuelve a abraza de manera dominante un segundo después.

Por un instante si Jack y Gaz hubiera vuelto la vista hacia abajo habrían visto algo más que caras de terror y asombro de sus enemigos, habrían visto una triste expresión la un maltrecho Chase Young y aun case al borde de la rabia y el llanto Zim. Pero ellos en ningún momento decidieron darles esa oportunidad de distraerlos, simplemente se elevaron por las alturas y desaparecieron.

Para responder futuras dudas y comentarios… ¡NOTA DE AUTOR!

Gracias por tus comentarios Shadir, siento la falta de ortografía, pero como siempre que estoy delante de la computadora mi vista le da una flojera leer lo escrito así que me falla mucho; a aquellos que no conozca la serie de Invasor Zim puede verla en Tu.tv completa con audio latino, y también recomiendo los videos de youtube… esto solo para que también la disfruten, es una buena serie.

Realmente no quería hacer tan obvio el ZAGR, porque considero que Zim no diría esto tan fácilmente, así que solo imagínese que este no es el primer romance que Gaz trata de tener delante de Zim, solo para ponerlo en esa situación de desespero que necesita para grita que cree que Gaz es suya… bueno también aclaro que si es muy posesivo.

Quede muy satisfecho con el duelo que hay al final, los niveles de cerdos, bueno para hacerlos tuve que tomar mucho refresco, palomitas y aventarme a ver por doce horas consecutivas Star Wars y otras películas de acción, para llegar a un estado mental tal que tuviera una alucinación parecido a un drogadicto, si ya se que en ese caso hubiera sido mejor seguir la vía alterna, pero de verdad no me gustan las cosas fáciles y de este otro modo mi familia casi no me molesta. Bueno eso es con respecto al duelo, la Cruz de Banshee le sobro algo, pero la idea es que uno termina en el manicomió en un estado casi vegetativo susurrando incoherencias, espero su opinión sobre ella.

Si se preguntan por los poderes de Gaz, ella tiene más que el de una maneja viento y sombras, solo que nunca los ha desarrollado bien y son una combinación de un poco de la Maestra Bitters y de ella misma.

De verdad de aquí en adelante Dib y Zim tendrán una alianza con los guerreros Xiaolin y Heylin, muy en contra de su voluntad créanme, lo que significa que no habrá amistadas entre ellos… bueno eso creo… Maldición he hablado mucho eso me afecta… me afecta mucho… oh no ya casi son las 3 de la madrugada, eso es malo es muy malo…


	4. Chapter 4

Declaración: insisto en que yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre Xiaolin Showdown o Invader Zim.

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

EL ORIGEN DEL MAL, LOS SOMBRIOS RECUERDOS DE ÉL

Sin duda hoy no era un día normal, bueno dentro de lo que cabe decir normal para los guerreros Xiaolin y tomando en cuenta su estilo de vida. Sin duda nunca se imaginaron tener que hacer una alianza con todos los despreciables guerreros Heylin, talvez con Chase podría suceder (claro si solo le fuera conveniente, como en el pasado) o verse rodeados por ¡¿indestructibles Jackbots?!, pero eso no era lo mas molesto ¡sino el hecho de estar junto con los guerreros Heylin rodeados por indestructibles Jackbot, con un extraterrestre megalómano y maligno con un robot no solo loco sino realmente estupido y con un chico cabezón desmayado, hermano de una sádica niña demoníaca y actual novia del odioso bueno para nada Jack Spicer, que para colmarla los había pateado en el trasero como nunca pudieran pensar!… no de verdad que este no era un día normal, era lo que Kimiko podría decir _¡una burla sacada de la imaginación de un demente desquiciado!_.

Ray: ¡Demonios! No podremos derrotarlos si estamos malheridos y cansados.

Hanibal: Cualquier sugerencia seria bien aceptada

GIR: ¡hola horrible cerdito! ¡¿Quieres jugar conmigo?!-grita al tiempo que estira una mano hacia el muñeco maléfico que al instante le arranca el brazo- ¡haaa! –grita corriendo despavorido detrás de Ray.

Mientras Dib comienza a recuperar la conciencia mira a los deformes muñecos, reconociéndolos como los que su hermanan solía emplear para la seguridad de su habitación.

Dib: ¡no Gaz… los muñecos noooo! –al instante recuerda todo lo que ha sucedido esa noche y por suerte recordando también algunas cosas sobre los robots. Sin duda Gaz los había hechos de un extraño material que ella misma había desarrollado en el laboratorio de su casa y que él trato inútilmente de averiguar de que se trataba y por que era tan resistente, pero toda vez que le preguntaba ella respondía con un casi inaudible gruñido, seguido de su silencio y la repentina aparición de los muñecos para tratar de devorarlo.

Le tomo mucho tiempo pero sabía que aunque difíciles de vencer era posible, después de todo hace solo un año el había descubierto su falla, miro por un momento a su alrededor buscado algo, por fin lo vio.

Dib: ¡Escuchen todos!, no podremos derrotar a estos robots a la vez.

Wuya: no me digas, no me había dado cuenta –dice con sarcasmos

Dib: pero solo necesitamos derrotar a la enorme ardilla del fondo.

Ray: ¿por qué?

Dib: porque todos reciben energía de ella.

Hanibal: comprendo, ¿pero como piensas que la podremos derrotar?

Dib: solo necesito que distraigan al resto de los muñecos mientras yo me encargo de ella.

Zim: Bien, talvez mueras devorado en tu intento por derrotar al monstruo ardilla… ¡me parece perfecto!

Hanibal: Como dije antes cualquier sugerencia será bien aceptada.

Kimiko: ¿pero no hay otra forma?

Ray: parece que no tenemos tiempo para buscarla –dice dando una patada a un murciélago que se lanza al ataque contra él.

Dib se inclina un poco y al instante salio disparado por su propio impulso esquivando con agilidad a los primeros muñecos, los dos siguientes lo atraparon de su gabardina, por lo que tuvo que abandonarla.

Zim: ¡Adiós entupida bestia Dib! Este será tu final –dice mientras que se prepara para pelear junto con los guerreros.

Dib: ¡No lo creo Zim!... ¡heec!... ¡haa!... –Salta esquivando a una serpiente con alas- Talvez nunca derrote a tu sistema de seguridad pero si he derrotado el de mi hermana –por fin llego asta la ardilla gigante deforme por los colmillos, garra, ojos rojos saltones y extremidades alargadas por tubos de metal.

Sabe que ahora necesitara de todo su valor y concentración para esquivar al resto de los robots que no puedan entretener los guerreros y Zim, mientras comienza el mismo su batalla contra la ardilla. Después de 10 minutos de una ardua lucha por fin comienza a tener resultados, en medio de la cabeza de la ardilla aparece una pequeña rasgadura, que es lo único que necesitaba. De un bolsillo en su pantalón Dib saca un desarmador y lo clava por la hendidura con fuerza, rompiendo algunos cables.

Dib: ahora solo debo jalarla hacia arriba y todo habrá terminado -después de muchos esfuerzos logra hacer que la punta del desarmado toque la célula de energía perpetua, haciendo que esta se salga de su lugar y bote fuera del muñeco.

Pronto tanto muñecos y Jackbots dejan de funcionar apagando sus ojos y cayendo al piso. Todos miran incrédulos a los robots temiendo que pronto volvieran a reanudar su ataque, un Omi semidevorado por la serpiente alada se apresura a salir de las fauces de la aterradora criatura con ayuda de Clay.

Clay: ¡Rayos!, ni siquiera mi Big Bang Meteorang logro sacarlas un rasguño y tu con un desarmador los dejaste inconcientes a todos, mis respetos compañero –dice quitándose el sobrero ante Dib.

Dib: Gracias, eso creo -dice nerviosos.- pero podrían decirme ¿quienes son ustedes y que fue todo eso del Cazador de Cerdos Vampiros?

Kimiko: te importaría si te respondemos en otro lugar, la verdad creo que aquí corremos peligro –dice mirando los restos de los robots a sus pies, talvez los demás no lo pudieran admitir pero la idea de que todas esa abominaciones mecánicas despertaran para volver a atacarlos resultaba aterradora, así que en silencio aprobaron la idea.

Ray: será mejor que hablemos en el Templo Xiaolin, allí estaremos mas preparados por si deciden atacar de nuevo

Dib: ¿Templo Xiaolin?

Dojo: ¡hey chico te llevamos! –dice al tiempo que se transforma.

Dib: no es necesario iré en mi nave

Zim: ¡LA NAVE DE TAK Y PROPIEDAD DEL IMPERIO IRKEN! –grita señalando a Dib- no se te olvide bestia humana.

Dib: si como digas, pero no olvides tu que yo hace mucho me la gane… asqueroso alienígena.

Chase: podrían continuar su pelea en otro momento –dice con los brazos cruzados y desapareciendo en el acto.

Zim: ¡hey! ¿A donde se fue el horrible lagarto humano?

Clay: no te preocupes por él y síguenos –dice al tiempo que monta a Dojo.

Después de un rato de seguir a una 'gigantesca lagartija voladora', según el punto de vista de Zim, él y Dib en sus respectivas naves llegan a un templo escondido entre algunas escarpadas montañas en algún lugar de China. Al aterrizar se dan cuenta que los guerreros que no montaron a Dojo se encontraban en el patio esperando junto con los monjes encargados del lugar.

Varias horas después de una muy larga charla constantemente interrumpido por la lluvia de preguntas de Dib, si no es que por sus constates peleas verbales con Zim…

Dib: debí darme cuenta antes de que no bromeaba con eso de "Joven Genio del Mal" y lo peor es que ha involucrado a Gaz.

Clay: No estoy seguro de eso, a mi me parece que más bien tu hermana lo involucro a él.

Ray: Si, Jack nunca antes había podido vencernos.

Maestro Fung: No importa quien involucro a quien, sino lo que deben hacer para detenerlos antes de que todo el mundo sea destruido.

Dib: tiene razón, iré con mi padre talvez el pueda ayudarnos a detenerla.

Omi: yo te acompañare Chico Cabezón –Dib estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al final solo giro los ojos disgustado.

Kimiko: Yo también voy, siempre he querido conocer en persona al Profesor Membrana soy su fan –dijo llena de entusiasmo para el asombro de muchos.

Dib: fue lo mismo que dijo Jack cuando lo conocimos.

Kimiko: ¿en serio? –dice molesta por el comentario, en las sombras Chase parece aun más molesto- no sabia que esa sabandija de Jack tuviera mas de un héroe- lo mismo piensa él- ¿como es posible que tu padre deje que cualquiera pueda invitarlo a cenar a su casa'

Dib: No estoy seguro, mucha gente admira a mi padre pero el nunca tiene tiempo para fijarse en que clase de gente son los que lo rodean, ustedes saben siempre esta ocupado.

Ray: Inclusive para no darse cuenta que tiene una hija completamente maligna –dice sin fijarse en la expresión triste que pone Dib.

Dib: Gaz no siempre fue maligna

Wuya: ¿ese pequeño demonio no siempre trato de aniquilarte? –Dib niega con la cabeza.

Dib: hubo un tiempo en que incluso ella era capas de no medir el peligro en que se ponía solo por ayudar a alguien –esto si que era una sorpresa para todos, talvez más para Zim que no podía imaginarse a esa Gaz buena.

Maestro Fung: ¿Qué fue lo que le ocurrió a tu hermana para que errara su camino?

Dib: Nunca lo supe pero creo que fue algo que le sucedió cuando tenia 8 años, un día regreso a casa con lo ojos cerrados y de muy mal humor pensé que se le pasaría al día siguiente pero no fue así –esto era muy intrigante para todos sin duda.

Al poco tiempo salen dos grupos del templo con rumbos distintos, por un lado Dib acompañado de Wuya, Kimiko, Omi y Dojo quienes se dirigían a los laboratorios Membrana; por el otro Zim seguido de GIR, Ray, Clay, Chase Young y Hanibal Bean quienes tomaban el rumbo a la base de Zim donde el tenia que mostrarles algo que les seria de utilidad.

Al llegar a la casa de Zim nadie puede creer no solo el mal gusto del invasor sino el hecho de que tan pequeño lugar escondiera un enorme sistema de bodegas, túneles y laboratorios. Antes de entrar reciben una fuerte amenaza de parte él por si se atrevían a tocar algo de su preciosa base.

Al tomar el ascensor que conduce hacía el subterráneo millones de pantallas los reciben mostrado escenas de las diferentes invasiones irkens que se llevaban acabo en algunos sistemas lejos de la Tierra. Algunas con pasos lentos, otras ya muy avanzadas incluso se observan terribles batallas entre algunos irkens y otras criaturas, en donde se ven en mayor ventaja a la raza invasora. Una de las pantallas muestran a dos figuras, sin duda irkens de mayor altura que el resto, ocultas por las sombras y riendo de manera escandalosa y por cualquier motivo. Zim nota la mirada de curiosidad y asombro de sus molestos invitados a esta ultima pantalla.

Zim: Ellos son los Mas Altos, sus futuros dueños y de este desagradable planeta –esto es algo que por completo llama la atención de Hanibal.

Clay: ¿en verdad son los más altos de su raza?

Ray: no me digas que es por eso que son sus líderes, suena realmente tonto.

Zim: ¡¡Mientes!! –señala a Ray con ambas manos- no es tonto el superior sistema de jerarquía Irken y pronto cuando vean mi nueva y mejorada altura Los Mas Altos no dudaran en ascenderme en un nuevo puesto y darme un comando listo para conquistar a la Tierra… ¡¡será su fin!! –vuelve a gritar con los puños en el aire.

Hanibal: así que se guían por la altura para decidir su jerarquía –piensa maliciosamente.

Chase: y has pensado que cuando domines este planeta tendrás que entregarlo a Los Mas Altos **com-ple-to** –la ultima palabra la remarca lentamente.

Zim: ¿y eso que significa? ¿Cuál es el punto?, claro que Zim estará complacido en entregarle a Los Mas Altos toda esta suciedad de mundo.

Chase: eso incluye a 'tu hembrea humana Gaz' como la llamas.

Zim se queda estático con los brazos colgando y sus ojos rojos se abren descomunalmente ante la sorpresa de esta nueva noticia para él.

Ray: debías de suponerlo desde un principio.

Clay: era muy obvió ¿no lo crees, compañero?

Zim no dice nada solo se queda pasmado asta que GIR lanza un grito desesperado.

GIR: ¡¡noooo Gaaaazzzyyy noooo!!

Zim: ¡cierra tu tubo de ruido, no dejas pensar a Zim!

Chase: lo que me recuerda –saca un pequeño artefacto de su bolsillo y se lo pega en la espalda a Zim- esto es por lo que me hiciste durante el duelo –al momento recibe una fuerte descarga que recorre su Squeedly-Spooch.

Ray y Clay comienzan a reír provocando la risa maniaca de GIR al ver a Zim retorciéndose en el piso por las descargas, incluso Chase se da el lujo de sonreír ante el atormentado irken. Pero en su cabeza solo piensa en la última batalla, el abrazo que da Jack a Gaz y sobre todo en sus palabras 'ahora tengo a Gaz', eso sin duda lo lastimaron mas que todas las lesiones sufridas, nunca se imagino que pudiera sentir como alguien le arrebatara algo que ya era suyo por derecho.

Si alguien le hubiera propuesto tomar a Jack como su aprendiz, lo hubiera mandado al diablo y dado como alimento a sus gatos. Pero en ese momento el pensaba en lo que la falta de atención al muchacho habían provocado. Ahora una niña maléfica que le dio un mínimo de esa atención y cariño se lo había arrancado de las manos; peor aun acababa de descubrir que quien sabe desde cuando Jack tenía a otro héroe, que sin duda era el buen héroe del mundo, esto podría orillarlo a perder la senda del mal. Chase había seguido esta senda desde hace 1500 años y sabia lo difícil de seguirla, cualquier buena motivación podría borrarla con facilidad.

Chase: _'¿por qué demonios estoy pensando en esto ahora?'_ –miro de nuevo al irken tirado en el piso y con una expresión triste en su rostro aun después de quitarse el dispositivo de electrochoques en su espalda- _'tal vez él este pensado en lo mismo, no haberle puesto un poco de atención a esa niña lo han hecho perderla, sobre todo al no darse cuenta que si conquista el mundo este no seria para él y Gaz pasaría a ser la esclava de sus lideres._

En los pensamientos de Zim pasaba algo similar a lo pensado por Chase. Podría ver a Gaz con una cadena atada en su cuello y manos a los pies de Los Mas Altos.

_'Gaz: ¡oh Mis Mas Altos soy su fiel esclava, no puedo resistirme ante su imponente altura, hagan de mi lo que quieran! –decía con un rostro sonriente._

_'Púrpura: ¿tú que opinas Rojo?, tengo unos nuevos juguetes que conseguí en la Tierra, creo que los llama sadomasoquista…_

_'Rojo: No lo se, me gustaría probar algo que los de su raza llaman TRIO…'_

Zim: OO ¡¡haaaaa!! ¡¡nooo, un trío noooo!! –Ray y Clay brinca de susto ante el repentino grito de Zim.

Ray: ¡waa!, creo que se le frió el cerebro con las descargas.

Clay: Ni siquiera en mis días como granjero había escuchado gritar a un cerdo de la misma forma.

Hanibal: yo tampoco había escuchado gritar a alguien así aun cuando aplicara las peores torturas que pudiera imaginarme –dice con malicia –mhm… y dime Zim ¿en donde se encuentra tu gente ahora?

Zim: ¿hem?... he no estoy seguro, pero creo que están en el sistema solar Jorbac en el planeta Rasna, hogar de la gente rana gigante; tengo entendido que el invasor enviado ya avanzó mucho en su plan de conquista y esta a punto de derrotar a la resistencia.

Ray: ¿por qué tu gente se dedica a la conquista?

Zim: porque es divertido, se puede hacer explotar muchas cosas.

Clay: ¡que me encierren en una habitación con una manda de potros salvaje si miento!, pero eso no me párese como una buena excusa para lanzarse a la guerra contra un planeta lleno de gente inocente que seguro llevan una vida pacifica.

Zim: eso es lo que crees, he vivido 154 años y he estado en muchos planetas como para saber que ninguna raza en ningún planeta lleva una vida pacifica, siempre existen habitantes con maldad suficiente para hacer todo tipo de atrocidades.

Clay: si, talvez pero sigue sin ser una buena excusa para lanzarse a la guerra contra otros.

Chase: basta ya de discutir por algo que no tiene la menor importancia, dinos de una vez que tienes aquí que pueda sernos de utilidad.

Zim: ¡ha si!...mmm… verán hace poco desarrolle un sistema de espionaje que nos permitirá observar el próximo movimiento o plan del mono asqueroso Jack y la humana Gaz. Pienso que será de utilidad ahora que no les es posible entrar en su residencia o enviar un espía.

Ray: ¿desde cuando desarrollarte este sistema?

Zim: desde hace dos meses

Clay: ¿y para que lo estabas utilizando?

GIR: ¡para espiar a Gazzy! hehehehe

Zim: OO ¡Cállate! eso… no es cierto –dice nerviosos- lo estaba utilizando para espiar a sus gobiernos más importantes –tratando de disimular su nerviosismo y sonrojo.

Hanibal: he… si claro… y ¿como funciona?

Zim: veras tengo una base espacial orbitando la Tierra solo necesito apuntarla en las coordenadas exactas y con un lente infrarrojo y láser muestra el interior de cualquier estructura, una vez que enfoque bien el lugar podemos ver todo con una nitidez como si estuviéramos presentes en el lugar –dice mientras le da los comandos a su computadora.

Computadora: Mostrando el interior de la casa del sujeto Jack Spicer.

Ray: trata de enfocar en su sótano, seguro están hay.

Zim: ¡Ha, si claro! eso pensaba hacer.

La escena en la pantalla muestra un laboratorio, sobre una mesa se puede ver los sheg gong wus recientemente ganados, pero no se ve por ningún lado a Jack o a Gaz.

Zim: En donde demonios están…

--

En esos momentos ambos descanaban de su reciente victoria en el tranquilo jardín de la casa; si bien casi todo había salido de acuerdo a su plan, para lograrlo habían tenido que usar toda su energía y fuerza por lo que se encontraba muy agotados y necesitaban de un respiro para recuperarse.

Esto daba cavidad a la fuga de sus mentes que se sumergían cada una en sus propios pensamientos y recuerdos.

Jack pensaba en todos esos años de amarga soledad en su casa, tratando de llamar la atención de sus padres primero con sus buenas notas en la escuela y después con sus habilidades en ingeniería, pero nada de eso parecía interesarles, hasta que una tarde mientras armaba su primer Jackbot este exploto comenzando un incendio en su casa, sus padres llegaron muy molestos después de 2 horas de haberse apagado las ultimas llamas, bueno al menos le habían puesto atención en ese momento. Decidieron enviarlo con su abuela por unos meses, talvez así se calmaría un poco y con suerte se comportaría mejor, pensaron.

Pero la abuela no era un ángel de Dios, más bien ella era la cabeza de una importante Mafia de criminales que operaba a nivel mundial. Se encargo de enseñarle a Jack, con mano dura y mucha crueldad, a conseguir todo lo que quisiera por medio del mal, después de todo el bien no podía dejar nada al final. Y así el pequeño Jack llego a pensar que 'solo controlando el mundo podría conseguir el cariño y atención de mis padres'.

Jack: Abuela quiero conquistar al mundo… ¡haaauuuch! –la abuela lo había golpeado fuertemente con el bastón- ¿por qué me pegas abuela?

Abuela Jack: porque eso es lo que ara el mundo antes de que puedas dominarlo… necesitaras prepárate muy bien antes de empezar.

Jack: bien entiendo abuela, pero no tenias por que golpearme tan duro –su abuela trato de golpearlo de nuevo pero esta vez lo esquivo moviéndose hacia atrás.

Abuela Jack: lo vez pudiste esquivarlo con facilidad, tendrás que ser muy fuerte y listo para soportar cada golpe y aprender lo mejor que puedas de ello –dijo con gran sabiduría- te tengo un regalo –Jack salto entusiasmado y siguió a la anciana asta un desván- sabes tu no eres el único genio en la familia, cuando era joven construí una cosa tan grande y única, pero mi familia solía decir que esos jamás funcionaria, que lo más probable es que explotaría tan pronto lo utilizara.

Jack: ¿de qué se trata, abuela?

La abuela tomo una caja algo grande y se la dio en las manos, al abrirlo vio algo parecido a una mochila.

Jack: jejejeje, que bonita mochila, me será útil para llevar todo tipo de armamento…!aaay! –un nuevo golpe en su cabeza había sido propinado por la anciana algo molesta.

Abuela Jack: no es una mochila, es un helibot ahora póntelo y pruébalo.

Jack: eh… si claro –duda en ponerse eso que en nada se parecía a un helicóptero y menos a un robot, pero al final lo hace por temor a recibir otro golpe de la anciana.

Abuela Jack: bien ahora solo tienes que extender esto hasta tus manso- estira dos cables con botones y se los coloca en sus palmas, pegándose a su piel al instante- ahora solo oprime los botones –Jack lo hace con mucha calma, no quería que aquella mochila explotara en llamas teniéndolo puesto.

Jack: ¡auch! Abuela ¿Por qué me golpeas de nuevo?

Abuela Jack: jajajaja –ríe sorprendida y llena de entusiasmo la anciana, Jack comprende al instante que su abuela no lo había golpeado en la cabeza, sino que el había chocado con el techo… él realmente estaba volando.

Era asombroso e increíble, era– ¡aaahhhh! ¡Bájenme, bájenme! –espeluznante para un muy joven Jack Spicer "Futuro Joven Genio del Mal".

Abuela Jack: jajajaja… parece que tendré que enseñarte mucho antes de que comiences a dominar el mundo –río feliz la abuela y Jack fue feliz al escuchar esa risa, se sentía como si acabara de conquistar al mundo.

Durante los siguientes meses lo entreno y enseño todo lo que pudo, pero nunca termino, la abuela ya era muy vieja y tenia muchos enemigos. Una tarde, mientras realizaban un viaje en Bejín, una camioneta negra se acerco a ellos y de la nada comenzaron a dispararles. Jack fue arrogado entre un montón de cajas con verduras viejas, para cuando todo termino él se levanto del lodo apestoso y vio a su abuela tumbada en el piso con un charco de sangre a su alrededor, corrió a socórrela sin entender que ya era muy tarde.

Jack: ¡¡Abuela!! Estas bien –no recibió respuesta, la levanto sin darse cuenta de que manchaba su blanca piel con la sangre de la anciana- abuela… abuela… repódeme… no me dejes… abuela si no me respondes yo… yo dejare el canino del mal… ¡estupida anciana! –grito esto ultimo con la esperanza de que su abuela lo golpearía con el basto, pero nada ocurrió- abuela no es cierto perdóname, pero por favor despierta tengo que llevarte a un hospital –Jack trato de levantarla y con el uso de su helibot la llevo a cuestas hasta el hospital mas cercano.

Sabia que nadie podría ayudarlo, sus guardaespaldas ya hacían muertos entre la basura y el agua estancada de la calle y la gente no querían involucrase con semejante lacras, claro que aunque no lo fuera tampoco saldría a ayudar por simple temor. Cuando Jack logro llegar al hospital las personas se le quedaron mirando asombrados, pero nadie se acerco.

Jack: ¡Ayúdeme!… ¡mi abuela esta muy mal!… ¡por favor! –grito de forma suplicante la pequeña figura de Jack que volaba en su helibot llevando el peso de la anciana muerta. Dos doctores se acercaron corriendo uno tomando a la anciana y el otro obligando al niño a ponerse en el piso.

Doctor 1: ¿Qué fue lo que te paso muchacho? ¿Dónde te hirieron?

Jack: no yo… yo no estoy herido, pero mi abuela…

Doctor 2: ya esta muerta…

Jack: ¡no, no es cierto! –grita ahogado en su desesperación y estirando las manos hacia la anciana -¡miente! ¡Usted miente! –al momento el otro medico lo detiene.

Doctor 1: vamos niño, ven conmigo –con esto lo lleva arrastrando hasta una sala donde lo revisa bien, por suerte descubre que además de solo unos raspones no tenía más que basura y sangre de la anciana.

Doctor 1: bien ahora dime tu nombre

Jack: Jack Spicer –responde todavía lloroso, el doctor lo mira por un momento inquisitivamente.

Doctor 1: tu abuela era la Sra. Spicer, ¿correcto? –Jack afirma con la cabeza- bien eso lo explica todo, la anciana trataba de guiarte por el mal camino… mhm… espero que no tuviera éxito… ¡la desgraciada vieja! –Jack solo puede quedar sorprendido ante las repentinas palabras del doctor- espero que esto te sirva de lección, así es como acabaras si andas por sus mismos pasos.

Jack: ¿usted conocía a mi abuela? –pregunta tímidamente.

Doctor 1: quien rayos no iba a conocer a Lady Spicer, esa desgraciada perra –Jack se ofende ante estas palabras, '¿como se atrevía a insultar a su querida abuela este doctor?' pensó- será mejor para ti el no intentar nada tan estupido como seguir sus pasos. Debo comunicarme con el consulado de tu país y las autoridades para decirles lo que ocurrió –dijo mientras salía del consultorio dejando a Jack sumido en la desesperanza y la humillación.

Tres días después de que Jack tuviera que pasar las noches en una oficina de policía, escuchando todo tipo de insultos hacia su abuela, cuestionándolo en todo momento y obligándolo a recordar lo sucedido, por fin fue devuelto a su casa un poco mas delgado y enfermo pues nadie se había preocupado por darle de comer algo ni de brindarle un lugar digno para dormir, llego en las sucias ropas y con el sucio aspecto que había tenido desde el hospital.

Esta vez no encontró a sus padres. Irónicamente ellos acababan de hacer un viaje a China para poder resolver algunos negocios (que se venían abajo con el incidente de su abuela). En los siguientes días Jack no recuerda que se hiciera algún funeral, tampoco vio una lapida o incluso en los años siguientes en el día en que se cumplía el aniversario de la muerte de su abuela nadie mas que él parecían rememorarlo con una pequeña ceremonia, a su propio estilo.

Ese día Jack suele salir volando por los cielos sin ningún rumbo, cuando siente que su cuerpo ya esta muy agotado es cuando se dirige a las Isla de Skye en Escocia, lugar donde nació su abuela. En una de las colinas año con año Jack coloca una roca que pinto previamente con un paisaje, sabe que la pintura pronto se borrara por la lluvia dejando solo la columna, que para este año ya era muy llamativa para los lugareños, quienes por suerte lo asociaban con los espíritus que residen en el lugar, pero era así como el rendía un homenaje a la memoria de su querida abuela.

El día en que murió Lady Spicer, Jack recibió el mas fuerte y peor de lo golpes que pudieran darle, desde entonces no suele dar tanta importancia a los demás que se atreven a insultarlo o a maltratarlo y solo piensa conquistar al mundo, por que una vez que lo logre los primeros en conocer su tiranía sin duda serán los habitantes de China, por todas la injurias cometidas contra su abuela, los segundos serian sus padres.

Respondiendo a cualquier comentario futuro…. **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

Me disculpo por cualquier ofensa que pudiera provocar con lo escrito en este capitulo, sobre todo con respecto a lo de China, pues mi intención es solo colocar una situación quebien pudo ser vivida en cualquier país sin especificación a su forma de gobierno o su actual situación, solo lo escogi de manera abritaria. Aun así espero sus reclamaciones.


	5. Chapter 5

**DECLARACION: No soy dueño de los personajes de Xiaolin Showdown e Invader Zim.**

**ADVERTENCIA: e****ste es uno de los capítulos más violentos y crueles por lo que dejo bajo su propia responsabilidad la lectura del mismo, no es recomendable para menores de 18 años y recomiendo discreción, me disculpo de cualquier ofensa que pudiera ocasionar con lo que se ha escrito en este capitulo.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**EL ORIGEN DEL CAOS, LOS CRUELES RECUERDOS DE ELLA**

_

* * *

_

Gaz tiene un secreto…

_lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Su sombrío poder… lo utiliza cuándo lo cree conveniente, para cuando necesita vengarse o defenderse, a veces es frió como el hielo y a veces la asusta porque es como su humor sea… y casi nunca esta feliz. Su poder la envuelve para no sentirse con la necesidad de amigos, compañía o cariño y por un tiempo la soledad se siente bien, pero solo por un tiempo, porque al final buscara la compañía de Dib.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Va ocultando su coraje con su silencio y tranquilidad, como el mar y el océano hacen; se acostumbro a hablar poco, a veces para soltar un comentario mordaz y brutalmente sincero, a veces por necesidad. En pocas ocasiones deja que su coraje se revele como la tormenta en el océano y pobre de aquel que se encuentre en el ojo de esa tempestad, por que la oscuridad lo envolverá y no lo soltara hasta estar satisfecha con el dolor infligido.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Ella piensa en el tiempo que ya ha pasado desde que se convirtió en una marginada sin esperanzas, desde que le robaron su ingenuidad y su bondad…

Tenia 8 años entonces, era una niña pequeña, alegre, ingenua e impulsiva, no comprendía al mundo pero le gustaba; los días de sol, las noches de estrellas, los niños que corrían y gritaban, los adultos que hablaban y reían, las aves que cantaban y volaban, las flores que se abrían, el agua que la mojaba, el viento que la acariciaba. Si le gustaban, porque así de simple era el mundo para ella…

_Gaz tiene un secret__o…, lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Una vez un niño quedo colgando de un árbol, Dib subió a ayudarlo pero al final ambos callaron, Gaz corrió para atraparlos antes de que tocaran el piso, no supo bien como pero nadie se lastimo, fue como si el aire se hubiera vuelto una suave almohada y los bajara hasta el piso. No importo, porque Dib y el niño estaban bien, con eso bastaba para ella.

A veces pasaba algo así, cuando callo de las escaleras desde muy arriba ella no se lastimo; otras veces se caía de la bici y terminaba con muchos raspones y moretones. Incluso en una ocasión cuando Dib y ella regresaban de la escuela unos bravucones los molestaron, querían su dinero pero ellos no tenían nada así que los tiraron al piso y comenzaron a patearlos, nada la protegió más que los brazos de su hermano.

Otro día un cachorro estuvo apunto de ser atropellado por una auto que iba muy rápido, ella salto y solo abrazo al cachorro, no estuvo segura de cómo pero el auto choco contra lo que parecía una pared invisible. Delante de ella el auto estaba destrozado, pero no vio nada que lo pudiera dejar así. El cachorro corrió a lado de su dueña, una mujer que no se dio cuenta de lo pudo ocurrir y de lo que ocurrió, hasta después de que escucho lo que parecía un choque, pero al voltearse solo había un auto destrozado y una niña.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

_Lo dulce de un niño es su inocencia, pero los niños suelen ser crueles__, aun más que los adultos y sobre todo si se trata de molestar a otro niño… _

Un día Gaz llego a la eskuela, los niños actuaban de manera distinta a otros días, ni uno solo la saludo, al sentarse en su banca vio escrito una palabra.

'BRUJA'

Ella solo miro confundida, fue entonces cuando una niña se acerco riendo y el resto del salón volteo para ver lo que sucedería.

Samantha: jijiji… Tú sabes como esas viejas feas y malas que salen por tele, seguro ya empiezas a parecerte a una de ellas jijiji… ¡Bruja mala!

Gaz: ¡no soy una bruja! –grito asustada, ante la solo idea de ser como esas mujeres que le aterraban tanto.

Samantha: ¡Si lo eres!... yo te vi usar tus poderes en el coche de papá –ahora la niña parecía molesta-¡por tu culpa chocamos contra nada!... ¡tu lo hiciste!... y luego te fuiste corriendo burlándote de nosotros.

Gaz: pero no lo hice con malas intenciones había un perrito y…-sollozó la pequeña, al instante recordó el accidente, era verdad esa vez ella se echo a correr porque tenia miedo y no vio lo que les sucedió a las personas que venían en el auto, no comprendía lo que había pasado en ese momento.

Samantha: ¡Por tu culpa papá esta muy enfermo! ¡BRUJA! –grito de nuevo, a veces podemos pasarnos años sin vivir en absoluto y de pronto toda nuestra vida se concentra en un solo instante, y Samantha utilizo ese instante para condenar la existencia de la pequeña Gaz.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Samantha la empujo y ella no pudo evitar caer contra algunos pupitres, esto provoco la risa de los demás niños. _Sus risas fueron una explosión que la arranco del mundo y la dejo tirada en su fría soledad._ Pero ella no se conformo con eso, su mano se aferro a su violeta cabellera y comenzó a arrastrarla hasta el centro del salón para golpearla con toda su ira concentrada en sus puños.

Como pudo se libró de su verdugo para salir corriendo del salón. En su mente escucho un susurro:

'_¿Por qué corres? No hay donde esconderte… sabes que hacer el bien no es siempre hacer lo correcto...'_

Volteo pensando que quien le hablaba era un profesor, pero no había nadie en el pasillo, de su salón se escuchaban todavía la risa de los niños, siguió corriendo…

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Al pasar junto al salón de su hermano sintió el impulso de asomarse para poder verlo. Tal vez el podría ayudarle a demostrar que todo fue un accidente, que ella nunca quiso hacer nada malo. Nunca se imagino que Dib tenía sus propios problemas en ese momento.

Al entreabrir la puerta vio a Dib en medio de un semicírculo formado por sus compañeros de clase, su rostro denotaba miedo. El niño mas grande se acerco y le dio un fuerte empujón, de nuevo escuchó las risas crueles…

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Los niños comenzaron a cantar, pero su canción no era dulce, estaba llena de burla.

"Dib el cabezón, Dib el apestosón, Dib el tontorrón… jajajaja" –no paraban y en un instante perdió sus lentes entre los empujones que le propinaban, ella sabia que su hermano apenas podía ver su nariz sin ellos, si algo les pasaba le seria muy difícil ver el pizarrón o poner atención y seguro no podría conseguir otros hasta después de la eskuela.

El niño grande parecía que había leído sus pensamientos, porque cuando vio al pobre Dib agacharse para buscar sus lentes los pisos con fuerza hasta romperlos.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Dib solo se quedo mirando al vació cuando comprendió que sus lentes habían sido rotos, en ni un momento lloro, ni grito y mucho menos intento hacer algo en contra de los niños.

Ahora Gaz estaba furiosa, reconoció al niño grande como aquel que ella había salvado junto con su hermano de la caída del árbol.

Por un momento pensó en entrar y golpear al niño en el estomago, pero en lugar de eso salio corriendo de nuevo por el pasillo, sin hacer caso de los maestros que pasaban cerca de ella, cruzo el patio sin fijarse en nada, corrió por toda la calle sin ver hacia donde iba.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Después de un rato se dio cuenta de que estaba en el parque, no sabia muy bien cuanto tiempo había estado corriendo solo quería estar lejos de la eskuela y de esos horribles niños, quería estar sola.

Su mente la atormentaba una y otra vez con toda clase de dudas. Ella estaba segura que no había hecho mal, sabía que todos estaban equivocados y que ellos eran los malos.

Algo no dejaba de susurrarle, casi no podía escucharlo, parecía que la voz estaba muy distante, no entendía que quería decirle.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, no pudo ver la sombra que se acercaba a ella, acechándola. Cuando Gaz sintió cerca el peligro levanto la vista pero al instante alguien la golpeo con mucha fuerza. Todo se hizo oscuro en un instante, la sombra la tomo de un pie y la arrastro hasta una bodega de herramientas para jardín.

Cuando despertó estaba fuertemente amarrada de las manos, el terror la paralizo cuando vio la sombra. Tenía una sonrisa enorme, pero no parecía que fuera por algo bueno, sus manos terminaban en dedos delgados y largos, estaban colocadas de una forma siniestra una mano sobre otra dejando colgados esos horribles dedos, su forma era muy delgada y sus ojos eran enormes y vacíos, como dos platos blancos.

Lentamente se acerco siseando el aire entre sus dientes. Cuando llego hasta ella le arranco la ropa con bruscos galones que la lastimaron, Gaz quiso gritar pero la figura le tapo la boca al tiempo que le decía en el oído "será peor si gritas". Ella solo pudo dejar escapar una tímida lágrima que callo por su mejilla cuando la siniestra sombra comenzaba a lamer su cuerpo con su asquerosa lengua y clavaba sus garras en su suave y delicada piel.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Trato de no ver lo que ocurría, volteo hacia la ventan y vio un día soleado, la luz se filtraba pero los rayos no llegaban a las sombras donde estaba ella, no sintió su el calor solo frío y dolor al ser lastimada entre sus piernas. Volvió a la horrible sombra que empezaba a poseerla de manera salvaje y cruel.

Gaz lloro al sentir como el miembro de la sobra la rompía por dentro, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba confundida '_¿Qué era lo que le hacían? ¿Qué era esto? y ¿Por qué lo hacia?' _gritaba en la oscuridad su mente.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Todo cambio de aspecto desde entonces, no importaba que el sol brillara en lo alto del cielo sin una nube cerca, no importaba que miles de aves volaran y cantaran, no importaba cuantas flores hubiera, para ella todo era gris, frió y muerto; todo es tonto y sin sentido.

Lo que sucedió en 10 minutos es algo que excede todo vocabulario. Después la sombra se marcho dejándola completamente sola, al levantarse sus piernas temblaban de dolor, miedo, confusión e ira. Gaz cortó las sogas en sus maltrechas manos y se vistió en silencio con sus desgarradas ropas.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Negó el bien y se entrego al mal, dejo de impórtale el sufrimiento de otros y escogió buscar la venganza en contra de todos. Y el susurro en su mente tomo forma y la envolvió en un poder hecho de aire y sombras.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Al llegar a su casa sabia que no encontraría a nadie, se metió al baño y limpio lo mejor que pudo todo su cuerpo, arrojo a la basura sus ropas y se coloca su piyama de cerdito con alas, espero a que su papá llegara, pero paso la tarde y solo un Dib con el ojo morado llego a casa acompañado por un maestro molesto.

Ella dijo que su papá aun no había llegado, el maestro estaba muy enojado quería decirle al Profesor Membrana que su hijo había buscado un pleito con otros niños. Ella sabía que no había sido su culpa pero se callo.

Dib: pero no fue mi culpa, yo solo le dije a Torque que había un vampiro en su casa, debemos ir antes de que algo malo pase –se jaloneo para quitarse de encima al maestro, Gaz sintió como su furia la controlaba.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Dib su hermano, a quien ama y odia; excéntrico, inteligente, tonto, incapaz y capaz, soportando su locura para no hacerle ningún mal a nadie, peleando por el mundo, peleando contra el mundo.

A veces Gaz se pregunta ¿hasta cuando soportara tanto?, ¿por qué se aferra? y ¿a que se aferra?

Lo ha visto reír como un maniaco maligno, cuando parece que ha llegado a su límite y ella se alegra por eso, pero luego vuelve a ser él.

Por eso lo odia y lo ama, lo necesita, es la persona más cercana que tiene, pero nunca estará del lado de ella.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Jalo a su hermano hacia adentro de la casa y cerro la puerta con un azotón en la nariz del profesor, después se sentó en el sofá y encendió el televisor sin ver lo que había realmente, Dib trato de explicar lo que había pasado, pero ella no lo escuchaba tampoco, no dijo nada cuando le preguntaba algo.

Solo se quedo allí sentada, esperando a que su padre llegara a casa, ella quería hablar con él, decirle lo que paso y que no quería volver nunca mas a la eskuela, en ese momento ella tenia el valor suficiente solo para decirlo todo a él y a nadie más.

Pero se quedo esperándolo ese día y al siguiente y al siguiente… hasta que pasaron tres meses, esa fue la primera vez que su papá se ausento por un largo periodo.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Al día siguiente fue a la eskuela solo para vengarse de Samantha. Al final la niña termino en el baño con la cabeza sobre el escudado expulsando todo su desayuno, dos días después fue internada en un hospital psiquiátrico, porque vomitaba todo lo que comía y pasaba todas las noches gritando algo sobre brujas, sombras, la oscuridad y el infierno.

Gaz no la lastimo físicamente, pero no era necesario ella sabia muy bien que las heridas que no se ven son las que mas duelen. Cuando Samantha callo a sus pies gritando de horror, se acerco para decirle las ultimas palabras que escucharía de ella.

Gaz: quiero que te pongas de pie, necesito mostrarte un poco más lo terrible que es el ardiente infierno –dijo con una voz baja y fría, después de eso Samantha vio como su sombra las envolvía a las dos.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Con el tiempo ya no le intereso dejar la eskuela, necesitaba pasar el tiempo en otro lugar aparte de su casa, además de que le gustaba atormentar a sus compañeros de clase, que desde entonces le tuvieron un miedo reverencial. Durante el almuerzo solía sentarse con su hermano pensando que algún día él comenzaría a comprenderla y ambos se vengarían de todos, pero eso nunca paso. Cada día ellos eran más diferentes y eso empezaba a separarlos.

Y un día se presento Zim. Al principio parecía indiferente a las constantes peleas, después comenzó a divertirla, sobre todo cuando los demás niños y la eskuela resultaban perjudicados.

Pronto pensó que si Dib no podía ser su aliado Zim lo sería, a pesar de ser tan malo en su trabajo, frecuentemente el mismo echaba a perder sus planes, pero no importaba ella lo ayudaría en todo sus errores. Entonces vino Tak y por fin Gaz descubrió que Zim solo era el tonto peón de un imperio.

Aunque Gaz le ayudara a conquistar el mundo eso no le dejaría nada bueno, pues seguro todo seria entregado a sus ineptos líderes y ella pasaría sus días como una esclava, sino es que muerta por representar una amenaza al estupido imperio, la idea no le gusto. Aun cuando Zim abogara por ella, solo seria para convertirla en su esclava personal, eso tampoco parecía agradable.

Así que trato de olvidarse de él…

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Y en el presente tenia a Jack, y al igual que ella dolido con el mundo, solo y sin recibir un poco de comprensión; también era un tonto pero eso no le molestaba sino todo lo contrario, al igual que alguna vez con Zim, le parecía que era uno de sus atractivos y que sin duda ella lo podría corregir.

* * *

Sus ojos carmesí la miraban, su brazo rodeo sus hombros, es agradable sentirlo tan cerca.

Jack: es tarde ¿vas a volver a tu casa?

Gaz: No… ya no puedo regresar a esa casa, no ahora que Dib ya ha descubierto todo.

Jack: ¿entonces piensa quedarte en mi casa?

Gaz: que hay de malo con eso.

Jack: nada en realidad… ¿pero que hay de tu padre?

Gaz: Pasara un tiempo antes de que papá regrese a casa, a demás cuando lo haga Dib le dirá todo y entonces tratara también de detenerme.

Jack: comprendo ¡Jackbots!-en ese momento apareció Mayor-bot acompañado de 2 Jackbots- ¡preparen una habitación para mi invitada!

Gaz: no es necesario, me quedare en tu habitación –Jack se petrifico en ese ínstate. No podía creer lo que acababa de decirle, si se quedaba con ella en la misma habitación eso significaba que esa noche él podría…

* * *

Cambio de escena a un laboratorio en las profundidades de la tierra. Dos figuras miraban incrédulos una pantalla que mostraba la última conversación de Jack y Gaz.

Ray y Clay estaban en la casa de arriba, en la cocina comiendo los waffle que GIR acababa de preparar, los tres se habían aburrido después de un rato de estar mirando la pantalla donde ellos solo estaban sentados en el césped. Hanibal Roy Bean se encontraba en la sala tratando de contactar a los Mas Altos, hasta ahora por fin había podido cambiarle del canal donde aparecía el Show de un horrible mono sedado, por un ínstate se pregunto '_¿por que era tan difícil cambiar de canal?, ¿por que alguien querría ver todo el tiempo tan horrible programa? pero sobre todo ¿por que ponía algo así en un canal para niños?'._

Volviendo al laboratorio, Chase Young en su forma de reptil y Zim sobre sus patas de araña salidas de su pak se encontraban destrozando todo el lugar en un arranque de ira, la pobre computadora como podía se defendía de ambos con láser y algunas manos mecánicas.

Zim: ¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!

Chase: ¡miserable Jack! ¡¿Como se atreve a traicionarme?!

Por suerte, para la computadora, Minialce se encontraba en el laboratorio durmiendo placidamente en ese momento, hasta que fue despertado por todo el ruido.

Zim y Chase: ¡Me las pagaran si hacen algo!…-en este último comentario Minialce desplegó todo su armamento, que lanzo contra ambos, logrando no solo tirarlos al piso sino que también tranquilizarlos.

Zim: estarás de acuerdo que no bastara con vigilarlos –decía mirando al techo.

Chase: prepárate lo mejor que puedas, esta noche irrumpiremos en su casa y les haremos ver que esta alianza no fue su mejor decisión –volvió a adquirir su forma humana.

Zim: Si, me preparare…me prepare muy bien…

* * *

Cambio de escena a la casa de Jack.

Después de un rato de pasmoso silencio Jack se levanto y le ofreció una mano a Gaz. Con mucha calma coloco sus brazos alrededor de su cintura comenzando un lento acenso con su helibot.

Gaz: ¿Qué crees que haces? –pregunta molesta. Con ella no es tan fácil que surta efecto los clásico actos de romanticismo, de hecho eso solo logra ponerla furiosa pero eso es algo que Jack ya supone.

Jack: no pienses que intento ser romántico… todavía no –dijo con una misteriosa sonrisa.

Gaz: ¿de que se trata?

Jack: te llevare a un lugar interesante.

Hacia años que Jack tenía un lugar en mente, siempre lo vio como el más idóneo para estar con esa persona tan especial, que ingenuamente soñó que seria Chase Young. Pero al menos ya tenía con quien ir.

Gaz parecía muy frágil en sus brazos, una apariencia engañosa. Bella y tranquila pero terrible e incontrolable, _'eso es lo mejor de ella'_ pensó con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Aterrizaron en los jardines de una antigua mansión incendiada tiempo atrás por su último dueño, por suerte solo la enorme casa había salido afectada quedando sin techo, en cambio el jardín aun conservaba gran parte de su esplendor. Construido como un laberinto lleno de estatuas de ángeles con rostros tristes, la vegetación se había vuelto salvaje y dueña de todo el lugar tomando todo tipo de formas caprichosas…

_Y en esa noche sin luna__, pero iluminado por las estrellas, se encontraban ellos en aquel salvaje Edén._

Gaz abrió sus hermosos ojos para mirar con asombro, no puedo evitar encontrarlo todo tan maravilloso, los ángeles le daban el toque lúgrube y sobrenatural que tanto le fascinaba.

Jack: ¿sonríes?... quiere decir que tienes un excelente gusto, querida –dijjo con ademanes cómicos.

Gaz: Si, pero no le eches a perder –comento lo más sombría que podía.

Jack: ¿y como se supone que lo puedo echar a perder?... ¿con un baile? –en ese momento la sujetó por su cintura y girando por entre los muros y estatuas la guío en un baile donde las notas de una bella música les era traída por el viento y solo ellos pudieron escucharla. Fundidos en un abrazo sin para su baile sus ojos se encontraron y en ellos pudieron verse reflejados el uno al otro.

Gaz: Sin duda este es el mejor baile que he tenido.

Jack sabe que es el momento por el cual a esperado tanto, acerco sus labios ansiosos a los de ella, saboreándolos antes de entra a explorar su boca, aforrándose con fuerza a su delicado cuerpo.

_Se entregaron en un beso apasionado, en un abrazo ardiente que duro h__asta que ambos tuvieron que separarse para poder respirar_.

El acaricia su rostro con su mano, sus rostros se volvieron a acercar para un nuevo beso mas corto, después solo coloco su cabeza contra la de Gaz para respirar el dulce aroma de su cabello perfumado.

En ese instante su instinto la llevó a empujar a Jack lejos, para saltar sobre la base de una estatua y mirar sorprendida una milésima de segundo después un enorme hoyo en medio del piso, hecho por el disparo de un láser. Ambos voltearon en busca de quien pudiera hacer algo así y descubrieron sobre uno de los muros a dos personas que resplandecen por la furia, los reconocieron de inmediato como a Chase Young y al Invasor Zim. Sus rostros radiantes por la ira los asusta por un instante.

Zim se lanzó a atacar a Jack, lo mismo hace Chase contra Gaz al tomar su forma de dragón una vez más. Jack trato de llegar a su lado, pero el irken no se lo permitió al tomarlo por un brazo y lanzarlo hacia la vieja y casi derruida mansión, Gaz corrió entre los pasillos del laberinto perdiéndose entre los arbustos con la esperanza de que la oscuridad le diera una ventaja.

Jack no perdió el tiempo contemplando sus heridas, se levanto y corrió entre los largos pasillos de la tenebrosa mansión, sabe que alrededor de aquel lugar se extiende un inmenso bosque y varias colinas, le tomaría tiempo llegar hasta la civilización _'eso es lo malo de escoger un lugar solitario para tener una cita' _pensó al ver que no había ningún tipo tecnología a su alcance.

Jack: _'me pregunto si habrán traído al resto del equipo de papánatas, si es así Gaz y yo estamos en desventaja'_ –pensó furioso consigo mismo por dejarse llevar en un exceso de confianza y ego- ¡hey, Zim! ¿Donde esta los otros tontos? –se arriesgo a preguntar desde su escondrijo.

Chase: No Jack, venimos solos, porque esto es algo que nosotros tenemos que solucionar –aclaro inesperadamente en un tono tranquilo.

Jack: ¡¿Chase?! ¿Dónde esta Zim?, se suponía que el me perseguía –Chase aparecio frente a él- ¡¿Qué rayos?!... –se recupero de la sorpresa al instante- si vinieron solos ¿en donde están los demás?

* * *

Cambio de escena a la casa y base de Zim.

Ray: ¡oye, Chase! ¡¿En dónde están?! ¡Zim! –grito al ver el laboratorio destrozado.

Clay: ¡Caramba! Parece que por aquí paso una manada de vacas.

GIR: ¡meee guuussstaan laas vaaacaass! Mmmm

Hanibal: Bien esto podría explicar la mala recepción en la televisión –dijo recordado su reciente fracaso para intentar contactar a los Más Altos.

Ray: ¡Computadora! ¿Sabes donde están Zim y Chase Young?

Computadora: el amo y el sujetó conocido como Chase Young salieron a comprar un helado…. –Sin duda aun esta muy nerviosa por la forma en que actuaron su amo y el hombre lagarto.

Clay: ¿Chase Young comprando un helado en un momento como este?, eso si que no me lo puedo imaginar –de entre las sombras aparece Minialce.

Minialce: ¡Squee!

Clay: ¿que es esa cosa?

GIR: ¡Minialce hola! –grito atrapando a su amigo y apretándolo contra su pecho

Ray: ¿Minialce? También eres un robot ayudante de Zim –Minialce afirmo con la cabeza- ¿sabes donde esta Chase y Zim?

Minialce: Squeee

Ray:¿Qué?

Minialce: Squeee

Ray y Clay: ¿Qué?

Minialce: Squeee

Bean: ¡basta ya de tantos juegos! Esto es muy desesperante

Ray: pero no podemos entender lo que dice este pequeño alce flotante.

GIR: ¡Yo se los puedo traducir!

Ray: En todo caso dinos ¿donde esta Chase y Zim?

Minialce: Squeee

GIR: dice que se los llevo la vaca mutante del espacio a su fiesta de te ñ ñ- imagine la reacción que todos tuvieron.

Ray: o_O ¿qué? –si Minialce tuviera patas mas larga habría golpeado su frente por estar en semejante situación y por el hecho de que su amo no le pusiera un sistema de idiomas y voz.

* * *

Cambiando de escena al lugar donde dejamos a Jack y a Chase.

Chase: Eso no importa –dice acercándose asía él con pasos muy firmes y una mirada de determinación, el joven Jack solo se estremeció al ver esa mirada, si hace unos días Chase hubiera hecho lo mismo su corazón hubiera reventado de la emoción, pero hoy él hubiera deseado que Chase simplemente lo hubiera ignorado como era su habitual costumbre.

Chase: Así que eso es lo que quieres, que te deje solo con esa niña –dijo con una voz algo entristecida- ¿te he perdido por completo?

Jack: ¿de que hablas?... ¿alguna vez te importe como algo tuyo?, claro además de un bufón al cual podías patear cuando se te diera la gana –ladro algo confundido por el tono de Chase.

Chase: veo que el estar con esa niña te ha dado un poco de amor propio, si fuera otro día te habrías puesto a brincar como un feliz mono con solo verme caminar hacia a ti.

Jack estaba mas que confundido, Chase estaba desperdiciando su tiempo y energía para poder leer sus pensamiento, eso no era normal en él.

Chase: porque nada de lo que tú, Jack, has hecho hoy es común en ti –Gruño con su rostro a muy pocos centímetros del suyo- se que no me he comportado como hubieras deseado desde que nos conocimos, pero te aseguro que nunca pensé que podrías sentirte interesado por alguien más fuera de mi.

Jack: ¡¿Qué?! ¿acaso creías que era ciego o algo por el estilo? Incluso antes de que supiera algo de ti, yo ya admiraba al padre de Gaz –dijo esto con el tono más cruel que podía- este suceso solo me ha abierto los ojos, además de ti hay una infinidad de personas en el mundo con un mínimo de maldad que podrían desear estar conmigo.

Chase golpeo con fuerza la pared a lado de Jack, se sintió desesperado ante sus crueles palabras, jamás se había sentido interés por demostrar su afecto hacía él, pero tampoco pensó que alguien se interesara por el albino, solo siempre pensó que cuando llegara el momento podría ir buscarlo y seguro lo encontraría ansioso y con los brazos abiertos esperándolo, al menos eso creía al ver sus constantes y enfermizos actos de devoción hacia él.

No sabia como racionar ante la perspectiva que ahora se le mostraba, solo pudo tratar de retener al muchacho entre su brazos para no dejarlo escapar con nadie más. Jack se quedo paralizado, no podía creer que Chase pudiera realizar semejante acto de cariño, no quiso moverse por temor a romper el encanto de ese momento, se olvido de todo incluso de la razón por la que había terminado en semejante situación y de Gaz.

En el cercano bosque, se desarrolla la otra parte de esta historia.

Gaz se acorruco contra las sombras de los árboles, esperando el momento preciso para atacar a su enemigo. Ella no seria la presa, lo había decidió sin importar en cuanta desventaja estuviera, seria la depredadora. Más no podía evitar preguntarse _¿cuantos más estarían esperando a que atacara? _De pronto vio una figura sobre las ramas, brincando como un felino, sin duda ese era Chase Young, espero un momento para asegurase de que estuviera solo o en su defecto para saber cuantos eran.

Un minuto después utilizo todo su poder para saltar y llegar a lado de su contrincante, a quien ataco con una patada lazándolo contra el trocó del árbol, después ella se lanzo con un puño en su dirección, extrañamente su rival parecía esperar semejante ataque porque la patada no lo había afectado en nada, aun más extraño fue que la detuvo con una mano a unos centímetros de su cara y en lugar de contra atacar solo la jalo hacia él dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Por un instante pensó que se trataba de Jack, que sin una dificulta había podido escapar, pero pronto reconoció la extraña textura de la piel que estaba contra su rostro, eso tres dedos sin duda solo podían pertenece a…

Gaz: ¿Zim?

Zim: así es Gaz-mihumana –dijo mientras con una mano tomaba su rostro por la barbilla, ella logra zafarse con brusquedad y trato de separase de él con un fuerte empujón.

Gaz: No olvides quien soy Zim, si sabes lo que te conviene mantente fuera de mi camino –dijo mientras se disponía a marcharse para buscar a Jack, no pensaba perder tiempo en una lucha contra el inútil alíen.

Pero Zim vuelvio a estrecharla entre sus brazos por su espaldas, sintiendo su aliento sobre su nunca que lentamente la recorre hasta llegar a su oído derecho, toda ella se estremeció con ese sencillo toque.

Zim: Zim lo sabe todo -susurro.

Gaz: ¿Saber que, maniaco?

Zim: Se el origen de tu maldad, he visto tu pasado –Gaz se estremeció de miedo, eso era algo mas que privado para ella, había perdido el valor para decirle a su padre cuando al final apareció, ni a su hermano o a Jack pensó en contarles y ahora este estupido extraterrestre se atrevió a revisar su pasado sin siquiera pedir permiso, eso la enfureció y la hizo temblar de angustia '_¿porque demonios tenia que meterse con su pasado?'_

Zim: necesitaba saberlo, Gaz no podrás mantenerlo por siempre en secreto sin que termine por destruirte –sentenció.

_Gaz tiene un secreto…__ lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

_Gaz tiene un secreto… lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

_Gaz tiene un secreto… lo guarda con fiereza en su silencio, lo envuelve con su poder, que es de aire y sombras._

Gaz: Eso no es de tu incumbencia –trato de manera desesperada de librarse de él.

No quiso saber si el irken sentía algo por ella a raíz de lo que vio, porque solo puedia ser compasión… y la compasión es muy cruel, es como una caricia sin amor, un cachorro abandonado y herido inspira compasión, pero este sentimiento solo puede durar poco tiempo y al final el cachorro se encuentra aun más solo, infeliz y herido por dentro, por eso Gaz no quiere la compasión de Zim ni de nadie.

Gaz: Suéltame o te arrepentirás.

Zim: Me enviaras a un mundo de pesadillas si fin, como a Samantha e Iggis, bien estoy preparado.

Gaz: grrr… -su sombra oscila alrededor de ellos, lentamente se levanta como dos garras amenazantes, en ningún momento el irken la suelto, incluso la atrajo con más fuerza hacia él- estupido irken –ladro antes de detener por completo su sombra- te haré la vida tan miserable que no se podrá comparar con el castigo que le daré al resto de tus aliados, y cuando acabe con tu cuerpo quemare por completo tu alma para no dejar rastro de tu existencia –dijo soltando un fuerte codazo en su Squeedly-Spooch liberándose para luego patearlo en la cara y pisotearlo con fuerza en su espalda.

Zim sabe que se lo merece por haber visto su pasado con sus maquinas, Chase se lo advirtió, pero simplemente no podía esperar a que Gaz confiara él para decirle todo. En el fondo sentía pena por ella, le hubiera agradado saber que simplemente un día se levanto y decidió aborrecer al mundo, pero el mal nunca es tan simple como eso.

Si solo pudiera decirle que muy a pesar de la pena él realmente la amaba desde quien sabe cuando; que talvez esto se debía a que siempre estaba a lado del tonto Dib en el comedor, él siempre la miraba hasta el punto de olvidar por completo a su enemigo con la excusa de solo estar vigilándolo al odioso humano, o de los constantes coqueteos que le hacían los tontos humanos machos como las sabandijas arrastradas de Keef y Melvin o incluso el propio GIR, o de lo mucho que tenían en común y lo que podían lograr estando juntos, como el había soñado alguna vez.

Pero él no podía expresar todo lo que sentía, un irken puede amar y sentir todo tipo de cariño, pero casi nunca expresarlo, para ellos es mas fácil pelear y jugarse malas bromas todo el tiempo que hablar de sus sentimientos, por eso casi no había familias en Irk al grado de que necesitaba de la reproducción artificial a través de maquinas para continuar con su raza.

Antes de caer inconciente solo vio sus ojos abiertos y suplicantes _'¿pero qué suplican?'_ pienso antes de perderse por completo en la oscuridad.

En la ruinas de la mansión.

Jack toma su decisión, él quiere vengarse del mundo y nadie lo va a detener. Antes de que Chase se de cuenta es lanzado lejos.

Chase: ¡Jack! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

Jack: no caeré en tus juegos, por tanto tiempo fui yo el molesto rogón, al que pateabas cuando te suplicaba un poco de atención, que simplemente pienso no caer a la primera.

Chase: Jack yo solo…

Jack: ¡ya te lo dije! Ahora tengo a Gaz y a ella no necesito demostrarle nada o suplicarle por algo –su helibot se despliega- ¡ya no me detendrás Chase Young! ¡Nunca mas!

Chase trato de atraparlo pero él reacciono antes y lo pateo en la quijada haciendo que este cayera de espaldas. Antes de irse Jack le lanzo un misil directo en el rostro, el cual lo deja temporalmente ciego.

Minutos depuse se encuentro con Gaz y emprendio el regreso a su casa de manera casi silenciosa, ninguno pregunto nada de lo que ocurrió durante su enfrentamiento. No es que no quisiera saberlo, sino que por breve lapso prefieren el silencio por consuelo.

Chase fue el primero en recuperarse, y sin dificultad encuentro al aun adolorido Zim. Ambos también hicieron su regreso a la base de alíen. Ninguno hablo de cómo les había ido, no era necesario a leguas se notaba, además de que ya era muy humillante el tener que buscar una excusa que dar cuando llegaran a la base para explicar su estado como para hablar de lo ocurrido.

* * *

En las afuera de un laboratorio Dib, Kimiko, Wuya, Omi y Dojo corren con una suerte parecida.

Dib: Necesito hablar con mi papá –le dijo al guardia de la entrada principal

Guardia: lo ciento muchazo, pero el laboratorio esta en cuarentena.

Omi: pero necesitamos hablar con el Profesor Membrana, el mundo depende de ello.

Guardia: ¡aja, si claro chico en pijama! pero veras el mundo también depende de que el laboratorio quede en cuarentena.

Kimiko: ¿por qué?

Guardia: eso es información restringida

Dib: ¡tiene que ver con la comadrejas radioactivas!

El guardia se queda callado y quieto por un momento, después aprieto uno de los botones en su hombro derecho.

Guardia: tenemos un código L6-12 en la entrada –una voz femenina se escucho por el altavoz.

Altavoz: atención al personal de seguridad tenemos a unos espías con apariencia estrafalaria y actitud maniaca en la entrada principal, procedan a desalojarlo.

Wuya: Actitud maniaca, esos miserables no saben quien soy…-antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo fue herida por un dado tranquilizante que la desmayo rápidamente.

Dib, Omi y Kimiko fueron arrastrados por guardias muy corpulentos hasta la salida, mientras que Wuya era cargada por dos guardias en la misma dirección.

Dojo: he, no es necesario que me lleven amables caballeros ya conozco el camino –dijo al ver a dos guardias que se disponen también a arrastrarlo.

Kimiko: Sin duda el Profesor Membrana altero sus genes para que adquirieran semejante fuerza.

Guardia: en realidad todo se debe al superpan tostado del Profesor.

Dib: ¡¿y que pasara con el mundo?! ¡¿he?! …¡¿he?!... ¡hey!.... ¡¿he?!...

Dentro del laboratorio el querido Profesor sigue luchando contra las horribles comadrejas radioactivas, las ratas zombis come carne y una nueva especie de gigantescas y malignas ardillas, encontradas en un desolado páramo en Asia.

* * *

Respondiendo a cualquier duda o comentario... **¡NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

**Aunque preferiría ahórrame todo comentario con respecto a este capitulo, será mejor que les diga que si no han visto Invasor Zim tal vez no puedan comprender mucho del por que me pase de cruel con el pasado de Gaz, o por que hice semejantes suposiciones, bueno en fin solo vean los capítulos que salen por y los videos que aparecen en youtube...**

**Les sugiero que ponga un poco de la música de Elfen Lied o de un violín trágico o piano para leer este capitulo y también el anterior, les agradare el efecto que causa...**

**Gracias por sus comentarios**


	6. LOS ATERRADOS, QUE INICIE LA TORTURA!

**DECLARACION: NO SOY DUEÑO DE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN NI DE INVASDER ZIM**

* * *

**LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN**

**LOS ATERRADOS, ¡QUE INICIE LA TORTURA!**

Vlad corría colina abajo, estaba lo suficientemente aterrado para no notar la nieve y el aire frió, inclusos si lo hubiese hecho no se hubiera detenido a buscar abrigo, porque lo único que podía impórtale era llegar al poblado mas cercano y estar seguro entre la gente.

Sus brazos presentaban varias heridas y rasguños abiertas y sangrantes, sin duda por una pelea reciente _'¿Cómo es que paso esto?... como es que no se rompieron tan fácilmente, nuca había pasado antes y que eran esas otras cosas'_ miraba incrédulo al frente recordando el como unas garras lo había rodeado hace solo unos minutos.

Por un segundo se imagino que todo era un mal sueño, que aun se encontraba en su cabaña dormido delante la computadora con un mensaje a medio leer.

Cierto había un mensaje… de Chase… que era lo que decía…

"DEBES VENIR INMEDIATAMENTE A LA CUIDADELA HAY TRABAJO PARA TI, Y TEN MUCHO CUIDADO DE…"

No pudo recordad el resto del mensaje porque en ese momento algo exploto muy cerca de su hogar _'¿o fue en la parte baja del mismo?'_… bueno no importaba mucho porque en cuanto se dio cuenta había un monto de enormes ojos rojos rodeándolo en la oscuridad de las sombras, eso si que dio escalofríos.

A lo lejos distinguió la punta de una capilla, su corazón salto de alegría ya estaba muy cerca de la salvación… callo y rodó por la nieve varios metros antes de detenerse aferrándose a un árbol _'¿pero que me hizo caer?' _pensó alterado y mirando asustado a su alrededor.

Vio el rostro de un conejo, su boca se abrió desproporcionalmente, su frente se puso azul y sintió como algo calido le recorría la espaldad asta muy abajo de sus piernas. El conejo estiro su cuello increíblemente largo hasta llegar al rostro de Vlad, el joven rubio retrocedió muy alterado balbuceando palabras intangibles hasta chocar con una fría pared de metal, al darse la vuelta para saber que era vio a un Jackbot. Fue entonces cuando sus rodillas se doblaron y sus manos se hundieron en la nieve mientras que su aterrado rostro miraba al Jackbot _'estoy perdido, definitivamente perdido'_ pensó con una lagrima amenazando salir y rodar por su pálida cara.

A lo lejos escucho el revoloteo del aire y se imagino que podía tratarse de un helicóptero, pero al momento comprendió que solo se trataba de su verdugo _'estoy acabado, ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?'_

Jack: Vlad ya vas a dejaras de huir como una niña.

Vlad: ¡Jack! amigo ¿que pasa? ¿Por que bromeas así con el viejo Vlad?

Jack: crees que es una broma, no no no no no…no… mira vine para hacerte pagar los insulto y maltratos de los últimos meses además de que necesito un saco de boxeo para… mmm… entrenarme un poco en mis nuevas habilidades, ¿sabes? a las chicas les gusta que sus novios se mantengan en forma… y yo de verdad necesito mantenerme en forma para complacer a la mía –dijo con mucha tranquilada lo que causo un mayor miedo en Vlad.

Vlad: ¿tienes novia Jack? ¿es enserio? Se trata de Minina ¿no? –dijo sorprendido de si mismo por lo estupido que sonaba esas preguntas y comentario en un momento como ese _'si fuera otra la situación ya me habría burlado de él diciéndole que de seguro se trataba de una vieja ciega e ignorante que vive en una cueva'_ pensó.

Jack: ¡puac!... No insultes a mi novia comparándola con ella… además no he caído tan bajo para salir con una loca como esa –decía mientras hacia una mueca de asco.

Vlad: entonces es Wuya

Jack: ¡oye! –su rostro se deformo en una mueca entre la ira y la sonrisa que puso- eso es un peor insulta para ella, te castigare por ello –en ese momento sintió como las garras de un sapo monstruoso lo tomaban por las manos mientras que sus piernas fueron apresadas por un Jackbot- No pensaba hacerlo pero tu ofensa si que me molesto… te voy a dejar conciente para que veas el como te despedazamos lentamente… jejejeje – fue entonces cuando vio como una enorme águila se acercaba a el con el pico abierto, creyó aterrado que lo picotearía hasta sacarle las entrañas pero en lugar de eso vio como de su boca salía una muy fría corriente de aire que comenzaba a congelar todo su cuerpo _'estoy perdido… estoy acabado… este es el fin' _para cuando termino de cubrirlo vio con horror que no era el fin pues aun permanecía muy conciente, podía ver todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, podía escuchar la maligna risa de Jack _'no… no por favor… ¡noooo!'_ rogó sin poder mover los labios, definitivamente no quería seguir conciente- Hahahahahaha –esto seguro seria horrible y él simplemente vería todo.

El halcón que lo congelo se dispuso a llevarlo mientras que el resto de robots ya hacia su camino de regreso a la base de sus temibles amos, Jack se quedo mirando el poblado ya muy cercano, se alegro de que los robots lo detuvieran antes de que entrara en la aldea porque de lo contrario habrían tenido que destruir todo el lugar y matar a la mayoría de la gente, eso significaba muchos problemas para su plan que apenas comenzaba.

Jack: ¡bueno por ahora alegrasen pequeña gente, dentro de poco conocerán la crueldad de la esclavitud y mi reino! –grito hacia el poblado casi nadie lo hoyo y los pocos que si lo hicieron no le dieron importancia alguna.

Después de un rato de permanecer mirando desde la colina Jack se alejo perdiéndose entre las frías nubes.

* * *

Tobbimura, el gordo pero muy hábil ninja, trataba de parecer lo mas normal y tranquilo caminando por las calles de New York, no quería que su terror lo delatara o parecer patético por solo tener miedo, pero es que no podía evitarlo simplemente era imposible no temerle a las sombras… _'¿sombras?'_… ha si claro debía evitarlas y caminar entre la gente y la luz, talvez así podría escapar de esas cosas.

Maldicion como deseaba estar en un cuarto perfectamente blanco y con mucha luz, pero no podía encontrar ninguno cerca en ese lugar bueno amenos que fuera el cuarto de un manícomió, donde seguro iría a parar después de que escapara de esta maldita ciudad.

Para comprender mejor su situación y asegurase que aun le quedaba un poco de cordura recordó que acaba de escapar de su cuarto de hotel poco después de recibir un mensaje de su maestro Chase Young, bueno a el gustaba imaginarse que Chase era su maestro porque no lo trataba tan mal como al inútil de Jack… regresando al mensaje no pudo recordar que decía no tuvo tiempo de leerlo y comprender que quería decirle.

'_Como de una película de terror de su país vio un rostro pálido sin ojos por el rabillo de los suyos, volteo para ver de qué se trataba y se encontró frente a un oso polar de peluche, se rió por pensar que era algo mas durante unos segundo, de pronto volvió el terror él no avía traído un oso de peluche y menos uno así…._

'¿_Quien podría haber entrado a su habitación sin que se diera cuenta?, acaso un monje xiaolin… no imposible él no les había hecho nada en el ultimo mes no había razón para ello… uno de sus amigos y compañeros Heylin… bueno podría ser si se trataba de una broma o fiesta sorpresa._

'_Tobbimura: Bien chicos ya salga… ya capte su broma…-no hubo respuesta- Minina pensé que te gustaban lo gatos no lo osos…o acaso eres tu Vlad –simplemente no hubo respuesta, lo peor no fue eso sino el hecho de que no sentía que hubiera alguien ahí con él, entonces el terror recorrió su espalda como si fuera la garra de algo- ¿señor Hanibal de que se trata?… dígame señor soy su fiel aliado y servidor, ya lo sabe –seguía sin respuesta, bien tal vez necesitaba salir un poco a caminar, su mente le estaba haciendo un cruel juego como reclamo por solo estar sin nada divertido que hacer._

'_El oso… el oso de seguro siempre ha estado en esa habitación, alguna niña o niño lo habría olvidado tiempo atrás y él apenas lo notaba, buena explicación ¿no?_

'_Se levanto de la silla, que rechino agradecida por quitarle tan tremendo peso, en ese instante vio como las sombras en su habitación se movían como sí fueran muchos animales, ojos rojos se abrían por todas partes y dientes escurriendo de saliva se mostraban entre la penumbra, el mismo oso saco unas enormes garras y le sonreía con unos dientes puntiagudos, ahora si tenia que salir de ese lugar, se hecho a corre hacia la puerta y vio como una mano robótica lo sujeto por la muñeca… un Jackbot._

_Jack el estupido albino le estaba jugando una broma…_

_Tobbimura:__ Jack déjate de bromas y sal de una vez –sin respuesta, el golpeo al Jackbot esperando a que se rompiera, nada… el golpe no le hizo nada- ¡ Jack si sabes lo que te conviene sal ya!_

_Pateo al Jackbot que por al__ menos lo soltó, pero no logro hacerle ni un rasguño siquiera. Corrió de nuevo hacia la puerta la abrió, salio como poseso y cerrándo de golpe la misma, en el vestíbulo empujo a una niña que le tapo el paso, empezó a caminar sin rumbo fijo esperando encontrar un refugio._

'_Un momento __es de día… ¿por que estaba mi habitación tan oscura si es de día?'_ el miedo volvió a recórrele la espalda _'estoy perdiendo la razón'_ sin que se diera cuenta estaba caminando en una calle desolada.

'_¿a donde se fue toda la gente?'_, nubes negras y muy cargadas cubrieron el sol _'¿Qué demonios esta pasando?'_ comenzó a corre por toda la calle buscando inútilmente alguna persona, quería desesperadamente hablar con alguien, aunque se tratara de un desconocido, un vagabundo o un borracho, solo quería hablar con alguien.

Después de una eternidad de estar así escucho la voz de una niñita en algún lugar de la calle.

-¿quieres jugar conmigo? –la busco desesperado, su salvación… ¿Dónde esta?...– aquí estoy –en el barandal de piedra de los peldaños de un edificio vio una cabellera negra peinada de una forma curiosa, como si fueran dos cuerno, se acerco casi corriendo, pero no vio a ninguna niñita sino a un juguete bastante feo para ser siquiera de una. Conformado por una sandia por cabeza y cuerpo, con partes de otros juguetes como las manos de talvez de un dinosaurio y las ruedas de un cochecito, el peinado quien sabe de que era no quería saberlo solo volver a correr lejos –¡jugar, jugar! -asombrosamente brinco la ¿muñeca? -¡JUGAR! –eso mas bien sonó a un ladrido mas que a una palabra.

Tobbimura se volteo para correr despavorido pero algo se le interpuso, de nuevo el oso pero ahora más grande acompañado por los Jackbots y otros criaturas realmente tenebrosas.

-¡Jugar jugar jugar! –de nuevo la muñeca, eso si que era aterrador, quien en su sano juicio querría jugar con semejante monstruosidad.

-si, vamos a jugar – '_¿eso era la voz de una chica?'_, lentamente se volteo para verla, llevaba en los brazos a la horrorosa muñeca, sus ojos estaban cerrados _'eso explica el porque no tiene miedo de cargar a la muñeca' _su cabello era de un violeta oscuro, y llevaba un vestido negro que la hacía lucir sexy _'pero que locuras pienso'_, pero no sonreía.

Tobbimura: disculpe señorita pero será mejo que huyamos –la chica se acerco a él caminando- señorita estamos en peligro suelte esa muñeca y sígame –era bueno saber que el solo verla le había devuelto su valor para afrontar la situación. Nunca se imagino que actuaría como un héroe pero si eso lo mantenía cuerdo valía la pena hacerlo, además de que a lo mejor al final del día tendría una deliciosa recompensa por parte de la joven.

Gaz: pero si vamos a iniciar un juego gordito quédate con nosotros

-¡siiiii, vamos a jugar! –grito la muñeca el oso lo tomo por los hombro fuertemente, apenas si se podía moverse, la joven lo apunto con _'!¿LA ESPINA DEL RAYO?!'_.

Tobbimura: ¿pero como? –la joven no respondió y su rostro adquirió una mueca cruel -¿Quién eres?

Gaz: tu mas grande pesadilla ¡ESPINA DEL RAYO!- _'no, definitivamente ya perdí la razón ¡ha como odio New York! Nunca volveré a venir de vacaciones aquí'_ fue el ultimo pensamiento del gordo y hábil ninja antes de caer segado e inconciente por el rayo disparado en su contra…

* * *

Templo Xiaolin.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que los jóvenes monjes y maestros dragón se enfrentaron contra Jack y Gaz, durante ese tiempo trataron de llevar una rutina normal y común para ellos, sin que el terror o la duda los invadiera a cada instante algo muy difícil desde que Zim les había dicho lo extraño que se comportaban esos dos.

Al principio pensaron que no era nada serio, talvez el loco extraterrestre exageraba llevado por sus celos pero al final termino por mostrarles una serie de videos donde veían como sus dos enemigos y sus maléficos robots aparecían y desaparecían sin explicación alguna, un momento estaban en un lugar al siguiente ya no había nadie y sin que se movieran, eso era lo mas raro '_¿que clase de magia usan?'_ pensó Omi.

Dib por su parte parecía muy divertido con la situación, por las noches no dejaba dormir a nadie viendo los videos una y otra vez y hablando solo… ¡ha, claro! Dib, él se había mudado al templo al día siguiente después de la batalla, su excusa… no deseaba permanecer solo en su casa ahora que ni su hermana ni su papá estaban ahí, eso solo lo angustiaban mucho… El maestro Fung estaba muy contento con recibir al joven y excéntrico investigador paranormal, que de inmediato acoplo el lugar para que se quedara en compañía de los jóvenes maestros dragón y lo motivo a participar en los entrenamientos y rutina diarias de los chicos, también le había permitido traer su nave extraterrestre en la que seguía trabajando afanosamente.

Al principio resulto motívate el verlo tan de buen humor y alegre a pesar de la situación, luego se volvió divertido con las constantes peleas entre él y Zim, que hacia varias visitas... si realmente divertido; luego Raymundo empezó a sentirse celoso al ver como una gran parte del tiempo la pasaba charlando con Kimiko acerca de cualquier cosas desde lo paranormal y lo ultimo en tecnología asta las ultimas investigaciones de su padre, algo muy molesto para el líder de los guerreros, que apenas si podía disimular para mantener su dignidad y porque había otros asuntos mas importantes que el estar riñendo con Kimiko y el Chico Cabezón, como Omi solía llamarlo en tono de juego, algo raro en él.

Volviendo al asunto de los videos y Dib, el tampoco parecía encontrar una explicación al extraño comportamiento de su hermana y novio, no había ni un hechizo en sus enciclopedia que pudieran explicar este hecho, si fuera un portal a otra dimensión debería haber alguna señal que lo mostrara y si se trataba de la teletrasportación a donde iban, si las cámaras no mostraba a nadie en alguna otra habitación de la casa.

Tal vez les tomaría un poco de tiempo descubrir la verdad de lo que sucedía mientras tanto_ 'no había razón para dejar de entrenar y cumplir con sus labores'_ les había dicho el maestro Fung, así que trataron de llevar las cosas lo mas normal que podían.

En el patio de entrenamiento Raymundo y Dib practicaban un poco sus habilidades con una pelea amistosa, al menos por parte de Dib era amistosa.

Ray: Despierta de una vez y ponte en guardia si quieres vencerme –decía en un tono molesto mientras lanzaba sus puños contra Dib a quien le costaba mucho esquivarlos.

Dib: ¡waw! esa estuvo cerca –decía mientras esquivaba una patada mas de Ray.

Ray: deja de jugar y toma mas enserio esto quieres –una vez mas estaba a punto de reventar del coraje porque pensaba que Dib se burlaba de él.

Dib: vamos Ray, no pierdas el control solo es una practica –decía despreocupadamente, lo que hacía enojar mas al pobre y rojo de coraje Ray.

Clay y Omi se encontraba entretenidos mirando la pelea, la cual no se inclinaba a favor de ninguno de los rivales.

Omi: estoy seguro que gana Ray, el tiene mucha experiencia –decía susurrantemente Omi.

Clay: no lo se, el Chico Cabezo…digo Dib parece estar en el mismo nivel que Ray.

Omi: físicamente si pero Ray cuenta con otras habilidades que el Chico Cabezo no tiene –desgraciadamente para Dib, Omi tenia mucha razón. No por nada Raymundo Pedrosa se había convertido en el líder de los dragones xiaolin, él era el maestro del elemento del viento y estaba a punto de demostrárselo al joven investigador de lo paranormal.

Ray: wudai estrella viento –su ataque dio de frente contra Dib que sin mas remidió fue a estrellarse contra una pared del templo.

Omi: lo vez – Kimiko que hasta entonces se mantenía distraída con su computadora volteo para ver el resultado de la pelea.

Kimiko: eso fue injusto.

Omi: no, en realidad no lo fue, el Chico Cabezón debe aprender a estar preparado para todo tipo de ataques de su enemigo.

Kimiko: insisto en que fue injusto, se supone que Dib no cuenta con ningún tipo de… -Kimiko volvió a su laptop antes de terminar de hablar, tenia un mensaje nuevo marcado como urgente.

Apareció una pantalla con una transmisión que resulto ser en vivo, se trataba de Minina lucia asustada, detrás de ella se veía fuego y se podía escuchar los maullós de sus gatos, al parecer se libraba una batalla en la que ella llevaba las de perder.

Omi no perdió el tiempo corrió junto a sus dos amigos a avisarles de la trasmisión, sabia que Minina necesitaba ayuda urgentemente.

Minina: Auxilio … yo.. –la transmisión duro muy poco apenas si tuvo tiempo para gritar aquellas palabras con sus ojos lloros, pero no se necesitaban mas para saber lo que estaba pasando.

Omi: se trata de Jack y Gaz.

Clay: se ve que no han estado tranquilas esas dos sabandijas.

Ray: era de esperarse.

Dib fue en busca de Dojo, un segundo después el dragón ya estaba por los cielos con los muy jóvenes guerreros en dirección a la casa de Minina, Kimiko ya se encontraba comunicadonse con Zim.

Zim: ¡quien rayos se atreve a molestar al todo poderoso Zim! –Kimiko y los otros solo giraron sus ojos en señal de disgusto – son ustedes horribles y agresivas larvas humanas ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Kimiko: que dejes de llamarnos de esa forma ¡mutante espacial! –Ray pensó que sin duda el tanto convivir con Dib ya le estaba afectado.

GIR: ¡hooooolaaa Kiiimyyyy! –saludo el pequeño robot coquetamente a la joven dragón del fuego.

Ray: ¡Zim! Jack y Gaz han vuelto a atacar.

Zim: ja ¿y ahora quien es la insignifícate victima?

Omi: hey Minina no es insignifícate…

Kimiko: te enviare la dirección.

Zim: Si… ya la tengo… ¡ha! y no se preocupen por avisarles a los otros horribles monstruos, ellos esta en mi casa así que yo mismo lo haré –su transmisión se corto antes de que alguien pudiera replicar algo.

Clay: no se usted pero no me parece nada bueno que los Heylin convivan tanto con ese vaquero espacial.

Dib: solo espero que cuando esto termine no nos causen problemas.

Ray: mejor das por hecho eso.

Dib: ¡haaayyy! –gimió preocupado.

* * *

En la guarida de Minina.

Todo esta en llamas, sus gatitos pelean furiosamente contra los Jackbots y esa cosas, Ashly estaba escondida detrás de una pared mirando como sus gatitos eran asesinados y devorados por los robots. Todo había sido muy repentino, hacia solo unos instante ella estaba mirando el televisor tranquilamente con su peludos amiguitos y al siguiente una explosión... y los Jackbots...

'_Como se rió al verlos, pensó que el tonto albino quería que le patearan en el trasero, seguramente porque estaba aburrido o traía un nuevo y ridículo plan para derrotar a la bolita de queso y a sus amigos... y quería que ella lo ayudara. Esto seria divertido, ella también estaba aburrida, así que humillar a Jack una vez más seria divertido, depuse de todo llevaba un mes sin hacer alguna travesura y solo pasanba el tiempo con sus compras e investigaciones genéticas sobre sus pequeños amigos.'_

Ella sabia que sus gatitos solo le estaban ganando un poco de tiempo para que pudiera huir, una lágrima escapo al ver su sacrificio, les estaba más que agradecida. Se levanto y corrió asía una brecha abierta en la pared, algo la agarro por el pie y la hizo caer, volteo y vio un tentáculo robótico que se desprendía de la cola de un horrible mono.

Minina: ¡hyyyyaaa! –grito aterrada, el robot lentamente la fue jalando hacia él, sus manos y patas se estiraron para apresarla mejor por sus otros miembros, quedando este recargado sobre su cola mientras que ella quedaba en una posición que figuraba una perfecta X.

Fue entonces cuando vio a Jack caminando tranquilamente entre todo ese infierno… '_¿infierno?'_... si, todo era un infierno, al menos era parecido al que ella siempre se imagino, con todo ese fuego rodeándola por todas partes, esas sobras oscuras que no dejaban ver nada mas allá de las llamas, los gritos y quejidos aterradores, hacia que su piel se erizara… pero porque demonios tenia que estar Jack en ese infierno y con esa sonrisa burlona en contra de ella, era muy molesto, sin duda era el diablo que había adquirido la apariencia de la persona que mas le molestaba en el mundo… un momento ese gusano en realidad no era la persona que mas odiaba o la molestaba, él solo era un insecto insignificante que hacia pequeños ruidos como el que hace un sacudo cuando vuela cerca de ti… ¿por que el diablo quería tomar una apariencia tan patética como esa?.

Jack: que sucede Minina demasiado asustada para hablar…

Minina: ¿que rayos quieres gusano?, ¿por que diablos vienes a destruir mi casa y matar a mis pequeños?, crees que puedes hacer esto sin recibir un castigo…

Jack: jajaja no gatita, yo no mato a tus 'pequeños' eres tu, ¡TU LOS OBLIGAS A MORIR POR TI! –la pobre chica miraba asombrada por sus palabras no era posible, eso no era cierto –tu los entrenaste para que te defendieran de cualquiera y eso incluía morir si era necesario –angustiada se retorcía entre los tentáculos del mono '_si era verdad mis gatitos morían a manos de estas horribles criaturas solo porque yo los había creado y entrenado para ello' _de nuevo una lagrima afloro en sus azules ojos.

Minina: ¿que quieres? –su vos era casi inaudible

Jack: castigarte por ser una mala gatita… ¡Ha, si! también sacarte de la jugada antes de que puedan usarte en nuestra contra –Minina levanto la mirada asombrada y confundida.

Minina: ¿Quiénes? Los Heylin creen que yo podía traicionarlos eso es imposible, yo también soy una Heylin –murmuro.

Jack: noo que va, son los Heylin y los Xiaolin los que podían usarte de su lado –de que rayos hablaba Jack, todo era mas confuso…_ '¿por que los Heylin y los Xiaolin se unirían para pelear en su contra?_ y_ si Jack no estaba con los Heylin ¿entonces con quien estaba? ¿Por qué todo era tan confuso?'_ –jajajaja… veo que no has navegado mucho por Internet en estos días, mira Chase te envió un mensaje y tu ni siquiera lo abriste.

Minina: pensé que no era nada importante talvez un trabajo que tenia para mi… pero yo solo estaba ocupada –para sorpresa de ella acababa de decirle esto en un tono tranquilo y restándole importancia al asunto.

Jack: tu dándole poca importancia a algo así… sencillamente eso es sorprendente, no será que ya te estabas ablandando gatita, acaso querías alejarte de todo esto.

Minina: no yo…. –Jack tenia razón, ella lo sabia, desde hacia un mes que ya no le interesaba nada de esto de ser malvada y traerle problemas a los monjes, si se estaba mas que ablandando.

Y entonces todo fue casi silencioso, ella solo podía escuchar el crepitar del fuego a su alrededor, los quejido se habían detenido _'Mis gatitos'_ pensó tristemente sollozando, a penas si podía ver a Jack por las lagrimas en sus ojos, algo empezó a moverse en las sobras creyó ver a la muerte; podía ver su pálido rostro, su capa oscura sobre ella y su guadaña... estaba cantando.

-_Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón_…_Cuando el Diablo me quiera llevar y la Muerte este rondando cerca… Cuando mi Alma tenga… que entregar… Cuando el Diablo me quiera… llevar condenado por las tentaciones y ya no tenga… a… quien… amar_ –el susto la hizo enfocar mejor su vista. No era la muerte sino una jovencita vestida de negro, talvez más pequeña que ella, lo que le parecía que era su capa era una especie de sombra que se movía por si sola y al mismo tiempo que ella, lo que pensó que se trataba de una guadaña era una cruz hecha de madera quemada sobre un báculo de metal, tenia el cabello de un color violeta oscuro, sus ojos estaban cerrados… pensó aterrada que si los abría vería todas sus pesadillas hechas realidad.

Minina: yo… yo… -quiso pedir perdón por todos sus pecados, pero no podía hablar el terror era insoportable para dejarla hacerlo.

Gaz: cierra los ojos, talvez tengas suerte y no los vuelvas a abrir –le dijo con un murmullo mientras se acerco a su rostro, Minina miro apanicada a Jack mientras la chica se acercaba a él… mientras que '_¡¿Jack la abrazaba?!' _- ¡CRUZ DE BANSHEE! –su ultimo pensamiento fue una suplica para la bolita de queso, esperaba que él llegara junto con sus amigos a tiempo para salvarla de algo irremediable.

Todo fue oscuro y un ruido la ensordeció…

* * *

Para cuando Omi y sus amigos llegaron todo había terminado con ecepción del fuego. Bajaron corriendo de Dojo hacia los escombros que quedaban.

Omi: Esfera de Tornami –apago rápidamente las llamas y comenzó la búsqueda con el corazón latiéndole muy aprisa.

Kimiko miraba horrorizada los restos carbonizados de los gatitos a medio devorar, Dib la abrazo cuando las lágrimas afloraron.

Ray: Espero que no podamos encontrarla entre los cadáveres –rogó y todos asistieron, preferían verla capturada que encontrarla como el resto de sus gatitos.

Dib: no puedo creer que esto lo haya hecho Gaz.

Omi no volteo a ver a sus amigos el también lloraba pero de miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrirle a la joven rubia. Unos instantes depuse tropezó con el pie de Chase quien lo miraba inquisitivamente.

Chase: ¿la has encontrado? –el joven monje no pudo responder así que solo negó con la cabeza- entonces todavía no hay razon para que te pongas así.

Zim: esto huele a pelos quemados –al instante fue fulminado por la mirada de todos- ¿Qué? –Wuya hubiera reído de no ser porque ella habría sido mas que fulminada por unas cuantas miradas.

En silencio continúan su búsqueda por un largo tiempo, agradecidos de no encontrar más que los restos de varios mininos que fueron enterrando en los alrededores de la casa.

Zim: ¡oigan! ¿Donde esta el Asqueroso Fríjol Parlante? –pregunto repentinamente.

Ray: no se suponía que estaría con ustedes.

Chase: tendría que estarlo pero no lo hemos visto desde la mañana.

Clay: no lo se, talvez GIR se lo comió.

GIR: ¡Me hice shachwich de atún con frijoles! –Su sincero comentario al menos relajo un poco al alterado grupo, lo suficiente como para hacerlos reír disimuladamente ante la idea de un Hanibal apunto de ser indignamente devorado entre atún y pan.

Dojo (quien se enrosco sobre el robot): adoro a este chico es tan incoherente.

Kimiko: ¿que importa donde este Bean?, seguro esta tratando de convencer a Jack y a Gaz de dejarlo unirse a ellos.

Ray: o talvez no…

Omi: ¿que sucede Raymundo?

Ray: necesitamos saber lo que pasa con Bean

Clay: te preocupas de más por el fríjol.

Ray: talvez pero como el mismo lo dijo 'al final vamos a necesitar de todos **vivos**'

* * *

En una pradera desértica.

Asta ahora Hanibal parecía tener mejor oportunidad de escapar de los robots, no por nada era el de mayor poder en el lado Heylin, incluso pensó que talvez no necesitaba de la alianza con los monjes para derrotar al albino y a su maléfica novia, si todo salía bien al final ellos pasarían a ser sus esclavos y solo tendría que contactar a Los Mas Altos para tenerlos a todos por el cuello, listos para ser aniquilados.

Entonces una nube a un más oscuras que la que ya había en su rumbo cubrió el cielo, escucho el helibot de Jack acercándose.

Jack: Parece que estas en tu mejor forma Bean –dijo con mucha tranquilidad.

Hanibal: Jack tal parece que tu momento de poder esta a punto de terminar.

Jack: mmm... si tal vez, pero realmente creo que es al revés.

Hanibal: escucha muchacho ¿por que pelear contra mi cuando puedes incluimer entre tus fuerzas?

Jack: porque es mas divertido vengarme de todo lo que me has hecho que hacerte mi aliado.

En ese instante sintió algo que casi nunca sentía y poco podía recordar, una especie de escalofrió lo recorrió… '_miedo'_… ¿Por qué sentía miedo? Estaba en muy buena posición como para derrotar a los robots ahora que los monjes le habían dado algunos Sheg gong wus para que pudiera defenderse en caso de que algo así ocurriera… esto solo podía significar que su peor pesadilla estaba por ocurrir.

Busco desesperado por todo el cielo, no vio nada… corrió frenéticamente por todo el yermo desértico buscando con angustia… no, no era posible el nunca hablaba acerca de eso, de hecho el casi nunca hablaba con nadie ha cerca de nada que fuera sobre él… podía oír su corazón agitarse en sus oídos era como su fuera a salírsele desparramado por todas partes de la sola angustia.

Jack: ¿que sucede Bean? ¿que es lo que te preocupa?

Hanibal: ¿que es lo que has hecho Jack miserable? –sus ojo se le salían no solo del coraje sino de miedo.

Jack: creo que eso ya lo puedes adivinar después de todo ya te lo había dicho 'TODOS TENEMOS NUESTRAS DEVILIDADES'… afortunadamente para mi, la mia se ha vuelto el dominar el mundo.

Hanibal: pero ¿como? si yo nunca mencione nada ¿como solo supiste? –Hanibal dejo de correr y se detuvo al comprender que Jack lo tenía donde quería. Esto era extraño el siempre había sido el victimario nunca la victima... '_¿como es que todo cambio tan pronto?_… humillantemente ¿como pudo ser que ese insecto patético de Jack lo tuviera así con una suplica en sus ojos y a punto de inclinarse para rogar?- Jack te lo… -las palabras no podía salir sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, la bilis apunto de salirsele en una marejada de vomito… ¿como paso esto?, él fue muy cuidadoso de no hablar acerca de ello.

Escucho un sonido aparte del zumbido que tenia en sus oídos… era una… _¿canción?_... si, lo era… gracioso quien la cantaba tenia una voz angelical, pero el nunca pensó poder escuchar algo haci de así de hermosa… después de todo si algún día llegaba a morir, cosa casi imposible, no iría al cielo sino al infierno y en ese lugar no podía existir una voz tan dulce.

Pero no entendía que decía la voz o porque rayos la escuchaba… oprimió su pecho con las raíces que le servían de manos, le dolía demasiado… volteo para encontrarse con ella, en sus ojos abiertos había una cruel belleza… y entonces la canción se hizo clara.

Gaz: _Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón_…_Cuando el Diablo me quiera llevar y la Muerte este rondando cerca… Cuando mi Alma tenga… que entregar… Cuando el Diablo me quiera… llevar condenado por las tentaciones y ya no tenga… a… quien… amar –_que bella canción pensó, perfecta para irse al infierno, mas aun con tan dulce voz y su mirada capto lo que llevaba atrapado entre sus pálidos brazos. Su ave Ying Ying revoloteaba inútilmente entre ellos.

Hanibal: suéltala muchacha… acaba conmigo si quieres pero por favor suelta a Ying Ying –rogó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse con un poco de postura.

Jack: tu sheg gong wu mas apreciado, lleva toda tu esencia misma y gran parte de tu alma, y nos pides liberarla a cambio de tu cascaron podrido… jajaja –rió burlón – esta bien… Gaz haz los honores –Gaz nunca hablo se limito a mirar a Jack y a abrir los brazos dejan que Ying Ying volara a lado de su otro yo.

Hanibal miro incrédulo, ¿de verdad había sido tan fácil engañar a Jack, aun cuando este le había revelado que descubrieron todo acerca de él?… no imposible ¿que se traían entre manos estos dos demonios?. No tuvo que esperar para descubrirlo.

Gaz: ¡CRUZ DE BANSHEE! –a un paso de estar con su ave vio el destello de un rayo oscuro que impactaba contra la espalda de ella. Para su desgracia solo golpeo a Ying Ying nunca a él, pero por un instante su mente se puso en sincronía con su esencia, alcanzo ver y escuchar algo_… '¿pero que era?'_... un segundo después todo fue negro.

Gaz se acerco y tomo de nuevo a la compulsiva ave, y camino alejándose del lugar. Jack la miro por un momento después volteo a ver a Hanibal.

Jack: _Hay pecados que dejan marcado el corazón_…_Cuando el Diablo me quiera llevar y la Muerte este rondando cerca… Cuando mi Alma tenga… que entregar… Cuando el Diablo me quiera… llevar condenado por las tentaciones y ya no tenga… a… quien… amar… _te pareció linda su canción viejo fríjol… ¿cuál fue tu ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarte por el puro susto?... que estaba acabado… que como fue que todo esto ocurrió…o que ira a pasarte ahora…nah, no importa te voy a dejar aquí para que te encuentren los demás, será divertido humillarte delante de ellos y apuesto que sentirán miedo… ¡ah! Por cierto feliz noche de brujas y día de muertos.

* * *

Respondiendo a cualquier comentario o duda futura…. ¡**NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Este capitulo lo había planeado como un especial de día de muertos pero lo adelante porque de lo contraria los habría torturado por 3 semanas, talvez mas… aun así veré si hago algo especial para ese día con esta historia, espero que los asustara aunque sea un poco.**

**La muñeca que carga Gaz y que encuentra Tobbimura la puede ver en uno de los capítulos de 'las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy', creo que es uno que se llama "LA NUEVA MANDY" me asuste mucho con ella, sobre todo cuando Billy sueña con ella… bueno en realidad fue poquito… por eso la incluí como invitada especial.**

**La canción que canta Gaz le pertenece a Alex Sinter y se llama "HISTORIAS DE DANZON Y ARRABAL" de verdad se me hace muy buena canción y sobre todo su letra… ¡¡LA RECOMIENDO MUCHO!!**

**Bueno creo que eso es todo… si no escribo nada especial, solo pongan esa canción el día de muertos y lean otra vez este capitulo…**

**¡FELIZ NOCHE DE BRUJAS Y DIA DE LOS SANTOS MUETOS!...MUAJAJAJAJAJA**

**pd. gracias por recordarme lo de los horrores ortograficos... ya estoy trabajando en ello para que puedan disfrutar mejor de este fanfic...**

**pdpd. de ahora en adelante talvez me vaya un poco mas lento, mis razones... ¡¡QUIERO LEEER MAS FANFIC Y VER MUCHAS PELICULAS DE ACCION!!... cosa que no habia podido hacer desde hace unos meses**

**pdpdpd. espero que alguno de ustedes ya empiecen a disfrutar de la serie de invasor Zim, saben salia por Nikelodio pero este canal la cancelo al conciderarla muy excentrica para los niños, ademas que ya tenia muchos pleitos con su autor UN BUEN LATINO LLAMADO JHONEN VASQUEZ, otra cosita si puede ver el capitulo del "ESCLAVO DEL JUEGO 2" el molesto niñito que sale debia morir a manos de Gaz, pero a Nick no leparecio haci que el autor se burlo de ellos con el final que puso... difrutelon es excelente muestra la maldad contenidad de mi adorada demonio.**

**pdpdpdpd. tambien ya estoy trabajando en otro fanfic sobre Invasor Zim, como soy un pequeño pervetido con Gazzy, voy a realizar el TRIO que se imagino Zim... jejejeje sera muy bueno.**

**pdpdpdpdpd. ¡¡LOS CERDOS SON MIS AMIGOS!!**


	7. LOS CONDENADOS, AQUEL SENTIMIENTO

**DECLARACION: NO SOY DUEÑO DE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN NI DE INVASDER ZIM****, NO GANO NINGUNA REGALIA POR SUS PERSONAJES, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO UN FANFIC PARA DIVERTIRME.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**LOS CONDENADOS, AQUEL SENTIMIENTO**** QUE NOS INVADE EN LA PESADILLA**

* * *

En un cuarto oscuro…

Mandy: debes encunado la mente puede jugarnos bromas crueles, como fingir que es otra persona, llamada Dios o conciencia, hablándonos desde nuestro interior.

* * *

Salvar a Hanibal Roy Bean… _¿salvar a Bean? ¿de verdad tenemos que ir a salvarlo?_... si, es lo correcto, es lo que deben hacer… _¿por que?_... porque lo necesitan para derrotar a Jack y a Gaz… _Si es verdad, es lo que dijo Raymundo_… solo lo hacen por que él lo dijo, no quieres ir a ayudarlo… _mhm_… te gustaría abandonarlo, dejar que fuera capturado por ellos y que se pudriera entre sus manos… _es lo que se merece después de todo lo que nos ha hecho_… pero Raymundo dijo que tenían que salvarlo porque lo necesitaban… ¿_de verdad lo necesitamos_?… si, talvez.

_

* * *

_

Seguro todos deben creen que

_es mejor dejar a Hanibal a manos de Jack y Gaz, seria un problema menos, pero no podemos hacerle eso, lo necesitamos, estamos juntos en esto, lo necesitamos con nosotros_… ¿para que?... _necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos conseguir_… ¿y porque no buscar a alguien más?... _porque no hay nadie más_… ¿de verdad?... _no lo se_… ¿por que no intentarlo?… _pero aunque busquemos no podemos abandonarlo, no debemos_… ¿por que no?... _porque no es correcto somos Guerreros Dragón nuestro deber es ayudar a quien lo necesite_… ¿aun cuando quién necesite ayuda sea una amenaza para el mundo?… _si aun cuando sea una amenaza_… aun cuando estés perdiendo la confianza de tus amigo… _si, es lo que se debe hacer_… aun cuando pierdas el respeto y la fe de Kimiko…

* * *

Chase fue el primero en llegar al páramo, fue el primero en acercarse al inconciente Hanibal y ver los restos de los robots botados por todas partes, '_Hanibal fue atacado_' de eso no cabía duda y por lo visto dio su mejor lucha. Se imagino que los derroto a todos y solo se desmayo por el cansancio _'tal vez no nos necesita para nada'_.

Hanibal llevaba ya mucho tiempo inconciente así que no era posible que el ganara la batalla de lo contrario ya habría despertado y le habría echado en cara todo lo que era capaz de hacer.

No despertaba, seguía vivió respiraba de manera dolorosa, lo sabia por sus gestos, su rostro estaba en un rictus de dolor,_ '¿Qué ocurrió?'_ dudas… irritantes dudas asaltaban su mente ¿Qué hicieron esos dos? ¿Qué planeaban hacer? ¿Quién seguía? dudas muy molestas.

Poco después llegaron todos al desértico lugar donde vivía Hanibal, el cual lucia como un deshuesadero con todas las piezas de robots y juguetes rotos por todas partes. Alejado de ese caos estaban Chase Young y Wuya esperando a lado del inconciente Bean.

Clay: ¡por los potros salvajes! Hanibal derroto a todos estos robot con mucha facilidad.

Kimiko: de seguro piensa que ya no somos de utilidad ahora que le hemos dado algunos sheg gong wus.

Dib: si de verdad derroto a todos esos robot ¿Por qué esta inconciente?

Ray: talvez se enfrento a Jack o a Gaz y no pudo derrotarlos.

Omi: pero si fue así ¿por qué no se lo llevaron?

Cuando se acercaron a ellos pudieron notar en su amorfo rostro algo que no podían creer que algún día verían en él... dolor y miedo... ¿acaso lo que le hicieron fue realmente malo?

Ray se acerco a él para moverlo y reanimarlo, todos lo miraba expectante (a excepción de Zim y GIR, quienes se encontraban analizando y recogiendo los restos de los robots deshechos). Poco a poco Hanibal abrió los ojos y se fue incorporando ayudado por el Dragón del Viento.

Ray: ¿Bean que fue lo que ocurrió?

Hanibal: ¿que no lo puedes suponer muchacho? –contesto molesto, al menos su ego seguía intacto _'talvez no le fue tan mal en la lucha'_ pensaron un poco aliviados, pero el silencio que reino después les informo que no era así de sencillo.

Simplemente Hanibal se negó a hablar de todo el horror sufrido, si Jack lo dejo abandonado fue solo para humillarlo y él no lo iba a complacer _'no, claro que no y tampoco les voy a rebelar mi secreto, Jack no te será tan fácil burlarte de mi'._

Chase: será mejor que hables Bean y nos digas todo lo que ocurrió.

Hanibal: ja ¿acaso son tan estúpidos como para no darse cuenta por ustedes mismos?… fui derrotado y apaleado por esos dos, pude haber ganado pero al final perdí, contentos.

Dib: ¿pero porque no te llevaron como hicieron con Minina?

Hanibal: de que te sirve esa cabezota si no la utilizas para pensar ¿Cómo esperas que yo sepa que tiene planeado? –Dib se ofendió pero tenía la razón, porque tenía que conocer él sus planes si solo era una victima.

Por su parte Zim parecía muy contento con todas las piezas abandonas.

Zim: con esto podré mejorar mis armas, pronto tendré una mayor ventaja sobre ese inepto y asqueroso humano – el alíen comenzó a subir todo lo que podía a su nave, Dib tomo solo algunas pequeñas pieza y las guardo en su gabardina, pensaba analizarlas después _'no dejare que te nos adelantes Zim'_.

GIR: ¡Waaaawww! –Lloro- se rompió el horrible cerdo robot.

Kimiko: espero que no pienses repararlo

GIR: ¡Kiimmyy! –abrazo sus piernas olvidándose del cerdo, en los últimos días Kimiko encontraba encantador al pequeño robot, sobretodo cuando traía puesto su disfraz de cachorro verde por lo que le deja estar cerca de ella _'todo un consuelo para tal situación'_.

Clay por su parte miraba el desolado paisaje al igual que sus amigos no estaba nada tranquilo, todo esto le resultaba muy molesto, el vaquero estaba seguro de que solo estaban jugando con ellos, los querían muy asustados para cuando atacaran no supieran que hacer o '_que corrieran por todas partes como un grupo de gallinas asustadas en un gallinero a donde a entrado una comadreja'…_ y lo estaban logrando.

Wuya sabia que Jack se estaba vengando de todos y lo mas lógico es que pronto seguiría ella o los Guerreros Xiaolin, estaba rogando porque siguieran ellos talvez así podría tener un poco mas de tiempo para escapar.

Omi: ¿será posible que ya hayan atacado a alguien más?

Chase: Ya lo hicieron, ase días les envié un mensaje a Vlad y a Tobbimura, para que se reunieran conmigo en mi ciudadela, ninguno a respondido.

Ray: será mejor que nos marchemos ¿Hanibal vendrás con nosotros al templo? –sintió las molestas miradas de sus amigos sobre el hombro, no sabia que hacer, era lógico que no podían dejarlo en aquel lugar pero por lo vistos tampoco podía estar con ellos, nadie en el templo lo iba a aceptar, por suerte el mismo Hanibal pareció comprender su situación.

Hanibal: jajajaja ¿quedarme yo en el Templo Xiaolin?, donde posiblemente este demasiado vigilado… no gracias, si tengo que irme de aquí y buscar algún escondrijo entonces me iré con Zim –varias miradas se dirigieron al invasor irken, que dejo caer con un gran escándalo lo que llevaba en brazos al oír la declaración de Hanibal.

Estuvo a punto de negarse pero entonces se encontró con la mirada de Chase, al parecer era mejor que dejara que el asqueroso monstruo-fríjol se quedara en su base, el lagarto-humano se los estaba pidiendo como favor.

Zim: bien entonces vamonos tengo mucho trabajo que hacer como para estar perdiendo el tiempo – los jóvenes guerreros respiraron aliviados momentáneamente.

Dib: supongo que no hay nada más que podamos hacer –su rostro se notaba muy apesadumbrado.

Clay: no te preocupes tanto –trato de consolarlo con una mano sobre su hombro- estoy seguro que ahora que nos han puesto los nervios de punta descansaran un poco.

Ray: tienes razón, ya estamos muy alterados y eso es lo que querían ¿Qué más podrían hacer ahora? - ¿_Qué más podrían hacer ahora?_ Un comentario muy perturbador para todos.

Nadie se dio cuenta de la falta del ave de Hanibal, quien agradeció su ignorancia y estupidez para fijarse en algo así de insignificante pero sin duda importante para él.

* * *

Algunas horas después en el Templo Xiaolin.

Kimiko se encontraba acompañando a Dib, quien reparaba su nave. Casi desde un principio descubrió que él en realidad no esta actuando tan maniacamente como pensaban sus amigos, solo trataba de no pensar en lo que sucedía, por ellos casi no descansaba.

Después de entrenarse un poco y de terminar las labores que le encomendaba el Maestro Fung, se retiraba pero no para descansar, buscaba algo más que hacer casi siempre solo. Incluso la razón por la que pasaba toda la noche viendo no solo los videos que le dio Zim, sino también algunas películas y caricatura. era por que no quería dormir, era como si tuviera horribles pesadillas con solo cerrar su ojos y dejar que su mente divagara.

No quería ocupar el poco tiempo que tenia libre pensando en que era lo que hacia su hermana y por que se había vuelto su peor enemiga, por eso prefería trabajar hasta realmente caer muerto.

Kimiko sentía pena por él, trataba de estar a su lado tanto tiempo como le fuera posible, de platicar, distraerlo y, cuando fuera necesario, de consolarlo. No se fijo de los celos que eso le ocasionaba a Raymundo, en realidad no se daba cuenta de nada mas de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Kimiko: ¡Wow! La tecnología irken es sorprendente.

Dib: en cierta forma, veras esta nave fue hecha a partir de las piezas desechadas de otras naves por una irken, su nombre es Tak, incluso tenia su personalidad descargada en la consola principal.

Kimiko: aun así no deja de ser sorprendente y tú casi has terminado de arreglar y adaptar.

Dib: gracias –sus miradas se encuentran- Kimiko… ¿de casualidad…tu crees… en las ciencias paranormales? –dice sonrojado, en realidad iba a preguntar otra cosa.

Kimiko: deja me ver, vivo en un templo de monjes guerreros, en un lugar fuera del mapa, soy una legendaria dragón que puede dominar a la perfección el elemento del fuego, he combatido con muchas criaturas mitológicas que nadie cree que existan, he salvado en mas de una ocasión al mundo a lado de mis amigos y utilizando armas poco comunes con fuerzas divinas, además creo que…

Dib: muy bien, muy bien… ya entendí toda tu vida esta relacionada con lo paranormal, pero lo que yo me preguntaba es ¿si no creías un poco extrañas todas mis historias?

Kimiko: puede ser –Dib agacha la mirada- pero en el tiempo que he estado aquí he aprendido que todo puede ser muy posible.

Dib: y no me crees un loco –dice con timidez

Kimiko: no creo mucho en la normalidad.

Dib: ¡fiuu! Eso es un alivio.

Kimiko: ¿Por qué?

Dib: porque… porque –dice titubeante mientras se acerca a ella, sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar y el silencio caer entre ellos- por… ¡mercurio! Me olvide de Grechel –se levanta y se aleja corriendo.

Kimiko: ¿o_o? ¿Quién es Grechel?

Ray: creo que es su novia- Kimiko voltea para encontrarlo recargado contra la nave, molesto y con los brazos cruzados.

Kimiko: ¡Ray! ¿Sucede algo?

Ray: Tal vez no…-¿que son los celos?- acaso sucede algo entre tu y Dib –_'una sensación en la que crees que alguien a quien quieres se a olvidado de ti por otra persona'_… ¿estas seguro?

Kimiko: Ray solo somos amigos además creo que él necesita mucho apoyo…

Ray: y necesita un pañuelo de lagrimas –_'¿de verdad son los celos así de crueles e injustos?'_ ¿Con seguridad no lo sabes?

Kimiko: ¡Raymundo! No tienes por que se tan ofensivo, yo solo trato de ayudarlo -¿en verdad lo crees?

Ray: no olvides Kimiko, que al final todos los pañuelos son desechados después de usarse –sin decir otra cosa se alejo caminando.

Kimiko se quedo fría y petrificada '_¿Tenía razón, de verdad la tenia?', _pero si así fuera no era motivo para que fuera tan grosero con ella…

En las habitaciones de los guerreros en un pequeño espacio improvisado para Dib…

Dib: lo siento mucho Grechel, sucedió algo inesperado te prometo que lo compensaré cuando regrese… aaa… si… eh… no… se trata de Gaz y es mas grave de lo que me imagine… no, esta vez no ha hecho nada Zim… ¡oye! no me estoy metiendo en sus vidas… si así fuera yo no dejaría que esa basura alienígena saliera con ella, pero tampoco faltaría a la eskuela por eso… Zim no me ha dado nada… ¿Grechel?... ¿sigues ahí? –al darse cuenta que no hay respuesta cierra su celular- ¡maldición! ahora Grechel piensa que Zim y yo nos escapamos de la eskuela… eso será un problema.

Clay: ¿con quien hablas? –asomando su cara llena de confusión.

Dib: con nadie en especial –dice con una sonrisa

Clay: de nuevo hablas contigo mismo, eso es extraño.

Dib: y tonto verdad –sin quitar su sonrisa.

Omi: por un momento pensé que hablabas con alguien que esta metido en tu enorme cabeza

Dib: ¡Hey!** bola de queso** te dije que mi cabeza no es tan grande ¬¬

Omi: -_-* yo diría que si lo es.

Clay: calma chicos, será mejor que saquemos el estrés con una pequeña práctica.

Omi: Te apoyo en eso, sabio amigo

Dib: por que no se adelanta chicos, todavía tengo que hacer una llamada a unos amigos

Omi: ¿en serio? mhm… esta bien, su pongo que las grandes cabezas necesitan mas amigos que otras.

Dib: tienes razón… ¡que no estoy cabezón! –para cuando grita esto Omi y Clay ya se encuentran subiendo las escaleras- haa… en fin será mejor que llame a los Ojos Hinchados, talvez ellos puedan ayudar en algo.

Arriba de las Escaleras…

Clay: Omi no crees que eres muy cruel con el Chico Ca… digo Dib.

Omi: Vamos Clay solo jugaba un poco, además él necesita distraerse y reír un poco -¿él o tu lo necesita?... _solo intento distraerlo_… distraerte de ese dolor en el pecho_…el necesita no pensar en que…_puede estar ocurriéndole a Minina, si es que sigue viva…

Clay: si pero no a costa de sus costillas, eso podría ponerlo un poco deprimido – ¿o aun mas loco?

Omi: no… se ve que es muy listo para darse cuenta de que solo bromeaba inocentemente –llegaron asta un salón donde el Maestro Fung escucho su conversación mientras juegan una partida de GO con Dojo.

Maestro Fung: Omi a veces las bromas mas inocentes pueden salirse de control y lastimar tanto como una cruel.

Raymundo entra al salón sin darse cuenta de la conversación que en eso momentos sostenían sus amigos y el Maestro Fun.

Ray: Maestro Fung, disculpe que los interrumpa pero quería preguntarle ¿si sabe algo de los extraños poderes de Gaz?

Maestro Fung: para serte franco Raymundo no es mucho lo que yo te puedo decir acerca de ellos, por lo que ustedes me han descrito es algo difícil de reconocer.

Dojo: Claro que muchos guerreros han pasado desapercibidos para el templo y ambas fuerzas.

Maestro Fung: Es cierto, muchos se han mantenido ocultos o ni siquiera se han enterado acerca de nuestra lucha, permaneciendo en un estado neutral al grado de que no llega a desarrollar sus habilidades completamente. Es posible que la joven Gaz este en ese punto.

Clay: es decir que aun tiene un gran poder por demostrar… eso no son buenas noticias.

Dojo: pero por suerte talvez nunca lo descubra.

Omi: o talvez si

Dojo: ¬¬ gracias por tu comentario optimista Omi.

Maestro Fung: es una pena que no la hallamos podido descubrir antes.

Omi: sin duda hubiera sido una excelente aliada contra las fuerzas del mal.

Ray: ¿y cree que Dib pueda tener la misma clase de poderes?

Dojo: pues si es así el pobre chico esta en un nivel muy bajo, que depende de su fuerza y habilidades físicas para una pelear y no de su energía espiritual.

Maestro Fung: talvez puedas ayudarlos a desarrollar todas sus verdaderas habilidades Raymundo –Ray parece aun más molesto.

Ray: ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? – miradas de asombro son dirigidas a su persona.

Maestro Fung: ¡Raymundo! Ya no eres un aprendiz de Dragón, sino un maestro y tu deber es enseñar y ayudar a aquellos que necesiten de tu conocimiento –Ray no parece cambiar de actitud pero a regañadientes acepta la tarea de su sabio maestro.

Unos instantes después se dirige a la habitación que compartía con sus amigos, en donde se encontraba Dib terminando su comunicación con Los Ojos Hinchados.

Dib: Ni siquiera ellos saben algo acerca de estas armas mágicas… al menos parecían muy interesados con mi investigación y dispuesto a ayudar.

Ray: no te recomiendo que les des mucha información a tus amigos sobre los Shen gong wus.

Dib: ¡aahh!… Ray, cielos que susto me distes… ¿por que crees que no debería decirles nada sobre los Shen gong wus a Los Ojos Hinchados?

Ray: porque nunca se sabe, veras los Shen gong wus han sido ocultados y mantenido en secreto por más de 15000 años. Si ha sido así es para que ningún posible enemigo en potencia pudiera acceder a ellos.

Dib: pero Los Ojos Hinchados no son ninguna amenaza, solo son investigadores de lo paranormal que tratan de proteger al mundo.

Ray: nunca se sabe donde se pueda ocultar el mal, un ejemplo claro es tu hermana –Dib deja caer sus brazos a los costados con la mirada perdida en el piso- lo siento no quería ser tan duro.

Dib: No, tienes razón yo sabía algo pero me negué a creerlo… es decir Gaz siempre parecía molesta por todo y pensé que si la convencía de ayudarme a derrotar a Zim o por lo menos a acompañarme en mis misiones, ella cambiaria, supongo que es algo mas en lo que me equivoque.

Ray: dejemos de lado todo eso, el Maestro Fung y yo pensamos que talvez tu podrías tener las mismas habilidades que tu hermana, así que te entrenare por algún tiempo,¿te parece?

Dib: ¿en serio creen posible que yo pueda hacer algo como ella?

Ray: es posible, vamos al patio de entrenamiento

Dib: si, genial… -ambos salen hacia el patio donde Clay y Omi los esperaban para una ardua jornada, poco después Kimiko se les une en una actitud muy reservada, incluso cuando Dib se le acercaba con una sonrisa para charla. Por su parte Ray trata de no deja que sus sentimientos y dudas le rompan su concentración para no ensañarse con Dib durante su entrenamiento.

* * *

Casa y base del Invasor Zim.

Confundido, apesadumbrado y derrotado, Hanibal se ve así mismo como un patético fríjol sentando sobre un sofá verde sin poder hacer nada más que esperar, eso era todo lo que le queda.

Aun cuando obtuviera varios Shen gong wus y contactara a Los Mas Altos para hacer una alianza con ellos, de nada le serviría, no podría derrotar a nadie pues ahora solo era un ser que ha perdido su verdadero poder y su alma.

En el pasado no importaba cuantas veces fuera derrotado, destruido o enviado a otra dimensión, él podría regresar al mundo mientras nada le ocurriera a Ying Ying, fue para ello que la creo. Un Shen gong wu más que especial, se encargo que nadie más que él supiera de su existencia.

_¿Como es que Jack lo supo? ¿Cómo?_... acaso era muy obvió, si así fuera ¿Por qué fue él único en robarle su shen gong wu?… '_No el no se entero, esa maldita niña, es ella la que esta detrás de todo esto_… si, solo ella fue capas de intuirlo… ´'_esa criatura debería ser destruida, es una amenaza para todos'_… y te tiene derrotado y por los suelos, has dejado de ser una amenaza para ella o cualquiera de tus enemigos.

GIR, aun en su traje de cachorro, se acerca con un enorme plato de waffles para él.

GIR: ¡hiiicceee wwwaaafffllleesss! fiiuu fiiuu –Hanibal ni siquiera lo miro- mmmm –toma un poco con el tenedor y se lo acerca a la cara, al fríjol derrotado no le quedo otra mas arrebatarle el tenedor y llevarse su contenido a la boca- ¡yeahahay! –El pequeño robot acerco una mesa donde deposita el plato y se dirige a la cocina por mas- ¡meee guuuusta prepaaaraaar Waaaffffflees!

Bean no se dio cuenta cuando Chase Young y Wuya abrieron la puerta y entraron a la casa.

Chase: que patético espectáculo das Bean.

Hanibal: ¡rayos! ¿por qué tenias que venir aquí? –para humillarte aun más.

Wuya se sentó a su lado en el sofá, un instante después GIR también le acerco una mesa con otro plato de Waffles.

GIR: estos tiene jabón y carne –Wuya levanta una ceja incrédula a sus palabras, pero toma un tenedor y comienza a comer.

Wuya: me gustaría saber porque venimos a aquí Chase, en tu fortaleza estaríamos mejor y más protegidos.

Chase: yo vine porque tenia que ver a Zim, tú solo me seguiste.

Wuya: ¿acaso pensabas dejarme sola en ese lugar? – ¿te aterra estar sola?

Chase: ¿acaso no acabas de decir que estarías más cómoda y protegida en mi ciudadela?

Wuya: grrr – ¿temes que ellos te encuentren s y al final caigas en su manos sin que nadie mas este a tu lado para ayudarte? ¿o solo es a la soledad a la que ahora le temes?

Chase la ignora por completo pasado de largo hacia uno de los ascensores oculto en una de las paredes de la sala. Los dejo con GIR que comía un plato de tacos frente al televisor con el Show del Horrible Mono, por supuesto Hanibal y Wuya estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos como para darse cuenta de cualquier cosa y protestar por ello.

GIR: me encanta este show.

Mientras Chase bajaba por el ducto podía escuchar una tonada, comenzaba a tener sentido cuanto mas se acercaba al nivel central, se trataba de una canción que le resultaba agradable e interesante en mas de un aspecto 'Sympathya for the Devil' de los Rolling Stones. Cuando salio del ascensor vio que Zim parecía no notar mucho la canción, su concentración era para los pedazos de metal que estaba manejando sobre la mesa y el enorme monitor junto a él, que mostraba varias habitaciones de la casa de Jack.

Computadora: Amo, esta es la vigésimo octava vez que toco la misma canción y de verdad me estoy cansando de ella- en su tono se notaba su molestia y aburrimiento.

Zim: ¡Silencio, Zim necesita concentración! Además no tienes por que quejarte esta es la canción favorita de mi hembra humana-Gaz.

Computadora: ¡ah! en todo caso creo que puedo seguir escuchando tan magnifica obra de arte creada por los humanos –su tono era mas alegre incluso comienzo a tararearla.

Chase: ¿de verdad es la canción favorita de esa mocosa? ¿cómo lo sabes?

Zim: una vez me infiltre en su casa, se escuchaba por todas partes esa canción y mi humana-Gaz era la única que encontré en todo el lugar, ella jugaba con su anticuada consola Xbox King Ki Fighther, creo que de verdad estaba disfrutando su tarde a solas.

Chase: ¿ya has descubierto donde tienen a todos?

Zim: no, parece que decidieron cambia su base de operaciones, casi no lo he visto… ¡uuuhhhaaaa!- bostezo sin darse cuenta.

Chase: ve adormir yo tomare tu lugar.

Zim: si me parece bien- se retiro a un rincón oscuro en su laboratorio.

Para Zim esto era muy extraño, jamás había considerado que una criatura terrícola, fuera de Gaz, pudiera ser algún tipo de aliado confiable, pero en la ultima semana mantenía una especie de amistad forzosa con el hombre-dragón Chase (como le exigió que lo llamara), porque tenían el mismo objetivo: terminar con la alianza de Jack y Gaz, para tenerlos de su lado respectivamente, y dominar el mundo.

Se recostó en el piso y cerró sus ojos entregándose al sueño. Asta el momento Zim no consideró el tener una cama o una habitación, se le hacia ya muy bajo el que cada día se estuviera comportando mas como un humano-terrícola como para permitirse un lujo así. Para su cambio y aseo diario la computadora le proporcionaba un espacio en una capsula de desplazamiento especial, mientras que le materializaba las prendas solicitadas, cuando él dejaba a un lado las usadas simplemente las desintegraba, evitándose la molestia de ponerlas en una lavadora y plancharlas después para guardarlas en ningún lugar, así era como prefería vivir el aun invasor irken.

En el tiempo que llevaba de convivir con el extraño alíen, Chase se pregunto porque simplemente no aceptaba su nuevo estilo de vida en lugar de tratar de huir inútilmente de el, incluso una vez le sugirió a Zim que tratara de conseguir una almohada para evitar torcerse tan seguido la espalda, su respuesta fue muy previsible _"Zim no necesita toda esas inútiles cosas humanas"_, desde entonces solo prefería mantenerse ocupado en sus propios asuntos y dejarlo en paz, después de todo él solo era una herramienta para conseguir su único objetivo 'Jack', ¿que le podía importar si el chico espacial se torturaba así mismo con sus incomodidades? Su amistad era solo temporal asta que todo se arreglara.

Miro el monitor, desde la noche de su último encuentro todo era diferente en esa casa, era difícil el poder vigilarlos y aun mas saber que es lo que estaban planeando hacer. Por suerte podía estar tranquilo de que Gaz y Jack aun no hacia nada indebido (según su punto de vista) como dormir juntos. Esa ultima noche Gaz tomo una habitación a lado de la de Jack y sin un comentario se fue a dormir dejando a sus muñecos de guardia. Recordó con algo de gracia el como Zim llego corriendo asta la computadora para exigirle con lujo de amenazas que mostrara de inmediato todo lo que ocurría en casa de Jack sobre todo en su habitación, aunque él también estaba muy ansioso por ver lo que ocurría mantuvo la calma a diferencia del alíen.

Desde aquella ocasión no volvió a ver a Minialce, talvez el extraño y poderoso robots de Zim prefirió alejarse de su amo por algún tiempo para no verse envuelto en algún problema _'seguramente la computadora haría lo mismo si no estuviera unida al laboratorio al pak de Zim'_ pensó.

Se encontraba meditando en ello cuando Gaz apareció en la cocina acompañada por Mayor-bot y con un enorme bloque de hielo con Vlad atrapado. Por un instante considero despertar a Zim, pero al final prefirió ver que es lo que ocurría y ordeno a la computadora que grabara todo.

Gaz se acerco al fregadero y de uno de los cajones saco un pica hielos, los ojos de Vlad la seguían a todas partes con el terror impreso en ellos demostrando que estaba muy conciente, con calma y maestría comenzó a apuñalara el hielo para sacar unos cuantos cubos que coloco en dos baso y luego sirvió leche en ellos. Si Vlad pudiera moverse lo hubiera hecho para suspirar de alivio cuando ella termino, pero para su desgracia dejarlo tranquilo no era algo que tenia planeado hacer, clavo muy profundamente el pica hielos en su brazo derecho todo el bloque se estremeció, seguramente de dolor y miedo. La escena no duro mucho, con un par de emparedados hecho por Mayor-bot y puesto en una charola con los bazos de leche todos desaparecieron misteriosamente.

Chase comprendía que Gaz solo se estaba divirtiendo con el pobre de Vlad, disfrutando de la tortura, también dejo en claro con ese acto que ellos ya habían descubierto que eran vigilados, esa era la única explicación que podía darse para aquel acto que acababa de presenciar.

Chase: Mocosa infernal.

Computadora: Señor Chase, estoy recibiendo una trasmisión desde el Templo Xiaolin, desea que abra la comunicación en la pantalla principal.

Chase: no, envíala directamente a la pantalla en la sala supongo que los Raymundo y los guerreros querrán hablar con todos- se dirigió a donde Zim para despernó y avisarle de la transmisión.

* * *

En las oficinas principales de los Ojos Hinchados.

Una guerra se desata, fuego por todas partes, los agentes corriendo por todo el lugar tratando de salvar sus vidas, de escapar inútilmente de aquel horrible comando de robots infernales.

La gran mayoría ya ha muerto bajo los escombros que caen o por algún láser que los atraviesa, fueron tomados por sorpresa pocas horas después de recibir el informe de uno de sus agentes, comúnmente conocido como el Agente Palomilla.

La información era sobre unas armas mágicas y su hermana que amenazaba con destruir al mundo. Por un instante creyeron que era otra broma que les hacia, pero aun así le prometieron que tratarían de averiguar algo y le harían saber cualquier cosa en unas 24 horas.

_Cuando comenzaron con la investigación se encontraron con algunos archivos ya muy viejos que tenían algo relacionado con estos artefactos, al parecer había sido escrito por unos de sus fundadores, un agente del cual ya se tenía muy pocos recuerdos y registros, en la sociedad se le había conocido como el agente Dragón T, había desaparecido cuando se encontraba haciendo una investigación en China, olvidando por completo todo informe sobre él en sus enorme almacén._

_No tuvieron mucho tiempo para profundizar en el tema con una repentina serie de explosiones que hicieron que el edificio se estremeciera, lamentablemente ese día la gran mayoría de los agentes se encontraban reunidos para presentar todo tipo de conferencias, para colmarla no estaban preparados para aquellas cosas a las que se enfrentaron, fue una lucha desigual._

En uno de los tantos salones se encontraba escondido el líder principal de los Ojos, el agente Trasero Pálido, aun no podía suponer quien los atacaba, por un ínstate se imagino que se trataba de la armada Irken de la que tanto le había hablado el agente Palomilla, pero desecho al instante esta idea, no eran tan fácil de creer que algo así ocurriera.

Decidió que ahora no importaba quien era el principal responsable de este ataque sino escapara de aquel lugar, con suerte después contactaría con los agentes sobrevivientes para planear un contraataque contra su enemigo.

Cuando logro llegar al pasillo se encontró con una niña que le resulta familiar, pero no podía recordar el porque.

Trasero Pálido: ¡¿jovencita que haces aquí, no ves que es peligroso?!

Gaz: ¿te dio asco Dib cuando te advirtió del Calamar Demonio Gigante Come Carne y de su ejército de Zombis Cyrborts?

Trasero Pálido: ¿Qué? ¡¿de que hablas jovencita?

Gaz: esos robots atacaron mi casa, no me quedo otra opción que pelear contra ellos **¡YO SOLA!** Lo entiendes, tuve que salvar a este mundo porque fui atacada y nadie estuvo ahí para ayudarme, ni siquiera mi propio hermano, el muy tarado se durmió olvidándose de mí.

Trasero Pálido: Mira niña si quieres podemos seguir hablando de esto en otro lugar.

Gaz: cuando al final termine con él, me dijo que trato de pedirles ayuda, me dijo con pena tus ultimas palabras antes de que cortaras su transmisión_…'neaghh, me provocas nauseas'_… ustedes nunca creyeron en él, siempre lo miraron como a un loco mas… ¡pero ustedes son los LOCOS INSIGNIFICANTES! Y para colmarla son tan inútiles cuando se trata de proteger al mundo de verdadera amenazas.

Trasero Pálido trato de tomar su mano pero ella la retiro con brusquedad en el acto.

Gaz: ustedes son lo dementes que no son capaces de ver más allá de lo que es real y mentira. No merecen ser considerado una sociedad de investigadores paranormales. Un manicomio debería ser su sede principal.

No podía seguir esperando a que terminara de explicarle quien sabe que cosa, talvez la visión de tanta masacre le estaba haciendo perder la razón, corrió por todo el pasillo hasta las escaleras, no supo como pero empezó a escuchar su voz como un susurro en su espalda.

Gaz:_ Y el mundo explota... No hay de que sujetarse… ni un ancla… me domina el pánico huyo… corro ciegamente por el manicomio… ni siquiera puedo ORAR… pues no tengo Dios…_

Cuando llego asta la puerta principal se sintió tan aliviado que no vio al enorme gato negro que lo aprisiono por la espalda.

Trasero Pálido: ¡haaaaa! –No pudo seguir conteniendo su grito, el gato se giro con él de nuevo hacía la destrucción y muerte que los rodeaba, la niña camino tranquilamente entre todo aquello sin mirar nada más que a él.

Gaz: _¿piensas salir ileso de esta trituradora?_

Trasero Pálido: ¿eres tú la causante de todo esto? ¿Por qué?

Gaz: por mucho tiempo tu y tu congregación le han metido ideas a mi hermano, lo han humillado en mas de una ocasión, casi nunca lo ayudaron cuando los buscaba, tampoco lo han escuchado o prestado atención incluso después de que empezó a traerles resultados que él **solo **tuvo que conseguir, por culpa de ustedes lo perdí aun mas de lo que ya lo había hecho y aun así, después de que me sacrifico, no fueron capaces de darle el apoyo que merecía, lo dejaron solo…

Trasero Pálido: ¿Quién es tu hermano?

Gaz: Dib Membrana, su estimado y loco Agente Palomilla.

El agente Palomilla… tenia razón… de nuevo tuvo razón y como siempre ellos no lo escucharon.

Gaz: la muerte se divierte comiéndose las cosas –el Agente Palomilla vio que la niña sostenía una extraña cruz de madera quemada, por un instante sintió que la reconoció, pero duro muy poco esa sensación su mente se nublo con el temor y el extraño poema- Resopla tras tu nuca… te mide con su boca… Te mesa los cabello con sus alas tenebrosas… _¿piensas salir ileso de esta trituradora?... su tuvo digestivo comienza donde naces…y acaba donde acaban tus rizas y tus horas…te toma entre sus fauces, te besa, te devora…la muerte, que yo sepa, antecedió a la vida;…la muerte, que yo sepa, no acaba en mariposa._

Sus ojos se abrieron por un instante, Trasero Pálido por fin pudo recordarla… ella casi siempre lo acompañaba a sus oficinas cuando al Agente Palomilla le urgía hablar con el, nunca le presto atención, siempre estaba muy callada detrás de él… ¿como pudo olvidarla?

Gaz: ¡CRUZ DE BANSHEE! –la oscuridad lo rodeo, algo lo ensordeció… ¿que era todo aquello?… ¿que sucederá ahora?… ¿aquí se termina la sociedad de l os Ojos Hinchados?…

El fuego consumió todo el lugar, Dib talvez no lo aprecie, pero Gaz lo hizo en cierta forma para vengarlo… _'no el nunca apreciara lo que hago por él… ¿me odiara por esto?'_ ya que puede importarte lo has hecho y no te detendrás… '_no me detendré'._

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas**… ¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Este capitulo va dedicado a Shedir… de verdad te agradezco tu sinceridad para con mi ortografía, sin eso este Fanfic seria mas que un asco, aunque sigo mejorando.**

**Parte de lo que del poema de Gaz lo pueden encontrar entre las paginas del Comix de "ASILO AEKHAN" de Batman, escrito por Grant Morrison e ilustrado por Dave Mckean, este es un excelente comix léanlo si tienen oportunidad.**

**El ultimo poema que recita Gaz es de otro libro (mexicano, por lo que no se si se publique fuera de mi país pero apuesto que puede encontrarlo por Internet) el autor es José Quintero y fue publicado para su obro Buba Comix Vol 1, no lo recomiendo mucho porque aunque vienen cosas buenas hay otras algo ofensivas y groseras, según mi opinion…**

**Últimamente me estado preguntando si Jack y Gaz tuvieran un hijo como seria, me ilusiono con una niña con la piel y los ojos de su para pero con el cabellote su mama… en un traje de cerdito alado… muy lindo para mi gusto ¡¡¡ME EMOCIANA LA IMAGEN!!!! Que lastima que no me guste dibujar…**

**Como podrán darse cuenta aquí solo hablo de que tipo de relaciones se están dando entre Zim, dib y lo guerreros Xiaolin y Heylin, a la vez de los estragos de una tortura psicológica que Jack y Gaz les están dando, es una forma de tortura muy divertida… aquel sentimiento que tenemos en una pesadilla es el miedo del cual se deriva la confusión, desesperación y la locura. Mandy abre el capitulo con una sencilla explicación de lo que trata espero que le entienda.**


	8. LOS ANGUSTIADOS, CUANDO LA PESADILLA

**Declaración: respeto los derechos de autor sobre Xiaolin Showdown e Invader Zim, es decir ni****ngún personaje me pertenece.**

**Advertencia: este capitulo tiene contenido solo para mayores de 18 años…**

**

* * *

****LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN**

**LOS ANGUSTIDOS, CUANDO LA PESADILLA TOMA FORMA**

En una habitación oscura aparece Mandy caminando.

Mandy: podría decirte la verdad, pero sabrías que te estaría mintiendo.

Sale de escena caminando y arrastrando con una cuerda el podrido cadáver de Murdoc (el bajista de Gorillaz)

* * *

Zim sueña, nunca le ha sido ajeno ese mundo que otorga el descanso y la mente; desde antes que su cuerpo comenzara a exigirle por lo menos una hora de reposo ya lo hacia despierto, siempre con masacre, destrucción y guerra en general, en donde él estaba al frente comandando a enormes tropas y robots destructores; riendo ante las explosiones, los gritos y los incendios provocados. Pero este sueño no tiene nada que ver con eso.

Zim sueña con el día en que nació, de nuevo esta en aquella cámara oscura con el brazo mecánico que lo libero de la capsula y le coloco su Pak uniéndolo a su columna vertebral, dándole vida a su cerebro, trayéndole infinidad de conocimientos y con su única personalidad que lo identificara para el resto de su existencia de entre los otros irkens.

De nuevo le dice cuanto lo quiere y lo abraza con inocencia, el brazo responde con que es hora de presentarse con sus superiores para comenzar a laborar, otro brazo lo separa y lo lleva hasta una oficina con miles de irkens burócratas, encargados de registrar y asignar labores a los recién nacidos smeets (forma en que se les llaman a los bebes irkens).

Cerca de la mesa donde esta Zim hay una familia presentando a su nuevo miembro, él observa al padre como trata con amor a su pequeño smeet, esta mas que orgulloso. Un smeet nacido naturalmente es considerado como una especie de honor concedido a muy pocos irkens, por lo que al pequeño no se le solicita para presentar algún trabajo y se le asigna un puesto de alta jerarquía.

Aparte de eso nace con mucha suerte pues seguro contara con un hogar que le proporcionara todo lo que necesite, un poco de amor y estabilidad; casi nunca tienen hermanos y en menos de 10 años la familia se desintegra por las constantes peleas entre los miembros, pero al menos su nivel dentro de la jerarquía no desaparece, brindándole una vida mas cómoda y placentera fuera de la armada irken.

Muy a su pesar siente celos por el pequeño afortunado, él también quiere un papá que lo cargué y abrace de la misma forma; no quiere ser un soldado o un obrero, desea tener un familia.

Zim: ¿Por que ese gusano si puede tener una familia y Zim no?

Irken Burócrata: Porque naciste artificialmente, tu concepción fue por medio de nuestra avanzada tecnología, él nació de manera natural y primitiva, fue concebido por una pareja irken.

Zim: pero yo también quiero una mamá y un papá ¡denme una familia!

Irken Burócrata: se te asignara al área de ciencias y tecnología preséntate en la habitación 302-C con el resto de los smeet asignados a científicos.

Zim: ¡nooo!... ¡espere que hay de mi familia, Zim también quiere una!... –otro brazo mecánico lo llevo hasta la habitación asignada mientras el pequeño y recién nacido gritaba y se revolvía entre su duro apretón.

Irken Burócrata: de seguro le dieron aquel Pak defectuoso que el Cerebro de Control se negó a desechar… pobre smeet le espera una vida difícil –le dijo a su compañero a lado.

Irken Burócrata 2: mientras no cause problemas al imperio que puede importar.

Zim se encontró entre otros smeet en una habitación luminosa, por turnos cada recién llegado era vestido en un uniforme parecido a un mameluco del color de sus ojos y con el símbolo del imperio en su pecho, después era puesto al cuidado de un científico irken ya de una edad muy avanzada y de alta categoría entre los miembro de su comunidad.

Zim paso ese mismo día a ser el ayudante aprendiz de un muy viejo ingeniero mecánico, le enseño todo lo que conocía en tecnología robótica y armamento irken, vortiana, ranmadeniana, meekbroriana entre otras razas del universo. Pero nunca hubo una convivencia afectuosa entre los dos, el viejo irken era demasiado frío y se preocupaba mas por terminar sus proyectos que por brindarle un poco de cariño y amor al pequeño Zim, aun así logro aprender mucho como su ayudante.

El viejo irken murió 15 años después, Zim no fue asignado a otro científico, de manera inmediata fue ingresado en la academia militar, debido a que un virus se había propagado entre las capsulas que contenían a los smeets aun no nacido causando sus muertes, para entonces la planeación del proyecto RUINA INEVITABLE estaba muy avanzado por lo que muchos irkens jóvenes que no pertenecían a la milicia fueron ingresado para completar los ejercitos invasores.

Zim demostró ser un alumno algo excéntrico, molesto, obsesivo y torpe para la estrategia, muchos de los profesores pensaron que se debía al defectuoso Pak que tenia, pero ya era imposible separarlo del mismo sin causarle la muerte. Al irken que alcanza los cinco años de vida y es separado de su Pak muere en aproximadamente 10 minutos.

Los ikens superiores pensaron en desactivarlo (el equivalente a la muerte cerebral) con el Cerebro de Control, pero este de nuevo se negó afirmando que el Pak estaba en perfectas condiciones. Nadie en Irk podía oponerse a la voluntad del Cerebro de Control, él era el verdadero gobernante de su planeta al crear los Pak y tomar las decisiones más importantes, nadie puede oponerse a sus designios. Por lo que a Zim no solo se le permitió vivir, sino también existir como tal es y permanecer como parte del Imperio Irken, aun en contra de la voluntad de sus superiores.

Al finalizar la academia logro casi de manera milagrosa unas de las mejores calificaciones, por lo que se le asigno un puesto como Invasor dentro del Plan Ruina Inevitable y se le dio uno de los robots de destrucción masiva más avanzado y poderoso.

Pero cometió el error de dejarse llevar por la locura y el deseo de destrucción; comenzó su guerra en su propio planeta llevando a la casi aniquilación a toda su raza. Ese día mato a miles de irkens y destruyo el edificio principal donde se encontraba la maquina de reproducción de smeets.

Cuando al fin lograron detenerlo, los sobrevivientes irkens pedían su muerte a gritos, pero el Cerebro de Control se negó de nuevo a cumplir con las exigencias del pueblo, enviando a Zim al confinamiento en Comidortia, de donde regreso para pedir una nueva oportunidad y "renunciando al exilio" que se le había impuesto. Como algunos ya sabrán Los Mas Altos trataron de deshacer de él enviándolo a una parte del universo no explorada, a un planeta del cual no sabia siquiera si realmente existía, pensado que talvez así iría directo a su muerte. Que sorpresa se llevaron cuando al cabo de 6 meses recibieron su primera transmisión desde la Tierra.

Zim soñaba rememorando todos esos eventos, sospechaba sobre la falsedad de su misión, pero al final su habilidad para automentirse lo había cegado de nuevo, pensaba que era solo cuestión de tiempo para ser reconocido como uno de los mejores invasores de su imperio.

Una figura encapuchada surgió de entre la oscuridad acercándose a él.

Fig: Zim…Ziim…Zziiimm…

Zim: ¿hee? ¿Quien eres?

Fig: soy yo

Zim: ¿Quién eres?

Fig: soy yo

Zim:¿Quién eres?

Fig: soy yo

Zim: ¿Quién eres?

Fig: oh vamos Zim, vas a hacer lo mismo cada vez que nos veamos.

Zim: ¿oO? -la figura se descubrió la cabeza mostrando la cara de una botarga vieja y arruinada de un perro con un sobresaliente diente dorado.

Zim: ¡¿Perro Wuano, el Espectro Hip-Hop de la Derrota?! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Perro Wuano: ¡Así es Zim, soy yo! he venido a mostrarte el futuro.

Zim: ¿el futuro? –todo comienzo a girar de manera vertiginosa, creando un remolino de infinidad de colores, Zim cerro los ojos por un instante, cuando los volvio a abrir se vio en medio de un enorme salón que tenia pintado en su paredes un hermoso jardín selvático rodeado por juguetes, caballos, conejos, aves, gatos y muñecas en trajes de payasos o de aristócratas, los pocos muebles que pudo observar tenían el mismo estilo aristócrata y renacentista.

Todo parecía muy llamativo para el irken, pero al instante su vista es capturada por algo en medio del salón, algo que no cuadraba del todo, se trataba de GIR en su traje de cachorro verde. Junto a él una bebe con enorme moño negro en la cabeza, estaba sentada dándole la espalda a Zim y al parecer jugando con algo que traía entre sus manitas, llevaba puesto un vestido con colores rosa, negro y violeta el cual la cubría por completo y su cabello era corto de un color violeta oscuro. Sintió curiosidad por la pequeña, instintivamente se acerca para ver su rostro.

A un paso de estar frente a ella un irken muy bajito y de ojos verde se acerco a GIR corriendo.

Irken verde: Sus Altezas Los Únicos Mas Altos desean ver a la princesa Akasha.

GIR: Informales a Mis Señores que enseguida les llevare a su Alteza –Zim se dio cuenta que su voz era diferente, más disciplinada; el cachorro tomo entre sus brazos a la pequeña y salio del salón. Zim se quedo parado viéndolos salir del lugar, aun no entiende lo que pasa.

Zim: ¡hey! ¡esperen a Zim! –corrió tras ellos al ver que se encontraba solo en la enorme habitación, tratando de alcanzar a su sirviente robotico por entre enormes pasillos blancos con columnas grecolatinas y armaduras pegadas en la pared.

Cuando al fin alcanzo a GIR lo vio entrar por una puerta, la cual daba a un salón más amplio y extrañamente oscuro. Por un instante se queda parado en la puerta mirando la decoración de las paredes que consistía en tapices en colores borgoñas, azules, violetas y bordados dorados al final de la habitación se encontraban dos tronos enormes cubiertos por penumbras.

GIR se acerca a uno de los tronos, donde estaba sentada Gaz, ella tomo con mucha ternura a la pequeña, Zim volvió a correr hacia ella.

Zim: ¡Gaz-mihumana! ¿Acaso esto significa que yo me he convertido en emperador de la Tierra y en el Mas Alto del Imperio Irken? ¡Responde a Zim! -se detiene en el primer escalón que sube a los tronos, Gaz no voltea a verlo su atención es toda para la pequeña que lleva en brazo, con la que jugaba dulcemente- ¿es esa la gloriosa smeet de Zim, mi perfecta y única hija?... ¡Déjame verla!

Una voz es escuchada en eco por todo el salón- Mis Únicos Mas Altos recibimos una transmisión desde el planeta Meekbro, por parte de los subordinados Rojo y Púrpura.

Gaz: ¡haash! ¿y ahora que querrán esos inútiles?... –una enorme pantalla baja lentamente mostrando a Los Mas Altos con las cabezas agachadas y en posturas de sumisión.

Rojo: Mis Únicos Mas Altos es un honor el que reciban nuestra transmisión

Gaz: ¿que es lo que quieres?

Púrpura: he…nosotros… este solo… -nervioso trato de articular algo hasta que Rojo lo golpeo en el estomago con un codo- mi Alteza Única Púrpura, solo deseamos saludarlos y darle nuestro informe de invasión al planeta Meekbro. Todo va saliendo de acuerdo a como planearon Mis Únicos Mas Altos, la resistencia esta siendo llevada ante una trampa.

Rojo: en una semana serán hechos prisioneros y el planeta pasara al impe… -fue interrumpido por un gruñido a lado del trono de Gaz, Zim volteo nervioso esperando encontrase consigo mismo.

Jack: estas diciendo que tardaran una semana mas en atrapar a la resistencia meekbroniana –sus ojos los miran con disgusto- entonces no están siguiendo el plan que les enviamos.

Rojo: no… no es eso Mi Alteza Único Rojo su plan ha sido…-vuelve a ser interrumpido por la mano levantada de Jack.

Jack: se supone que nuestro plan estaba diseñado para que en su transmisión fuera reportado ese planeta como capturado junto con todos los habitantes esclavizados… y tú me dice todo lo contrario. ¡Tienen 24 horas para volver a llamar con los resultados esperados!

Rojo: pero Mis Altezas nosotros…

Gaz: acaso tratas de contrariarnos –Rojo se quedo con la boca abierta y temblando nerviosamente.

Púrpura: en 24 horas les entregaremos el reporte de la captura del planeta Mis Únicos Más Altos –rápidamente es cortada la transmisión.

Jack: jajaja… esos tontos –se acerco a Gaz, dándole un beso en la frente tomo a la pequeña entre sus brazos- son tan ingenuos y cobardes –Zim, que hasta ahora se quedo parado en el escalón, cayo sobre sus rodillas al verlo sostener a la pequeña que reía al estar entre las manos de su padre. Ahora puede verle el rostro que es tan blanco como la piel de Jack, sus ojos tenia esas dos pupilas rojas y tan infernales como las de él.

Zim: ¡noo! ¡no, esto es una mentira! –se atraganto con su propia saliva- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué fue de mí todos estos años?

Perro Wuano: estas muriendo en las celdas de este castillo ahora mismo.

Zim ¡tu!...-se levanta para enfrentarlo- ¡te maldigo Perro Wuano, te maldigo de nuevo! ¡¿Como te atreves a mostrarle esta mentira a Zim?! –lo miro con ira.

Gaz: no es mentira, es tu presente, fracasado –Zim volteo confundido- y ahora que al fin has muerto solo me resta quemar tu alma para acabar con los rastro de tu existencia, tal como te lo prometí hace ya tantos años- en el cuerpo de Zim comenzaron a aparecer pequeñas llamas que lo fueron envolviendo y consumiendo lentamente.

Zim: ¡no espera, no lo hagas! –estira una mano suplicante hacia ella.

Perro Wuano- jajajaja ¡esto están divertido! jajajaja

Zim cae de nuevo sobre sus rodillas.

_Este no puede ser el fin de Zim… _pero lo es, acéptalo_… no lo haré, no quiero…_ ¿Qué otra cosa te queda?_... pelear, matare al mono blanco, lo destruiré como destruyó mi vida…_

Zim: ¡TE ANIQUILARE JACK SPICER! –un fuerte golpe lo lanzo contra una pared llena de tubos y cables, despertó de su pesadilla para encontrarse en su laboratorio. Del otro lado de donde fue lanzado estaba Chase Young quien lo miraba molesto.

Chase: ya te había dicho que olvidaras cualquier intento por eliminar a Jack o hacerle cualquier daño -lo miro con seriedad, Zim se levanto de un brinco y extendió las patas arácnidas de su Pak.

Zim: ¡destruiré a tu horrible mono blanco y a ti también si osas entrometerte en mi camino! –ambos se prepararon para pelear, por suerte la computadora los detuvo a tiempo.

Computadora: Amo, Sr. Chase la transmisión ya esta siendo abierta en la pantalla de la sala.

Zim: ¡¿hem?! ¿Que transmisión?

Chase: se trata del Templo Xiaolin.

Zim: ¿Qué es lo que quieren esas bestias humanas pestilentes? –guardo de nuevo sus patas de araña mientras se dirigía al ascensor, Chase tomo esto como una señal de tregua temporal y acompaño al irken hacia la sala.

Zim: ¿sabes una cosa? tengo pensado dejar la armada irken y al imperio –dijo repentinamente tomando por sorpresa a Chase ¿Qué quería decir con esa confesión?

Chase: ¿por que quieres hacer eso?

Zim: algún día yo gobernare este mundo y no quiero compartirlo con nadie más que con Gaz. No quiero que Los Mas Alto tomen lo que me esta costando mucho esfuerzo.

Chase: ¿y por que me lo dices?

Zim: en realidad no lo se –Chase guardo silencio. Talvez el invasor lo consideraba como a su único amigo o solo necesitaba descargar con alguien sus pensamientos y el podía respetar cualquiera de esta dos cosas con su silencio.

En cuanto llegaron a la superficie se encontraron en una habitación llena de burbujas, Hanibal seguía en el sofá indiferente todo, incluyendo a las burbujas que salían de su boca, Wuya perseguía por toda la sala a GIR, quien reía divertido por la situación.

Wuya: ¡estupido robot! ¡¿que rayos pensabas al ponerle jabón a los Waffle?! hic –mas burbujas salieron de la sonrojada bruja heylin

GIR: weeeheji ¡Fiesta! ¡Fiesta de burbujas! –Wuya al fin lo atrapo, aventándolo contra el piso donde comenzó a pisotearlo con ira.-wajajajaja –es obvio que al robot todo parecía divertirle, como si se tratara de un nuevo juego.

Chase: ¡ya es suficiente, paren los dos! –GIR al escuchar la orden de Chase lazo a Wuya por los aires adquiriendo una postura recta y los ojos rojos.

El cuadro del mono verde que esta colocado sobre el sofá fue sustituido por una pantalla de televisión que mostraba a Dib y a los dragones con un semblante de preocupación.

Clay: ¿Por qué hay tantas burbujas?

Wuya: por culpa de este perro estupido ¡hic! –otra cantidad impresionante de burbujas salieron de su estomago.

Clay: ¡oh, ya veo!

Dib: No importa, lo que queríamos decirles es que parece que volvieron a tacar mi hermana y Jack.

Bean: Atacaron el Templo –su voz sonó aburrida.

Ray: no, fueron a aliados externos

Wuya: ¿a quienes atacaron?

Dib: la sociedad de Los Ojos Hinchados.

Zim: ¡esos tontos! se lo tienen merecido.

Chase: ¿Quiénes son?

Dib: son una sociedad de investigadores paranormales, estaban ayudándome con el caso de Gaz. Hace unos minutos les hice una llamada pero no respondieron, así que investigamos la zona por vía satélite –en un cuadro dentro de la pantalla muestra un edificio siendo desbastado por el fuego- Zim tu conoces la dirección deben ir allá antes de que llegue la policía, debemos encontrar un sobreviviente para saber si fueron ellos quienes atacaron.

Zim: ja ¡claro que fueron ese asqueroso humano y Gaz no necesitas pruebas para verlo, tonto humano!

Dib: aun así necesito que vayan, nosotros trataremos de llegar lo antes posible, tengo un mal presentimiento con respecto a esto –su voz no mostró ningún sentimiento, porque hacia todo lo posible por no sacar su ira delante de todos ellos, Gaz estaba rebasando los limites en que él no podía perdonarla tan fácilmente, se sentía asqueado ante la perspectiva de que su propia hermana comenzara a matar gente, sobre todo aquellos a los que estimaba y respetaba en gran medida, pero aun asi no desea dar a conocer sus sentimientos y mas sombríos pensamientos a nadie.

Zim: si tanto te urge que pierda el tiempo en aquel lugar iré, pero después veré como me lo compensaras Dib.

* * *

Unos minutos después Zim llego hasta el destruido edificio de Los Ojos Hinchados acompañado de Chase y Wuya; les tomo solo unos minutos para investigar el lugar y encontrar todo lo que necesitan. No era necesario que se quedaran a la labor de rescate de los cadáveres, en menos tiempo de lo que esperaban bomberos y oficiales llegaron para hacerse cargo de tan terrible trabajo, mientras que ellos regresaron a la base para encontrarse con los monjes y Dib.

Ninguno hablo hasta estar en la seguridad de la sala.

Dib: ¿Qué fue lo que encontraron?

Chase: tus presentimientos fueron correctos.

Zim: ellos nos dejaron algo.

Dib: ¿de que se trata?

Zim bajo de su nave un conejo aparentemente desactivado y en estado pasivo, miradas de temor fueron dirigidas a ambos.

Zim: tenía una nota pegada en la frente –saco una hoja- '_para los perderos'_, sin duda la escribió ese humano detestable, Jack.

Ray: ¿Qué rayos tendrán en mente?

Sorpresivamente el conejo se activo al escuchar la voz de Ray, estirando sus extremidades y separando su tórax en dos, mostrando una pantalla en medio de su estomago, esta se encendió mostrando estática después a Jack y a Gaz con sus sonrisas maquiavélicas.

_Jack: ¡hola a todos! decidimos dejarles un pequeño mensaje de advertencia._

_Gaz: no traten de oponerse a nosotros o de lo contrario nos darán el gusto de aplastarlos hasta pulverizar sus huesos._

_Jack: lo que hasta ahora hemos hecho no es nada, créanos._

_Gaz: no habrá piedad ni consideración con ninguno de ustedes o de sus aliados._

_Jack: así que ya lo saben, prepárense perdedores porque vamos hacer que el mundo arda ante sus pies…muajajaja._

La pantalla vuelve a un estado estático y el conejo une de nuevo su estomago volviendo a quedar inactivo.

Dib estaba furioso, su brazo se levanto con la mano abierta y apuntado al conejo, un rayo de electricidad recorrio su brazo desde su hombro y salio disparado destruyendolo en un segundo, el asombro los invadió a todos ante su reacción.

Dib: que no piensen que pueden atemorizarnos -susurro

Zim: ¿larva Dib, como hiciste eso?

Dib: ¿quieres descubrirlo Zim? –sus ojos mostraron una ira que golpeo al sorprendido irken.

Zim: no, así déjalo.

Chase: ¿que sugieres que hagamos?

Dib: prepararnos para pelear una vez más contra ellos.

Hanibal: ja… jajajajaja… supongo que ya no importa cuanto mas apretemos las cuerdas en nuestros cuellos.

Omi: ¿cuerda? –volteo forzando su cabeza- no veo ninguna cuerda en el mió.

Kimiko: Omi, él esta hablando figurativamente.

Hanibal: también lo hago de manera literal, solo están jugando con nosotros, nos tienen en sus garras y acabaran con nosotros en el momento en que se aburran, sino es que antes.

Era malo cuando Hanibal Roy Bean se mofaban con una supuesta ventaja sobre ellos, pero ahora resultaba mucho peor escucharlo hablar tan derrotadamente.

Ray: con juego o no debemos tratar de detenerlos, no podemos resignarnos solo porque a ti te hayan vencido.

Dib: tenemos que ir a esa casa de nuevo.

Wuya: ¿no crees que seria muy peligroso en estos momentos entrar en ese lugar?

Chase: si tan asustada estas puedes quedarte aquí, hasta que vengan por ti –Wuya no dijo nada, solo se volteo molesta para sentarse de nuevo junto a Hanibal.

Ray: bastara con que algunos de nosotros vayan a averiguar, no podemos arriesgarnos todos a enfrentarlos.

Zim: si la larva Dib desea arriesgarse, Zim no se quedara atrás.

Omi: yo voy con ustedes.

Kimiko: también los acompañare.

* * *

Mas tarde en las cercanías de la casa de Jack, Zim utilizaba sus binoculares para observar el jardín, no encotro rastro alguno de los muñecos o los Jackbots, pero eso no les brindaba ninguna seguridad. Diez minutos después entraron sigilosamente en el jardín con el alma en la garganta, vigilando cualquier rincón oscuro, hasta que finalmente llegaron a la puerta corrediza de la sala y entraron.

Todo parecía muy tranquilo, no se escuchaba ninguno ruido, poco después llegaron al laboratorio en el sótano, casi todos los monitores estaban apagados, el polvo y las arañas se adueñaron del lugar, sin duda esto demostraba que Jack ya no consideraba como una guarida segura su casa. Dib descubrió que en la única computadora encendida tenía interceptada las trasmisiones de la base espacial de Zim y a través de ella era enviados a la casa del extraterrestre una serie de videos pregrabados y alterados, entre ellos el que Chase acaba de ver ese día.

Zim: eso explica sus desapariciones tan repentinas.

Omi: ¿desde cuando se habrán marchado y en donde se encontraran ahora?

Chase observaba una de las paredes que tenia varios cuadros, uno en especial llamo su atención, en el aparecía un pequeño y adorable Jack, talvez rondaba los 8 años, junto a él estaba una anciana. Dib observo también el cuadro, reconociendo a la anciana al ínstate.

Dib: ¡por Júpiter! Lady Spicer… que tonto, como pude olvidarme de ella.

Chase: ¿sabes quien esa mujer?

Dib: Lady Spicer, era la abuela de Jack, cuando era niño me encontré con ella en más de una ocasión, trato de sacarme información con respecto al trabajo de mi papá, por suerte nunca lo logro. Dos años después de su muerte uno de los miembros de Los Ojos Hinchados me contó que ella no solo era una genio capaz de entender la inventiva de papá, sino que también era la líder de una de las más poderosas mafia del mundo.

Kimiko: ahora ya se de donde viene el lado maligno e ingenioso de Jack.

Omi: no solo eso, talvez podríamos descubrir en donde se encuentran.

Zim comenzó a teclear sobre la computadora de Jack, buscando la antigua base de Lady Spicer, la computadora libero un total de 356 propiedades.

Dib: si que son… muchas bases.

Kimiko: tendremos que investigar todos esos lugares.

Cuando se termino de imprimir la lista con las direcciones Dib, Omi y Kimiko subieron las escaleras para revisar el resto de la casa. Mientras que Zim se quedo acompañando a Chase, que permanecía muy pensativo en el laboratorio.

Ya antes había estado en aquel lugar, pero nunca le presto atención. No era muy diferente a la base de Zim, solo mucho más pequeña que la del extraterrestre. En un rincón estaba un montón de viejos periódicos, en el de hasta arriba se describía la explosión que el pequeño Jack ocasionara en su propia casa hace nueve años.

Zim: parece que estas muy encariñado con ese asqueroso mono blanco.

Chase: deberías considerar el llamarlo con más respeto.

Zim: y tu talvez deberías considerar en dejar esa costumbre de ser tan frió con tus aliados, eso te alejo de él, recuerdas.

Chase: y a ti te alejo tu estupidez de tu mocosa malcriada.

Zim: preferiría que la llamaras terrorífica hembra humana.

Chase: como quieras.

Zim: se lo que piensas hombre-dragón.

Chase: ¿que se supone que piense alienígena?

Zim: lo mismo que Zim… ¿tendré que destruir a Gaz-míhumana?, claro que en tu caso es asqueroso mono blanco-Jack.

Chase solo jiro los ojos de manera molesta por su insistencia en insultar a Jack.

Chase: supongo que tienes razón, Jack esta perdiendo el control sobre si mismo y eso es una amenaza para mi, si esto sigue así no tendré otra opción.

Zim: eso o dejar que el te elimine de manera dolorosa –recordó su terrible pesadilla.

Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras para marcharse, aunque no lo haya dicho, esto no era lo único que pensaban. ¿Quien sabe desde cuando Jack y Gaz se habían marchado? manteniéndose fuera de su vigilancia, dándoles la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisieran y sin que ellos pudieran detenerlos.

* * *

En algún pueblo perdido entre España y Francia, bajo una pequeña casa, donde antes se tenia una bodega para armamento, drogas, mercancía robadas, piratas y una gran cantidad de mazmorras, se había arreglado para instalar un laboratorio con miles de Jackbot y muñecos colocados en inmensos anaqueles, las celdas volvían a tener ocupantes que gemían palabras incompresibles en el piso, cada una era atendida por un Jackbot pero no para vigilar que el prisionero escapara de ella, mas bien para cuidar de cada uno de ellos como si de un enfermero se tratase.

En un lugar alejado de las celdas Vlad podía observar todo como si fuera un vigilante, se sentía como el que peor suerte corría, pues no perdió la razón tan rápido como ellos, lo hacia muy lentamente. Tobbimura estaba inconciente y colgaba encadenado cabeza abajo, al estar Vlad congelado en ese grueso bloque de hielo el gordo ninja paso a ocupar su lugar como saco de boxeo que usaba Jack constantemente _seria cuestión de muy poco tiempo antes de que Tobbimura dejara el mundo'_ pensaba apesadumbrado y con envidia Vlad.

Aun así en todo en el lugar solo rondaban los Jackbot y el Mayor-bot como encargado de todo, el fiel sirviente automata daba gracia de ser una maquina sin sentimiento, de lo contrario talvez ya habría acabado él mismo con su existencia por no soportar el remordimiento del destino de la victimas de sus crueles amos.

Jack sabía que sus enemigos ya abrían descubierto el cambio de base. Gaz fue la primera en sospechar que eran vigilados, la misma noche de su ultimo encuentro con Chase y Zim, ella solo disimulo haberse ido a dormir en la habitación a lado de la de Jack, cuando lo creyó conveniente salto de la cama y coloco a uno de sus juguete con el mismo tamaño que ella en la cama, después salto por la ventana, una vez afuera ordeno a otro de sus robots que sacara a Jack de su cama y pusiera un muñeco en su lugar.

_Jack se quedo muy sorprendió por esta acción pero ella le indico que la siguiera en silencio, ambos llegaron hasta una obra en construcción de un edificio._

_Gaz: nos están vigilando –se mantenía en alerta y observando cada rincón._

_Jack: ¿como lo sabes?_

_Gaz: ¿de que otra forma pudieron enterarse de en donde estábamos esta noche?_

_Jack: y como crees que lo estén haciendo._

_Saco de su bolsillo su PSP y un teclado, Gaz sin duda era astuta, en menos de una hora localizo la señal de la base espacial de Zim, la cual altero para que mostrara solo las habitaciones vacías de la casa de Jack, después con ayuda del joven genio maligno comenzó a realizar una serie de videos donde mostraban rutinas aburridas como estar en la sala leyendo un libro o viendo la televisión._

_Cuando ambos se sintieron satisfechos con su trabajo ordenaron a los Jackbots que trajeran su helicóptero y partieron esa misma noche con rumbo a la vieja casa de campo de Lady Spicer. Jack hablo con el viejo encargado, a quien tuvo que demostrar que era el nieto de la terrible anciana, para que se siguiera haciendo cargo del viñedo y no le dijera nada acerca de su estancia._

_El anciano acepto, sabia que el intentar traicionar a la familia Spicer solo podría traer la ira de su ya difunta ama, que hacia pagar muy caro cualquier molestia._

Tardarían mucho en localizarlos en aquella casita, puesto que fue una de las pocas propiedades que su abuela había mantenido en casi completo secreto. Jack desconocía el porque su abuela se esforzó tanto por mantenerla tan oculta de todos y cuándo trataba de averiguarlo solo conseguía un monton de papeles viejos que hablaban de tierra feudales y poblados que rendían culto a un caballero terrateniente, cosa que para él no tenían sentido o importancia.

El lugar resulto ser más que cómodo, se acoplaba perfectamente para sus planes y parecía lo suficientemente equipado para su gusto_ '¿para que usaría este lugar mi abuela?'; _todo resultaba como si la anciana hubiera previsto lo que pasaría en el futuro de su nieto y dejara el lugar listo para el y su novia, una idea ridícula, pero agradable de imaginar.

_Un día después de haberse instalado en la casita llego el momento para que hablara con Gaz acerca de lo que ocurrió esa noche, no quisieron entrar en detalles 'después de todo, entre parejas suele haber secretos' trato de excusarse. _

_Su relación avanzo conforme pasaron los días 'porque quiero llegar al final de esto junto a ti, sea cual sea el resultado' fue lo que ella le dijo, esto lo sorprendió mucho y estaba dispuesta a no decepcionarla estaría con ella 'como amigo y como novio'_

Después de lo ocurrido en la sede de Los Ojos Hinchados se tomaron el día libre, dejando a cargo a su fiel Mayor-bot y al resto de los robots de las celdas y sus prisioneros. Sentían un gran deseo de alejarse momentáneamente de toda aquella locura que ellos mismo estaban creando, _incluso el peor de los sicópatas siente la necesidad de tener un poco de normalidad en su sangrienta vida._

Planearon lo que harían esa noche para pasarla bien, si es que no se activaba algún Sheg gong wu. Jack propuso que ellos mismo preparan la cena solo para varia. Pensó que talvez a Gaz no le agradaría la idea, pero ella en ningún momento replico, se sentó en la mesa haciendo una lista de todo lo que necesitarían para realizar tal cena.

Jack: ¿alguna vez has cocinado?

Gaz: en realidad casi nunca, pero al menos Dib no se quejo cuando llegaba su cumpleaños o navidad.

Jack: ¡oh ya!

Después de que terminara con la lista se marcharon a aquella plaza cercana al pueblo. Jack sospechaba que la mayoría de los habitantes se dedicaban al trafico de drogas y armas, su abuela se lo comento en alguna ocasión en que pasaron muy rápido por las cercanías. Gaz ignoraba toda clase de cortesía que le ofrecían cuando se acercaba a un puesto, limitándose a pedir lo que necesitaba, observo como los dueños le brindaban una vulgar sonrisa deformando sus rostro hasta el grado de la repugnancia. En uno de los puestos noto como un vendedor se volteo para estirar una mano y atrapar a un niño que inocentemente tomaba una pieza de queso.

Podía notarse que se trataba de un huérfano hambriento, pero el vendedor no solo se conformo con regañarlo, lo arrastro hasta un rincón oscuro dentro de su tienda y justo cuando creyó que nadie lo veía le dio un fuerte golpe en la cara con el puño cerrado. Gaz solo observo como el niño se hecho a correr con un delgado hilo de sangre escurriéndole del rostro.

El vendedor se sentía satisfecho de si mismo y se justificaba con el hecho de proteger lo que era el patrimonio de él y de su familia, ella sabia que en otros países los niños que robaban para comer recibían peores castigos, como ser apedreados o incluso mutilados. _Debes en cuando la humanidad, que se jacta de ser tan civilizada, comete actos de suma crueldad, contra aquellos que son solo seres indefenso,_ dejando una sensación incomoda en los estómagos de aquellos que desgraciadamente somos testigos,_ tomando como bandera y justificante a la justicia que esta de su parte._

Al alejarse del puesto ella dejo un juguete, un pequeño monito de peluche con dos platillos en sus manitas. El vendedor tomo al juguete "olvidado" y lo coloco dentro de su establecimiento. Esa noche misteriosamente la mayor parte de su mercancía fue regada por todo el pueblo, dejando al puesto casi en la quiebra.

Jack rió tranquilamente, el también observo la escena, unos cuantos pasos después descubrió al huérfano arrinconado entre las sombras sollozando. Camino hasta donde se encontraba y le dejo una bolsa con algunos panes y queso sobre el piso.

Jack: si sabes lo que te conviene guarda la bolsa para esta noche –fue todo lo que dijo. No espero a que el confundido niño se levantara a darle las gracias o, como él presentía, se echará de nuevo a correr.

Gaz lo esperaba en otro puesto, para ella el asunto estaba saldado y daba igual que le pasara al huérfano, si el pequeño logro sobrevivir tanto tiempo era probable que para el final del día encontraría que comer sin ayuda o por compasión de alguien mas, pero prefirió no discutir el asunto con Jack, le debía su comprensión.

Al regresar a la casita y comenzar a prepara la cena, se pregunto si existiría un ser humano, que no mereciera los crueles castigos que estaban por venir _'si acaso no cometeré el pecado de hacer sufrir a alguien realmente inocente'_

Jack: a veces no puedo evitar preguntarme ¿que piensas? –dijo con suavidad cerca de su oído, mientras rodeaba su cintura por la espalda.

Gaz: ¿crees que pueda existir alguien realmente puro e inocente?... ¿alguien que realmente merezca nuestra piedad?

Jack: solo que sea un bebe.

Gaz: por lo que se, talvez ni siquiera un bebe sea tan inocente.

Jack: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Gaz: cuando tenia nueve años, un comando de bebes malignos me atacaron cuando trataron de infiltrase en el laboratorio de mi papá, gracias a Dib pudimos deshacernos de ellos encerrándolos en una bodega.

Jack: incluso en los bebes hay maldad.

Gaz: eso es lo que parece.

No es que los dos quisieran una utopía donde reinara el amor y la bondad, se hubieran conformado con un mundo un poco menos cruel; pero habían sido torturados, humillados, traicionados y desangrándos, en mas de un sentido de la palabra;era mas de lo que podían soportar. Ya habían recibido suficiente mal y ahora querían regresarlo con creses.

En esa cocina ambos volvieron a escuchar el dulce vals que el viento les trajo hasta aquella mansión tenebrosa, lentamente se dejaron llevar por el inaudible compás. Jack arrastro lentamente su mano por su brazo hasta su rostro acariciándolo con delicadeza y girándolo hacia el suyo, sus bocas a corta distancia sentían el aliento calido saliendo de cada una, disfrutando de la sensación antes de unirse, Jack saboreo con su lengua sus labios antes de que ella los separara ligeramente para poder dejarle pasar, lentamente se dio la vuelta hacia él para rodear con sus brazos su blanco cuello, acariciando sus rojos cabellos, Jack la levanto en el aire haciéndola girar delicadamente y después atrapándola contra la pared.

Condujo sus manos a los nudos en el ceñido corcel, los cuales cedieron con facilidad, Gaz por su lado fue desabotonando su camisa mientras acariciaba con sus manos su abdomen. Poco a poco sus ropas fueron cayendo al suelo, hasta que ambos quedaron desnudos, cada uno se complacían en ver la belleza de sus cuerpos antes de volverse a abrazarse.

La blancura de Jack resaltaba contra la palidez de ella, se entregaron a un segundo beso calido y profundo, Gaz pudo sentir contra ella su fuerte virilidad, implorando porque lo dejara entrar. La levanto en aire donde solo tuvo que roder su cadera con sus piernas, separando sus labios para soltar un delicioso gemido al sentirlo profundamente dentro de ella.

_No, esta sensación, este acto no se parecen en nada_… con aquel que sufriste en tu tierna infancia y que solo recuerdas en tus peores pesadillas. Este es calido, suave y dulce, te hace sentir como_… si todo lo que nos rodea se desmoronará para dejarnos solo a nosotros dos…_Todo afuera es oscuro y algo silencioso, puesto que caía una ligera lluvia… _no, esto no es igual a aquella pesadilla._

Jack recorrió su cuello con sus labios hasta donde este iniciaba mordiéndolo con fuerza arrancando otro gemido de sus labios, su aroma lo intoxicaba, era dulce y le traía viejos recuerdos de su felicidad robada hace ya mucho tiempo. Aquellos días con su abuela, cuando estaban solos ella lo abrazaba y le decía que le recordaba tanto a su querido abuelo,al cual nunca conocio. Por un instante dejo rodar una lagrima por su mejilla, ese recuerdo, este momento, ambos tan únicos... ambos lo hacían sentir muy feliz.

Pero no importa cuan enamorados este, al final a sus mentes regresaran los rostros de aquellos que representan su verdadero amor... Chase y Zim. Sin querer compararan cada uno de sus aspectos físicos, de sus personalidades y de sus rostros con los de ellos. Por un momento se perderán para imaginarse que aquellos ojos que los miran son en realidad de aquel por quien sus corazones gritan de dolor y desesperación.

_No es tan fácil olvidar aquella persona a la cual amaste por primera vez... si lo fuera entonces quiere decir que no fue tu primer amor...__ solo un sentimiento pasajero como cualquier otro. Porque solo el primer amor se puede convertir en aquel por el que el resto de tu existencia estarás llorando y añorando a cada momento... solo aquel primer amor se pude convertir en único... lo demás es solo pasajero y confuso._

Sus manos se encontraron y se aferraron con desesperación, para traerse de regreso a la realidad, para no perderse de nuevo en sus pensamientos hasta que sintieron que un calido fuego los recorría por dentro desde su vientre hasta llegar a mas debajo de su ser, la sensación los hace explotar en un frenesí que lleno sus sentidos.

Poco a poco los dos se fueron resbalando hasta llegar al piso donde se sentaron abrasados, recuperando la calma, el aliento y las fuerzas a sus calidos cuerpos. En ningún momento dejaron de besarse y de acariciase mutuamente era su silenciosa forma de agradecer aquel acto lleno de placer que se habían regalado el uno al otro.

Después de que se sintieron recuperados, Jack ayudo a levantase Gaz y comenzaron a vestirse, ayudándose a acomodar las ropas. Un momento después salieron al encuentro de la fría noche para solo contemplarla, perdiéndose en su oscuridad.

* * *

Respondiendo a posibles futuras dudas… **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**GUIR (así me pueden llamar para mas fácil) se inclina hasta colocar su frente contra el piso- **_**gomenasa, **__**forgiveness**__**, lo siento, pardon, **__**Vergebung, odpuštění, praštanje, tilgivelse, piedošan,**_** por todas la faltas de ortografía que he tenido en este fanfic ¡LO ADMITO SOY UN FLOJO HOLGAZÁN QUE NO LE GUSTA LEER LO QUE YA HA ESCRITO!...**

**Cambiando de tema quiero explicar algo… quiero explicar el porque este fanfic es un Chack y un Zagr… he de admitir antes que nada que no me gusta mucho el yaoi o slash, hago mi excepción con esta pareja y con la de Gravitation (por ser tan divertida). Talvez sea porque soy un obsesivo compulsivo cuando de series se trata pero he notado que estos cuatro personajes tienen muchas cosas en común, por un lado están Chase y Gaz, van por la vida con una sombría actitud, tienen la cualidad que les da sus habilidades físicas y espirituales, ambos son perfeccionistas, que van varios pasos adelante de cualquier enemigo o rival que se les pongas y extrañamente podrían conquistar el mundo con mucha facilidad, de hecho eso es lo que quieren, pero algo les falta, un motívate, entusiasmos, energía y perseverancia, eso que le sobra tanto a Jack y a Zim, quienes son ingeniosos y hábiles con las maquinas, pero se olvidan de los detalles de mayor importancia y son muy débiles, mas parecen el clásico científico torpe y distraídos que el terrible y oscuro conquistador que pretenden ser… es por ese motivo que pienso que cada uno es un personaje que podrían complementar al otro dentro de su serie, para alcanzar ese perverso objetivo que tienen en común… espero haberme dado a entender y no ser el único que piense de esta forma…**

**En cuanto al Zadr, me opongo rotundamente, no por el hecho de que sea yaoi, sino porque para mi no funciona; si es por la relación odio-amor no creo en ella, para que se de algo así debe ser amor-odio-amor y el amor nunca existió entre ellos antes, eso si que tienen sentido para mi, además de que no me divierte si esos dos no se están tratando de matarse mutuamente o por lo menos insultándose constantemente…he dicho.**

**Freaku**** quiero decirte que ya tengo iniciado otro fanfic protagonizado por Mandy y Orquito, pero no lo voy a subir hasta terminar con este… les adelanto que será otro crossover (no con SW o IZ) con el sombrío mundo del comic SANDMAN, de Neil Gaiman, para que se vayan preparando recopilando información sobre estos personajes o consiguiendo el comic… será muy divertido y perverso cuando comience a subir los capítulos…**


	9. EN ESPERA DE LA CONDENA Y EL VERDUJO

**DECLARACION: NO SOY DUEÑO DE XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN NI DE INVASDER ZIM, NO GANO NINGUNA REGALIA POR SUS PERSONAJES, ESTA HISTORIA ES SOLO UN FANFIC PARA DIVERTIRME.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO NO ES MUY APATO PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, QUE LO DISFRUTEN.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**EN ESPERA DE LA CONDENA Y EL VERDUJO, UN JUEGO PARA ELLOS**

* * *

En una habitación oscura esta Mandy de pie y con los brazos cruzados por la espalda

Mandy: Todos llevamos un juego en esta vida, el mió es sencillo, consiste en hacerte sufrir en todo momento.

Su brazo derecho se mueve al frente con un látigo en la mano que lanza un golpe con un destello haciéndola desaparecer al instante.

* * *

Por la noche los monjes regresaron al templo cansados y apesadumbrados, tan pronto como Dojo aterrizara en el patio Dib les dijo que se sentía con dolor de cabeza por lo que no los acompañaría en la cena, se iría directo a dormir. Pero antes de eso tomo una toalla y se dirigió al único baño termal que tenia el templo. La conciencia lo molesto por mentirles pero él quería, necesitaba, estar solo para pensar en todo lo que estaban ocurriendo.

Tan pronto sintió que la tibia agua llegaba a su pecho su sonrisa desapareció y comenzó a llorar, se sentía traicionado por su hermana, la amargura lo ahorcaba en el cuello y no sabía por cuanto tiempo podría seguir aguantando todo el dolor que lo carcomía por dentro.

Dib: Gaz…perra traidora…

Su mente estaba llena de pensamientos que tanto alegaban por su inocencia como por su culpabilidad, eran tantos que comenzaban a nublar su conciencia. Cuando se dio cuenta estaba en medio de una oscuridad muy profunda, aun rodeado por agua, lo único que veía era su propio reflejo. Sintió ganas de reír, no estaba seguro de porque solo fue algo que necesitaba sacar, pero al escuchar su risa no era alegre, era maniaca y aterradora; ya antes se había escuchado reír así, en aquellas ocasiones era porque sus mas oscuros sentimientos lo estaban dominando, sus propios delirios y desesperación.

_No seré igual que mi hermana, no dejaría de __que esa cosa me envuelva_… te repites a ti mismo una y otra vez, como si fuera una oración a tu Dios, como un hechizó que aleja aquel que tanto te asusta, como una arma con la que luchas contra ese moustro que tiene tu rostro… _eso no es cierto, ese no es mi rostro, yo no soy así_… aquella locura que se empeña en mostrarte la verdad… _no me engañara_… porque una vez que la aceptes traerá mal a aquellos que te rodean… _traerá la muerte de aquellos_… que te ha despreciado y humillado… _aquellos que no se lo merecen_… ¿Por qué no se lo merecen?... _porque nadie se merece que le hagan ningún mal_… pero la personas siempre te han hecho mal ¿Por qué no dejar que cosechen lo que han sembrado en ti?... _porque no seria justo, yo no quiero hacerles ningun daño_… tu propia mentira no te engaña mas, acéptalo_… no es mentira es verdad, lo se, yo_… estas loco, no lo niegues más… _no estoy…_loco desde que naciste, tu padre, tu hermana, las persona siempre te lo han dicho… _no…yo_

Una risa se escucho en toda la oscuridad, pero esta vez no venia de él, su reflejo le regresaba su rostro con una mueca burlona.

Dib: ¡CÁLLATE!... déjame solo… no quiero oírte –tapo sus orejas, pero no pudo detener el ruido que lleno su cabeza- YA BASTA –comenzó a golpear el reflejo en el agua negra- ¡MUÉRETE!… ¡SOLO MUÉRETE, DÉJAME EN PAZ! –gritaba desesperado.

La realidad fue regresando lentamente a él, estaba de nuevo en el baño termal, salio de la tibia agua y se sentó sobre una piedra, para abrazar sus piernas y ponerse a sollozar, hasta que escucho que la puerta se abría y en el umbral apareció Kimiko desnuda, con una toalla en sus manos y con sus ojos azules llenos de sorpresa.

Dib: ¡Kimiko!

Kimiko: ¡Dib! –se volteo sonrojada y cerrando la puerta rápidamente- lo lamento yo…-dijo desde el otro lado.

Dib: No te preocupes –se sonrojo apenado al darse cuenta que tenia una erección por haberla visto desnuda- no fue tu culpa, debí haberles dicho que antes tomaría un baño… en un momento salgo para que puedas entrar, si así lo quieres.

Kimiko: ¿enserio?... gracias -tomo asiento junto a la puerta- ¿Dib puedo preguntarte algo?

Dib: si, adelante -se fue vistiendo mientras la escuchaba.

Kimiko: tu cuerpo… tiene muchas sicatrices… ¿todas son… de las peleas que has tenido contra Zim?

Dib: algunas, otras son de antes que él llegara.

Kimiko: ¡ha! Es cierto, ahora recuerdo que desde antes tú ya peleabas con otras criaturas sobrenaturales, ¿fue de esos enfrentamientos de donde las sacases?

Dib: también pero no todas, algunas son de accidentes que tuve cuando jugaba como todos los demás niños, la de mi hombro derecho la conseguí cuando protegía a mi hermana… de unos bravucones –la lagrimas volvieron a llenar sus ojos.

Kimiko: Dib… se que te sientes mal por lo que esta ocurriendo… si necesitas hablar con alguien yo… –de nuevo caes en ese juego que tu creaste, ¿te gusta ver a Ray celoso?... _no es cierto solo quiero ayudarlo… _crees que tu compasión es suficiente para justificarte… _no es compasión, solo quiero apoyarlo… _Ray tenia razón solo eres un pañuelo de lagrimas…_ no lo soy… _¿Qué pasa con los pañuelos después de usarse, Kimiko?...

Se levanto y tomo su bata para salir corriendo antes de que Dib le respondiera algo, no miro por donde se dirigía hasta que choco con Ray, no se había dado cuenta que había empezado a llorar en cuanto salio del baño.

Ray: ¡Kimiko! ¿Qué te sucede? –la tomo por sus hombros, ella no pudo contenerse más, recargo su cabeza contra su pecho mientras que con su mano cubría su boca para acallar su sollozos, él rodeo su espalda con sus brazo y coloco su mejilla contra su cabeza.

Kimiko: Ray… yo…

Ray: todo esta bien, no te preocupes –no sabia lo que ocurría pero aun así deseaba consolarla, hacerle saber que estaba a su lado. Kimiko sentía el calor de su pecho contra su mejilla, podía escuchar el compás que marcaba su corazón, poco a poco la calma fue regresando a ella.

Raymundo tu fiel amigo, el líder que por los últimos tres años los ha guiado en cada enfrentamiento que han tenido, aquel a quien has visto madurar cerca de ti, él que lentamente se convirtió en tu primer amor… _Raymundo… _a quien te gusta sentir a tu lado.

Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que entre las sombras, viendo aquella escena llena de ternura, estaba Dib quien había salido tras ella cuando la escucho correr. Sus lentes no mostraban su mirada.

Dib: necesito hablar con Grechel –susurro y sin hacer ruido fue hasta su pequeño espacio, no tenía intención de interrumpirlos, después de todo ellos debían solucionar sus asuntos en privado.

Al llegar hasta aquella habitación se encontró con el resto de sus amigos que jugaban cartas, al parecer Clay era el que iba ganando.

Clay: Dib, pensé que estabas dormido.

Dib: decidí darme un baño antes.

Omi: estoy seguro que con eso tu **graaannn** dolor de cabeza habrá disminuido un poco.

Dib: ¬¬ -prefirió no contestar a su broma, tenia algo mas urgente que hacer. Sin tomarles mucha importancia se metió en aquel rincón donde dormía y tomo su celular.

Dib: ¿Grechel?... ¿podría verte mañana temprano?

_

* * *

_

_Kimiko…_ tu amiga y fiel compañera_… ¿que te ha sucedió?... _no puede imaginártelo, ¿de donde viene? ¿a quien vio para que se pusiera así?_... No estoy seguro…_ pero puedes imaginártelo_… ¿Dib?... _¿no serán tus celos lo que te hacen pensar en ese nombre?_... espero que si… _¿Cuánto tiempo has esperado?_... ¿para que?..._ para decirle lo que sientes_… ya no lo se…_ ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a esperar?... _no mas…_

Ray: Kimiko… yo… -las palabras se te atoran, el valiente líder de los Dragones Xiaolin esta acobardado por una simple confección- debo pedirte una disculpa -¿no sabes como empezar?...

Kimiko: … -te sorprende sus palabras, ¿Por qué debe disculparse?

Ray: el otro día no quise ofenderte es solo que…-de nuevo se te atoran las palabras, te avergüenza decir que tenias celos porque ella quería ayudar a uno de tus amigos.

Kimiko: tenias razón –lo entiendes, sabes que él quería disculparse por decirte la verdad, abrir tus ojos, para que no salieras lastimada ¿no será una mentira que te dices?

Ray: no la tenia… la verdad, no pude evitar sentir celos… yo –vas bien, admite que te equivocaste y dile que es lo que te aflige tanto al solo verla... ¡mira!... sus ojos se han levantado para ver tu rostro, esta sorprendida- … yo, es decir tu –tu boca tiembla, las palabras se revuelve en tu mente y no tienes idea de que acabas de decir.

Kimiko: Raymundo –puedes comprender o negarte a comprender lo que te dice, pero ya has dicho su nombre con dulzura- también me gustas –sin mas palabras, sin desear escucharlo hablar, lo besas.

_Kimiko_… es tu único pensamiento, llena tu cabeza su nombre e imagen_… Kimiko_… si el mundo comenzará a arder y a devastarse no te darías cuenta, porque lo único que notas es la suavidad de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo contra el tuyo y sus brazos alrededor de tu cuello… _Kimiko…_el mundo podrá esperar por tu ayuda, lo que sienten no.

_Raymundo_… Sientes como sus brazo recorren tu espalda en una calida caricia… _yo lo sabia_… y también sentías lo mismo, tu mente no recuerda desde cuando, tal vez desde que lo conociste… _debí decírtelo antes_… pero tenias miedo para hablar, temías que en su inmadures_… solo te burlaras de mi_… espéraste pacientemente a su lado…_ Raymundo_… los años pasaron y este momento te parecía muy lejano_… ¿Por qué debe ser en esta situacion?_... ¿te imaginabas que solo seria cuando el mundo estuviera seguro, que esto sucedería?_... no, porque entonces talvez nunca ocurriría_… bien, entonces solo acéptalo…

Ray: ven conmigo Kimiko –es lo primero que dices, cuando al fin tus labios se separan de ella, para poder respira de nuevo- quiero llevarte a un lugar especial –no te responde, solo te abraza y sientes contra tu pecho su cabeza que afirma, aceptando tu propuesta.

La llevas asta la bodega donde guardan los Sheg gong wus, tomas solo las Garras de Tigre Dorado, es lo único que necesitan, la rodeas por los hombros y la besas en la frente, tu mente esta en aquella pequeña isla en medio del océano, aquel lugar donde solo una vez estuviste, pero su belleza te cautivo tanto que no has podido olvidarlo, tu corazón se agita tanto, una sonrisa te surge espontáneamente y ella solo se aferra a tu cintura.

Ray: GARRAS DE TIGRE DORADO- el portal se abre y ves aquel azul divido en tonos tenues y oscuros, en medio esta aquella isla que te ha esperado por tanto tiempo – Atol das Rocas –le susurras al oído, mientras la guías por el portal- solo una vez vine aquí, pero es tan hermoso que siempre quise volver acompañado por ti –el portal se cierra atrás de ustedes.

_Atol das Rocas__… _te repites a ti misma tratando de memorizar el nombre, te gusta el lugar_… es tan bello_… sientes sus abrazos, sus labios de nuevo se unen y te dejas llevar... lo quieres, lo deseas, lo amas y no puedes negarte más a él.

En medio de aquella solitaria isla, en aquella noche, Raymundo y Kimiko se entregaron el uno al otro, con solo la pureza de su amor, aquel que creció desde que se conocieron hace tres años. Que importaba que la situación no fuera la más adecuada, ellos eran Dragones destinados a proteger el mundo, el momento oportuno nunca llegaría, siempre estarían luchando contra el mal y sus fuerzas, siempre en peligro.

Sus cuerpos quedaron desnudos más pronto de lo que esperaban, se recostaron contra sus ropas extendidas sobre la arena, el calor corporal los envolvía, Raymundo recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios, sus oídos se llenaron con el sonido de las olas, Kimiko se aferro a su cuerpo cuando lo sintió dentro; trato de ser dulce y suave con ella, sabia que era su primera vez y no quería arruinarlo lasmitandola, pero ella susurro a su odio "_no te preocupes, te deseo tanto, que esto no puede lastimarme"_ el comprendió y no pudo evitar sonrojarse por sus palabras.

Raymundo no dejo de susúrrale que la amaba, Kimiko le respondía con dulces besos en su rostro. La embriaguez de sus cuerpos los hizo olvidar el mundo y sus problemas, el futuro parecía prometedor, el primero de sus encuentros, la piedra donde fundarían su vida juntos, lo único que tendría que hacer es proteger el mundo para protegerse el uno al otro, les parecía mas que justo y así lo aceptaron, así lo juraron sin palabras.

* * *

Pesadilla persiguen a Omi, pesadillas lo hacen perder la concentración y el equilibró, lo hacen caer de aquella posición sobre su cabeza, un golpe sordo y doloroso lo hacen despertar, apenas puede ahogar un grito que desea salir.

Cuando se recupero de todo aquello se dio cuenta que no podía recordad de que se trataba su pesadilla, se levanto y sin hacer ruido subió las escaleras y camino hasta llegar a la cocina, en medio de la oscuridad se sentó, con las manos entrelazadas.

_¿Que era todo aquello?..._una pesadilla… _¿de que se trataba?... _una chica pedía tu ayuda, su pelo era largo y oscuro, estaba hincada y solo podías oír su llanto_… corrí a su lado pero…_sus manos estaban sobre sus ojos, sollozaba mientras decía tu nombre… _trate de decirle que estaba a su lado, pero no me escucho, quise tocarla pero_… tu mano la atravesó, como si estuvieras usando la Cola de Serpiente_… ella dijo…_ _"¿Por qué no llegaste? Te necesitaba, no se donde estoy, pero no me gusta y no puedo salir, tengo miedo, no puedo gritar y correr, no puedo huir, todo es extraño, hay mucho ruido y me enferma_"… tu le dices que estas ahí para ayudarla, no te responde, le gritas_… mírame estoy a tu lado_… lentamente separa sus manos y voltea su rostro a tí, te das cuenta que no tiene ojos, sus lagrimas se combina con la sangre que escurre de sus cuencas, cae y gritas_… su rostro, es _… Ashley, aquella joven problemática que conoces como Minina, tu estomaga tiene un nudo, te levantas de tu lugar, quieres vomitar, pero no es por el asco que te provoco verla así, es por el miedo que te produce el no saber que le sucede en esto momentos, temes que la lastimen talvez mas de lo que soñaste.

Caminas hasta el patio, tu cuerpo no pudo sostenerlo más y dejas que todo salga, caes de rodillas y sin querer comienzas a llorar.

Omi: Minina… por favor no la lastimen –suplicas, te duele pensar que ella sufre y no puedes hacer nada para ayudarla, piensas que talvez Jack y Gaz se compadezcan, pero es una mentira que no puedes creer.

Omi se levanto del piso para ir por una cubeta con agua y limpiar su vomito, después se sentó a esperar que el mañana llegara, pero el frió lo asolo, volvió a su habitación y trato de no dormir, temía que la pesadilla lo volviera a perseguir.

Pero no ya te persigue despierto… _Minina, espera por favor resiste un poco más…_comienzas a orar porque el día llegué pronto, es seguro que no la encuentren mañana, pero solo quieres que el día llegué para no pensar en ella… _por favor…_

* * *

Grechel se encontró con su novio en el parque al día siguiente. Dib regreso sobre la nave de Tak la cual oculto en alguna parte de aquel inmenso lugar, no les comento nada a sus amigos de aquella visita a su ciudad.

Grechel: ¿que sucede Dib? ¿Por qué no has ido a la eskuela?

Dib: no te preocupes por eso ahora… quiero darte la mejor cita que nunca tuvimos –sin una palabra mas tomo su mano y la llevo primero a la feria que estaba cerca, corrieron por todo el lugar cual si fueran dos niños pequeños, las personas los miraban con envidia, para ellos hacían una linda pareja de adolescentes.

Después la llevo hasta el centro comercial, le compro varios regalos, Grechel estaba más que sorprendida de que su querido Dib no solo fuera más atento con ella sino que también estuviera cumpliendo todos sus caprichos, cosas que él nunca había hecho en el pasado, todo aquello comenzaba a preocuparla.

Grechel retiro su mano cuándo Dib se proponía llevarla al cine, él volteo para verla, el momento estaba llegando.

Grechel: ¿sucede algo Dib? –tenia la vista perdida en el piso, no tenia valor para afrontarlo de frente y ver su cara.

Dib: ven vamos al parque, así estaremos solos para platicar –dijo rodeándola por los hombros.

Pocos minutos después volvían al parque, oscurecido por la penumbras de la tarde moribunda, aquel lugar que era el testigo de algunos eventos de gran importancía para la familia Membrana, aunque ellos lo no supieran.

Dib no estaba seguro de cómo empezar, su vista estaba oculta por el brillo de sus lentes, se había decido a hablar con ella, pero no sabia como decirle lo que llevaba por dentro.

Grechel: ¿de que se trata? –se aventuro a preguntar, sentía como su corazón estallaba con cada latir.

Dib: Grechel… yo… voy ha dejar la eskuela –mantuvo su rostro apartado de ella.

Grechel: ¿qué? pero Dib… ¿por qué?

Dib: no hay nada más que pueda aprender en ese lugar… solo iba para perder el tiempo y creo que es justo que deje de engañarme –lentamente se volteo.

Grechel: ¿eso significa que también estas terminando conmigo?

Dib: …

Grechel: ¿crees que te estabas engañando al salir conmigo? –no podía evitar que su vista se nublara con sus lagrimas.

Dib: perdóname Grechel.

Grechel: sob… ¿Por qué?... no es justo… te odio (yo también… maldito Dib T_T)… ¿se trata de otra chica? ¿acaso es Zita? –recordó aquel tiempo en que eran niños, en ese entonces Dib había mostrado que estaba enamorado de Zita, pero ella lo humillo rechazándolo delante de todo su salón, por suerte Gaz nunca se entero de todo ello.

Dib: yo –trago saliva para darse valor- no es Zita, es alguien a quien realmente no conoces.

Grechel no podía soportar mas que le rompieran tan cruelmente el corazón, pero Dib no podía seguir con aquel juego, nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, no le importo que creciera y cambiara su apariencia por la de aquella bella adolescente, ni siquiera se había fijado en ella hasta que una tarde la misma Grechel le pido que salieran juntos y el aceptara.

Sin una palabra hecho a correr por el parque, él la siguió con la vista, hasta que se perdió en la salida del mismo, se quedo un momento parado en medio de aquel oscuro lugar, se extraño de no sentir ni siquiera compasión por ella, estaba seguro que ya encontraría quien la consolara… _después de todo era una de la chicas mas lindas de la eskuela._

Espero por varias horas en aquel lugar, la soledad y la oscuridad se siente bien y las disfruto lo mas que puede, después se dirigió a la nave Tak y marcho de regreso al templo.

Dib: ¿Qué estará haciendo Gaz?

* * *

En una pequeña casita perdida en territorio de nadie…

En una habitación acogedora, sobre una cama se ven a Jack y a Gaz dormidos tranquilamente, desnudos y abrazados. Ya han pasado varias hora desde su primer encuentro, pero la tentacion de volver a estar juntos lo llevo hasta aquella habitacion y repetir aquel juego.

En sus sueños escuchan una melodia, una parte de la letra se repite una y otra vez, como una maldicion.

_HAY PLACERES QUE EMBRIAGAN Y SABEN A TRAICION..._

_LA LUJURIA Y LA ALUCINACIO ME HACEN PERDER EL CONTROL..._

_CUANDO EL DIABLO ME QUIERA LLEVAR Y LA MUERTE ESTE RONDANDO CERCA_

_CUANDO EL ALMA __TENGA QUE ENTREGAR..._

_CUANDO EL DIABLO ME QUIERA LLEVAR CONDENADO POR LA TENTACIONES... _

_HAY AMORES QUE DEJAN HERIDAS EN LA PIEL..._

_CUANDO EL DIABLO ME QUIERA LLEVAR Y LA MUERTE ESTE RONDANDO CERCA..._

_¿Por que solo esas partes se repiten?_

* * *

De regreso sobre la nave de Tak.

En el fondo Dib preguntaba por otra persona, pero aun no tenia el valor siquiera para decir su nombre, esperaría hasta resolver sus problemas con su hermana, solo hasta entonces se enfrentaría a ella para decirle lo que sentía y solo hasta entonces su futuro dependería de su respuesta.

Lo único que realmente importaba en ese momento era encontrar a su hermana y detenerla antes de que más personas murieran por sus manos.

* * *

Horas antes.

Un nuevo día ha llegado al Templo Xiaolin, la hora de levantarse y de comenzar con lo deberes y el entrenamiento de siempre. Pero nadie se da cuenta que dos camas estuvieron desocupadas durante la noche que ha pasado.

Ray, Kimiko y Dib salieron sin avisar a nadie, desde antes que el resto de los habitantes del templo se despertaran ellos ya habían desaparecido, la nave de Tak no estaba, los monjes no hablan de ello, piensan que necesitan un poco de tranquilidad.

Dojo va sobre el hombro de su amigo Clay, siempre lo ha hecho sentir seguro estar con él, pero ese no es el motivo porque lo este acompañando. Desde que llegaran al templo la noche anterior, el vaquero le comento que no podía dejar de pensar en su hermana, él entiende, Dib y Gaz se la recordaban ahora más que nunca, su situación con ella era tan parecida.

Dojo: talvez ya sea hora de que hablen ustedes dos.

Clay: tienes razón, Jessie siempre ha sido una necia, pero que me destrocen una manada de osos si dejo que ella siga por esos malos pasos –Dib fallo al intentarlo mismo que tu ¿Qué te hace creer que correrás con mejor suerte?... _en el fondo ella no es malvada, solo esta enojada… ¿_en verdad crees eso?

Dojo: no sabía que los osos se movieran en manadas.

Clay: yo tampoco –se encontraron en el comedor con Omi, su amigo no tenia buen aspecto- Omi luces como si anoche hubieras ido a un rodeo…

Omi: por aquí no hay rodeos.

Clay: lo se ¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?

Omi: no pude dormir bien –la pesadilla te molesto tanto.

Clay: ¡Oye! Ray y los chicos salieron, talvez a dar un paseo, no estoy seguro, por lo que tenemos el día libre ¿te gustaría acompañarnos a Dojo y a mí a Texas?

Omi: ¿Por qué van a ir a Texas?

Clay: hace tiempo que no veo a mi hermana y quiero saber como esta.

Omi: no seria un poco peligroso, la última vez trato de robarnos los Sheg gong wus que teníamos.

Clay: si, lo se pero recuerda que nos lo regreso después, apuesto que solo bromeaba un poco.

Omi: esta bien, supongo que podríamos salir un rato.

_Jessie..._tu juego debe llegar a su fin..._ perdoname hermanita_... para que tu destino no sea igual que el de tu excentrico amigo..._ te prometo que resolvere esto en unos momentos_... a llegado la hora de acabar con este juego de hacerte el indiferente.

Unas horas después se encontraban sobrevolando por el cielo de Texas, no les fue difícil localizar la guarida de las Serpientes Negras, podían recordad bien donde era. Al aterrizar fueron recibidos con la misma cortesía que la vez pasada, la diferencia fue que ellos no se opusieron en ningún momento.

Solo cuando entraron fueron reconocidos por varias de las chicas, hasta ese momento no se habían dado cuenta de que fueron capturados por elementos nuevos del grupo.

Marín: Clay Bailey, ¿Qué te trae de vuelta?... suéltenlo chicas.

Clay: ¡hola! vine a visitar a Jessie.

Marín: solo de visita o por otro Shy go chus.

Omi: es Sheg gong wu y no fue por eso que venimos.

Marín: oh, bien entonces síganme.

Clay: veo que el grupo se ha hecho más grande.

Marín: eso pasa cuando a las chicas no nos comprenden en nuestras casas y nuestros padres dicen que llego la hora de sentar cabeza y formar una familia, con algun sucio y ruin vaquero.

Clay las comprendía, la vida suele ser dura para un vaquero tejano, pero lo era aun mas para las vaqueras que lo único que desean es ver la vida y ser apreciadas por lo que eran; lo comprendía en los últimos días en que había pensado en su hermana y las razones por las que escapara de casa. Pero aun así le parece que esa no es la salida más viable, era mucho mejor quedarse a enfrentar a sus padres y decirles lo que querían, el huir era para lo cobardes que pueden demostrar su inocencia y conseguir su libertad, estas chicas solo estaban escapando sin aceptar que podían intentar convencer a sus familias de que se equivocaban con ellas.

Caminaron muy poco por aquel túnel, hasta llegar donde se encontraba su hermana sentada sobre su moto, como si este fuera su trono, había cambiado tanto que al principio le costo reconocerla, se veía mas delgada que la ultima vez, su sonrisa fanfarrona seguía presente, pero sus ojos lucían cansados; todo debido al gran esfuerzo que hacia tanto por mantener su independencia como su liderazgo en el grupo, mas ahora que constantemente recibían a una chica nueva que huía de su casa, a la nuevas les tenia que enseñar las reglas del lugar y el porque debían obedecerla, era lo que le correspondía y eso la desgastaba mucho, pero se le notaba que era lo que prefería hacer.

Jessie: pero miren nada más quien viene, mi perfecto hermano mayor, el weco preferido, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? No me digas que es otro de esos juguetitos chen go chus…

Omi: ¬¬ son Sheg gong wus y no es por eso que estamos aquí.

Clay: venimos de vista… quería saber como estabas.

Jessie: he… jajajajaja –rió incrédula ante las palabras de su hermano, no le resultaba lógico que solo viniera para tales cosas cuando en los últimos años no lo había hecho, aunque ella lo añoraba tanto- ya enserio ¿por que vinieron?

Dojo (que asomo la cabeza por debajo del sobrero de Clay): es enserio, solo venimos a pasar nuestro día libre contigo –la rubia vaquera se quedo muda.

Jessie parecia cofundida, se levanto de su moto y se dispuso a salir del lugar dándoles la espalda a todos los presentes.

Marín: jefe que hacemos con ellos –aunque no hubo respuesta Jessie se detuvo cerca de la entrada a otro túnel.

Su silencio domino el lugar, parecia meditar, tardo un rato antes de hablar.

Jessie: déjenlos si se quieren quedar un rato, pero antes del anochecer los quiero fuera –nunca volteo para verlos y camino por el otro túnel. Clay salio corriendo tras ella mientras Dojo saltaba al hombro de Omi.

Clay: ¡Jessie! ¡espera, con un demonio! –gritas desesperado, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto para visitarla?... _no estoy seguro pero me arrepiento de no haberlo hecho antes_… ¿crees que pueda perdonarte?_…talvez no, pero de todos modos debo disculparme – _Jessie ¡perdóname! –ella se detiene, el túnel lleva hasta el espacio que ocupa para dormir, cuando puede.

Jessie: ¡vete, déjame sola! –te das cuenta que su voz se oye diferente, es triste y se atora con su respiración.

Clay: perdóname por no haber sido un buen hermano... por no venir a visitarte antes.

Jessie: no necesito que vengas ahora a decirme esas cosas, he sobrevino con mis amigas en este lugar, no te necesito… ¡ya lárgate! –sabes que esta llorando, en el fondo ella te necesita, porque eres parte de su familia, eres su hermano mayor y algunas veces necesitara que estés ahí para aconsejarla, felicitarla por su esfuerzo o solo para estar a su lado y compartir un rato agradable.

Clay: hermanita, de verdad que lo siento tanto –te acercas, pero antes de que puedas abrazarla para consolarla te da un golpe con su puño en el rostro, retrocedes algunos pasos y volteas a ver su rostro triste.

Jessie: ¿de que se trata? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Clay: ¿has ido a visitar a mamá?

Jessie: ¿Qué?... ¿acaso le sude algo? –su voz cambio por un ínstate mostrando preocupación.

Clay: no, es solo que quería saber si ya la habías visitado, ¿sabes? debe de estar muy preocupada por ti.

Jessie: ¿y eso a ti en que te importa? ¿Acaso no la has ido a ver para decirle que me he convertido en una lacra?

Clay: nop y también me arrepiento de eso, digo de no ir a verla, no de contarle cosas que no son ciertas.

Jessie: jajajaja, no esperaras que te crea, cuando heramos niños siempre corrias con mamá para decirle que yo estaba haciendo alguna diablura.

Clay: Jessie de verdad perdóname por ser tan tonto y holgazan –esta vez te permite acércate y dejar que pongas tu brazo sobre su hombro- me siento orgulloso porque tu sigas luchando aquí como líder de esta chicas, aunque preferiría verte regresar a casa de nuestros padres y enfrentarlos para decirles que tu eres Jessie Bailey, la mejor vaquera que podrían encontrar en todo Texas y el universo.

Jessie: Clay, estupido –la vez llorar y abrazarte, tu dulce hermana a quien no veías en años- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto en volver?

Clay: no estoy seguro, pero se que me arrepiento.

El resto del día te parece todo un alegre rodeo y Omi se ve un poco mejor, las chicas lo han obligado a bailar y a mostrar sus dotes con la cuerda, no lo hace tan mal, pero lo superan por mucho todas ellas, al anochecer regresan más alegres sobre Dojo. Cuando llegan tus amigos ya te esperan, todos parecen más alegres y positivos ¿crees que surjan esperanzas para derrotar a tus enemigos?... _no lo se, pero si salgo vivo de esta, me gustaría pasar la navidad con mi familia, se que Jessie estara con mis padres, esperándome…_

* * *

El día ha pasado molestamente intranquilo para Chase, el poderoso príncipe Heylin, fue al templo Xiaolin para ver a los monjes y se encontró solo con el maestro Fung, quien le dijo que todos habían salido para pasar el día libre… ¿_el día libre? En un momento como este, es una broma_… al maestro Fung le pareció lo mas correcto, ¿quien sabe que cosas estén por pasar? Ellos aun son muy jóvenes, necesitan estar tranquilos y concentrados para afrontar el peligro, te convénce al final, pues tiene razón son muy jóvenes aun, tanto como Jack.

Te quedas solo para tomar una taza de té con el Maestro de aquellos enemigos tuyos, por un instante te parece irónico, ¿pero que más puedes hacer por ese día?... _visitar a Zim… _¡ha sí, claro! ¿por que no?, talvez él ya este investigando en donde se encuentre en estos momentos tanto Jack como Gaz.

Un ratos más y te encuentras delante de su puerta, te sorprendes al no encontrar a nadie, le preguntas a la computadora quien te responde que GIR, se llevo a Hanibal y a Wuya a quien sabe donde, no lo dijo, solo los tomo de la mano y salio hacia un coche que al parecer ya lo esperaban afuera.

Zim esta en el laboratorio trabajando en la piezas de los robots destrozados, ya ha podido identificar los elementos de la aleación creada por Gaz, nada especial, solo estaba reforzada en varios puntos, haciendo difícil su ruptura y dándoles mayor resistencia. El invasor ha conseguido una ventaja para ti y tus aliados, ahora se fanfarronea de su éxito. Te extraña que este sea un soldado extraterrestre enviado a conquistar la Tierra, no te lo parece; te recuerda a Jack, débil y mas hecho para la ciencia, que para la conquista.

No lo felicitas, no hace falta él mismo lo hace muy bien, después de comentarle lo que ha sucedido se burla de los monjes y de Dib, llamándolos débiles e inferiores humanos, los irkens no necesitan tanto ese tipo de descansos. Después de un rato más te marchas, te ha parecido un día poco fructífero, talvez mañana las cosas cambien.

La noche llega a la ciudadela, Chase Young no podía concebir el sueño por más que tratase. Nunca se sintió con tal necesidad de dormir y ahora que lo deseaba no podía, algo lo molestaba tanto, su corazón latía con fuerza y aceleración, y en cada latir podía sentir rabia.

Sabes lo que pasa, no te niegues a aceptarlo… _Jack… _se entrego a aquella chiquilla, que tan molesta resulto para ti… ¿_por que, Jack?_... ¿por que mas? Sabes que tienes una gran culpa en ello…sí, lo sabes… ¿por que? tanto lo amas ¿Por qué te le negabas tan cruelmente?..._porque no era el momento_… ¿Cuándo se supone seria entonces el momento?_... cuando el creciera y madurara, cuando el se volviera un hombre_… lleno de oído contra ti, que lo maltrataste en la brillantes de su dulce juventud, TANTO LO DESEAS QUE DISFRUTABAS HUMILLANDOLO, TANTO LO AMAS QUE QUERIAS QUE TE ODIARA CON PASION_… _¿si pudieras llorarías por tal verdad?... tu juego llego a su final, de una manera que no esperabas… _si, así es_… en tu juventud mortal nunca amaste a nadie con tal pasión, el destino no te concedió tal deseo… _no tenia idea entonces que algún día lo encontraría…_que es aquella pregunta que te enturbia_ …¿el destino lo creo para mi?_... no lo puedes sentir_… no estoy seguro_… el destino lo creo para_… que lo amara y por sus manos mi vida dependiera solo de él_… si duda eres el sabio príncipe Heylin, el oscuro señor de esta ciudadela…has sido humillado por ese chico_… Jack_… y lo amas.

Se levanto de su bella y enorme cama, jamás en su larga vida la sintió tan grande y fría como en aquel momento, se dirigió a su trono, donde se sentó a esperar que el día llegara.

Aquel dolor que nuca creíste que sentirías…_ Jack…_ nació para que conocieras ese dolor… _¿por qué?_... lo despreciaste, lo maltratabas y cuando te rogaba que lo tomaras, lo alejabas como a un perro a patadas… _él actuaba como un payaso ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Qué lo aceptara con tales estupideces?_... solo que lo aceptaras_, _el rogaba por que no lo dejaras mas en su soledad_… se arrastraba ante mi_… y lo disfrutabas, amabas verlo tan desesperado porque le regalaras esa mirada de deseo… y ahora las cosas cambian, Jack Spicer nació para que lo amaras y para que te borrara de la existencia. Has vivido ya demasiado tiempo Chase Young y Destino quiere borrarte de su libro, utilizando el único amor que te ha puesto en el camino, tu solo has seguido sus designios con un juego que creías tener bajo tu control…_ no dejare que se vaya con ella…_

* * *

En la exótica y horrible casa de Zim también ha llegado la noche con la mismas sensaciones, el aun Invasor del Imperio Irken quiere estar solo, en medio de su oscuro laboratorio entre cables y tubos, se ha sentado para pensar y sentir.

Su Squeedly-Spooch esta inquieto, se agita por dentro. No tendrá un corazón terrícola, pero no le hace falta, su Squeedly-Spooch es igual que ese órgano tan inferior y se agita inquieto dentro de él.

Zim: Gaz –pronuncia su nombre como una suplica- ¿Por qué? –la miseria te aplasta contra aquella oscuridad, fue estupido esperar tanto tiempo para armarse de valor y poder hablarle, fue estupido mantener una barrera entre los dos, hecha de ego y mentiras.

_Gaz, no es justo…_tu juego ha terminado, tenias el valor para pelear contra toda la raza humana, pero no para enfrentar a aquel sentimiento que ella te provoco…_ese mono blanco_… ¿crees que?..._ es su culpa y por ello acabare con él_…te mientes una y otra vez, siempre te has negado a ver la verdad, no te gusta y tomas la realidad para destruirla y recrearla, pero tu estupidez te separaron de aquella que nunca pensaste en conocer_…Gaz vuelve, por favor, regresa a Zim…_ ¿y si Jack le arrebato el corazón para devorárselo?_... yo me devorares su cerebro, Gaz no necesita un órgano tan inferior para amarme_… ese estupido juego de nuevo.

El irken que ha vivido 154 años, que ha visto diferentes mundos, que ha conocido todo tipo de razas, que ha aniquilado miles de vidas de su especie y de tantas otras, aquel que puede destruir al mundo con solo ser tan estupido, aquel que se engaña… Zim nunca aceptara la verdad, pero eso no impedirá que se enamore y que luche por ese sentimiento como nunca lucho ningún otro irken.

* * *

En una antro lleno de ruido, colores, luces y gente que ríe y baila feliz, esta GIR acompañado de cinco lindas chicas, es la envidia del lugar, baila en el centro de la pista donde todo el mundo lo observa, sus movimientos son alegres y graciosos, hace que cualquier chica desee estar entre su grupo de admiradoras.

Pero en el fondo de aquel lugar, en una mesa oculta por la oscuridad una bruja y un fríjol están sentados, ella refunfuñando porque todo aquello le parece molesto pero no se atreve a irse, él solo esta con la vista perdida en la nada y tomando con una pajilla quiensabequecosa, no se fijo al pedir…

Wuya no sabe como acepto venir a tal lugar cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba siendo arrastrada por el idiota robot hasta el coche de sus amigas, no deseaba estar sola pero esto le resultaba demasiado, lo único que podía hacer era sentir envidia porque aquel robot se la estuviera pasando también

_¿Habrá sido así desde antes?... _te causa envidia de que este robot encuentre tan fácilmente placer en algo como esto…_sí, es decir ¿que tiene de placentero ver a toda esta gente tan feliz solo por escuchar esta horrible música y bailar como un grupo de monos ridículos?_… ¿Qué te haría feliz?_... poder verlos gritar y correr con tan sólo mirar mi asombrosa y bella presencia_… la envía te carcome, aquel robot se la pasa mejor que tu con solo bailar…y tu estas sola en este mundo, no te has preguntado que cuando llegué el momento ¿Jack y Gaz te encontraran completamente sola y desdichada?

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas**… ¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Hay mucho que decir en este capitulo tratare de ser corto, aunque no creo que pueda, antes que nada espero que lo disfrutaran, después me disculpo de nuevo por las faltas de ortografía…**

**Es la tercera vez que invito a Mandy abrir el capitulo de este FanFic y la verdad me hace muy feliz el tener estas esporádicas apariciones de ella con su amarga filosofía sobre la vida tan trágico-cómica, espero no ser el único que las disfrute.**

**Se habrán dado cuenta que aquí solo aparecieron Jack y Gaz muy rápido y en el resto solo se les menciona, bueno la razón de porque es así es muy sencilla, ellos son los protagonistas por lo tanto todo lo que hagan tendrá repercusiones sobre el resto de los personajes, en este capitulo solo muestro parte de ello.**

**Ahora para alegrar este fic disfruten de este regalo que les hago chicas (y chicos también) es muy corto y no creo hacer mas sobre el… ahora les presento este corto fic que titulo.**

**GRAVITATION ESTILO XIAOLIN**

Los años han pasado para todos en el mundo xiaolin, la batallas por los Sheg gong wus no tenían fin, en una de ella Raymundo Pedrosa termino enfrentándose contra Jack Spicer en un duelo de karaoke en Tokio en medio de una multitud, la ultima canción parecía mas un dueto que una batalla, la gente se detuvo para verlos, entre ellos el dueño de una muy respetable compañía discográfica.

Al finalizar la batalla terminaron en epate, la gente les aplaudía emocionada, pensaron que se trataba de una presentación en vivo, los otros monjes no pudieron ayudarlos a escapar de su publico que los arrastraba por toda la cuidad para pedir un autógrafo. Hasta que un hombre de cabellera larga y rubio con metralleta en mano (quien en el futuro seria su manager y que exigia ser llamado Sr. K) les abrió paso hasta las oficinas de un enorme edificio, donde se encontraron con el encargado de traer fama y fortuna a miles de artistas como ellos, Touma Seguchi.

Raymundo trato en vano de explicar lo que sucedió en realidad, pero termino convencido de que debía unirse a Jack para formar el nuevo grupo de música pop del momento, el cual fue bautizado por los dos como BAD LUCK.

Al principio Jack demostró ser un holgazán, poco comprometido y responsable con el grupo, pero eso no evito que la fama les llegara y con ello miles de admiradoras las cuales aclamaban sus nombres no solo por las calles de Japón, su popularidad alcanzó el resto del mundo, llego incluso hasta cierta ciudadela donde las noticias de los múltiples escándalos románticos de Jack no era bien recibidos por su señor.

Chase se dio cuenta que eran demasiados, por lo que una tarde decidió hacerle una visita al albino cantante de la banda para dejarle en claro cierto asunto que al le incumbía. Secuestró por la fuerza Jack y lo llevo hasta su ciudadela donde pasaron una noche llena de pasión y lujuria, liberandolo al día siguiente porque tenía que preparase junto con Raymundo, para la grabación de su siguente material.

Es fue la primera vez que le gano a Ray en puntualidad al llegar antes que el alba a las puertas del Templo Xiaolin.

Raymundo: ¡Me quede dormido! -corría por los pasillos del templo hasta llegar a la puerta donde se percato de que Jack ya lo esperaba mirando tranquilamente el amanecer- Jack… perdona… que puntual –Jack se voltio lentamente con una sonrisa enorme y una expresión destellante en los ojos, por un momento a Ray le pareció ver corazoncitos luminosos flotando cerca de él- o_o (_¿Qué se trae ahora?_ Lo siento Jack se me…

Jack: ¡hey! Rayyyy… pregúntame si me paso algo genial, por fassssddd

Ray: ¿he?... ¿te ha paso algo genial?

Jack (que pone ojitos de corazoncito): Es… un… secreto…

Ray: n n (me lleva)

Jack: bien, ahora dime "oh vamos, no seas así Jack, dime que te paso anoche"

Ray: no seas así Jack, dime que te paso anoche…

Jack: no te lo diré… -estiro sus brazos y empezó a baila

Ray: n n (a que la) jajajajaja –estiro una mano y toco su nariz que hizo un sonido chillo- eres un idiota –dejo su dedo sobre su nariz- … ¿será que te sucedió algo con Chase Young?

Jack: ¿he?... ¿Cómo adivinaste?

Ray: ¬¬ eres muy obvio.

Meses después de pasar cada quien por sus problemas y de estar a punto de desintegrar la banda por las constantes peleas, porque ninguno de los dos integrantes se olvido de su lucha por el lado Heylin y Xiaolin, logran sacar a público su segundo material discográfico con un nuevo miembro en su banda, que no era otro más que Jermaine, al ser completamente neutro en esta lucha logro estabilizar a los miembros de la banda y continuar con su proyecto.

Después de tan provechoso éxito Chase decide recompensarlo, también por haber mejorado en sus habilidades físicas, con una cita en un muy conocido parque de diversiones el cual no era otro mas que Disne… a perdón me equivoque, lo llevo a un lugar casi igual de conocido pero no tan fantástico, llamado Neverland…

Donde le dio sus mejores momentos juntos y entraron ha una cabina de fotos, para tomarse varias juntos, en ellas se podía ver a Chase sentado tranquilamente y sonriendo mientras que Jack no paraba de bailar y hacer muecas más que chistosas, en la ultima foto aparece misteriosamente disfrazado de perrito verde (estilo GIR, sí)

Jack se sentía tan feliz, después de ver juntos el atardecer decidió ir por dos latas de café para pasarla mejor, pero al regresar Chase ya se había marchado dejándolo solo y desconcertado.

Jack: Chase… CHAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE –comenzó a correr por todo el parque buscándolo, sin parar su grito y sin darse cuenta llego por el templo Xiaolin a donde entro con el mismo grito y pasando detrás de Ray quien hablaba con su novia Kimiko por celular- CCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEE

Ray: ¿ha?... como que sentí una corriente de aire muy fuerte.

Jack siguió corriendo y de nuevo sin darse cuenta llego a Japón, por donde estaba la residencia de la familia Tohomiko, paso por la espalda de Kimiko gritando el nombre de su amado príncipe Heylin.

Jack: CCCCHAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEE

Kimiko: ¿he?...mmm… como que yo también sentí una fuerte corriente de aire…

Al final Jack se dio por vencido, no sabia donde podía esta su tan querido Chase Young o porque lo había dejado abandonado tan repentinamente, volvió esperanzado a la ciudadela para solo encontrarse con la odiosa Wuya, no quiso discutir con ella y se marcho de regreso a su casa.

En lo siguientes días cancelo todo tipo de citas con su representante y con la compañía discográfica, que podía impórtale algo como convertirse en una superestrella de la música pop si lo único que quería no lo podía obtener.

Raymundo por su parte parecía aliviado de que el fin de la banda Bad Luck llegara y que su vida normal le fuera devuelta, Jermaine por su lado comenzó una carrera exitosa como solista. Parecía que todo iría bien para el resto de los integrantes de aquella famosa banda, lo que causaba los celos y el aumento en la depresión de Jack.

Hasta que una tarde Chase decidió reaparecer en su vida, para reclamarlo como suyo y de nadie más.

Jack: ¿pero Chase en donde te había metido todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué me dejaste solo? ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

Chase: aaarrrggg ¡ya cállate hablas demasiado! –y sin mas le dio un profundo beso, con el que le aclaro que nunca mas lo dejaría…

_Y ¿que fue del Sheg gong wu por el que terminaron Jack y Ray haciendo una banda pop?... aquel mismo día se perdio entre la multitud llegando a las manos de un chico de cabello rosado y demasiado impulsivo, no le dio un buen uso al descubri que su poder consistia en hacer cambiar de apariencia a las pesronas, y menos cuando ese dia llego al departamento de su amante, un escritor de novelas romaticas, con el que uso tal arma divina para cumplir toda clase de fansias nada puras...** ES TODOOOOO.**_

**¿Qué les pareció? Muy corto lo se, solo lo hice para relajarlos después de este capitulo, hasta yo me sentí depre cuando lo termine, no pienso continuarlo porque solo vi esta serie una vez, pero si alguno de ustedes quiere continuarla o hacer algo con ella, siéntase en todo su derecho, que yo les deseare mucha suerte…aunque talvez no me anime a leerla… no es cierto bromeo… DECLARO QUE NO SOY DUEÑO DE LA SERIE DE GRAVITATION, SOLO USE DOS ESCENAS Y COMO A 4 PERSONASJES PARA QUITARME LAS GANAS DE TIRARME AL VACIO DESDE EL PRIMER PISO DE MI CASA... asi de depremido termine.**

**Ha otra cosa estoy trabajando en lo que será el especial de Noche de Brujas y Día de Muertos pero talvez no alcance a publicar en los meros día así que no se desesperen que estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo, créanme (GUIR se levanta de la computadora y prende la televisor para un maratón de LOS SIMPSON)**


	10. UNA NOCHE MAS DE PESADILLAS Y MUERTOS

**DECLARACION: no he sido yo quien creo Xiaolin Showdown ni Invasder Zim, sus personajes****no tienen nada que ver conmigo y solo los ocupo para hacer una historia ficticia a la que ya fue escrita.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**UNA NOCHE MAS DE PESADILLAS Y MUERTOS, SORBIENDO LA DESGRACIA Y LA TRAGEDIA**

* * *

En una habitación oscura Mandy esta de pie.

Mandy: no siempre son por los dulces sueños y momentos felices, que recuerdas en tus vagas memorias, que eres lo que eres; aquellas pesadilla y tragedias que te han marcado y surcado el cuerpo con cicatrices son por las que nació tu personalidad.

La oscuridad la sumerge como si fuera agua, cubriéndola con rapidez.

* * *

_Pesadillas..._

Me levanto al amanecer, después de un rato de haberme preparado salgo a la calle, camino los mas equilibrado y erguido que puedo, pero aun así caigo por el abismó que esta a mi lado.

La caída se me hace larga, ruego porque algo suave me detenga antes de encontrarme con el piso, pero nada me sujeta… _no hay de donde aferrarse_ … escucho una voz, giro mi cabeza y con mi mirada busco a alguien, solo encuentro a la oscuridad ¿Quién puede estar hablándome?... _si no hay nadie mas ¿Quién puede ser?_... acaso he perdido la razón… _o las encontrado_… no quiero seguir cayendo… _y no hay nada que puedas hacer para evitarlo_… lo acepto como una verdad de la que no puedo esconderme más, comienzo a orar porque el final llegue pronto y llegue al fondo rápido…

* * *

Omi despierta por la madrugada, podría ser esta su tercer noche sin dormir completamente bien, se sienta en las escalinatas cerca del patio, la triste y la agonía lo persiguen, piensa en decirle a sus amigos aquello que lo molesta tanto, talvez así pueda quitarse un poco aquel peso que lo agobia.

Omi: por favor que amanezca ya…

El no puede mirar aquella presencia a su lado, se trata del señor del país del sueño, algunos lo llaman Sandman o con algun otro de sus muchos nombres, sus hermanos se ahorra el tiempo llamándolo simplemente Dream; aquello que lo ha llevado a lado del monje es la pena, recuerda el tiempo en que lo veía alegremente jugar en el lado luminoso de su país, en estas ultimas noches lo ha vistos constantemente vagar en el lado oscuro, donde viven las pesadilla y en el fondo eso no lo puede alegrar…

Su hermana, Dead o Muerte, hace acto de presencia y le regala una sonrisa, que le es imposible de ver al monje, lo rodea con sus frías y blancas manos los hombros, sin que él lo pueda sentir.

Dead: deja de sentirte tan mal, no hay razón real para ello –su hermano la mira incrédulo e inquisitivamente- si has soñado con ella es porque aun hay esperanzas de que la encuentres con vida, no te das cuenta que esta es la forma en que te esta llamando para que la busques y la ayudes.

Su hermana siempre tan positiva, que puede hacer siempre ha tenido esa hermosa sonrisa que va regalando al mundo y en especial a los desesperados que la llaman en los últimos momentos en que se deciden dejar este mundo, así ha sido por miles de eternidades y así será hasta que termine esta realidad.

Omi decide volver de nuevo a aquella habitación para calentarse y descansar, es posible que de nuevo las pesadillas lo acosen. Eso no hace feliz a Dream, el señor de los sueños que tanto se complacía con verlo jugar en la luminosidad de los sueños.

* * *

El día llega de nuevo, todo parece igual de tranquilo que ayer, la incertidumbre sigue en el mismo lugar, la pesadumbre da una tregua temporal y el Maestro Fung acompaña a sus discípulos durante el desayuno.

El entrenamiento viene después, Dib muestra grandes mejorías para controlar aquel poder eléctrico, una habilidad que contrastaba con el de su hermana, versiones de la luz y de la oscuridad, pero no por eso significa que fueran pertenecientes a estos elementos, lo que terminaba pareciéndole a Ray como todo un enigma paradójico.

_¿De que están hechos los dos? ¿Cómo surgieron?__..._ hay mas preguntas que surgen en tu mente, pero te das cuentas que no importa ni la cantidad ni de que se trate cada pregunta, pues solo puede tener importancia… _el como se resolverán las dudas._

Dos horas depuse Dojo corre hacia ellos; dos nuevos Sheg gong wus se han activado, rápidamente se marcha, cuando van por los cielos se comunican con Zim, que ya viaja sobre su nave, con él están Wuya y Hanibal Roy Bean.

Los sheg gong wus están en dos lugares distintos, se ponen de acuerdo y se dividen en dos equipos y revisan lo que saben de ambas armas.

Antes de separarse surge mas dudas, ¿contra quien tendrán que enfrentarse? ¿que nuevas sorpresas les tendrá preparados Jack y Gaz? ¿podrán vencerlos? Los agobia la sensación que trae la incertidumbre, se siente pesada y solo desean que se detenga, pronto hará falta la concentración.

* * *

Esperas paciente el amanecer, quieres que llegue, porque sientes que la corta tregua y paz han llegado a su fin, es hora de que se vuelvan a enfrentar, eso es lo que quieres mas que nada, enfrentarte a ellos, ansías terminar con todo el asunto y dejar las cosas como solo a ti te puede convenir.

Las tretas que prepara el destino poco pueden importarte, te niegas a ver que te has convertido en una marioneta, no controlas aquellos hilos que te mantiene en pie, cada paso que das te conduce a tu trágico final y aunque lo ves llegar, no lo puedes evitar, pues no eres tu el amo de este teatro de títeres, solo una marioneta más.

Antes de que recibas la llamada de los monjes ya te has marchado quieres saber en donde estará él… ¿Por qué sheg gong wu ira? ¿a donde debes ir?… escoges rápido y te marchas si no lo localizas en el primer lugar iras al segundo; mas que nada solo deseas verlo, comprobar por ti mismo que lo que sentiste anoche no fue un engaño provocado por tus celos.

_Es hora_… solo una marioneta más ¿te crees capas de cortar esos hilos que te sostiene? no te has puesto a pensar, que con solo intentarlo no eres tu quien lo piensa hacer.

* * *

La noche fue larga o eso es lo que sientes, después de un rato de dejarte amargar por esa sensación que te recorrió de pies a cabeza, sobre todo en tu cabeza, decides continuar trabajando en las armas del Pak, tu mas confiable instrumento para la batalla; piensas que siempre te ha sacado de apuros, es lógico esta unido a ti, no es una cosa eres tu, una extraña maquina superior y perfecta a cualquiera que pueda existir en el universo.

Terminas algunos ajustes, insatisfecho, y aquella molesta bruja baja a tu laboratorio para decirte que otro de esas cosa extrañas y supuestamente superiores a tu tecnología se ha activado.

Te pones ansioso por marcharte, por un segundo piensas si tienes todo lo necesario para ganar en esta batalla y sientes que algo falta ¿Qué podrá ser? Aun así no esperas a averiguarlo, el deseo por verla es muy fuerte ¿cuanto ha pasado ya desde la ultima vez que la tuviste de frente? Mas de una semana, pero no importa, hoy te carcome el ansia verla y si ese asqueroso mono blanco esta con ella mejor, te placera destrozarlo delate de su hermosos ojos color ámbar, para que de una vez por todas aprecie tu superioridad y sin resistencia la puedas reclamar como tuya y de nadie mas.

Ya estas arriba de tu nave, incómodamente compartiéndola con, GIR, el fríjol deforme y la vieja bruja, no te extraña que aquello gusanos xiloquesea te llamen, el mono Ray toma la palabra y decide que tu y los heloquesea no deben ir completamente juntos, se deciden en un minuto a donde iras y con quien, a ti te importa un comino, solo deseas ver a Gaz y ya, si en aquel lugar a donde te dijeron que fueras no la encuentras te marcharas olvidándote de esa cosa juguete Sheg.

* * *

En alguna parte de los Estados Unidos excite un pequeño pueblo al que llaman NINGUN LUGAR, suena chistoso para todos los visitantes que están de paso, después de una hora entienden el porque de tan sin lugar nombre.

No aparece en ningún mapa, la localidad tiene un aspecto un poco deprimente y gris, pero eso no es lo único, siempre pasan cosas demasiado extrañas, asombrosas, perversas y riesgosas para todos los habitantes, los cuales no siempre suelen escapar vivos o por lo menos ilesos.

En alguna parte legos del pueblo hay una pequeña granja, que no ha producido ninguna siembra en muchos años, cuenta con muy pocas gallinas y uno no puede evitar preguntarse el como hacen sus dueños para sobrevivir en lo que parece un excelente y cómodo estilo de vida.

En esa granja solo hay una pareja de ansíanos, casados desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo y quien sabe menos por que motivo, porque no parece que exista mucho amor entre ellos, sobre todo en él, es demasiado egoísta y gruñón para imaginársele algo diferente y dulce. A su lado esta un amigable y leal perro rosa, raro es su color pero no es lo único, camina en sus dos patas traseras y a veces parece que habla como un hombre, pocos son los que logran entenderle y mucho menos son los que captan las advertencias que da para tratar salvarles la vidas.

Los que conocen esta granja y a los que en ella habitan, tienen un millón de historias terroríficas sobre ese lugar, si quieres escuchar te hablaran de talvez momias, zombis, hombres topos, arpías u otro moustro insólito que trataron de devorarse alguno de los que ahí habitan, también te dirá que no es la suerte sonriente por la que casi siempre son salvados, el perro es quien tiene que ver con todo el asunto, aun así su dueño poco agradece tan noble acción y no por eso lo trata con mayor atención.

Si decides comprobar la veracidad de tan disparatadas historias deberás recordar porque murió el gato y prepararte lo mejor que puedas para salvarte o estar listo para partir de este mundo.

* * *

Dib, Omi y Clay son los primeros en llegar a la desértica granja sobre la Mantarraya de plata, al vaquero le parece algo asombroso que un lugar así pueda sostenerse, después de todo él se crió en una granja y sabe con solo mirar que esta debería de estar viviendo una situación desesperada, pero la calida sonrisa de la anciana que vive ahí y la amabilidad con que son recibidos por ella y su raro perro hablan de algo contrario.

Para empezar los invita a pasar a tomar una deliciosa taza de te, ellos aceptan al ver que sus "aliados" y enemigos aun no llegan, adentro viendo televisor esta el malhumorado granjero, el cual parece mucho más molesto al verlos, casi los hecha de su casa, pero el perro los lleva hasta la cocina donde su dueña ya los espera con las tres tasas de té y pastelillo para acompañar.

Apenados se sientan, toma su té y degustan algunos de los bocadillos, saben deliciosos, les traen un recuerdo nostálgico, se siente de nuevo niños sin grandes problemas, el sabor les trae la imagen de un día soleado y primaveral, como aquellos en que nada parecía complicado.

Reaccionan poco a poco, molestos por tener que dejar de lado tan dulce placer, pero ni modo que hacer, hay cosas muy importantes por atender. Dib decide ser el primero en hablar.

Dib: Disculpe señora pero estamos buscado algo –el perro lo mira intrigado- no han visto algo fuera de lo común –la anciana le regresa una cara confundida como respuesta, el perro tiene una expresión algo nerviosa y preocupa- como explicarles…

Omi: buscamos un sheg gong wu –soltó el monje repentinamente, pero la anciana seguía sin comprender de qué hablaban.

Clay: lo que mis amigos tratan de decir es si no han encontrado un objeto diferente a los que comúnmente hay en la granja –salva la situación sureño.

Muriel: oh, lo siento pero no hemos visto nada por el estilo –pero el perro parece tener una reacción que contradice un poco las palabras de la dulce ancianita

Coraje: hablablibliblabla… yo vi… yo vi -trata de decir algo mientras bailotea en sobre sus dos patitas y jalonea un poco el saco de Dib, él parece comprenderle.

Dib: disculpe señora su perro parece que quiere salir me permitirá sacarlo

Muriel: hom… esta bien supongo que querrá jugar un poco contigo.

Omi: pero Chico Cabezón, no estamos aquí para jugar, tenemos una misión importante –el joven investigador le responde con una mirada molesta, el sabe muy bien el porque están en ese lugar no necesitan que se lo recuerden, pero parece que al monje cabezón necesitan abrirle la cabeza y la mente.

Una vez que están afuera Dib sigue al cachorro hasta el granero, en ese momento Zim hace acto de presencia con su nave y por un instante cambia de dirección sin percartase del gritó de terror y la extraña mueca (con de la boca abierta, los ojos asomado por la garganta y la lengua alargada insólitamente) que da el perro a su lado al ver llegar al extraterrestres.

Zim: ¿sucio mono Dib no ha llega tu terrorífica hermana aun?

Dib: no pero… -el extraterrestre levanta la mano en señal de que no quiere escuchar más.

GIR salta de la nave en su traje de siempre y corre a lado del perro.

GIR: Hola – el perro sonríe y le devuelve el saludo agitando su patita derecha, parece que siente simpatía por el sirviente del alíen, pero antes de que pueda trabar amistad Dib recuerda que el perro tiene algo que mostrarle.

Dib: ¿Qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? –el cachorro recuerda entonces lo que esta mañana coloco en el granero y vuelve a corre en aquella dirección, seguido tanto por Dib, GIR y Zim.

Al entrar no parece que haya nada extraño en el lugar ven como el perro escarba entre el heno un segundo después surge con algo entre sus patas, parece una espada, pero su forma no es común, no tiene filo y parece como las dos hebras de una cuerda estrechamente entrelazadas, solo que estas son rectas como dos varas blancas y desprende una luminosidad, que aunque fuerte no causa ceguera, la parte de donde se sujeta también luce particular, una especie de cruz dorada y bellamente enjoyada la une a una especie de dos cuernos tan blancos que surgen formando un cuarto de luna, la miran extrañados y fascinados, ese es el Sheg gong wu que buscan… aquel que representa el sacrificio de una criatura tan pura, que se cree solo existe en la fantasía de los hombres ilusos, su nombre no puede ser otro que …

Dib: LA ESPADA DEL UNICORNIO – alguna vez has escuchado de ella… _fue el regalo que uno de estos seres mitológicos dejo al mundo_… por muchos motivos… _para proteger, curar, eliminar la oscuridad, guiar con su luz, en medio de la locura o el mal… _y sobre todo como testimonio de que ellos existen… _aquella criatura en su lecho de muerte_… se presento en un monasterio y pidió a los monjes que en cuanto expirara le fuera retirado el cuerno, así lo hicieron los monjes y lo colocaron en una base la cual le dio la forma de espada, sin tener que serlo… _por mucho tiempo la ocultaron, pocos fueron los que supieron de su existencia_… hasta que un día aquel monasterio fue incendiado y lo monjes acecinados, no hubo sobrevivientes y la espada se perdió nadie dio testimonio de ella… _en el archivo de los Ojos Hinchados quedo un documento quemado que tenia un esquema del mismo y algunas cuantas palabras_… pero ellos lo archivaron entre los documentos y los casos falsos y sin importancia… _y ahora esta ante mi, aquel sheg gon wu que demuestra la existencia de aquella criatura con la que siempre soñaba cuando era un niño…_

Caminas fascinado, luce mas que hermosa ante tus ojos, su brillo y su significado arrastran una lagrima al borde de tus ojos, si tiene mas que un significado, tiene varios, tiene miles de significados; cuando encontraste aquel papel deseabas creer en él, tu inocente corazón se aferro a la remota posibilidad de que aquella hermosa criatura existiera, hoy aquella fantasía se te ha cumplido, los unicornios existe, bagan en este mundo entre los hombres, no sabes como es que se mantiene ocultos de la vista, pero eso no te importa, solo el hecho de que estén ahí…

A un paso de tomarla de las patitas del fiel canino una explosión los hace darse cuenta que no están solos, voltean para descubrir una pesadilla que creían olvidada… en la entrada al granero esta un ser espeluznante y repulsivo, sacado de una dimensión alterna, que fue creada por Dib hace tiempo.

Nightmare Gaz: Jigjigjigjig –su siniestra risa, que hace sisear el aire entre sus dientes, calo en los huesos de los presentes haciéndolos temblar a su compás, la saliva escurría por entre sus deformes fauces.

Dib: no es posible, ¿como es que escapaste?…

Coraje: ¡Wuaaaaaaa mamita! –brinco a ocultarse entre el heno junto con la espada que abrazaba.

Zim: ¡¿estupida larva Dib, volviste a jugar con el visor de tu unidad paternal?!

Dib: no… yo no… ¿como es que escapaste?

Nightmare Gaz: no he escapado… Jigjigjig… mis amos me ha dado esta forma y personalidad cuando me crearon.

Dib: ¿eres un robot creado por Jack y Gaz? ¿pero como es que supieron de ti?

Nightmare Gaz: ¿como crees que lo hicieron estupido cabezón?

Justo: ¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo perro estupido?! – Omi, Clay y la pareja de ancianos corrieron al granero para encontrarse con la repugnante criatura, sus rostros también tuvieron una expresión de terror al verla.

Muriel: ¡haaaaaa! –a pesar de que en el pasado ya había vivido momentos igual de espeluznantes no pudo evitar desmayarse, su edad cada día la agotaba más, la hacia vulnerable y débil, su esposo no la levanto y trato de alejarla del lugar, antes de que nadie pudiera moverse él ya se había echado a correr y se encontraba a varios metros lejos del peligro. Clay al percatarse de esto se acerco a la anciana dispuesto a protegerla de cualquier peligro.

Coraje: ¡Mmmmuuuuurrrrrriiiiiieeeeellllll!-lo mismo trato de hacer el perro, al saltar valientemente de entre la paja y corre en su dirección, pero la Nightmare Gaz se le interpuso brincando enfrente de él.

Dib sabia que aquella criatura venia por la Espadad del Unicornio y él no preemitiría que aquel regalo puro fuera mancillado por el uso que sus enemigos le dieran, decidió que se enfrentaría a aquella pesadilla creada por ellos y con gusto daría la vida para protegerla si le era necesario.

Con aquel pensamiento saltas interponiéndote entre la pesadilla y el perro, levantas tu mano y le dispara con aquel rayo de electricidad que recorre tu brazo, pero la criatura lo esquiva con un brinco quedando sobre la ventana superior de la entrada, la miras y vuelves a dispar.

Zim: ¡¿Donde esta Gaz-mihumana?! –le oyes gritar desesperado al alíen, al principio no te percatas de lo que dijo, pero luego las palabras entra en tu mente y te das cuenta que usa la para mi… _¿Qué quiere decir con mi?_... volteas a verlo confundido, la criatura se aprovecha de tu distracción y cae sobre ti, obligándote a besar el piso polvoso.

Dib: coff… coff… coff… -toces sintiendo sobre tu espalada el peso de la criatura.

Nightmare Gaz: me han enviado solo a mí…

Zim: ¿entonces ella fue por la otra cosa?

Nightmare Gaz: jigjigjigjig –se burla de él, de ti, de todos; te enfurece su burla la lanzas por los aires con fuerza, Omi se une a tu batalla y comienza a atacarla con su Basto Shimo pero la Nightmare Gaz lo esquiva con asombrosa facilidad, aun no ha perdido de vista su objetivo y se lanza tras del perro; pero por un ínstate a ti no te importa eso.

Dib: ¡Zzziiiimmm!... ¡¿Qué quieres decir con "MI"?! –le gritas pero él no te responde, se esta marchando dándole poca importancia a la batalla, corres tras él al verlo salir del granero aun así no lo alcanza, parece que tiene prisa y te das cuenta… por primera vez entiendes… tu enemigo no solo esta peleando de tu lado por la inconveniencia que le causa tu hermana y su novio, también lo hace porque ha terminado enamorado de ella… te quedas de pie mirándolo marchar, te suena ilógico… _¿desde cuando habrá ocurrido?_... que puedes decir nunca estuviste atento a ello... _¿en algún momento Gaz le habrá correspondido?_... no podrías saberlo tampoco pusiste mucho atención en ella como para adivinarlo en estos momento…

Apuntas con tu mano su nave que aun esta cerca, dejas que te recorra la energía por tu brazo… _¿Por qué no? Es muy fácil_… te dejas seducir por la tentación, destruirlo ahora parece una buena opción, seria un problema menos en tu enorme lista, sonríes con la posibilidad de acabar con él tan fácilmente…_ tan fácil, no tendré problemas contigo nunca más…_

Una explosión en el granero te saca de aquellos pensamientos, recuerdas a la pesadilla y la preciada Espada, no puedes dejar que te distraiga esto, no ahora… aquel regalo entregado con nobleza a la humanidad debe ser salvado…

Regresas a la batalla, las cosas no pintan bien, la explosión la causo Clay con su Big Bang Meteoranga que lanzo contra la criatura cuando esta se dispuso a atacarlo con la anciana desmayada, te lanzas contra ella esperando un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo, pero resulta escurridiza.

No eres tu quien le interesa y tampoco medir sus fuerzas contra ti o tus amigos, solo ha venido por la Espada, y esta vez atrapa al perro con una mano que parece garra de afiladas uñas, el intenta en vano zafarse de su cruel garra que lacera su rosada piel, llora y gimotea pero aun así no suelta la Espada, como puede trata de alegarla de aquel brazo que queda libre, GIR ve su situación y aunque tu no estés seguro parece que por primera vez toma enserio todo el problema y corre a prestar auxilio al indefenso perro, en ese momento también quieres ayudar pero no llegas a tiempo a aquello que presentiste sucedería.

La Nightmare Gaz a tocado con su asquerosa garra la Espada, pero también lo ha hecho GIR y el perro aun la sostiene, aquel Sheg gong wu resplandecer anunciando el duelo…

Omi: Es un duelo xiaolin –mira asombrado, vez que en su rostro hay preocupación, al ver a los contrincantes de la Nightmare Gaz, piensa que es ella la que tiene ganada el reto. El perro parece confundido y gimotea cosa que apenas puedes comprender como un "_ay… pewo que esta pawuando"_ también te preocupas cual será el resultado.

Nightmare Gaz: los reto a un duelo por la Espada del Unicornio… jigjigjig… pero no habrá ninguna apuesta de sheg gong wus será una lucha con solo nuestras habilidades –Clay y tú voltean para ver a Omi confundidos ¿puede pasar esto en un duelo? les regresa una mirada con la que les confirma que ni siquiera él lo sabe, por un instante extrañas a Dojo, después de todo es quien conoce mejor las reglas.

GIR: bueno, pero si bailas conmigo en el PUMP IT UP –miras sorprendió al robot, parece que con su estupidez tiene una oportunidad, la Nightmare Gaz no parece contenta con su oferta, pero ya es tarde, su comentario es aceptado como el reto impuesto, ellos deberán bailar.

Ves cambiar el lugar, el granero se hace mas grande en el centro aparecen tres tableros del PUMP IT UP, eres sacado del lugar y trasportado por la magia del duelo al heno junto con tus preocupados amigos. Ahora no son más que observadores, quieres orar pero decides darles un voto de confianza a tus aliados aparentemente caninos.

Los participantes también son trasladados por aquella fuerza a sus respetivas maquinas, GIR toma la que esta en una de la esquina, el perro quedo en medio y la Nightmare Gaz tomo la que esta en la otra esquina. Ninguno da aquel grito con el que se inicia el duelo, pero no tiene importancia para nadie.

Las pantallas de las maquinas giran rápidamente buscando la canción mas difícil de su repertorio, deja de girar lentamente, el titulo de la canción aparece y te quedas sorprendido al verla.

Invader Zim Theme (Impending Doom Mix)

Tus amigos te miran sorprendidos… _¿excite tal canción?..._ no es una mala broma que hacen las fuerzas sobrenaturales para divertirse a su costa, si lo es te parece de una de mal gusto.

El baile comienza, GIR lo hace muy bien sus movimientos son mas que perfectos, gráciles, hermosos y sin igual, lleva un buen ritmo y cada que da un paso es en el momento justo, ni una milésima de segundo antes o después, la Nightmare Gaz no lo hace tan bien, aunque son certeros sus movimientos no tiene ese mismo ritmo que GIR, el perro aunque con dificultades también lleva un excelente ritmo pero no deja de balbucear algunas palabras intangibles.

Coraje: ay… que tengo patita… que no tengo patita… ¿por que esto me tiene que pasar? -al ser el que esta mas cerca de la Nightmare Gaz, esta lo ataca sin piedad; le da en un costado, te asombras al no verlo caer, no se ha quedado paralizado por el dolor, el perro sigue bailando, claro haciendo una mueca de dolor por un instante- muajahehehehe –se ríe como burlándose se si mismo y de la herida provocada, eso los asombra mucho.

Clay: que increíble sabueso –piensas lo mismo.

Omi: sigan así, ustedes pueden –trata de animarlos.

Dib: vamos GIR baila –decides seguir su ejemplo.

GIR: ¡huuuuu!... ¿para que es eso? –detiene su baile y baja del tablero para caminar hacía la maquina que empaqueta el heno, al oprimir el botón de encendido ve con alegría salir uno de los cubos de heno disparado contra la pared.

Aquel momento de seriedad y lucidez que tuvo GIR desaparece, el sirviente de Zim se ha aburrido de aquel juego y ha encontrado mas interesante ponerse a jugar con el heno, rápidamente es descalificado y enviado con ustedes.

GIR: wehewu –comienza a jugar nadando entre todo el heno, ustedes solo lo miran asombrados y decepcionados.

Omi: ¿por que? –te pregunta Omi- ¿Por qué no es capas de tomar con seriedad la situación?

Dib: que se yo, talvez este descompuesto, era demasiado esperar de él que de verdad se preocupara, después de todo es solo un robot loco y estupido –le contestas molesto, que mas puedes decir, vuelves tu vista a los otros dos contrincantes en medio del granero.

Nightmare Gaz: jigjigjig –no ha parado de reí al darse cuenta que uno de sus enemigos a sido eliminado, ahora solo queda el perro rosa, los ataques no se detienen, el perro esquiva la mayoría de ellos, algunos lo dejan evidentemente dañado, parte del pelo sobre su cabeza se ha caído cuando la criatura le lanzo algún cohete que lo golpeo, pensaste que con eso ya lo habían vencido, pero aliviado compruebas que no es así, el valiente perro sigue bailando y riendo ante cada nueva herida adquirida.

Eso provoca la molestia de la criatura, tanto que la desconcentra y los constantes ataques que da no la ayudan mucho, de repente caes en la cuenta de algo… _esos ataque ya habrían destrozado a cualquier otro perro o persona_… ¿Qué esta pasando?.._ ¿Por qué eses perro parece inmune o elástico o inmortal? ¿de hecho porque es rosa?_... y con esos comienzas a notar aquellas anomalías que hay en él, no se parece a ningún perro de ninguna raza que tu conozcas, su habilidades son casi como las de GIR, incluso trata de hablar como … _una persona_… ¿Qué era todo aquello y por que no lo notaste al llegar a la granja?_... _

El duelo esta por terminar con aquella canción, no ha funcionado el plan de la Nightmare Gaz, se prepara a lanzar su ultimo ataque y de su cabeza surge un cañón láser enorme que apunta al cachorro, miran asustados ¿podrá soportar aquel disparo? pero el perro saca algo de su bolsillo, se trata de un yoyo y aunque sigue bailando ignora el cañón y comienza a jugar con el, cuando cree que tiene suficiente fuerza e impulso lo lanza contra las piernas de la pesadilla y lo enreda con rapidez, antes de que dispare la hace caer y el rayo da contra el techo destrozándolo y produciendo una columna de luz impresionante.

La canción termina, los puntos surgen en la pantalla

GIR… 568

Coraje… 674

Nightmare Gaz... 543

Es el total, no hay duda en el resultado y el indiscutible ganado es bombardeado con confeti y serpentina mientras que una trompeta le toca al oído, ha ganado el perro rosa, todo vuelve a su lugar original.

La Nightmare Gaz esta furiosa por su derrota y decide atacar una vez mas al perro, pero te le interpones con el brazo apuntándole a la frente.

Dib: perdiste acéptalo y lárgate –la seriedad con la que dices estas palabras te sorprenden, la pesadilla se da cuenta de su situación y acepta su derrota, brincado sobre la venta se marcha del lugar, el perro te ve agradecido y sonriente.

Omi: bien hecho amigo –lo felicita el monje. Su dueña despierta, confusa y mareada, el perro corre a su lado feliz de verla tan estable.

Muriel: ¡auhm!... ¿que es lo que ha sucedido?

Dib: nada que no pudiera resolver su valiente amigo.

Clay: ya es hora de irnos… ¿nos das la Espada? – el perro voltea a ver a Dib, se acerca a él dispuesto a entregársela, pero de nuevo antes de que tome tan preciado objeto son interrumpidos por un gruñido, voltean asustados a la puerta del granero, se sienten aliviados al comprobar que no se trata de un nuevo moustro sino del viejo calvo y cascarrabias encargado de la granja.

Justo: eso es de mi propiedad –les dice caminando hacia el perro y arrebatándoselo de la patitas- si lo quieren tendrán que pagar por él –su palabras te suenan molestas, pero no es por el hecho de que tengas que pagar por aquella Espada, sino porque el anciano abandono a su esposa y perro, dejando a este ultimo con la difícil situación de tener que salvar a todos, incluyendote y ahora viene con la firme intencio de que la reconpensa que se ha ganado el cachorro le corresponde por ser el amo de la granja.

Muriel: ¡Justo!... ese juguete le pertenece a Coraje y si el quiere dárselo no tienes porque impedírselo –de su espalda saca un mazo y con el lanza una amenaza a su esposo, quien la mira molesto pero atemorizado, regresándole el arma al perro.

Justo: estupido perro, no sirves ni para hacer un buen negocio –con esto se marcha humillado del lugar para encerrarse en su segura casa.

Coraje de nuevo camina hacia ti con una sonrisa tierna y la Espada del Unicornio entres sus patitas, solo es a ti a quien esta dispuesto a dársela… parece que él puede comprender muchas cosas, una de ellas talvez sea que Destino quiere que tengas la Espada en tu poder, te sientes feliz al escuchar su tenue murmullo en tu mente, que te indica que este regalo a esperado por ti durante los siglos que ha existido, la tomas con delicadeza de sus patas, sientes su peso en tus manos y su extraño energía a la que te sientes mas que afín.

Minutos después se despiden de la anciana y el valiente perro, llevan a rastras a GIR que se niega a dejar el lugar, en las manos de Clay llora y hace pataletas cual si fuera un niño pequeño.

Muriel: ¡oh, no llores pequeño! puedes venir a visitarnos cuando quieras –le dice con una caricia sobre su cabeza, lo que le hace sonreírle, le da una galleta que saca de su mandil.

Coraje: Adiós… adiós… -brincotear sobre sus patitas traseras y con una delantera le dice lo mismo- te veré pronto –dice con su extraño asentó a su nuevo y estupido amigo, GIR mordisquea la galleta y se despide con el mismo movimiento.

Sin mas se marcha de tan singular lugar, la anciana entra a su casa y camina hacia la cocina para empezar a preparar la cena, el perro empieza a escarba un nuevo hoyo en el desértico campo, así fue como encontró tan singular Espada, esta vez su hoyo encuentra una entrada hacia el infierno.

Ahora debe buscar una forma de cerrar aquella maldita puerta antes de que termine por sumergir la granja por completo y con ello condene a los dos ancianos que son sus dueños, al darse cuenta de su situación lanza un grito fuerte y afeminado poniendo una de sus características y graciosas muecas al abrir la enorme boca y extender la lengua por varios quilómetros, explotando un segundo después y al siguiente recuperando su forma y calma.

Coraje: ouhm ¿Por qué no puedo tener un día normal y tranquilo? –dice con una patita en su cadera y suspirando antes de comenzar con su nueva tarea.

* * *

Ray, Kimiko y Dojo se dirigen a un misterioso bosque fuera del mapa, con la esperanza de encontrar rápido aquel Sheg gong wu, poco después ven llegar a Wuya y a Bean sobre el Shen ga roo, bajan del sheg gong wu molestos y demasiado apáticos.

Wuya: ¿Dónde esta Chase?

Ray: no lo sabemos no pudimos contactarlo.

Kimiko no presta atención a aquella discusión, esta desconcertada con aquel bosque, algunos de sus árboles forman un claro perfectamente circular, en el lado que da al claro hay una especie de puesta con formas extrañas, mira que no es el único claro hay mas por todas partes, algunos son mas grandes que otros, todas la puestas son coloridas. Ella camina hasta uno de estos claros en los que reconoce como las imágenes con las que en Japón se representan las festividades que celebran, camina hacia la puerta que mejor reconoce, pues es su celebración favorita, se trata del Tanabata.

Aquella celebración que es tu favorita, pues te habla del amor y la esperanza, los amantes a la orilla del rió estelar que esperan impacientes por la noche en que habrán de reencontrarse, aquella celebración tiene su homenaje en aquel extraño bosque, su puerta tiene la figura de dos amantes abrazados, en sus pechos brillan con intensidad sus estrellas entre el millón que hay en el resto de sus trajes tradicionales, acaricias con dulzura aquella puerta.

Hanibal: El Bosque de las Celebraciones –dice a tus espaldas, voltea a verlo confundida- este es el bosque de los festejos y celebraciones mas importantes de cada país y pueblo en el mundo, estos árboles son las puertas que te llevan a los pueblos donde habitan aquellas criaturas que son representativas de esos días… ahora mismo estas parada en el claro que pertenece a los festejos de Japón –te parece extraño por un instante, pero comprendes y te alejas feliz de estar en tan fantastico bosque.

Ray: será mejor que busquemos el sheg gong wu –les dice y comienzan con la búsqueda.

Parece infructífera hasta que te topas con la puerta que tiene forma de una calabaza, parado enfrente de ella hay un esqueleto en un traje negro con rallas blancas y un murciélago por moño, te asustas al verlo, pero observas de que te sonríe y en sus manos sostiene aquel sheg gong wu que buscas, una especie de lanza corta, con la punta alargada y pequeños dientes sobresaliendo de uno de sus lados filosos, el palo de la lanza tiene varias marcas mágicas y una que otra piedrita que resplandece espontáneamente, es sus costados se extienden dos pequeñas alas, de plumas misteriosamente marcadas y aunque luce como un sheg gong wu no dañino es todo lo contrario, pues su poder esta basado en la maldad de aquel viajero que la creo en vida, con ella desbasto miles de pueblos y vidas con solo invocar al fuego inapagable en gráciles movimientos, si así lo deseaba el fuego solo causaba dolor pero no traía la muerte a las victimas de este… _¿cuanto se habrá divertido su dueño con tan maligno placer_?... te preguntas incrédula de que aquella cosa pudiera ser creada con el solo deseo de ver arder al mundo.

Kimiko: ¿he?... em… em… -te pones nerviosa y temerosa por esa extraña visión.

Jack S: Jack Skellington, el Rey de la Calabaza y del pueblo de Halloween para servirla –te dice mientras hace un gesto de cortesía al doblarse y colocar el arma contra su pecho en señal de saludo- ¿Quién eres y que haces en este bosque?

Kimiko: m… me llamo Kimiko Tohimiko y he venido por la Lanza del Vagabundo –le dices tratando de conservar la calma lo mejor que puedes, aun no sabes si es enemigo o amigo y eso te asusta.

Jack S: ¡Ah! Te refieres a esto –se acerca a ti - uno de mis súbitos lo encontró esta mañana mientras cavaba una nueva tumba en nuestro cementerio… ahora mismo me dirigía en búsqueda del sabio encargado de cuidar El Bosque de las Celebraciones, para que me dijera que es esta cosa… pero viendo que tu conoces esta arma te la entrego –extendió el brazo a tu dirección te acercas dispuesta a tomarla, pero antes de que pueda tomarla son atacados por las flechas de una ballesta.

Jack Skellington salta para abrazarte y alejarte del peligro, no puedes evitar sorprenderte de aquel gesto y con ello te convences de que no es tu enemigo; miras en busca de aquellas personas que son tu verdadero problema y las encuentras paradas sobre las ramas de los árboles.

Jack y Gaz te sonríen burlonamente, los miras molesta y escuchas el corre de tus amigos que van en tu dirección.

Jack: si no quieren problemas entréguenos el Sheg gong wu –les ordena.

Ray: ¡nunca! –les grita ¿aun no se dará cuenta del esqueleto a tu lado? O talvez vio la escena de hace un instante donde te salvaba- si lo quieres tendrás que pelear con nosotros.

Jack: con gusto –sin otra palabra se lanza contra el esqueleto que aun sostiene el arma, tratando de arrebatárselo, pero parece que el entiende que no debe entregárselo por nada.

Antes que puedan ayudarlos son atacados por la sombra de Gaz, la esquivan lo mejor que pueden, tu ya has sufrido tan terrible ataque, no quieres volver a sentirlo por nada del mundo, pero tampoco quieres que Raimundo conozca el dolor que provoca y con ese único pensamiento te lanza a atacarla de frente, pero ella ya espera tal cosa de ti y te ataca con la tenebrosa Cruz que tiene en su poder.

Gaz: CRUZ DE BASHEE –te grita y antes de que puedas esquivar el ataque eres atrapada por aquella luz oscura, tu cabeza se llena con un ruido irreconocible y ves miles de imágenes confusas y aterradoras. Antes de que la oscuridad invada por completo tus ojos, desesperanzadas buscas por ultima vez el rostro de Ray, lo vez y te llena de tristeza su expresión desesperada, paso aquello tan rápido y tu conciencia desaparece…

Ray: ¡Kimiko! –gritas su nombres desgarrado por dentro al verla caer victima de la Cruz, corres en su búsqueda pero antes de que puedas alcanzar la rama en donde se encuentra Gaz la toma por su negra cabellera y desaparece en la sombras… _no_… suplicas…_ no te la lleves, por favor…_las busca en la oscuridad pero ya es demasiado tarde han desaparecido, lloras y caes sobre tus rodillas ignorando lo que sucede a tus espaldas, ¿ya que puede impórtate si aquella que amas la has perdido en un acto ruin e inesperado?

¿Wuya, ves la escena sorprendía?... te sientes temporalmente aliviada de que sea esa molesta chica la que caiga en la batalla y no tu. Después te das cuenta que a tu lado esta Chase Young, mirando molesto la batalla entre el esqueleto y Jack.

Chase: ¡JACK! –voltea deteniéndose un instante, al verlo en el campo de batalla.

Jack: ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –sin mas el guerrero heylin brinca en su dirección atacándolo implacablemente, varios de sus golpes son conectados a su estomago y por varios momentos cae sobre sus rodillas recuperándose rápidamente antes de caer inconciente ante un segundo ataque con tal intención.

Pero Gaz regresa de entre la sombras para apoyar a su amante en la batalla, ocupando su maligno sombra para atacar de nuevo. Ray la mira furioso y sin detenerse a meditar salta en su dirección para enfrentarla, Chase logra detenerlo en el aire al verlo tan furioso, no puede arriesgarse a que sea atrapado por ellos.

Ray: ¡suéltame! –grita desesperado y se revuelve entre sus brazos… ¿_no habrá nadie así para mi?_… la dudas te comienza a comer el alma… ¿_no existirá una persona que se pueda ponerse en tal estado, que pueda lazarse a tan descabellado ataque en mi nombre?_… piensas con amargura en el corazón que creías inexistente, te das cuenta que sientes envidia por Kimiko y su tragedia.

Miras alrededor de ti y solo ves que Jack vuelve a atacar al esqueleto que lleva la Lanza, mientras su novia se encarga de Chase y Ray, en el fondo de aquella locura ves a Hanibal sentado junto a un árbol indiferente a la situación, Dojo esta a su lado mordiéndose la uñas y temblado de miedo. Te sorprende que no participe en la lucha… ¿_tan derrotado se siente?_... es posible que todos lo este y él solo ya lo haya aceptado.

Caminas apesadumbrada con esa dolorosa llaga que te ha provocado la soledad que apenas comienza a sentir en tu eterna vida y te dejas caer a su lado derrotadamente también… _ya que puede importar que esos dos venga por mi y me destrocen en cualquier terrible tortura o me mantén rápidamente…_si nunca has sabido vivir y disfrutar de tu existencia.

Pero la batalla no se detiene por tu reacción a la realidad y pronto los dos Jack tocan la Lanza del Vagabundo al mismo tiempo, esta anuncia el inicio de un nuevo duelo, Chase le lanza al esqueleto un sheg gong wu para que lo utilice en la batalla ves que es el Disparo Aturdidor… _ja, parece que Chase no quiere que Jack salga lastimado de este encuentro, pero si indefenso ¿para que?..._ oh, tu sabes muy bien para que; te diste cuenta desde hace mucho tiempo atrás, talvez antes de que todo esto comenzara… _debí de usar eses sentimiento a mi favor cuando tuve la oportunidad_… ¿Qué hubiera hecho con este para sacarles provecho?_... los hubiera convertido en mis amantes… jajajajajaja_… te reís ante la ingenuidad de tu pensamiento, sabes que eso no hubiera dado resultados y solo te habría causado un bochornoso problema, solo hubiera sido una perdida de tiempo y recursos valiosos_… no lo hubiera logrado, pero me habría sentido tan viva con tan solo intentarlo_… no hay nadie en este mundo que pueda amarte Wuya, milenaria hechicera Heylin_… no, no hay nadie…_

El duelo es censillo una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Jack apuesto su Mono Bastón y Jack Skellington el Disparo Aturdidor, el bosque se abre paso para dejar un cuadrilátero, el primero que caiga del ring o que ya no pueda continuar perderá el duelo, la lucha da inicio, el esqueleto se mueve con agilidad evitando las envestidas de su oponente, pero Jack hace muestra de sus habilidades desarrolladas y logra golpear al esqueleto con fuerza en mas de una ocasión, la lucha no se extiende por mucho tiempo cuando el joven genio maligno golpea tan fuerte a su contrincante, que literalmente desase su cuerpo regándolo por todo el campo.

Ray aun se revuelve y patalea entre los brazos de Chase, quiere atrapar a Gaz para que le regrese a su amada Kimiko, le suplica al príncipe que lo deje ir, pero este parase no tomarlo en cuenta, con un certero golpe lo deja nocleado, luce indeciso ante lo que debe hacer en ese momento, no tiene aliados que puedan ayudarlo, los que están presente necesitan ayuda siquiera para ponerse en pie o por lo menos para moverse, no desea dejar que Jack se marche ¿pero que puede hacer?

Chase: Jack… -pero antes de que pueda decirle algo, Jack es atacado por Zim desde las altura, un disparo poderoso de su láser atraviesa su hombro derecho, el alíen no mide las consecuencias y ha llega dispuesto a aniquilar a su rival sin impórtale nada mas- ¡Zim, detente miserable maniaco!

Zim: ¡te destrozare asqueroso mono blanco! ¡yo soy Zim! –con este grito de guerra se dispone a saltar en su dirección para aniquilarlo en la batalla.

Jack: miserable como te atreves –sisea entre sus dientes, Gaz esta paralizada a su lado, no esta muy segura de cómo reaccionar, coloca sus manos sobre sus hombros y tratar de detener la hemorragia- ¡LANZA DEL VAGABUNDO! –Zim se quita a tiempo del lugar donde esta parado, para ver incendiarse los árboles, Jack Skellington observa las puerta comenzar a arder, comienza a armar su cuerpo lo mas rápido que puede para detener el fuego, no sabe aun que las llamas serán indetenibles, que aquella puertas están condenadas a desaparecer por la siniestra combustión.

Chase: ¡detente Jack! –gritas desesperado, aun no sabes que hacer… dejas a Ray en el suelo junto a Wuya y a Hanibal corres a enfrentarte a Jack, atravesándote en el camino de Zim, parece que él comprende y al ver que logras separarlo de Gaz se dirige a ella, talvez piense llevársela por la fuerza, no te importa lo único que quieres es tomar a Jack; pero ellos no cederán tan fácilmente.

Jack: DISPARO ATURDIDOR –casi te da, pero con eso basta para quitarte de encima y correr hacia su novia.

Gaz: ESPINA DEL RAYO –su ataque lastima al irken pero no lo detiene, ¿que podría hacerlo?

Zim: me perteneces –susurra cuando esta a pocos centímetros de su codiciado objetivo, Jack le cae encima con una patada lazándolo lejos.

Jack: ya no más perdedor –se apresura a tomarla entre sus brazos y alegarla del lugar desapareciendo en el bosque entre saltos que da sobre los árboles y sombras que los envuelve.

El fuego no pudo ser detenido hasta consumir por completo cinco árboles, entre los que se encontraban dos puertas, Jack Skellington se sintió culpable al no haber salvado las puertas; ahora debe continuar con su búsqueda del sabio, para que le diga que hacer para salvar a los pueblos que estaban detrás de aquellas puertas.

Se despide de los extraños guerreros a los que tampoco pudo ayudar, les desea mejor suerte para con sus terribles enemigos y Chase hace lo mismo para con aquella nueva misión que tiene, si las cosas resultaban bien para alguno de los dos tal vez podrían ayudarse en lo futuro, si aun era necesaria esa ayuda.

Le entrega a Dojo su inconciente amigo, cae en la cuenta de que Wuya ha desaparecido del lugar… _¿adonde habrá ido?_... no pierdes el tiempo en averiguarlo, le preguntas a Hanibal y el te responde con su indiferencia, al fríjol parece que ya nada le importa y espera con molesta resignación el fin… _patético_… si, lo es, así luce, sin miramientos se sube a la nave de Zim, mientras que él alíen comienza a culparte por su derrota, te mantienes calmado dejando que saque todo su enojo, te sientes igual que él, las ultimas palabras de Jack solo han confirmado lo que anoche sentiste.

Por un ínstate parece que Zim quiere atacarte y te apunta con una de sus armas, pero se detiene, sabe que no puede desquitarse contigo, se deja caer al piso golpeando con fuerza a la tierra, que rabia tiene, estuvo a un paso de estrecharla entres sus brazos y poder llevársela lejos de aquel que todavía considera un asqueroso mono blanco, le dijo que ella le pertenecía y esa bestia lo contradice con un "ya no mas".

Quieres unirte a su ridícula rabieta, pero aun te queda dignidad y prefieres ahogarte por dentro con tu rabia, pero luego algo te ilumina el pensamiento, caes en la cuenta de que ellos no utilizaron sus armas letales contra ustedes…_ ¿será que aun?_… Jack podría sentir algo por ti, talvez o solo se divierte torturándote ahora que puede.

Se marchan con ese sabor amargoso que deja la derrota, en la oscuridad del bosque esta Wuya atrapada entre las garras del desconsuelo y del único robot que llevaron Jack y Gaz, tiene la forma del Nightmare Profesor Membrana, la arrastra con facilidad por el bosque, sus amos le ordenaron capturarla antes de desaparecer entre las sombras y él obedece sin miramientos, ahora regresa a aquella pequeña casita escondida en los territorios que nadie puede reclamar, Wuya mira sin entusiasmo su futuro, espera que acaben pronto con ella…

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas**… ¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Hola a todos este fue mi especial de Noche de Brujas y Día de Muertos, espero que no se decepciones por la historia, de verdad que trate de hacerla lo mas terrorífica y especial que pude… también disculpen que hasta el ultimo día de las celebración la suba, hubo cosas mas importantes que me sucedieron, no hay que olvidad la importancia de esta fiestas y mas aun cuando son ella misma las que van a tu búsqueda (sip, así es fui a una noche de muertos a lado de mi casa fue tan divertida que regrese a las cuatro de la mañana a mi habitación y caí dormido tan pronto entre) lo bueno es que ya tenia un poco adelantado de la historia…**

**Me disculpo por las faltas de ortografia que pudieran encontrar en este capitulo, la verdad todavia no me recupero de la fiesta y no tengo muchas ganas para ponerme a leer algo mio...**

**Los invitados de gala son varios, para empezar esta Mandy que de nuevo abre el capitulo con su singular filosofía amarga, después esta los que participaran en mi próximo fic, los dos hermanos casi principales del comic Sandman, de Neil Gaiman, después llega… oh por Dios, Coraje el perro cobarde y sus amados dueños Don Justo y Doña Muriel, al ultimo y no por eso el menos importante llega Jack ****Skellington y aunque no le fue muy bien con su participación, para mi fue un placer el tenerlo en la historia… si, si ya se que se decepcionaron de que el no ganara el Duelo yo tambien me senti mal por eso pero es que era necesario que ganara Jack la La Lanza del Vagabuendo**

**Espero que de verdad hayan disfrutado de esta fiestas, que siempre han sido mis favoritas; yo las aproveche no solo viendo películas de terror, en bailes y comidas de la temporada, también trate de rememorar un poco aquella infancia que tuve, de verdad que en aquellos tiempos disfrutaba mucho asustándome y teniendo pesadillas, de hecho les hago participes de aquella pesadilla tan recurrente solía tener en esos tiempos, es decir, que es aquel párrafo que esta antes de que Omi entre en escena, no se cuanto niños podrían tener algo igual o que significaba pero siempre al despertar lo hacia mas animado y contento, que ilógico suena, verdad, pero así resultamos cuando somos niños y son esas pequeñas cositas los que nos hacen ser lo que somos así que aceptémoslas y disfrutemos recordándolas.**

**FELIZ ULTUMO DIA DE MUERTOS Y QUE LAS PESADILLAS DE LOS MUERTOS LOS PERSIGAN POR UNA ULTIMA NOCHE MAS…**

* * *

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN


	11. LA HUMANIDAD PERDIDA

**DECLARACION: No soy dueño ni creador de ****Xiaolin Showdown y mucho menos de Invader Zim, este solo es un Fanfic, lleno de errores ortográficos, que no tiene que ver con las historias oficiales.**

**ADVERTENCIAS: este capitulo tiene escenas crueles y violentas, recomiendo discreción a los lectores.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVASION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**LA HUMANIDAD PERDIDA, LA VISION EN LOS ESPEJOS DE DESPAIR**

* * *

De nuevo la habitación oscura donde se ve a Mandy de pie con las manos metidas en los bolsillos

Mandy: El día de hoy es malo y cada día será más malo hasta que llegue el peor.

A su espalda se abre dos enormes ojos verdes de alguna bestia.

* * *

El final de día se deslumbra en el Templo Xiaolin, los mojes sienten pesar, la miseria vino a instalarse en aquel lugar vació, una amiga no pasara la noche entre ellos, no saben a que clase de torturas o crueles actos será sometida, no saben siquiera si cuando la encuentre podrán salvarla.

El viento canta con melancolía entre las hojas de los árboles, su amo aun no despierta, pero el dolor llega a hasta aquel elemento y este se encarga de hacerlo resonar por todos los pasillos y jardines de aquel templo.

Una noche talvez con pesadilla peores acompañen a Omi, no ansia descansar o cerrar sus ojos, al salir de aquella habitación donde sus amigos Clay, GIR y Dojo hacen compañía a Ray, se encuentra con Dib sentado en las escalinatas.

En sus manos la Espada del Unicornio descasa con un resplandor consolador, Omi siente la imperiosa necesidad de estar junto a su amigo y aquel objeto, lo mira como a un guardián que velara por él esta noche, se sienta a su lado recargado su cansada y adolorida espalda contra una de las columnas.

Por algunos momentos la paz lo inunda y el sueño lo consuela, a pesar de cerrar los parpados el brillo de la espada sigue fijo en sus ojos. En medio de sus sueños un plan surge y toma forma, se da cuenta que es demasiado desesperado, pero es como en realidad se siente en estos momentos desesperado.

En tu ingenuidad confabulas para poder encontrarla pronto ¿crees que con eso puedas ayudarla?... _no importa podré verla y decirle que estoy a su lado_… ¿crees que con eso le baste?... _no tengo otra opción_… la tienes pero ya eres ciego a ella, es lo que te ha hecho el cansancio de las ultimas noches… _no puedo esperar por mas tiempo_… no, no puedes y no quieres.

Clay vigila preocupado a su amigo inconciente en aquella cama, no sabe como reaccionara al despertad, pues intuye que esta batalla perdida es demasiada dolorosa para él.

Tu amigo descansa, talvez deseoso de no despertar… _¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?_... solo estar a su lado, poco consuelo ¿verdad?..._ ¿que le estará sucediendo a Kimiko?_... lo mismo que le estará sucediendo a las otras victima de Jack y Gaz, lo mismo que pronto te sucederá a ti y tus amigos…_ ¿no hay nada que pueda hacer?_... ¿como que? ¿esperar no te parece una buena opción?...

Los sueños de Ray no son ni pesadillas ni sueños en si, se ve a si mismo como un niño pequeño aferrado a sus rodillas en medio de una oscuridad con tonos carmesí que se derraman por todas partes, como si fueran líquidos.

Te dejas llevar por esa sensación que va mas allá de la derrota, es la perdida de todo…_ Kimiko_… ruegas y suplicas, lloras y te aferras a aquella posibilidad de salvarla_… Kimiko_… su imagen satura tus sentidos_… ¿Qué puedo hacer?_... dejar de llorar y lamentarte debe ser lo primero, ahora mas que nunca tu mente debe de estar limpia y concentrada_… ella depende de_… las decisiones que tomes en esta batalla… dependerá de tu fuerza y valor… _Kimiko_

Dib no esta seguro de lo que siente en estos momentos, en sus manos la Espada del Unicornio le da consuelo y fuerzas o solo saca a flote aquello que estaba escondido muy por debajo de la oscuridad y su locura.

¿Podría ser que tengas entre tus manos aquello que acabe con toda esta guerra?..._no algo hace falta, no se que es pero algo me lo dice_… ¿como puedes estar seguro? Si quisieras podrías darle fin a tu hermana con esta arma_…pero aun no se en donde esta y donde tiene a sus rehenes, además también debemos derrotar a Jack y a destruir ese Sheg gong wu..._

* * *

En una ciudadela llena de todo tipo de gatos grandes y salvajes, el príncipe Heylin se sienta en el desconsuelo, no es conciente de aquella presencia a su lado, alguien que nos hombre ni mujer y que lo es al mismo tiempo, gemelo (a) de la Desesperación, hermoso y perfecto en todo los sentidos, con la apariencia de aquello que uno mas quiere, en este caso con el rostro blanco, los ojos y cabello rojos.

En su rostro una mueca de burla le es dirigida a él, no ha venido mas que para eso, a burlase del príncipe que se sienta a retorcerse en su rabia y proponerle cosas que no pueden traer bien a nadie.

DESIRE: esa chiquilla es la causante de todo este mal, si nunca hubiera aparecido en su vida él seguiría a tu disposición, con los brazos abiertos y tu nombre en sus labios esperándote... si solo ella no se hubiera entrometido en su camino... podrías acabar con ella, matarla, aniquilarla, destruirla, talvez con el tiempo pueda perdónate por aquel acto y regrese a ti de nuevo... lo deseas mas que nunca... su voz llamándote entre los sueños se vuelve una melodía lujuriosa, puedo verlo en ti, deseas probar la suavidad de su piel con tus dientes, ansias el calor y aroma de su cuerpo, la cercanía de su aliento, tu reflejo en sus ojos...

Desesperado se levanta de su trono, la soledad y el deseo a sus espaldas lo están enloqueciendo, algo se burla de él y no puede contemplar aquella presencia que ha venido con tales fines. Un juego divertido es para aquella presencia el torturar a las personas con su presencia que trae aquello que mas anhelan en esta vida y que simplemente no pueden tener, pues todo objeto del deseo no es siempre para ser poseído por aquel que en si lo quiere.

Chase: Jack... si es necesario yo... acabare con ella, le robare la vida así como ella me robo tu corazón.

DESIRE ríe ante su trabajo realizado y marcha dejando al príncipe entre la agonía que causa la impaciencia, obligatoria espera que deberá hacer hasta el próximo encuentro con la persona que causa su malestar y aquella que se le ha interpuesto.

DESIRE: Destiny querido hermano, tus trabajos siempre me traen placer; tu marioneta ya tiene suficiente cuerda para seguir tus designios, ya ha sido encaminado solo es cuestión de sentarse a mirar el espectáculo... jajaja

* * *

En aquella pequeña casita verde, un alíen del Imperio Irken baja a su laboratorio dejando a un fríjol parlante solo en su sala, no hablaron durante el viaje de regreso a aquella base, el fríjol ya es indiferente a todo, nada puede tener importancia para él, mientras que este extraterrestre se siente mas allá del mal humor, al encontrarse en la oscuridad de aquel refugio subterráneo su mirada se pierde entre las sombras. La rabia se devora tus entrañas, te hace gemir su nombre, anhelarla de nuevo entre sueños y pensamientos, despertar y saber que tu misión es destruir la Tierra ya no te hace feliz. ¿donde estará? ¿que hará en estos momentos?... ¿se estará entregando de nuevo a él?... ¿pensara en ti aunque sea por un segundo? ¿podrás aspirar siquiera a poseer su alma y cuerpo? Una mentira ahora no podrá engañarte... la amas, pero no te atreviste a hablar cuando tenías la oportunidad, no sabes si te corresponde siquiera un poco... la desilusión te hace su presa ¿todo fue un sueño o una pesadilla?

Zim: no es el fin... no te dejare con esa horrible creatura -obstinación, aun tienes ánimos para ir en su búsqueda y que te despedacen en el intento por alcanzarla, la quieres solo para ti, se convierte en tu mundo ¿podrás aspirar a convertirte en su mundo? ¿tendrás el valor para decirle lo que siente? ¿podrá ser que ella ya lo sabe y solo se divierte rechazándote de esta forma cruel?- Gaz serás mía

Déjate llevar por aquel sueño de lujuria, recuéstate en aquel rincón oscuro y sueña con ella, sueña que esta entre tus brazos, de sus labios se desprende tu nombre, llamados al deseo y placer que llaman carnal, su cuerpo se entrega a ti sin resistencias llenando aquel vació, escrutando en tus sentidos...

* * *

¿Quien podría suplicar piedad para ti? ¿Alguna vez siquiera podrás esperar que te sea concedido el perdón? Tu juicio ha llegado, la condena se ha dicho y en la celda de otro cuerpo (sino es que otro lugar) parte de tu alma yace encadenada.

¿Cuánto siglos has vivido? ¿Algún día veras el fin de tu existencia? Tu cuerpo deforme, parodia del celebre titulo "SEMILLA DEL MAL" te ata, tortura y asquea, cuanto mas trates de fingir que eso no te puede importar sientes aquella daga que te atraviesa en la torturada conciencia que **aun** queda en ti.

Has sido llamado por el ciego que tiene entre sus manos aquel libro que relata de principio a fin la historia de todos en este mundo, no es necesario que te muevas de aquel sofá verde donde estas indiferente a todo, solo de que cierres tus ojos por un segundo y te veas en aquel oscuro lugar que tu mente trata de recordar.

DESTINY: cuenta tu historia…

Hanibal: ¡¿CON QUE OBJETO?!

DESTINY: tu juicio empieza y antes de que caiga el telón de esta obra se te concede una oportunidad para que digas que te trajo hasta este punto, no suplique perdón porque no habrá, no supliques piedad porque tus verdugos no te lo concederán, no supliques compasión porque no lo hallaras en los ojos de los que te rodean… solo cuenta tu historia…

Hanibal: JAJAJAJAJA… compasión… JAJAJAJA… cuantas veces… no he dejado de escuche esa palabra… haaa… compasión….

'Nací como hombre… ¿les sorprende… que no siempre tuviera esta forma de habichuela?... Alguna vez tuve una madre, la cual nunca he podido recordar, seguro me abandonado en la miseria al nacer, me convertí en un vago y ladrón, cuando solo era un niño me uní a una banda de desalmados asesinos, que mataban por un mendrugo de pan o por diversión, a su lado acabe con muchos pueblos que suplicaban por **compasión**… a su lado perdí toda la inocencia, bondad o humanidad que podía tener.

'Un día en que me encontraba vagando solo en algún bosque, descubrí la choza destartalada de alguna vieja bruja, estaba sentada en una rustica silla y casi moribunda. Me acerque para ver si tenía algo de valor o de comer siquiera, de no hallar nada podría desquitarme con ella.

'La anciana me observo en silencio mientras yo tiraba todas sus pertenencias al piso y desarreglaba aun mas su asquerosa morada, cuando al final me canse de buscar empezó a reír, me imagine que se burlaba de mí y en el vano intento por encontrar algo de valor en su empobrecida choza, la golpe con fuerza en la cara, ella cayo con violencia al piso.

'Al ver que no se levanto y percatarme de un pequeño charco de sangre en la tierra debajo de su cabeza creí que la había matado, no sentí **compasión** por ella, estaba en un punto ya muy lejano de ese sentimiento. Pensé en pasar la noche en aquel lugar, en la mañana me marcharía dejándolo tal y como estaba, con todo y el cadáver de la anciana abandonado en el asqueroso lodazal que tenía por piso.

'Por entre las agujereadas paredes se filtraba el aire, maldije a la vieja por no tener una mejor morada o tan siquiera leña para encender una fogata, me molesto tanto eso que pateé su aparente cadáver y me dispuse a dormir. No me percate de la proximidad de alguna tormenta hasta que el agua de la lluvia se filtro por entre las grietas del techo, mojándome en la cara y junto con los truenos me impidieron concebir el sueño.

'Me levante de las sucias pieles y cobijas que la vieja ocupaba por cama dispuesto a patearla una vez más para desquitarme con ella la molestia que me causaba estar en aquel destartalado lugar, que ni siquiera servia para protegerse del viento y la lluvia, pero en el ínstate en que estaba parado junto a ella descubrí que por entre su desarreglada cabellera estaba uno de sus ojos abierto, mirándome con intensidad, su ensangrentada boca tenia una sonrisa burlona.

'Esa sonrisa me enfureció aun mas, la agarra por la cabellera levantándola con tal violencia que escuche el tronido de alguna de sus costillas "miserable vieja" le dije "te burlas aun de mi" solté contra su rostro un fuerte golpe con el revés de mi mano, esta vez no estaba dispuesto a terminar rápido con ella, debía pagar por aquella miserable pocilga y por su burla.

'La azoté con fuerza sobre la mesa, tome una piedra, extendí una de sus manos y comencé a destrozarla a golpes, los rayos caían con mayor intensidad y la lluvia nos empapaba. Desde entonces noche tras noches, cuando me dispongo a dormir, puedo escuchar el sonido que hacia aquella piedra contra la rustica mesa y la mano de la anciana.

'Seguí con aquello por varios minutos, nunca escuche que gritara de dolor o un murmullo de su llanto, antes siquiera de conseguir algún quejido de sus labios ya me había cansado y arrogado la piedra a un lado. Por un instante pensé que la oscuridad me hacia ver ilusiones en el rostro de la vieja, debía de estar muerta para no quejarse de semejante tortura... pero entonces ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué había luz en aquel lugar? ¿Cómo era posible que yo pudiera ver con tanta claridad todo lo que me rodeaba? Era de noche y afuera estaba oscuro, podía darme cuenta cuando miraba por entre los agujeros de las paredes, uno que otro rayo caían pero no alumbra aquella espesa penumbra… ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera luz en aquel lugar?

'Una risa tenue fue subiendo de tono y ocupando todo el espacio, la bruja aun estaba viva y su cabeza sobre la mesa me miraba con aquella sonrisa "te esperaba" me dijo con aquella voz rasposa "te he estado esperando por mucho tiempo muchacho"… "¿quien eres?" pregunto indiferente de nuevo a aquel ambiente sobrenatural "soy una vieja, nada mas" "miserable perra ¿Qué te traes entre juegos" solté un fuerte puñetazo en su frente haciendo que ella de nuevo cayera al lodo.

'Su risa se detuvo me acerque, ahora podía ver con mayor claridad su cara, su piel era demasiado blanca, casi fantasmal, sus pupilas era de un color rojo intenso, pensé que se trataba de un demonio "muchacho no soy un demonio, pero antes de que llegue el sol te habré de convertir en algo mas bajo que eso" "ya estas delirando, muérete de una vez y déjame tranquilo" tome un cuchillo que estaba sobre la mesa y comencé apuñalar su estomago mientras su risa comenzaba de nuevo llenando mis oídos "que mi ira sea tu veneno y mi perdón tu cura, ahora dividiré mi espíritu en partes desiguales y la próxima vez que nos veamos sabrás que tu fin llegara mil veces peor que el que ahora tu me das" dijo antes de que yo le atravesara su pecho y decidiera dejar el cuchillo clavado sobre su frente.

'La luz se hizo con mayor intensidad deslumbrándolo todo no supe que paso después, para cuando desperté me descubrí a mi mismo con esta forma, de una habichuela pequeña, la miserable bruja uso su ultimo aliento de vida para trasformarme, la perra consiguió su venganza sobre mi.

'Por días no me atreví a dejar aquella choza, el tiempo paso y su podrido cadáver saturo el aire haciendo más repulsivo el lugar, pero con asombro descubrí que en su maldición me dejo demasiadas ventajas… si, obtuve ventajas con esta forma, miles de ellas: inmortalidad, magia sobrenatural, fuerza sin igual, conocimientos ilimitados y mi maldad creció en desmedida.

'Cuando me sentí preparado deje esa miserable pocilga, la abandone para que se pudriera por si sola, con las fieras al constante asecho del cadáver de la perra, de nuevo vague por el mundo pero ahora no tenia la necesidad de tener una banda de inútiles a mi lado, yo mismo podía provocar la devastación de miles y eso fue lo que hice por siglos como un pequeño fríjol… jajajaja… en mi infame forma cuanta diversión obtuve…jajaja… nadie supuso que algo como yo pudiera traer desgracias al por mayor… la vieja no me maldijo con sus tonterías, al contrario me dio mas de lo que me hubiera atrevido a soñar en el pasado… MALDIJO AL MUNDO AL MALDECIRME A MI Y SI A ALGUIEN DEBEN DE CONDENAR POR MIS PECADOS ES SOLO A ELLA… pero ya esta muerta así que debe de estar pudriéndose en el infierno ¿Por qué no bajan por ella para castigarla? Jajajajajajajajajajajaja… si quieren pueden tener **compasión **por la desgraciada.

DESTINY: el pasado ha estirado una garra y te ha encontrado para acabar con la maldición, que sean ellos los que te den castigo, aquel que esta escrito y designado para ti mucho antes de que nacieras… ya has sido escuchado, ahora prepárate para ver caer el telón y espera paciente a que te llegue el ultimo momento…

Hanibal: jajajajajajajajajajaja

* * *

La noche llega a la pequeña casa de aquellos territorios de nadie, la tristeza y confusión hace visita en los que habita temporalmente el lugar.

Wuya fue encerrada en una celda junto con el exlider de los Ojos Hinchados, la Cruz de Banshee no ha sido utilizada aun en ella, su conciencia y alma permanecen intactas en su cuerpo. Melancólica mira por entre la reja el juego de Jack con la Lanza del Vagabundo, Vlad es el blanco de dicho juego.

El fin llego lento para él, demasiado lento pensó antes de que las llamas comenzara a roer la piel de sus brazos y cuerpo, al menos se ira antes que Tobbimura, quien aun seguía inconciente colgado bocabajo, lo ultimo que escucho fue el tenue murmullo de los aprisionados en celdas _'pobres aun les que más por soportar'_ no hubo mas palabras ni pensamientos del rubio montañés, su vida llego a su fin y el telón callo para él.

La sorpresa e incredulidad llenaron los ojos de Wuya, paso mucho tiempo con aquel muchacho y nunca se imagino que pudiera llegar a tanta maldad, como torturar a sus victimas hasta el ultimo segundo de sus vidas, era algo fuera de lo común de aquel malcriado y llorón, eran cosa inesperadas las que hacia ahora.

A su lado aquel hombre mormuraba y babea sin parar, aumentando todo aquel deprimente ambiente, la maldad y miedo llenaba al mismo aire en aquella bodega subterránea, más que una casa de locos con solo mirar uno se sentía perder su cordura con demasiada facilidad.

Trasero Pálido: danab… danab…mnb…. danab…- era todo lo que escapaba por sus labios, ella sabia que aquello no podía tener coherencia y por un instante se pregunto ¿a donde debía ir las almas atrapadas por la Cruz de Banshee? ¿por que aquellos cuerpos vacíos seguían con vida? ¿o mejor aun porque Jack y Gaz se esmeraban tanto por dejarlos vivir?

Jack estuvo mirando como el fuego se consumía lentamente, con quien mas podría practicar ahora que había acabado con Vlad, miro a su espalda y vio a Tobbimura.

Jack: es tu turno gordo…

Wuya deseo que todo aquello acabara pronto.

* * *

Gaz decidió darse un baño, estar sola por un instante sin que se diera cuenta llevaba en sus manos la Cruz de Banshee, aunque aun no entienda porque siente gran apego por este artefacto desde que lo gano con aquel duelo. La Cruz se volvió como una especie de consuelo aun mejor que todos sus videojuegos o que su PSP, los cuales la apartaban del mundo, con esa Cruz se siente protegida de todo aquello que la rodea.

La mente de Gaz, que no deja de pensar en lo que sucedió en El Bosque de las Celebraciones, suplica por entender aquel sentimiento, esa sensación que tuvo al ver a Zim, aquella forma de atacar a Jack, sus palabras, su sola presencia basto para confundirla, para hacerla recodar algo que no quiere.

Una calida sensación, el destello de una luz, el tenue mareo… _pensé que estaba preparada_… y con solo verlo tu mente grito de jubilo, tu corazón se agito con violencia..._ pero es inútil aquel sentimiento_… ¿Por qué es inútil ese deseo?_... ¿Qué ganaría estando con él?... ¿Qué es lo que él me hubiera dado a cambio?... no quiero dar nada sabiendo que nada recibiré… no quiero un futuro solo como esclava_… pero aun así desearías, te placería tanto el poder… _NO QUIERO DAR NADA SABIENDO QUE NADA RECIBIRE, NO QUIERO UN FUTURO SIN PROMESAS Y SOMETIDA A NADIE._

Jack se aburrió de su juego cuando Tobbimura termino por consumirse, fue divertido escucharlo gritar por un instante, pero todo termino muy rápido, aun no controla el poder de la Lanza pero ya lo ahora cuando termine de practicar con los otros…

Subió hasta la pequeña casa para descansar un poco, escucho el caer del agua en la regadera y supuso que se trataba de Gaz, se imagino que podría acompañarla pero desistió al recordar que su hombro seguía lastimado, aun le dolía al realizar ciertos movimientos.

Jack: asqueroso alíen, te haré pagar muy bien esto.

Su mente camino hacia los límites de la vigilia cuando su cabeza se recostó contra la suave almohada.

La mente de todo ser viviente trabaja aun en horas de descaso, aun así se dio cuenta cuando ella salio del baño envuelta en una toalla, pensó que seria bueno dejarse llevar por la lujuria, soñar que aquello era amor y disfrutar un poco de la cercanía de su cuerpo, podría fingir que no le dolía el hombro tanto.

Pero cuando se acerco para tomarla en sus brazos, sintió como era alejado y su rostro trataba de esquivarlo. Sabe muy bien el porque lo rechaza de tal manera, si no lo sabe lo intuye.

Jack: ¿Qué es lo que sucede ahora?

Gaz: sigues herido, recuerdas –en silencio maldijo de nuevo al extraterrestre.

Jack: acaso ya notaste que no tengo la piel verde –su ojos color ámbar se han abierto para mirarle con un reproche- tengo cabello, pelirrojo para tu información, mis ojos no son pelotas rojas y que yo sepa no hay antenas sobre mi cabeza… ah y además tengo cinco dedos no tres, que quede claro.

Gaz: así… pues que yo sepa jamás he sido un hombre y tampoco me he convertido en un lagarto rastrero –aquellas palabras lo enfurecen tanto que sin meditar la golpea con violencia en el rostro, ella no se queda atrás y antes de que se de cuenta sientes como su espalda choca contra la pared, la ira se desencadena entre los dos, comienza un baile violento, agrediéndose físicamente el uno al otro.

La pelea dura poco, el cansancio se apodera de ambos, Jack de pie respira con dificultad y cuando la rabia deja de nublar sus ojos la mira desnuda en el piso cubriendo con una mano su boca por la que escapa un poco de sangre, mientras que su blanco rostro se marca con un pequeño rió rojo que surge de su cabeza y la herida en su hombro se ha vuelto abrir.

Te sientas a su lado, su mirada te esquiva y tu no hablas, sientes las mordeduras de una perra sin freno ¿es la culpa de tu acto o el hecho de que las palabras intercambiadas lleven razón?...

Gaz: lo disfrutaste –oh claro que lo hizo, le plació desquitarse contigo, aquel juego donde tu apariencia lo embriago y crea la ilusión de un rostro diferente, fue su deleite por un corto tiempo.

Jack: no se de que estas hablando.

Gaz: déjame sola –en lugar de vengarte por aquel acto suplicas por recuperar aquella condena que te atormenta ¿crees hallar consuelo en ella? y sabes que no podrás soportarla cuando se te regrese por completo.

El se levanto caminando hacia la puerta, con su frente recargada contra ella se detiene antes de tomar la perilla con sus manos.

Jack: Lamento no ser lo que todos quieren… lamento no ser esa persona… no quiero estar solo, pero no tengo aquello que todos buscan, por eso nadie esta nunca con migo, pensé que a tu lado podría encontrar aquella persona que pudiera desear, que me aceptara por siempre… me siento tan solo de nuevo y se que me deje engañar por ti… siempre me pasa lo mismo nunca lleno las expectativas de nadie… nunca he podido cumplir con los caprichos de nadie

La puerta se abre para de nuevo cerrarse a su espalda, dejando en aquella habitación a Gaz, aunque no dijo nada ante sus palabras no se siente culpable por ello, su soledad es aparente, lo siente algo cambia, algo los acompaña, presencias extrañas se han reunido alrededor de ellos para ver toda esta tragedia, el destino cree que puede tener todo bajo su control, pero quien puede asegurárselo.

Algo le dice que las cosas no serán como están escrito, ya alguien se encargara que no sea así y si ella sabe aprovechar las oportunidades puede que no se vuelva encontrar sola de nuevo, la cuestión será si de verdad aun desea estar con Jack y si él también lo deseara.

Gaz: nos equivocamos y seguiremos así hasta que llegue el momento de elegir.

* * *

Afuera de la habitación te encuentras con cosas que puedes golpear y destrozas, causas el desastre a cada paso que das, poco puede impórtate el valor tanto monetario como sentimental que puedan tener tales objetos.

Una de las paredes sede con facilidad ante un fuerte golpe que le das, al caer vez que en el hoyo creado hay un libro, viejo y carcomido por el polvo, causa curiosidad lo levantas y ves con asombro las letras doras impresas en el.

DIARIO DE LADY SPICER

Has descubierto las memorias de tu dulce abuela, te maravillas ante tal sorpresa y tomas asiento en el piso dispuesto a leer aquellos recuerdos, muchas respuestas están por ser descubiertas. Con reverencial calma abres el libro y das inicio con aquella lectura

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_24 de febrero, año 1989…_

_Hoy comienzo a escribir mis recuerdo, yo misma se que ya es muy tarde y que es probable que la edad haya borrado parte de ellos, pero realmente nunca puse interés por los sucesos del pasado como para ponerme a escribir, mas sin en cambio hoy me doy cuenta que debo hacerlo…_

_Para empezar porque mi hijo esta por casarse y formar una familia a lado de su prometida… solo ruego porque cambie con esta nueva vida, como su madre me he preguntado mil veces en donde falle ¿Por qué mi hijo es tan frió y mezquino con todo el mundo?… quiero dejar un testimonio a mis futuros nietos, que talvez no pueda conocer, quiero decirles en estos apuntes quien fue su abuela la temible LADY SPICER, y quien fue su abuelo… aquel hombre que jamás podrán conocer…_

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Meditas aquellas palabras por un instante y decides cambiar algunas paginas en ellas te habla de un pasado como una campesina en irlanda, las dificultades que sufrió al ser solo una niña genio sin comprensión, sus padres le hablaban de un futuro como madre y mujer de campo mientras que ella soñaba con el mundo, no bajo su poder claro esta, pero deseaba conocerlo, viajar y ver otro tipo de vidas diferentes a la suya, culturas e historias la esperaban afuera de aquellas frías islas que eran su hogar.

Muy a pesar de que demostró su capacidad para crear cosas, reparar los aparatos que se descomponían y de mejorar la forma de trabajar en la granja sus padres nunca creyeron en que ella pudiera hacer algo o talvez si lo hicieron pero no querían que se márchese lejos.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_No puedo recordar la fecha exacta, pero un día un hombre se presento en nuestra granja pidiendo albergue, mi padre se lo dio sin muchos miramiento, cuando le preguntaron su nombre respondió con una pregunta evasiva sobre los conflictos que tenia el pueblo con una empresa hostelera._

_Papá le respondió orgulloso a su pregunta porque él era el cabecilla de dicho movimiento, no querían que un hotel fuera construido cerca del pueblo, pensaba que eso solo traería mala gente hasta aquel pacifico lugar, una mala influencia para los jóvenes; el pueblo lo apoyo demasiado estaban a punto de sacar a toda la gente de aquella empresa._

_Por la noche antes de irme a dormir salí de la casa a hurtadillas solo para contemplar el mar como era mi costumbre y poder soñar con aquel mundo que pensé jamás podría conocer, creo que esa noche llore de rabia contra mi familia y desee que algo pasara para que pudiera verme libre de ellos y partir a cualquier lugar fuera del pueblo, no estoy segura ya que lo hacia con mucha frecuencia._

_Al regresar a mi casa con horror descubrí al viajero en la sala manchado por la sangre de mis padres, caí al piso comprendiendo que acababa de suceder… mi deseo se había hecho realidad, aquel hombre vino a cumplirlo y yo me sentí culpable por ello._

_A veces me gusta pensar que fui salvada por él, que me salvo de aquel oscuro futuro lleno de miseria e insatisfacción, que me salvo de la muerte y abrió la puerta de aquella jaula con aquel acto, esa noche partimos juntos de regreso a este pequeño pueblo en esta casita que le fue otorgada por aquella mafia a la que pertenecía._

_Me llevo porque no pudo matarme al ser una niña, porque yo le dije que ahora era responsable de mi por haberme quitado aquellas personas de las que dependía para vivir, porque se lo rogué no deseaba quedarme en aquel lugar como una huérfana, ahora con menos esperanzas._

_Como fuera él acepto y me llevo a su lado, con forme pasaron los días pase a ocuparme de aquella casa y de él como si siempre hubiera sido así, a veces se iba por varios días, nunca mas allá de una semana y siempre traía regalos para mi y celebrábamos con cenas fuera de casa._

_Un día dijo que desde mi llegada se sentía mas feliz y completo, el saber que yo lo esperaba en aquella casita le daba entusiasmo para regresar pronto y le pregunte que si así se sentía ¿Por qué entonces no formo una familia a lado de una mujer? Su silencio y tristeza fueron toda su respuesta, talvez nunca existió una mujer de la que pudo enamorarse o talvez si, pero nunca pudieron esta juntos, como fuera me convertí en su única familia cuando el mato a mis padres y juntos fuimos muy felices._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Asombrado continuas leyendo, a su lado conoció al mundo y los horrores que habitan en el, la mafia y la muerte los rodearon, cuando el asesino la presento a la antigua sociedad a la que pertenecía dijo que era su hija que ahora entraría al negocio familiar, aquellas personas la entrenaron y enseñaron demasiadas cosas, miles de formas para matar a una persona, toda clase de armas, chantaje y corrupción.

Todo cuanto la palabra maldad pudiera tener por concepto paso a serle enseñado, por mucho tiempo vivió feliz a lado de aquel asesino; lo acompaño en varias misiones donde ella misma ayudo a matar, aprendió demasiado de él, cada forma y movimiento en que debía proceder en su misión. Se convirtió en su mejor maestro, tutor, amigo, padre y hermano, pero él no era eterno y en su oficio casi nunca se llega a viejo.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Murió cuando me dieron mi primera misión sola, fue un trabajo fácil matar a un capitán de la armada francesa que estaba traicionando a nuestra mafia, lo hice tan rápido y sin dificultad, pues quería regresar a casa pronto para festejar mi éxito con él._

_Cuando llegue a la casita solo encontró con una nota, decía que tenia un trabajo demasiado gordo y que no llegaría hasta mañana por la noche, me decepcione mucho, pero espere pacientemente a que la siguiente noche llegara, no regreso, paso un día y nada de él, otro mas y la angustia llego, desesperada salí en su búsqueda, el primer lugar al que me dirigí fue a la casa de mis jefes, ahí me esperaron las malas noticias._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Aquel asesino termino con éxito su trabajo, pero no se dio cuenta que solo fue un anzuelo por parte de una sociedad rival, acabaron con su mejor asesino, ese era el plan. Sintió tanta furia y desesperación por aquel acto que ella misma se marcho de la sociedad para hacerse cargo por su propia cuenta de sus odiados rivales.

Esa acción la llevo a la cabeza de su grupo de sicarios, tardo dos semanas pero al final de aquella banda de mafiosos no quedo nada más que un montón de huérfanos que no pudieron vengar a sus padres, pues ella se encargo de borrar toda registro criminal de sus anaqueles, esa sociedad desapareció como si de una mancha en un cuaderno se tratase, fácil de desaparecer de este universo.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Desde entonces viví sola en este lugar, con cada misión que se me daba fui escalando posición y jerarquía entre la mafia, cuando me sentí lo suficientemente fuerte y apoyada cometí un acto de traición, asesine a nuestro líder para pasar a ocupar su lugar; mi poder creció junta con aquella organización, pronto mas sociedades fueron cayendo ante mi, algunos se unieron por volunta propia, otros tuvieron que ser destruidos o por lo menos aniquilado a su líder; trabajos fáciles._

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

El submundo de la sociedad le perteneció, ella era su oscura reina, vio el mundo tan pequeño en sus manos y deseo mas, a donde quisiera podría ir y nadie podría impedirle que hiciese lo que se le antojara hacer. Su libertad llego con poder, muerte y caos, fiestas y placeres ofrecidos en su nombre.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

_Y un día lo conocí él, nunca supe de donde venia, su piel era tan blanca como la nieve, su cabello y ojos negros azabache, caminaba por la vida con actitud fanfarrona, se presento ante nosotros con la firme intención de ser mi mejor asesino, guardaespaldas y (esto me lo dijo cerca del oído) amante._

sssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Por varios días estuvo mas que molesta con él, aunque no pudo quitar de su mente su oferta, lo puso a pruebas entre varias misiones de gran dificultad e importancia, de algunas salio bien librado de otras al final requirió de la ayuda de expertos, poco después lo acepto como guardaespaldas y paso mucho mas tiempo antes de aceptar su tercera proposición.

Cuanto lo amo, fue la segunda persona mas cercana que tuvo en su vida, la hacia reír con facilidad, olvidar el tiempo y los negocios, apreciar la sencillez de un amanecer en la cama, de comer acompañada y disfrutar del fresco viento en aquella casita desconocida, la elocuencia de una noche caótica y de la espera que toda mujer tiene que tener antes de dejar testimonio de ese amor.

En cuanto supo de su embarazo se reencontró con el miedo, para entonces ya tenia demasiados enemigos que deseaban córtale la cabeza y colocarla como trofeo en alguna sala, no sabia que hacer, deseaba tener aquel hijo pero sabia que seria muy riesgoso. Lamentablemente también la soledad regreso a reclamarla como su único dueño.

Aquel asesino fue atrapado en medio de una misión en Japón, su cuerpo fue arrogado a la puerta de la sociedad en Alemania, despedazado y con marcas de tortura, un mensaje oculto en su corazón.

A la perra sin corazón:

Disfruta de los placeres en tu soledad

Tu amante lloro

Como la puta de tu madre

Cuando lo violaron

¿Quieres oírlo gritar tu nombre entre maldiciones?

Su dolor la consumió por dentro, nunca hablo con nadie de ello, su venganza fue más que cruel. Por días, semanas y meses busco a los encargados de matar a su amado, cuando los encontró sola los capturo, cosa sencilla para una experta asesina como ella, uno por uno fueron llevados a aquella casita en la parte baja, torturados con todo tipo de horrores medievales se complació por varios días en escuchar su nombre gritar entre maldiciones, lamentos, injurias y suplicas de perdón, cuando se aburrió de todo ello llevo sus cabezas de nuevo a la sociedad y exigió que fueran colgadas en la casa de la mafia a la que pertenecían con un mensaje colocado en sus bocas.

A los perros sarnosos que estén en mi contra:

Me fascinara escuchar mi nombre

Gritar entre maldiciones y lamentos

Saboreare el escribirlo con su sangre

En letras muy grandes.

Con ello consiguió la paz que tanto anhelaba para poder dar a luz, pero el dolor de esa época la distancio de su hijo, que a sus ojos creció con avaricia y codicia, el amor se volvió un negocio para él, la prometida que escogió no podía ser otra mas que alguien de una familia acomoda y de poder, una mujer vana y demasiado superficial, se olvido de su madre con forme fue creciendo y ella se quedo en la soledad de nuevo.

ssssssssssssssssssss

_Desde entonces solo me he dedicado a mantener mi poder en esta mafia, mi hijo ha hecho su vida por su propia cuenta, ruego porque encuentre la felicidad muy a pesar de que no cree que exista en la sola compañía de los seres queridos, no se que destino nos aguarde, pero quiero dejar esto a aquellos nietos que ansió conocer mas que nada en el mundo… el mundo ha dejado de tener ese brillo de cuando fui joven y viví a lado de esos dos asesinos a quienes ame con demasiado de mi ser, mi consuelo es que algún día estaré con ellos, aunque se que será en el infierno… la vida que he llevado me ha manchado las manos de demasiada sangre aun así no puedo lamentar nada de ella he sido feliz muy a pesar de todo y no hay nada de lo que me pueda quejar._

31 de octubre 1989

LADY SPICER

sssssssssssssssssss

Hasta esta hoja se acaban sus memorias, te parecen cortas, tristes y sencillas, tu abuela a su forma consiguió todo lo que quería, un pasado glorioso y trágico, comienzas armar aquel rompecabezas de tu familia, los papeles y la casa pertenecieron a aquella mafia desaparecida con su muerte, un pasado en la corrupción desde tiempos feudales. Dueños de pueblos y gentes, mercantes de vidas, poder y maldad.

Tu legado se rebela, detestas ahora más que nunca aquellos padres que te dieron la vida y de nuevo recuerdas las razones por la que eres el Joven Genio Maligno, ya eres conciente que te has distraído mucho con placeres vanos y tonterías personales ahora solo queda saber que hacer con Gaz.

Antes de que te dispongas a entrar de nuevo en aquella habitación ella aparece en el umbral de aquella puerta, esta dispuesta a negociar por su conveniencia.

* * *

Hace un momento le parecía muy sencillo hablar para saber que es lo que harían ahora que se rebelaron parte de sus sentimiento, pero algo ocurrió y no pudo hacerlo, fue ella la primera en confrontarlo.

Gaz: Creí que al fin había encontrado a esa persona… por un instante pensé que eras tu, que ya no estaría tan sola y esta semana me sentí tan bien contigo a mi lado, me mentiste… o mas bien creo que nos mentimos los dos.

Jack: Ahora estoy a tu lado pero se que estoy solo, en el fondo se que no dejas de pensar en él, vi tu rostro en aquel extraño bosque estabas nerviosa, confundida supe o comprendí que él te hace sentir como yo no he podido conseguir hasta ahora.

'De que sirve que estés conmigo si no soy él y tú tampoco eres esa persona, deberíamos dejar este juego, deberíamos rendirnos ahora que podemos… los dos sabemos que esto no nos llevara a nada bueno.

Gaz: ¿de verdad quieres dejar esto a un lado?, se que no soy él, se que nunca podré ser como él, pero hasta ahora he hecho lo mejor que puedo por cumplir con tus expectativas, recuerda como estabas antes de que todo esto comenzara… aunque se que esto se ha vuelto una farsa ¿de verdad quieres terminar con todo?

Jack: Nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.

Gaz: Pero nos habremos vengado, habremos alcanzado nuestro objetivo principal, el mundo estará en la palma de nuestras manos… sigamos como hasta hace unos momentos… cuando todo llegue a su fin, si aun te sientes solo conmigo a tu lado, si sientes que yo jamás podré ser como él entonces podrás marcharte y hacer lo que quieras con tu vida, dejarme de nuevo sola no me opondré, pero por ahora deja que aquel juego… esta mentira continué.

Las razones por la que eres el Joven Genio Maligno, ya eres conciente que te has distraído mucho con placeres vanos y tonterías personales ahora solo queda saber que hacer.

Jack: dejemos que esta mentira continué, cuando todo llegue a su fin veremos que pasa con nosotros, veremos lo que sentimos el uno por el otro.

Gaz: hasta ese momento.

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas y comentarios... **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Wuaaaa... he tenido una de las peores semanas de mi vida, a todas partes he llegado demasiado tarde, incluso me atrase con este fic y aunque se que en eso estoy disculpado no puedo evitar comentarles que todo se debe, no a los eventos que acontecieron desde el martes, eso solo me afectaron en el trafico y paranoia, a que pase por una semana de bloqueo mental...**

**Aahh... el viernes creí que había terminado el capitulo, pero decidí repasarlo para revisar las faltas ortográficas... mmh... no me gusto lo que escribí y me di cuenta que la historia se estaba saliendo de lo que ya había planeado, temo que me encariñe demasiado con la pareja de Jack y Gaz por ser mis personajes favoritos en sus respectivas series... como sea rehice todo el capitulo esta semana hasta quedar mas o menos conforme con el, ya no estoy tan seguro del final que quería y me lo voy a volver a plantear... **

**Lamento haberlos tenido en suspenso toda esta semana... no entre a Internet hasta ayer y deje de ver a amigos y seres queridos, ante sno fue a mi propia familia porque todavía llego a tiempo para cenar en su compañía... **

**Con respecto a Wuya y su destino... jejeje, me creerán que planeaba hacerla pareja del Prof. Membrana... bueno ese era mi plan, ya tenia muchas escenas graciosas con ellos jajajajaja hasta me imagine que un día cuando llegaran Dib y Gaz de la mano de la Eskuela se encontrara con mami Wuya en su delantal y Dib comenzara a quejarse de las maldades que hace Zim y sus planes para conquistar el mundo, así ella le respondería "oh pequeño bebe, no te preocupes mami se encargara de conquistar al mundo antes que ese feo extraterrestres" jajajajaja XD... pero luego me di cuenta que ya era demasiado y aun así no podía anexar tal escena...**

**Bueno aun tengo la tentación de ponerlos juntos pero para serles franco no me interesa que pase con ella y muchos otros personajes, por eso me esfuerzo en mejorarlos y darles ese crecimiento personal que no tuvieron en la serie... porque el popular chico Raymundo fue el único que logro hacerlo.**

**A la historia de Bean, no trato de justificar su maldad, si bien este personaje ocupa como el cuarto lugar de los que me interesan en la serie es por el hecho de que se me hace muy ridículo que sea un fríjol o legumbre, me intriga saber su pasado para darle una explicación a esa situación, talvez ya lo contó pero como yo no estoy seguro de haber visto toda la serie decidi escribirle algo (aunque me sorprendió mucho el resultado que obtuve, casi no puedo creer que yo haya escrito eso), la vieja brujas es quienes ustedes creen, así pensé que seria mejor.**

**Por ultimo la historia de Lady Spicer (personaje OCC) es una conbinacion de mis peliculas favoritas "Leon, EL PERFECTO ASESINO" (con Jane Renon)"7, NUMERO EQUIVOCADO" (con Bruce Willis) y "DURO DE MATAR" porque su personaje estan exagerado como el de John McClane (Freaku ese si es un personaje todopoderoso, Jack y Gaz no tiene mucho poder solo demasiada astucia, si no fuera porque la mayoria de los personajes no se dan cuenta de sus debilidades ya los habrian derrotado y como todavia no quiero que pase eso...bueno aun asi tratare de corregir ese error... antes que Jack pase a evolucinar al nivel 3 de supersayayin XD) y de Noir (aunque rosa un poco con Slashfame la recomiendo por trama y escenas de accion, ademas de su musica)se que algunos no les guto por lo mismo, pero no pude contenerme de hacerlo, me disculpo por ello.**

**No esperen muchos crossover en estet fic, entorpecerian la historia, aun asi tratare de invitar a uno que otro personaje, mientras disfrunten de la participacion de Mandy de nuevo, Destiny, Desire y claro en el titulo de Despair (Desesperacion en español)**

**Buen creo que eso es todo, me despido porque voy tarde al trabajo y acaban de quitarme la tolerancia.... buaaajaa**


	12. EL PROCESO DECADENTE

**DECLARACION: estoy muy lejos de ser el dueño de Xiaolin Showdonw o Invasor Zim, pero muy lejos, aun así me atreve a entretenerme escribiendo una historia con sus personajes, sin que esto afecte las respectivas historias oficiales.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVASION EN EL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**EL PROCESO DECADENTE****, UMBRAL AL INFIERNO**

* * *

En medio de una habitación oscura, de pie con los brazos a los costados.

Mandy: El hombre, en su orgullo, creo a Dios a su imagen y semejanza.

En su frente se descubre un tercer ojo, parecido al de un felino, con la pupila roja y el resto dorado.

* * *

Se levanto más temprano que lo acostumbrado y aunque sabía que era jueves estaba ansioso y del mejor humor del que jamás nunca se le hubiera visto, sus padres supusieron bien al pensar que era por ser su primer día de escuela.

El mismo había pedido su transferencia solo un mes antes, estaba harto de ser perseguido en los pasillo por la mayoría de sus compañeros, harto de que sus profesores le llamaran la atención por tener errores del tipo "morirías en la jungla por algo así", harto de que el director lo llamara a su oficinas todos los días por culpa de su mejor amigo, harto de ser la presa de todos, harto de comer guisados extraños y que su poco acostumbrado estomago rechazara a la primera cucharada, harto de ser el único humano en toda la maldita secundaria.

Claro habría muchas cosas que extrañaría como a su amigo el mono araña, fue muy duro despedirse de él y todavía mas lograr bajarlo de su cabeza, porque sus gritos y aullidos de tristeza le estaban destrozando el tímpano, también extrañaría a su amigo el gorila, la jirafa, la tucán, el pitón, el trío de gordas populares, su entrenadora, al mismo director ranoso, al grupo de nerds molestos, al león popular del pasillo con el que intercambio dos o tres palabras pero que lo consideraba buena onda por nunca convertirlo en su almuerzo, al armadillo que era su compañero de correrelequeahítecazan, a la hormiga con peor suerte que él pero con mas entusiasmo y positivismo, y a tantos otros con los que se llevo muy bien a pesar de todo.

Pero sabia que la razón por las que los había conocido fue por el estupido error ortográfico (como los que yo suelo tener) que cometió la secretaria de su anterior escuela, cambiando su apellido de Lyón por León y después lo agrego en la casilla de animal en lugar de humano, a partir de ahí su vida cambio de una forma totalmente loca, en lugar de asistir a clases de francés tenia clases de aullido, geografía por acechar a la presa, filosofía por supervivencia en el polo norte, y otras aun menos básicas para la vida humana. Simplemente era por eso que no podía permanecer en esa escuela, así que pidió su cambio para un lugar distinto, por mala suerte no lo aceptaron en su anterior escuela pues el cupo estaba lleno.

Adam Lyón tuvo que conformase con ser transferido de la escuela secundaria Charles Darwin a la Es**k**uela Se**k**undaria, se le hizo extraño y estupido su nombre pero acepto gustoso, mientras hubiera más humanos en ese lugar ¿que podía importa las faltas de ortografía o del ingenio para darle algún nombre en honor de algún héroe histórico? No podría ser peor, al fin clases donde pudiera aprender cosas normales, tener compañeros y amigos normales y humanos.

Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando con tristeza en su vieja escuela mientras iba en el taxi, al grado de que no se dio cuenta cuando el taxista se perdió por quinta vez por el mimo callejón, después de un rato mas decidió tomar su celular y llamar a Windsor, solo para ver como andaban por allá.

Pip...pip...pip...... pip.......... pip ......

El toque de marcación lento y desesperante ¿por qué se tardaba tanto en contestar? vio la hora, las 9:47; seguro estaban en clases de columpiarse en la liana y al inteligente gorila le toco demostrar a sus compañeros menos hábiles el como se debía sostener la liana e impulsarse en ella sin tener que caerse al atrapar la otra. Espero unos momentos más y por fin escucho la profunda y rasposa voz de su gran amigo.

Windsor: hola, esta usted llamando al celular de Windsor Gorila, soy Windsor ¿en que puedo servirle?

Adam: ¡Hola Windsor soy yo, Adam!

Windsor: ¿el traidorAdamLyónquecambiaasusamigospornoserunanimalyqueprefiereestarencompañiadeotroshumanosocreaturasdesumismaespecie?

Adam: ¬¬ si él mismo, solo estaba llamando para saber como estaban, hoy es mi primer día sin ustedes chicos y solo pensé en saludarlos.

Windsor: veo que has comenzado a tener ese sentimiento de remordimiento que causa el traicionar y abandonar a tus amigos, de lo cual me burlo comúnmente pero como se trata de ti dejare de lado mi sarcasmo y te responderé con un: ¡muy bien, extrañándote mucho! sobretodo ahora que me toca a mi soportar a Jake en lugar de a ti; seguido de un: déjame pasarte a los chicos para que te saluden también... ¡OIGAN, CHICOS ADAM LLAMO PARA SALUDARLOS! –un segundo después el gorila se vio rodeado por un gran grupo de animales deseosos de saludar al humano del otro lado de la línea.

Lupe: pásame al traído embustero –Windsor obedeció al instante a su amiga plumífera -¡ADÁM QUE GUSTO ME DA ESCHUCHARTE!... ¡BUUUAAAHAAA! ¡NO SABES CUANTO TE EXTRAMOS AQUÍ! BUAJA ¡DEJAME QUE TE PASE A INGRID, A VER SI POR FIN TE CONFIESA SU AMOR!

Adam: ¿o.o he? Si a mi también me da gusto escucharte Lupe... ¿o.O amor dice?

Ingrid: ¡BUAAAJA!¡¿POR QUE ADAM. POR QUE NOS DEJASTES?! ¡ESPERO QUE NUNCA NOS OLVIDES... SNIFF... DEJAME TE PASO A PITONISIO!

Adam: ¿ha? Si también me da gusto saludarte.

Pitonisio: ¿que onda mi cuate, como están las estudiante por haya?

Adam: pues todavía no veo a ninguna.

Pitonisio: déjame te paso a dire**c** Ranoso.

Director Ranoso: ¿que hay chamaco? ¿Como te va en tu nueva escuela?

Adam: ¿director Ranoso? Pensé que estaba contento porque ya no iba haber nadie que ayudara a Jake ha meterse en problemas.

Ranoso: y asiiiií eeeees, pero también ya no hay nadie que me divierta con sus desventuras tanto como tú lo hacías.

Adam: ¬¬ mhm... si claro, ya no hay nadie que pase por lo que yo he pasado.

Ranoso: correcto, que chamaco tan listo saliste, ahora deja que te pase al Sr. Mono Araña, no ha dejado de agitarse a lado mió solo por quitarme el celular.

Jake: ¡AAAAADDDDDAAAAAMMMM! ¿COMO PUDISTES DESCARASDO TRAIDOR? ¡AHORA YA NO TENGO A NADIE SOBRE QUIEN SUBIRME PARA QUITARLE LOS PIOJOS Y HACER MUCHAS COSA DIVERTIDAS Y PELIGROSAS!

Adam: Jake en primera no tenia piojos, en segunda ahí tienes varios amigos que camina erguidos sobre los cuales puedes subirte y en tercera...

Jake: ¡PERO NO ES LO MISMO SIN TI, ELLOS NO QUIEREN AYUDARME A CONSEGUIR EL ULTIMO DISCO DE LA TIFANI PRICE QUE ESTA EN EL CASILLERO DE UNO DE LOS LEONES BRABUCONES DE LA ESCUELA! BUAHAHA

Adam: y en tercera no me parecía divertido el que siempre me pusieras en medio de las fieras para conseguir cosas como un tonto disco de "La Tifani Price" o que estuviera en aprietos a cada momento del día con Tiburonowski... mmm... T__T ¡PERO AUN ASI YA TE EXTRAÑO AMIGO! BUAAAA

Jake: ¡YO AUN MAS AMIGO! BUAHAAA

Adam: BUAAAAHAAA... espera ya estoy llegando a la escuela, después les marco para ver si vamos a comer una pizza con grillos en la tarde.

Jake: vale Adam, te veremos en la tarde.

Colgó la llamada y guardo su celular en su bolsillo.

Adam: Gracias señor, no se como adivino que necesitaba tiempo para pensar y poder hablar con mis amigos, pero de corazón se lo agradezco mucho.

Taxista: si como digas niño, son 50 dólarucos.

Adam: ¿qué qué? ¡pero si eso es mucho y la escuela solo estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa!

Taxista: no olvides el gran favor que te hice al conseguirte tiempo niño.

Adam: T_T tiene razón buen hombre, aquí tiene –le entrego dicha cantidad si muchos miramientos y bajo en la esquina a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

Su nueva escuela, justo cuando ya esta por dar la vuelta y entrar en el patio volteo a ver el cielo que era muy gris y con una espesa nube de humo haciendo camino, aspiro el aire que llevaba un fuerte olor a madera quemada, tocio agitada y ahogadamente.

Adam: deben de estar quemando la basura de los árboles –por fin entro en el patio y contemplo la devastación y el incendio gigantesco que era su nueva escuela.

El asombro se desbordo por sus enormes ojos, la boca se le callo hasta el suelo, las manos quedaron colgadas y su espalda se inclino ligeramente al frente.

¿Esto era su nueva escuela? De su mochila saco una dirección anexada ha un folleto, miro primero la dirección y checo que estuviera en la calle correcta frente al numero correcto, todo exacto; miro la imagen en el folleto, no era igual, mostraba un edificio gris y triste con miles de ventas en las cuales se alcazaba a ver parte de las aulas: pupitres, escritorio y pizarrón, no era nada parecido a esta cosa envuelta en fuego y cayéndose a pedazos.

Se quedo mirando por un momento más, pensado que así talvez podría alcanzar a comprender lo que sucedía, no nada encajaba todo era un caos. Camino de regreso hasta donde el taxi lo había dejado, estiro su mano y la levanto con el dedo índice indicando ninguna dirección en especial, aspiro fuertemente el aire los sostuvo para soltarlo en el momento preciso por la boca.

Adam: ¡TAAAAAXXXXIIIII! –rápidamente apareció el vehiculo requerido por su potente voz, sin pensarlo mucho subió en el asiento a lado del conductor- ¬¬ lleve a la secundaria Charles Darwin lo mas rápido que pueda –talvez aun podría alcanzar la clase de aullido antes del almuerzo, después de arreglar su papeleo para una retrasferencia a su antigua escuela con sus amigos animales, después de todo parecía aun mejor que estar en aquel mar de llamas.

* * *

Eskuela Sekundaria, 8:37 a.m.

Hay una música en mi cabeza, voy tarareándola mientras camino por la banqueta, después de un rato parte de su letra se escapa por mis labios con el sonido de mi voz.

_En la primera parte del viaje_

_Estaba viendo toda la vida;_

_Había plantas y pájaros y rocas y cosas_

_Lo primero que encontré fue una mosca _

_Con un zumbido_

_Y el cielo sin nubes;_

_El calor estaba violento y el suelo seco_

_Pero el aire estaba de sonidos llenos_

_He estado a través del desierto en un caballo sin nombre;_

_Se sintió bien estar fuera de la lluvia._

Solo han pasado 2 semanas y parece como si ya hubiera sido meses desde la última vez que estuve en esta eskuela, aun así debo admitir que el ambiente no ha cambiado: los pasillos no dejan de recordarme a los de una penitenciaria de alguna película, solo que en esa película los prisioneros son adultos con aspectos deprimentes aquí hay adolescentes con la misma pinta.

No es de extrañar que de este lugar salgan autómatas en lugar de seres humanos; es decir los que se gradúan de esta eskuela se pierden entre la masa de la sociedad, sin sentido y de sus vidas no hacen nada.

Podría culpar a los mismos alumnos, de mentes pequeñas y cerradas, sin ganas de aprender nada nuevo o sin ser capaces de hacerlo; talvez la culpa la tengan los maestros, personas sombrías o estúpidas que no pueden enseñar siquiera ortografía correctamente; también he pensado que todo podría deberse a los bajos presupuestos que como toda escuela de gobierno reciben; bien podría venir todo esto desde el director y la mesa administrativa, misteriosos y malignas amenazas para el mundo, amenazas para mi.

Pero tampoco importa mucho lo que suceda con la vida de estos estudiantes o con lo mal que este la eskuela en si hoy.

Camino por los pasillos como es mi costumbre con los ojos cerrados, siempre cerrados para no ver a nadie, para no ver lo asqueroso y horrible que lo es todo en el lugar, para no deprimirme aun más con toda la realidad y el mundo, siempre cerrados. De todos modos no necesito ver por donde camino, mi sombra guía mis pasos y el aire me dice lo que esta al frente, me imagino como un murciélago por un momento, pero luego pienso que soy mejor que eso, porque cada vez que abro mis ojos es cuando utilizo todo lo que soy, toda mi fuerza y persona se concentra para algo, me concentro solo para lo que no es bueno, me concentro para destruir, herir, aniquilar y aplastar aquel obstáculo que ha osado atravesarse en mi camino.

Hoy solo he venido para vengarme de algunos cuantos... no... eso no es cierto, no he venido para vengarme a misma, sino a mi hermano, una vez mas, solo quiero herir y acabar con aquellos que lo lastimaron antes que yo.

¿Por qué lo hago?... no estoy segura, bueno creo que es porque él es un tonto para hacerlo por su propia cuenta... si, es un tarado aferrado a no aceptar ese muestro loco y oscuro que lleva por dentro.

Lo ha encadenado por mucho tiempo y no piensa liberarlo, por eso todos nos hemos aprovechado de él; lo insultamos, golpeamos y pateamos a más no poder y nunca reacciona en nuestra contra, se queda quieto y callado, como si eso no lo afectara en absoluto. Estoy segura que le canta al moustro en su interior algo como: _quédate quietecito, tu no existes,_ o talvez un: _duérmete, duérmete, no salgas ahora, no salgas ahora, tu no puedes liberarte;_ y entonces nada sucede, se sienta y calla todo.

Y todos nos aprovechamos de él, pero hoy solo he venido a la Eskuela para vengarlo, para hacerle saber que a pesar de todo, a pesar de que solo se siente y calle yo lo vengare, esa es mi forma, mi única forma de pedir su perdón y de decir te quiero hermano... te quiero hermano.

Llego hasta la puerta del salón, odio cuando sucede esto; ahora aunque tenga los ojos cerrados y este detrás de una puerta puedo ver sus rostros aburridos por la clase, algunos están casi dormidos y babean sobre el cuaderno, otros se hurgan la nariz como si lo que fueran a encontrar adentro fuera oro o plata, me dan asco, otros escriben algún tonto poema para su "novia o novio" o alguna canción tarada, que escucharon en la radio o en la tele anoche, generalmente son canciones con ritmos pegajosos pero con letras sin sentido o inteligencia.

Toda esa imagen me hace pensar en ellos como un grupo de idiotas zombis sin cerebro, me dan asco, hace que mi estomago se retuerza dolorosamente, por eso odio cuando sucede esto, porque aunque tenga los ojos cerrados puedo ver perfectamente bien a todo el mundo a mi alrededor o lo que será mi alrededor antes de abrirlos para concentrarme y acabar con ellos.

Pienso en mi como en el lobo que olfatea y rastrea a su presa, la encuentra sin verla y la aniquila en un segundo, pero solo por un momento pienso así porque soy mejor que eso, ellos no son mi presa, no voy a comerme su carne cruda ni a ensuciar mi rostro con su sangre, voy a divertirme cuando todo empiece, voy a torturarlos a hacer que su fin llegue muy lento y muy doloroso.

Abro la puerta y entro en el salón, veo al maestro ignorar a los alumnos, que a su vez lo ignoran a él, esta dando una clase de historia universal, habla de la batalla de los persas contra los espartanos en Puertas Calidas, la famosa guerra de los 300, pero como me lo esperaba con muchos errores les cuenta de solo trescientos hombres contra miles de ex-esclavos, detalles malos y que no le importan salen de su boca, no le importan porque los alumnos no lo escuchan y tampoco les interesa lo que paso.

No me molesto en interrumpirlo por un instante, hasta que una de tantas chicas me ve y reconoce, me mira de arriba hacia abajo ¿me estará midiendo o solo critica el como voy vestida?

No es un ocasión especial para mi, aun así traigo puesta una falda azul oscura y larga, llega ha donde mis tobillos inician, un corset rojo borgoña de tirantes y ceñido con listones también azules es lo único que cubre mi torso, un escote muy grande descubre mi pecho, en mi cuello llevo un simple listón cruzado y atado con elegancia, mis zapatos son dos botas delicadas de tacón alto y con agujetas, así es como me vestí hoy, pero esto no es para ellos o para mi, es para nadie en especial, es para mostrar como soy y nada mas, para mostrar en que me he convertido.

Ella me sigue mirando, pero ya no es la única, otras miradas se posan sobre mi ¿creen que pueden intimidarme con eso? ¿creen que sus criticas silenciosas me harán sentir mal? ¿acaso no me reconocen o saben quien soy?... El maestro también se ha fijado en mi presencia, entonces aprovecho; mi mano se mueve ha mi espalda y saco un pequeño control remoto.

Maestro: ¿que quieres? –dice con un tono molesto para mi, su voz es horrible, es áspera, la divido en sus diferentes frecuencias para oírla mejor y saber que dice en realidad, él dijo _"mocosa ridícula no me molestes"._

Entonces aprovecho, aprieto el botón una voz hace eco por todo el edificio, una voz graciosa e irónica, una voz con tono sarcástico, pero sincera.

Jack: Buenos días a todos los alumnos y empleados de esta es**k**uela con **K**, si fueran todos tan amables de asomarse por la ventana mas cercana a ustedes –hasta ese momento se dan cuenta de los robots que están en todo el patio algunos volando y casi pegados a las ventanas de cada salón- como podrán ver la es**k**uela se encuentra cercada por un escuadrón de robots homicidas y a partir del momento en que se corte esta grabación tendrán 3 minutos para salir del edificio, antes de que inicie con la devastación no programada. Todos tendrán la oportunidad de escapar... mejor dicho casi todos, los alumnos del grupo 5°-C tendrán que quedarse a menos que la señorita Gaz indique lo contrario ¡que pase un feliz mal día y pueden irse a joder a otra parte! –no se escucha más su voz pero a mis espaldas puedo oír el loco correr y gritar de los demás.

Gaz: _he estado en el desierto en un caballo sin nombre.... se sintió bien estar fuera de la lluvia... en el desierto puedes recordar tu nombre porque no hay nadie que te dé dolor... la... laaaaa... laa... laralala..._

Todos me ven con adversidad, el más grande de ellos se levanta y camina hasta mi, amenazante. Lo reconozco como el que más detesto de todo el grupo, el más cretino y estupido mastodonte, el típico futbolista engreído y aprovechado.

Torquer: ¡oye, quítate de la puerta, que no vez que queremos salir! –me grita con uno de sus puños en el aire, hago como que no lo veo y camino hasta el centro del salón, piensa que su amenaza funciono, todos lo piensan y corren a la puerta, pero inmediatamente se dan cuenta que no pueden abrirla, tratan de romper la ventana pero esta no cede ante nada.

De nuevo mi miran, algunos con enojo otros con temor y entonces me doy cuenta que ese mi turno.

Gaz: solo saldrán aquellos que yo diga –sus miradas- Keef y Grechel lárguense –sus miradas ya no son de silenciosa critica o burla, ahora es de coraje y duda.

Sarah: ¿por qué solo ellos? –no contesto y veo que Keef en lugar de salir camina hacia donde estoy.

Keef: ¿por qué?

Gaz: ¿crees que te responderé?

Keef: debes hacerlo ¿no lo crees?

Gaz: No estoy obligada, ahora lárgate –no digo mas, parece comprender que no podría hacerme decirle nada y camina hacia la puerta, toma la cerradura esta cede con mucha facilidad bajo su mano. Pero se queda pie sin abrir la puerta y salir, piensa, no se que cosa pero se que piensa algo, Torquer lo empuja con brusquedad haciendo que caiga al piso y toma la perilla para jalar la puerta, de nuevo esta perece muy bien cerrada y dura.

Se molesta y camina furioso hacia mí, Keef se atraviesa en su camino, cual si fuera mi caballero andante dispuesto a protegerme de algún temible ogro, en el fondo me causa risa tal hazaña, pero luego pienso que esa es la razón por la que lo he perdonado.

Keef es solo un chico muy noble e ingenuo, cualidades o desperfectos dulces y ya casi improbables, no merece que yo lo lastime, no merece que nadie lo lastime. Antes de que me de cuenta estoy sobre Torquer, golpeándolo con fuerza, no estoy segura que me paso, mis nudillos me duelen ligeramente y están manchados de sangre, no puedo recordar en que momento salte para contra aquella pared humana y la hice caer.

Todos me miran asombrados y yo me detengo para ver a Torquer sollozar debajo de mí, busco a mis espaldas a Keef, me mira incrédulo, mis ojos están abiertos y en mi mente escucho la voz de una soprano gritando con fuerza. Me levanto y camino temblorosa hacia él sujeto con fuerza el cuello de su camisa y acerco su asustado rostro al mió, resoplo con fuerza y excitación por mi boca, trato inútilmente de tranquilizarme antes de hablar.

Gaz: ¿que tanto estas esperando? ¿que tanto me miras? –lo lanzo contra la puerta- te dije que te largaras ¿acaso quieres compartir su misma suerte? –sus labios tiemblas y en sus ojos puedo ver un poco de agua queriendo salir y caer por su rostro, mis ojos siguen abiertos y mirándolo.

Keef: sabía que eras diferente, sabía que eras especial y sorpréndete, me sigues gustando mucho Gaz –no me sorprende ni me inmuta su confesión, yo también se que es lo que quiere -por favor no hagas nada malo, detén todo esto –Keef solo eres un niño noble e ingenuo, como yo lo fui alguna vez, tengo algo de envida por ti.

Gaz: ¿quieres probar mi límite de tolerancia? –el salón poco a poco se oscurece, una sombra color morada estira sus tentáculos agarrando algunos chicos alrededor, estrangulándolos hasta que se desmayan, otros se alejan lo mas que pueden a las esquinas lloros y temblando de miedo- te lo repito por ultima vez ¡lárgate! –y el obedece con gran velocidad cerrando la puerta al instante.

Me doy cuenta que bajo uno de mis pies sigue Torquer, llorando aun, y aun no veo a Grechel, la busco alrededor del salón pero no la encuentro, por un instante pensé que trataría de hacer la misma tontería que Keef, pero no esta en el salón. Con unos de los tentáculos de mi sombra tomo a Sarah y la acerco hacia mi.

Gaz: ¿donde esta Grechel? –no responde, tiembla y llora de manera escandalosa, me desespera y la golpeo con fuerza- ¿DONDE ESTA GRECHEL? –le exijo pero sigue sin responder, detrás suyo Zita es la que habla.

Zita: esta en su casa, por culpa de Dib no se ha sentido bien – ¿Dib? ¿Que fue lo que le hizo? Miro el reloj colgado en la pared y me doy cuenta que se hace tarde, ya tengo que terminar con esto.

De nuevo mis manos van hacia mi espalda y saco mi amada arma, La Cruz de Banshee, mi fiel arma, apunto a cada esquina del salón observando a quien les ataco con ella, su nombre recorre mi tranquea, llena mi garganta y surge de mis labios con un sonido sombrío.

No todos caen ante nosotras, escojo muy bien a quienes mas odio para dejar concientes, ha mis oídos llega el sonido de los disparos y destrozos que hacen los robots, algunos tiran la pared y levantas a los que yacen en el piso, los llevan de vuelta hasta nuestra guarida, miro a los pocos que quedan en el salón.

Gaz: Torquer –llora con fuerza al escuchar su nombre- Sarah –sigue llorando ruidosamente- Zita –me mira temblorosa – Melvin –camino en su dirección, con otro tentáculo sujetó a Torquer y lo arrastro- dime Melvin, ¿aun te gusto? –Zita nos mira incrédula- ¿aun te fascino tanto, mi oscuridad se hace tu luz? –acerco mi rostro hasta quedar a unas pulgadas del suyo, ambos podemos sentir nuestras respiraciones contra nuestra piel- ¿quieres seguir fingiendo delante de Dib que eres su amigo solo para poder estar cerca de mi? ¿fingir que estas con Zita para hacerte el interesante y con algo de orgullo?

Melvin: G-gg-gaz –ya no quiero seguir escuchándolo, levanto la Cruz entre nosotros y pronuncio su nombre sin mas- ¡Noooo espera!-grita por ultimo y cae al piso.

Zita: ¡MELVIN NOOO! –grita desespera y corre contra mi, un robot la detiene cuando esta ha un paso de alcanzarme- ¡eres una!... ¿como te atreves? –volteo para verla.

Gaz: solo tenias que decirle que no y ya, no tenias ningún motivo para humillarlo delante de todos.

Zita: ¿de que estas hablando? –su ojos con llanto y rabia me mira.

Gaz: Dib, lo recuerdas, ¿acaso el te hizo algo malo para que te vengaras de esa forma? No tenias porque llamarlo loco constantemente –me mira incrédula, seguramente pensó que yo jamás me enteraría de todo lo que le hizo pasar a mi hermano.

Zita: yo... yo lo siento mucho

Gaz: aquí no esta él para que puedas disculparte –le dijo cuando estoy frente a ella- y como no hay nadie que pueda perdonarte no hay forma de que puedas escapar a esto –le hago señas al robot para que se la lleve, ella grita y se retuerce entre las frías manos de metal, aun no comprende que no hay nada que pueda hacer para escapar a su condena y mi venganza, y no quiero que se entere, será mas divertido torturarla de esa forma. Lo mismo ordeno a otros dos robots para que se lleven a Torquer y Sarah, les esperan talvez cosas peores que a Zita.

Y me quedo en medio de ese salón, estoy esperando a que aquella que se oculta entre las sombras aparezca, no se porque no intervino mientras consumaba mi venganza, casi desde un principio estuvo presente observándolo todo, no se atrevió a salir a defender su supuesto territorio.

Escucho el cascabeleo que anuncia su presencia, mientras que en la parte más oscura la veo surgir, al principio como una línea blanca y delgada que se engruesa hasta tomar sus formas escuálidas, su rostro puntiagudo como de costumbre tiene una mueca de desprecio, esa arpía al fin se hace presente, al fin nos enfrentamos cara a cara.

El significado de su nombre es amargura y odio, maestra que en sus clases solo enseña miedo, miedo y ruina por todo: por el futuro y la galaxia, la vida y la sociedad, la niñez y vejez, todo debe tener el toque del miedo y debe terminar en la ruina, verdades indiscutibles de la existencia. La actual directora de esta Eskuela Sekundaria.

Srita. Bitters: ¡MOCOSA MALCRIADA! ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESTRUIR MI HERMOSA ES**K**UELA Y HA ATACAR A MIS REPUGNATES ALUMNOS? –me hace saber su enojo con su rasposa voz y antes que me de cuenta su cuerpo se enrosca en el mió cual si fuera una serpiente, sin tocarme en algún momento.

Gaz: alejase de mi si quiere salir ilesa de esta –le dijo sin mostrar temor, no le temo soy como ella... no, soy mejor que ella.

Por un instante nuestros rostros se encuentran a muy corta distancia, quisiera decir que vi su mirada pero no lo hice, sus lentes empañados no me permiten ver sus ojos, aquel ruido no me permite saber que piensa, pero ella si puede ver mis ojos y escuchar mis pensamientos...

Bitters: tienes un secreto... lo guardas con fiereza en tu silencio; lo envuelves en tu poder, que es de aire y sombras –miro sorprendida ¿como es que lo sabe?

Me estremezco bajo su rostro ¡¿como lo sabe?! Estoy alarmada, tengo miedo de que vea que mas hay de mi, de nuevo pierdo el control, mi vista se nubla, no reacciono a nada y mi cuerpo y poder se mueven por si solos.

Oigo un grito muy fuerte, creo que fue mió, veo que de mi brazo derecho hay una herida que lo atraviesa, la sangre lo pinta con gruesos caminos, vuelvo a estar conciente y llevo a mí boca mi mano ensangrentada para beber un poco de ese elíxir que proviene de mi cuerpo. Mis ojos buscan a la arpía que me lastimo; no salio nada ilesa, tirada en el piso, herida con varios lápices en el cuello a sus vez sostiene uno en la mano derecha, fue el que me clavo en el brazo. Sonríe de la manera mas perversa que creo jamás alguno de sus alumnos ha visto, pero yo hago lo mismo aunque no puedo ver mi rostro se que lo hago, me duelen los labios y las mejillas por aquella mueca. Solo muy en el fondo comprendo lo que esta pasando; no es en el fondo, todo mi ser y mis pensamientos, tanto concientes como inconcientes lo comprende, ella es como yo, somos parecidas, somos...

Bitters: hermanas... jajajaja –se levanta y uno por uno quita los lápices puntiagudos de su cuello, por un segundo me pregunto si podré sobrevivir a tal cosa de la misma forma- aun eres muy joven para conocer tus propios limites y tu poder... hehehe... tal vez la muerte te sorprenda antes de que descubras el como son en realidad.

Arroja al piso los ensangrentados utensilios, veo a su espalda una sombra mas espesa y voluble, tiene matices casi imperceptibles entre rojos oscuros, azules y destellos de luz blancas, casi pequeños, me recuerdan a como es la galaxia en algunas fotos que me mostró mi papá hace mucho tiempo.

Gaz: ¿que le convirtió en esta cosa? –pregunto sin mirarla ya.

Bitters: no querrás saberlo –es verdad no quiero saberlo, eso ya es cosa tuya- alguna vez fui una reina hada de los duendes –ridícula idea, no le puedo creer semejante cosa.

Gaz: calle si vas a decir mentiras.

Bitters: si no me crees entonces solo deja que te habrá los ojos con la única oración que nos describe.

Gaz: jajaja... ¿existe una oración, como un lema? Que ridiculez, no me salga con cuentos tontos.

Bitters: tú tienes uno, con el que invocaste por primera vez tu propio poder, con el que guarda**s** aquel repúgnate secreto y sacas a flote lo que eres, es lógico que toda**s** estemos unidas por otro.

La miro irritada, tiene razón, lo que soy esta unido a esa frase que cree inconciente. Cuando pienso en ella puedo sentir ese frió que me recorre de pies a cabeza, cada átomo de mi ser se llena y retuerce de dolor con el sonido de cada palabra que pronuncio interiormente, hay tanto que no se de mi misma, hay tanto por descubrir aun.

Bitters: _Nacemos con apariencia humana_ –su voz surge lenta y fría, el miedo me invade cual si fuera una plaga de hormigas, no quiero escuchar y de nuevo la ataco para que se calle, pero me esquiva con facilidad y continua con aquel sombrío lema- _crecemos con rostros de niñas, nos convertimos en monstruos que la humanidad persigue hasta destruir_ –no quiero seguir escuchando- _y cuando el fin llega, nos vamos como Brujas o Banshees, Arpías o Demonios, Locas o Perras_ –y recuerdo la Cruz, tonta, me olvide que sigue en mis manos, el arma perfecta para mi, la sujetó con fuerza y apunto hacia ella sin mas miramientos.

Gaz: ¡CRUZ DE BANSHEE! –grito desesperada, grito con todas mis fuerzas, después tomo la Espina del Rayo, de igual forma apunto y grito su nombre- ¡ESPINA DEL RAYO!- un espeso humo me rodea y no siento mas su presencia, no se si la mate pero al menos ya no esta aquí conmigo.

Estoy cansada, todo me duele y el miedo aun no se va, no me deja, tiemblo y caigo de rodillas, en el fondo no quiero convertirme en ese moustro, pero ya no puedo evitarlo, ya soy ese moustro, estoy perdiendo la cordura, desato los lazos que me unen a mi humanidad.

Hay mas como yo, son poquitas y se ocultan entre la mediocre sociedad, algunas son ambiciosas y tratan de hacerse notar en el mundo, de gritar que estay ahí, algunas tratan de pelear contra la oscuridad que son, ilusas, no saben que son como aves enjauladas, por mas que revoleteen no pueden escapar de si misma.

Veo el reloj en la pared, es tarde y tengo que marcharme, espero poder recuperarme en el camino. En el patio de la eskuela veo a alguien pelirrojo mirar asombrado todo el incendio, si no fuera porque estoy muy cansada ya me habría encargado de él, pero es tarde y tengo que ir a otro lado, a otra pelea.

Gaz: _después_ _de nueve días deje al caballo libre correr... porque el desierto se había convertido en mar... habían plantas y pájaros y rocas y cosas... había arena y colinas y anillos.... el océano es un desierto con su vida subterránea y un disfraz perfecto arriba..._ –de nuevo canto para calmarme.

Un androide me lleva hasta la nave que tomamos para llegar a esta ciudad, subo agotada y respirando con dificultad, otro mas se encarga de mi herida, mientras que ya hay uno que fija nuestro rumbo y toma los controles. Me pierdo entre el cansancio y el subconsciente.

* * *

Hong Kong

Es la hora en que el sol comienza a morir y él se siente muy agotado de correr por todas las calles de aquella ciudad sucia y decadente, en busca de su mejor amiga, se maldice una vez mas por permitir que una de sus peores enemigas los haya tomado por sorpresa y de nuevo la haya secuestrado, lo que hace peor esta situación es que no pidiera algún rescate por su vida, cuando fue en su búsqueda ya no estaban en su guarida, se marcharon muy rápido y sin explicación.

Les tomo mucho trabajo a él, su familia y la familia de ella poder averiguar algo, saber a donde se la habían llevado y que le había hecho. Después de atrapar a algunos viejos secuaces y de sacarles la verdad, no muy amablemente, descubrieron algo relacionado con un mafioso de esta ciudad.

Manny sentía el cansancio de varios días sobre su espalda, igual que su padre y el padre de Frida, solo que no ha dejado su búsqueda, aun cuando ellos no pudieron mas, enfundado en su poderoso traje de EL TIGRE, no paro de saltar de tejado en tejado rastreando cualquier cosa que lo llevara a la guarida de aquel hombre al que llamaban Panda Bubba.

Sartana de los Muertos quería unirse a él y se llevo a Frida como un regalo y muestra de buena fe, puesto que su amistad le traería muchos beneficios como el acceso a ciertos secretos que hablaban de un gran poder, pero antes tenia que hacer algunos tratos, convencerlo de que estaba dispuesta ser su aliada.

Estaba seguro que pronto los encontraría y habría una venganza por su parte, pero también se dio cuenta que ya estaba llegando el momento de hacer algo con respecto a su amiga, siempre estaba indefensa ante todos sus enemigos o líos en los que se metía, siempre dependiendo de él, algo tendría que cambiar para evitar que cosas como esta sucedieran de nuevo.

Su abuelo sugirió a los padres de ella que era el momento para que recibiera un regalo por parte de la familia Reviera, pero se negaron a aceptarlo y a su vez dijeron que lo que haría seria terminar con su amistada de una vez y en cuanto la rescataran, fue él quien furioso, demostrando su fuerza y poca paciencia los obligo a aceptar la sugerencia de su abuelo (él cual estuvo muy orgulloso mientras retenía a su padre entre las manos mecánicas de su traje de combate, para evitar que este lo detuviera). Ahora todo lo que tenia que hacer era encontrarla, pelear contra Santana de los Muertos, derrotar a todos esos peligrosos mafiosos y llevarla hasta el hotel donde estaban hospedados sus dos familias y por ultimo ir ha donde el abuelo Puma Loco estaba trabajando en lo que seria su cinturón y traje con superpoderes de la Tigresa.

Entonces todo seria como hace unos días, talvez hasta mejor, porque ella podría defenderse por si misma o hasta meterlos en líos mejores. Por un lado estaba contento con la perspectiva de lo que seria, pero por el otro estaba preocupado por lo que talvez ya le hubieran hecho esos desdichados. Ya verían cuando los encontrara, pagarían muy caro cualquier cosa que le hicieran.

Justo cuando brinco una vez mas sobre otro tejado escucho un grito, luego otro mas fuerte que reconoció al ínstate. Corrió asustado por todo el tejado hasta llegar a la calle, brinco y callo con gracia, pero no se detuvo en ningún momento, siguió con aquella desesperada carrera hasta estar seguro de la dirección de donde provenía aquel grito, estaba seguro que esa era su voz, estaba asustado de que algo grave le hubiese ocurrido, de que la perdiera definitivamente.

Sin querer, sin mirar se estrello contra otro cuerpo que corría en su dirección, aquel golpe le dolió, froto su cabeza con fuerza, abrió de nuevo los ojos vio su azul cabellera y aquellos googles anaranjados que siempre usaba.

Manny: ¡FRIDA! –grito sorprendió

Frida: ¡MANNY! –también estaba asombrada de verlo, se ayudaron a levantarse el uno al otro con sus manos agarradas.

Manny: ¿estas bien? ¿que fue lo que te hicieron? ¿en donde esta Sartana?

Frida: Manny –lo miro con los ojos llorosos- Manny fue horrible todo estaba en llamas.

Manny: ¿en llamas?

Sofía: si, y lo peor es que...-sus labios temblaron- es que... –él coloco una mano sobre su hombro para consolarla- ES QUE FUE ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA HACER MI PRESENTACION!

Manny: o.O ¿que? ¿Pero Sartana y Panda Bubba no te lastimo?

Frida: he?... ha si, eso... pues al principio Sartana me trajo como uno mas de los regalos para ese señor que parece panda, solo que mas feo y enfermo, y se suponía que hoy tocaría para una de sus fiestas, pero luego... algo estallo y un monto de robots –de nuevo sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas- entraron y comenzaron a dispárale a todo el mundo, Sartana salio corriendo y desapareció... como pude me fui arrastrando por debajo de todo aquel caos y salí por el mismo hoyo que hicieron... fue muy horrible... –se volvió a poner a llorar, ahora Maní podía ver aquella enorme columna de humo a lo lejos.

Por un momento pensó en ir ha averiguar lo que sucedía en aquel lugar, pero luego recordó que antes que nada tenia que llevar a Frida hasta el hotel con su familia. La abrazo y dio palabras de consuelo mientras comenzó a columpiarse con la ayuda de sus garras por toda la cuidad. Tal vez con algo de suerte y si se apuraba podría regresar a tiempo o de que se acabara aquella batalla.

Pero nuca sucedió tal cosa, talvez para mal o bien de él mismo; supo por los reportes policíacos que no hubo muchos sobrevivientes, dos niñas fueron encontradas dormidas dentro de una jaula y no sabían nada de lo que sucedió, mientras que el resto estaban en estado delicado en distintos hospitales. Toda la mansión de aquel supuesto hombre de negocios estaba irreconocible con miles de pedazos de chatarra y cascajo regados.

Dos días después regresaron a Ciudad Milagro, talvez algún día los aun muy jóvenes TIGRE Y TIGRESA podrían salir a enfrentar al mundo y unirse a las miles de fuerzas del bien que luchan, como en ese momento, para mantener la estabilidad del mundo, talvez algún día, pero no en ese momento.

* * *

Templo Xiaolin entre las 6:00 y las 7:00 a.m.

El amanecer sorprende a Omi todavía en las escalinatas en donde se sentó durante la noche junto a Dib, no fue capaz de recordar en que consistían los sueños que tuvo, froto su cabeza y descubrió que estaba relajado y con fuerzas suficientes para afrontar el día.

Miro a su alrededor y se sorprendió de estar solo, camino hacia la habitación en donde dormía junto con sus amigos, para su asombro nadie se encontraba tan siquiera recostado en alguna de las camas sobre el piso, decidió ir a la cocina en su búsqueda.

En completo silencio sus amigos tomaban el desayuno, en la mesa se encontró con un plato preparado para él, después de saludarlos tomo asiento y comenzó a degustar su porción correspondiente.

Clay: buenos días Omi, parece que pasaste una agradable noche sentado en las escalinatas.

Omi: ¿por qué lo dices?

Dib: porque no pudimos despertarte por mas que te movíamos.

Omi: ohm... creo que así fue, aunque no puedo recordar de qué trataban mis sueños anoche.

Dib: eso es normal, casi nunca se puede recordar que es lo que soñamos, a menos que esas imágenes nos dejen una impresión muy fuerte–Omi se que pensando muy seriamente con respecto a lo que dijo su cabezón amigo, era verdad, la impresión que le causaba ver a Minina en aquel deplorable estado eran ya casi insoportables.

Ray: será mejor que nos demos prisa para llamar lo mas pronto posible a Zim –asistieron en silencio y de igual forma continuaron comiendo su desayuno, debido a la circunstancia el maestro Fung no les encomendó ninguna labor ese día y los disculpo durante sus clases y entrenamientos para que se concentraran en su misión.

El sabio maestro se sentía molesto consigo mismo por no poder ayudar a sus discípulos en tan difícil problemas, estaba prohibida su intervención pues ahora ellos debían resolver cualquier cosa por si mismos, mientras que el debía de esperar hasta que su ultimo maestro dragón cayera derrotado, sentía la amargura arañar su estomago, en todos su años como monje disciplinado en aquel templo oculto no se sintió igual, esta era la primera, dura y dolorosa prueba, en silencio se entregaba a sus meditaciones para soportar la espera y tormento, rogando porque todo terminara bien para sus niños.

Pocos minutos después de terminar con su desayuno Dib encendió su computadora para hacerle una llamada a su ahora mas que nunca molesto enemigo/temporalmentealidado.

Perecía que el invasor se estaba tomando su tiempo para contestarles, comenzaban a desesperarse, que tanto estaba haciendo aquel irken para tardarse en tomar la llamada, después de lo les pareció una larga espera de 3 minutos la transmisión inicio y su rostro verde apareció en la pantalla de la computadora.

Dib: rayo Zim al fin contestas ¿por qué tardaste tanto?

Zim: eso no te incube larva Dib ¿digan que es lo que quieren ahora?

Ray: debemos comenzar con la búsqueda de la base de Jack, recuerdas.

Zim: tienes razón, en donde comenzamos -a un lado de la pantalla apareció una lista con las distintas direcciones.

Ray: dividiremos la lista en dos y de igual forma nos dividiremos para acelerar la búsqueda. Omi, Clay y Dojo te acompañaran, mientras yo voy con Dib –ninguno se opuso a su decisión y poco después quedaron en el punto donde debían verse sus tres amigos con el irken, por su lado GIR tomo la decisión de acompañar al niño cabezón y a Ray en su búsqueda sin que nadie se molestara en recordarle que su deber era estar con su amo.

Durante el día la búsqueda parecía infructífera, mucho de la direcciones se habían vuelto hoteles, edificios de departamentos o del gobiernos o centros comerciales, algunos otros estaba en completo abandono al grado de que comenzaban a caerse a pedazos, durante el día fueron testigos del proceso de decadencia en el que cayera la delictiva organización de la cruel y perversa Lady Spicer, los pobladores cercanos a cada antiguo centro de operaciones apenas recordaban algo de aquellos mafiosos y malhechores, cada día que pasaba la existencia de aquella muy antigua mafia iba quedando en el aliviado olvido, sin que nadie surgiera para levantarla de nuevo.

Ray se pregunto en silencio el por que Jack ya no la hacia resurgir, estaba agradecido de que fuera tan estupido como para levantar de nuevo aquel imperio por si mismo, agradecido de ver el como terminaban las cosas para aquellos que se unen al lado del mal o del Heylin, pronto él y sus amigos se encargarían que lo mismo ocurriera con esos dos monstruos perversos.

Dib adivinaba sus pensamientos, pero nada le decía, si estaba bien o mal aquello que pensaba hacerle a su propia hermana, no se sentía en posición para hacerlo recapacitar, lo comprendía bien, tan solo hace tres días por la noche él se había sentido igual y había pensado en casi lo mismo, pero ahora con la Espada del Unicornio, que acariciaba constantemente debajo de sus ropas, le hacia casi indiferente a todo aquello, o solo mas razonable y parcial en su juicio.

GIR por su parte parecía muy obediente a cada instrucción que Ray o él le daban, podría deberse a que también quería encontrar a Gaz o a Kimiko, tal vez ya empezaba a extrañarlas pues les parecía difícil que el loco y estupido androide pudiera comprender la importancia de todo lo que ha ocurrido. Debes en cuando se perdía por los lugares en donde entraban de manera discreta para buscar alguna pista, pero antes de marcharse reaparecía tranquilo y callado, con él siempre es difícil adivinar sus pensamientos o comprender sus acciones, no siempre tienen un sentido o razón.

Algunas horas después recibieron una llamada de Chase, que no tardo mucho en unirse a ellos, esta siguió como al principio: sin ninguna pista que pudiera dar con ellos. Las personas les comentaban de hechos crueles y casi innombrables de los que fue capas toda esa organización, después de la muerte de su cabeza principal se dispersaron, sus sicarios se unieron a otras mafias o trabajaron por propia cuenta sin jurar lealtad a nadie, los miembros mas poderosos o se sometieron a alguien o iniciaron por su propia cuenta una nueva mafia, pero fueron muy pocos los que se alejaron definitivamente de esta clase de cosas. Nada de esto los llevaba a ninguna parte, no estaban seguros de que hacer ahora, solo continuaron con su búsqueda.

Por su parte Zim, Omi, Clay, Dojo y Bean parecían tener menos suerte, les era bastante difícil no llamar la atención de todo el mundo con sus apariencia, a Bean casi se le tenia que arrastrar fuera de la nave pues parecía la mayor parte del tiempo adormilado.

Clay meditaba acerca de lo que harían una vez que los encontraran, él debía buscar en donde tenían a todos encerrados, buscar una forma de sacarlos de cualquier peligro y de verse en la necesidad, salir huyendo antes de ser atrapado por alguno de ellos, quería mantenerse a salvo por lo menos hasta la navidad pues tenia un asunto pendiente y de gran importancia, el cual quería cumplir a toda costa.

Omi vigilaba con insistencia las esquinas más oscuras y casi siempre era el primero en entrar en las propiedades más tenebrosas, imagen causada por el abandono en que se encontraba, o el que iniciaba con las preguntas tanto a los habitantes como a los vecinos, debía admitir que estaba ansioso por localizarlos, por enfrentarlos y acabar con todo antes de que la noche llegara de nuevo, poco le importaba que es lo que haría si de suerte los encontraban.

Cuando el día moriría sin algún resultado se sorprendieron al recibir una llamada urgente de sus demás amigos, un nuevo ataque perpetrado por Jack y Gaz tenia lugar en Hong Kong, en la misión de Panda Bubba, debían darse prisa si querían alcanzarlos.

Viajaron lo mas rápido que podían hasta aquella región, aun no estando muy cerca podían ver la enorme columna de humo de lo que seguro era la residencia de aquel rapas chino, faltaba muy poco para que tuviera lugar un enfrenamiento más, Omi repasaba una vez mas su propio plan, inseguro todavía sobre si era lo mas correcto pero dispuesto a hacerlo sin importar nada. Por un momento vio a sus amigos, sintió pena y culpabilidad por los resultados que se darían al final del día, esto no seria una batalla ganada era seguro.

* * *

Hong Kong, residencia de Panda Bubba.

Al llegar el día nunca pierde el tiempo el gran señor de la Mafia mas importante en China y toda Asía, tiene que trabajar duro para mantener su poder y aumentarlo hasta rodear a todo el mundo, tal como hizo alguna vez cierta mujer que fue su maestra y gran inspiración cuando el era apenas un insignificante empleado suyo.

Después de su muerte nunca pronuncio su nombre de nuevo y empezó por su propia cuenta una nueva organización, como ella le enseño al principio pequeña y sin gran importancia, con el tiempo fue creciendo hasta convertirse en el moustro que hoy días es y todavía con fuerza suficiente para seguir creciendo, todo gracias a la ingenua ayuda de la familia de esa mujer, jamás se imagino que su propio nieto lo buscaría algún día para hacerle saber, por accidente, de aquellas poderosas cosas, en secreto envió a sus sicarios a dedicarse a buscar objetos parecidos por todo el mundo.

Estaba decidido a utilizar estas extrañas fuerza a su favor, algún día todos los Heylin y Xiaolin estarían bajo su poder, seguramente rogarían por sus miserables vidas, todos lo hacen cuando están delante de él, todos los que han sido marcados para morir, si lo hacían bien, si se humillaban de la manera correcta puede que los dejara vivir como esclavos suyo.

Desde hace dos días esta en tratos con una extraña entidad con apariencia de esqueleto, al parecer en una ciudad de los Estados Unidos hay varios de esos objetos, sus poseedores no comprenden lo que tienen entre sus manos y él no piensa pasar la oportunidad, solo necesita convencer a esta cosa, convertirla en su sirvienta sin que se de cuenta y todo pasara a sus manos sin más problemas.

Fingió ofrecerle información sobre los poderes y origen de estas cosas, fingió que le ayudaría ha obtener mas objetos como estos, fingió solo pedir a cambio muestras de su buena fe con él, muestras de su disposición de no hacerlo a un lado, extendió su red para que ella cayera sin darse cuenta, todo parecía salir como él planeara. Hace dos día ella llego con uno de aquellos objetos recién robados y una linda niña cantante de algún tipo de música extraña, dijo que esta niña tenia un amigo con otro de aquellos objetos que le dan la fuerza de un tigre y otras extraordinarias habilidades, probablemente vendría en su rescate y ellos le pondrían una trampa para quitarle aquel objeto, al final obtendría esa poderosa cosa y a la niña como suyos.

Todo salía como el quería, esa noche arreglo una fiesta para ciertos socios y le ofreció a la niña que cantara para aminorar la noche, acepto gustosa y él se complació en llevarla a comprar ropa que usaría para la ocasión, no les tomo mucho tiempo como se imagino, antes de que la tarde llegar ya estaba mas que contenta con lo poco que le ofreció, se imagino que así son los niños hoy en día y por un instante recordó algo, un secreto muy importante para él, sonrió, aquella mocosa le recordó algo que lo hacia muy feliz, le hizo recordar que tenia un corazón, oculto a la vista de todos para que nadie pudiera aprovecharse.

Regresaron y comenzó a prepararse para recibir a sus invitados, estos fueron llegando en el transcurso del día, hablo con algunos de ellos en su oficina sobre algunos negocios, vio como el sol comenzaba su descenso por la ventana y aquella cosa que se hacia llamar a si misma como Sartana de los Muertos entro a su oficina con aquel objeto encerrado en una caja de metal con un candado de combinación, por fin llego la hora de hacerle entrega de ese Sheg gong wu.

Panda Bubba: estoy muy complacido con tus obsequios Sartana, sin duda eso te coloca como la mejor de mis socios.

Sartana: si ya lo he notado, sobre todo con esa niña Frida, parece que es mas de tu agrado que esta cosa –indico con su mano la caja sobre su escritorio.

Panda: ¿tan obvio soy? me gustan los niños no puedo evitarlo, pero te aseguro que este Sheg gong wu es mas importante para mi que ella y pronto gracias a su ayuda involuntaria obtendré otro mas.

Sartana: y pronto obtendremos muchos más, con ellos todos caerán en nuestras manos... jajaja... por fin me desharé de EL TIGER y su molesta familia.

Panda: será mejor que bajemos, la fiesta ya comenzó y debo hacer acto de presencia, después de todo soy el anfitrión.

Ambos salieron de la oficina a los amplios jardines llenos de invitados, la noche fue cayendo sutil y delicadamente, todos parecían disfrutar del evento, Frida subió al escenario bellamente vestida en un traje típico de una rockera de corazón, los pantalones de cuero negro junto con una blusa estilizaban su infantil figura y resaltar su cabellos azul claro, una guitarra colgada era todo lo que necesitaba y miles de ojos fueron sobre ella, todo estaba listo, todo lucia perfecto.

Pero antes de que pudieran tocar siquiera el primer acorde una ruidosa explosión destruyo una de las paredes que cercaba sus jardines, la sorpresa para Panda Bubba fue mayor al ver que se trataban de Jackbot junto a otro tipo de robots extraños, los que entraban apuntando y disparando a los invitados ¿que demonios quería ese mocoso de Jack ahora? ¿como se atrevía a semejante ataque?

El enfrentamiento se dio a lugar de inmediato, ante la amenaza fueron derrotados junto a los otros asesinos de sus socios, incluyendo a los esqueletos de Sartana, al ver como eran vencidos y masacrados muchos como ella misma se dieron a la fuga como pudieron, algunos otros fueron capturados o muertos durante el ataque.

Panda Bubba resistía corriendo por toda su mansión ayudado y protegido por sus mercenarios, tenia que llegar a su oficina en donde dejo su Sheg gong wu, con aquella arma podría derrotar al estupido albino, aun cuando este no estuviera activado o conociera siquiera su poder. Cuando llego y abrió la puerta otra repentina explosión le hizo saber que estaba perdido, no sabia que se traía entre manos aquel mocoso nieto de su antigua maestra, pero seguro no era un trato conveniente para él, no podía serle después de todo lo sucedido.

En medio de dos hileras de robots firmes y bien organizados estaba Jack, Panda Bubba no perdió el tiempo y tomo entre sus brazos la caja que le entregara Sartana aquella misma tarde. Talvez esta era la razón de su caótica visita, si así era el tendría la oportunidad de negociar por su vida.

Jack: mucho tiempo sin vernos... ¿no lo crees gordo?

Panda: te exijo que me explique por que atacas mi mansión y a mis huéspedes.

Jack: tengo varias razones, pero no pienso perder el tiempo diciéndotelas, ahora dame lo que tienes entre tus asquerosas manos.

Panda: ja, sabia que venias por esta caja... te tengo un trato jovencito, te doy lo que hay dentro de esta caja y a cambio tú comenzaras ha trabajar para mí ¿qué te parece?

Jack: Panda Bubba no me hagas sacar cierta jaula que traje para ti, eso no me va ha gustar en absoluto, ahora compórtate como el viejo lambe botas de mi abuela y dame la caja –no pudo mas que sentirse ofendido por las palabras del estupido muchacho, como se atrevía a llamarlos de tal forma, hacia mucho tiempo que él se había convertido en el cabecilla principal de su organización estaba muy por encima de ser un simple adulador, como se atrevía este mocoso inútil a llamarlo con semejante apelativo.

Panda: sabes que, olvida el trato que te ofrecí, te doy tres segundos para que te largues antes de que yo mismo arroje tu despojos a la calle.

Jack: y yo te doy el mismo tiempo antes de que saque aquella jaula y comience a freír su contenido.

Panda: Uno... Dos... –tomo de su escritorio una especie de control remoto, oprimió varios números y al instante aparecieron mas guardaespaldas, de las paredes surgieron miles de armas apuntando a Jack y sus androides, aun así no logro causar alguna impresión sobre su osado enemigo, por primera vez se pregunto que contenía aquella jaula que le trajo- esta es tu ultima oportunidad... –un sudor frió lo recorrió, si no estaba nada alarmado por lo que estaba apunto de suceder él comenzaba ha sentirse amedrentado- ... ¡TRES! –la sala se lleno con el humo de las armas al ser disparadas se arrojo al piso abrazando con mas fuerza la caja, los segundos se le hicieron eternos y pequeñísimos, ansiaba que todo terminara y a la vez rogaba por que durara para siempre.

Se levanto arreglando un poco su traje, de nuevo espero a que el polvo y humo se disipara, cuando al fin todo fue claro vio al Joven Genio del Mal parado sin una herida, fresco y con una sonrisa fría. Su brazo se extendió, un chasquido escapo de sus dedos, dos robots, una especie de chinchilla y un Jackbot entraron llevando una jaula, fue entonces cuando Panda Bubba se sintió derrotado por el nieto de su antigua maestra; derrotado, humillado y acecinado solo por él.

En su interior dos niñas muy pequeñas, pálidas, con vestidos blancos y sin mangas dormían apaciblemente en el piso de la celda, abrazadas una a la otra, en sus inocentes y dulces rostros se percibían claros rasgos parecidos con las de aquel mafioso hombre aquel solían llamar amorosamente tío cada vez que las visitaba. Ahogo su grito en lo mas profundo de su estomago, miro de nuevo a Jack, su sonrisa le recordaba a la de un monstruo que vio en alguna vieja pesadilla, junto sus desfallecidas fuerza y se obligo a si mismo ha formar palabras con sus labios para hablarle.

Panda: ¿donde esta mi hermano menor y su esposa? –no hubo respuesta- ¿en donde están? ¿que hiciste con ellos?... ¿como?... ¿como lo descubriste?

Jack: dame la caja antes de que decida usar mi lanza y haga arder aquella jaula...

* * *

Respondiendo a posible dudas o comentariso... **¡NOTA DEL DIREC. RANOSO!**

**Direc. Ranoso: hola chamacos que leen este fic del Sr. GUIR... como invitado extramegaespecial, me han hecho el honor de encargarme de este espacio por única ocasión... antes que nada en nombre de este muchachote debo pedirle una disculpa tanto por el atraso de publicación y faltas de ortografías, es una pena que no fuera en mi escuela, seguramente ahí habría aprendido a no ser tan analfabestia y un poco mas de responsabilidad... por otro lado... ¡JABALINA!... tráigame una línea del tiempo de alguno trabajo escolar...**

**Jabalina: ¬¬ aquí tiene Director Ranoso**

**Ranoso: gracias muñeca... ahora si me hace favor de extenderla... bien jovenazos respondiendo a la duda de la Srita Freaku la historia y vida del Sr. Fríjol Parlante Hanibal Roy Bean, se ubica en unos mil años antes... es decir que si la gran batalla entre el Maestro Dashi y la Bruja Wuya fue como por el siglo quinientos d.C. eso lo ubica a él en el siglo quinientos a.C., ahora aunque el SR. GUIR quiso darle origen egipcio se arrepintió casi enseguida por ser seguidor de la mitología celta y sus historias por lo que se baso en tierras mas europeas y boscosas en donde ya era común tener chozas un poco mal construidas a diferencia a los siguientes años, culturas y pueblos... y por supuesto para entonces ya existían los vagabundos y pandillas de asaltantes y malhechores que asolaban los pueblos, eso siempre ocurre... verdad Jabalina.**

**Jabalina: ¬¬ si como diga Director Ranoso, pero ya se dio cuenta que lo que dice deja mas dudas y lleva algo de irracionalidad forzada...**

**Ranoso: para nada nena... soy un profesional conozco de historia universal... **

**Jabalina; ¬¬ aha, si claro.**

**Ranoso: cambiando de asunto apuesto a que nadie se esperaba que estuviéramos de invitados en esta historia... seguramente porque esperaban a algún personaje famoso de esas caricaturas japonesas con sus rasgos delgados y ojos grandototes... pues perdonen por ser Made In América...**

**Jabalina: ¬¬ Director Ranoso creo que se aclaro desde un principio que este seria un crossover entre cartoons y no entre animes...**

**Ranoso: bueno entonces perdonen por no pertenecer a una de esas caricaturas de moda... por lo menos aquí hay alguien que aprecia nuestra fina y filosofal trama...**

**Jabalina: en realidad somos un programa de comedia sencilla y poco real...**

**Ranoso: además nosotros casi no tuvimos oportunidad de transcender en la historia eso no es justo tuvo mas participación ciertos personajes de ese casi desconocido programa EL TRIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVIERA... a mi parece nosotros hubiéramos actuado mejor que esos niños malcriados y la mujer esqueleto...**

**Jabalina: de hecho se les hizo participar más para que se dieran a conocer entre los seguidores de cartoons que hay en este portal de Internet...**

**Ranoso: aun así no me parece justo que nos dejaran con tan poquita participación.**

**Lupe: hola Director Ranoso... Srita. Jabalina ¿que están haciendo?**

**Jabalina: al director Ranoso lo dejaron a cargo de la sección de ¡NOTAS DE AUTOR! Para que aclara ciertas dudas de este Fanfic.**

**Lupe: huuuuuyyy... entonces podría decirme cual es aquella bonita canción que va cantando Gaz...**

**Ranoso: claro que si... la canción se llaman "HORSE WITH NO NAME" pero no me preguntes quien la canta, la verdad es que no me acuerdo...**

**Lupe: ¡ha esta bien! – en eso también se acerca el resto el grupo de amigos de Jake y Adam...**

**Adam: hola Director Ranoso, Srita. Jabalina ¿que están haciendo?**

**Lupe: al Director Ranoso lo dejaron a cargo de la sección ¡NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

**Todos: ooooohhhhh ¡que interesante!**

**Ranoso: por cierto Sr. León ya se dio cuenta de la que se salvo por llegar tarde a su primer día de escuela....**

**Adam: ¿de que esta hablando?**

**Ranoso: lea esta parte... –dice indicando la parte en la que Gaz comenzaba a marchase de la Eskuela**

**Adam: O.O... ay mamita... de la que me salve...**

**Jake: sip, por otro poquito y ni la contabas Adam.**

**Ingrid: ¿Srita. Jabalina usted que cree que valla a ocurrir ahora?...**

**Jabalina: pues no estoy segura pero apuesto 50 dólares a que todos terminan muertos...**

**Ranoso: pero que dices Jabalina yo apuesto 50 a que matan al Sr. Chase y a Sr. Dib...**

**Pitonisio: están mal mis profes... yo dijo que todo termina como en el sueño de Zim y apuesto 50 dolores... ¿que dices tu Ingrid?...**

**Ingrid: ha pues... yo dijo que termina con un Chack, un Zagr, un Rakr, un Datr, OaAsr y un Gawr (GIR y Wuya romance XD)**

**Lupe. ¡¿QUE?! Y ni una sola muerte...**

**Ingrid: hem no se talvez muera Hanibal...**

**Lupe: ay contigo no se puede...**

**Ranoso: y que dice usted Srita. Lupe.**

**Lupe: YO DIJO QUE FIC ES TAN MAS MACHISTA, ¿POR QUE CUANDO UNA MUJER COMIENCE A SUPERAR A TODOS LOS MALEANTES DE UNA SERIE TODOS LO PERSONAJES YA QUIEREN DARLE CUELLO?... POBRE DE GAZ, POR ESO DIJO QUE ELLA VA ACABAR CON TODOS Y ADEMÁS SI JACK SIGUE PENSANDO EN ESE OTRO HOMBRE ELLA LO VA BOTAR POR OTRO CHICO MAS GUAPO Y FUERTE... Y TU WINDSOR... ¿que opinas?**

**Windsor: viendo que esta historia esta tomando jiros inesperados y metiendo constates cosas que pueden hacer cambiar ciertas circunstancias mi opinión es que talvez la ultima batalla sea un duelo del tipo CHOQUE COSMICO en un escenario que bien podría ser el Laboratorio del Prof. Membrana o en el espacio exterior en la nave mas poderosa del imperio Irken LA INMENSA.**

**Ranoso: usted si que se alucina Sr. Gorila, obviamente lo suyo no es escribir Fanfic, así que nunca se le ocurra hacer alguno...**

**Windsor: debo decirle Director Ranoso que ese comentario me hirió muy en el fondo de mi espíritu, lo peor de todo es que ya había empezado ha escribir algo sobre mi serie favorita DOCTOR HAUSE, ahora si me lo permiten debo ir a consolar mi adolorido ego en la oscuridad y soledad de algún rincón... ¡BUAAAAAAHAAAAAA!**

**Lupe: ay, pero que sensible...**

**Adam: oigan chicos pero no se me hace justo que apuesten contra la integridad y desdichas de estos personajes...**

**Jake: vamos Adam no te has imaginado que podría pasarles al final de esta historia...**

**Adam: bueno si pero...**

**Jake: porque yo si lo he hecho y me imagino que todos terminan siendo muy buenos amigos y en un mundo mágico con unicornios corriendo por las praderas... n.n**

**Todos: ¬¬**

**Ranoso: a usted que ni se le ocurra escribir algo, porque si lo hace lo demando...**

**Pitonisio: y a ti Adam que te imaginas...**

**Adam: ha, pues que Jack y Gaz terminan muertos...**

**Lupe: eso si que es una visión muy lúgrube no crees**

**Ranoso: la misma cosa que el Sr. Mono Araña va para usted Sr. León.**

**Adam: pero ustedes preguntaron yo solo di mi opinión...**

**Jabalina: Director Ranoso será mejor que nos vallamos ya hicimos mas largo este capitulo de lo que en si ya era.**

**Ranoso: ¡tiene usted toda la razón Jabalina! Será mejor que volemos antes de que nos demanden por alargar las cosas... Sr. León y Mono Araña lean esto antes de irse y que sea rápido... –todos se van casi corriendo dejando a los dos amigos solos.**

**Jake: ¿que dice Adam?**

**Adam: dice que GUIR no es dueño de Mandy personaje de LAS SOMBRIAS AVENTURAS DE BILLY Y MANDY, de nosotros los personajes principales de MI COMPAÑERO DE CLASES ES UN MONO y de los personajes de EL TIGRE: LAS AVENTURAS DE MANNY RIVIERA...**

**Jake: haaa... ¿quieres ir por una pizza?**

**Adam: si pero esta vez que no tengan grillos vivos –se alejan caminando.**


	13. EN LOS OJOS DEL DEMONIO

**

* * *

**

DECLARACION: sigo estando muy lejos de poseer derechos sobre las series de Xiaolin Showdown e Invader Zim, este es un fic sin **relación alguna con las tramas y argumentos de cada serie...**

**ADVERTENCIAS****: crueldad indiscutible, psicopatías, pensamientos repetitivos y asesinatos encontraran en este capitulo, pero sobre todo esta especialmente dedicado a ese casi único personaje que me agrado de la serie de Xiaolin Showdown, admiradoras suyas disfrútelo, hártense con él y su particular visón de esta historia, pero les aclaro no lo conozco mucho y solo he escrito lo que me imagino hay dentro de él, en el momento que deje de agradarles lo que leen siéntase libres para salirse de la pagina y marchase a buscar algo mejor que hacer...**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVASION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**EN LOS OJOS DEL DEMIONIO, MAS ALLA DE LO QUE VEMOS**

* * *

Una habitación sin ningún tipo de luz, Mandy de pie mira en silencio.

Mandy: la Novela Negra es Blanca, comparada con la Vida... (Paco I. Taibo 1924-2008, descanse en paz maestro dramaturgo, pensador y sobre todo Gato Culto)

* * *

¿Me creerá capaz de quemar vivas a dos niñas pequeñas o pensara que estoy mintiendo?

Parece asustado, tiembla cual si fuera una gelatina que va sobre el carrito de postres, con él nunca se sabe. Una vez mi abuela dijo que en el negocio de las grandes familias y tratos turbios se necesita ser un buen actor, fingir lo que no eres y lo que no sientes, así cuando tengas que dar un golpe este tendrá un efecto mucho mejor de lo que esperas.

Lamentablemente soy muy malo para la actuación y las mentiras, por eso no estoy tras el mundo del entretenimiento y espectáculo, aunque hubo un momento en que intente hacer una película... FRACASO ROTUNDO... Seguramente si quisiera interpretar al príncipe Hamlet de Shakespeare terminaría recibiendo una orden de ensalada en la cara... Siempre me muestro tal y como soy, nunca finjo nada delante de nadie, porque pienso que no hay necesidad, aunque intente mentir no puedo hacerlo bien, soy tan malo en eso.

Miro de nuevo la cara del gigantesco mafioso, y recuerdo el día en que lo conocí, el era un empleaducho más de mi abuela, se encargaba de algunas cuestiones administrativas, nada especial, un trabajo gris y de escritorio, se mantenían alejado de la acción y los disparos. Seguramente si mi abuela viviría todavía estaría igual que yo de sorprendida y extrañada de verlo ahora, de un simple secretario a cabecilla de la mafia y de eso a un patético remedo de panda, suplicándome que no lastime a sus dos sobrinas. Seguro nunca se espero esto, era casi imposible que alguien supiera algo acerca de ellas o sus padres, llevaban una vida pacifica y cómoda en el norte de China, lejos muy lejos de Hong Kong.

Pero como bien dije era casi imposible saberlo, ha no ser que él hubiera comentado algo alguna vez a mi abuela estando yo presente. Fue un sábado por la mañana, entro a la oficina donde ella me enseñaba como se puede derrotar a un contrincante en ajedrez usando solo los peones, ese día recibió una llamada urgente, tenia que viajar a aquel pueblo pues su madre estaba muy delicada y su hermano dijo que tratara de llegar lo mas antes posible; el resto fueron puras suposiciones mías, que por buena suerte eran acertadas.

Algo que también me ayudo mucho fue que, aun cuando él sea el nuevo jefe de la Mafia Asiática, entre sus hombres aun hay algunos que son fieles servidores de Lady Spicer y su familia, a pesar de que pasen décadas antes de que uno de los dos últimos descendientes se dignen a llamarlos ¿de que otra manera se imagino que podía acercarme a él después de que pasaran 5 años desde la muerte de mi abuela? si para el resto del mundo ya había desaparecido la fama de su nombre, yo solo era un chico desconocido y soñador, nadie más me recibió cuando necesitaba dinero, nadie mas me permitió acércame a su núcleo como él y solo fue porque algunos de sus hombres me ayudaron.

Solo esta mañana tuve que hacerle una llamada a uno de ellos para que me contara todo en lo que ha estado metido ese panzón y listo, me entero de la ciudad perdida de los Sheg gong wus, y todo el tiempo oculta en Estados Unidos, podría decir que aun lado de mi casa, pero en realidad es a algunos estados de distancia.

Les avise solo a ellos que esta noche pasaría a saludarlo y que lo mejor es que no anduvieran por ese lugar, con toda esa fiesta nadie se daría cuanta de su ausencia, fue lo menos que pude hacer para agradecerles su favor, pero dudo que de aquí en adelante les necesite otra vez.

Por el momento parece que ha llegado el momento indicado para hacer resurgir el nombre de mi familia y digo el nombre real, no el que tanto se ha empeñado en mostrar mi padre, ya estoy cansado de que todos finjan como si nunca hubiera existido nuestra maldad, como si de una leyenda local fuera, un cuento para asustar a los niños... no, quiero que todos tiemblen, agachen la cabeza y se arrodillen al escuchar mi nombre y verme pasar; quiero que todos se humillen y sufran por todos esos años que siguieron a la muerte de mi amada abuela.

Y todo lo que tengo que hacer es visitar a el viejo Panda Bubba acompañado por esas dos niñas; claro que los papás de las pequeñas se opusieron rotundamente, ellas mismas parecían asustadas con mi presencia, así que decidí que lo mejor era que todos lo consultaran con la almohada, mis Jackbots me hicieron el favor de convencerlos con grandes muestras de amabilidad, les dispararon dardos tranquilizantes con la suficiente dosis de toxinas capaces de hacer dormir a un enfermo de insomnio hasta por dos días.

Las niñas duermen dulce y apaciblemente en el piso de aquella jaula, como si nada malo estuviera sucediendo a su alrededor, no despertaran a pesar de los gritos, el fuego, los disparos y la destrucción a su alrededor... que lindas ¿no?; tan pequeñas, tendrán entre ocho y nueve años, la misma edad que yo tuve cuando fui marcado por alguna entidad maligna, para servir al mismo amo de la aniquilación y la discordia... no me puedo imaginar haciéndoles lo mismo, por eso mismo prefiero que estén dormidas, si sobreviven en sus inocentes cabecitas no habrá imágenes que llenen sus sueños de pesadillas intranquilas, no crecerán con el odio devorándose sus espíritus y por lo mismo no tendré que lastimarlas de nuevo y talvez peor.

Para que sobrevivan todo dependerá de que su malencarado tío me de la caja que abraza como si fuera un escudo, que bien podría serlo, de verdad que no quisiera tener que lastimar su linda piel con el poder de mi Lanza, pero cada momento que pasa sin que ese panzón se inmute y me la entregue me hace enojar y ya casi siento la obligación a prenunciar su nombre.

Panda: Jack déjalas en paz.

Jack: si claro, pero primero dame la caja.

Panda: vamos Jack, acaso te crees capas de lastimarlas.

Mi rostro pierde la sonrisa, mi manos se aferra a la Lanza, giro mi cuerpo hasta quedar de frente con la jaula y miro con frialdad su contenido, me calmo con culpar al obeso mafioso.

Jack: Lanza del Vagabundo-miro iniciar el fuego en la base de la misma, el metal se va poniendo rojo vivo, por suerte mentalmente hago que el calor las respete, mi cabeza me pulsa con algo de dolor, muerdo mi lengua para controlarlo y volteo a ver ha Panda Bubba.

Ahora si que le creo su actuación, sobre todo los ojos, están muy abiertos y aterrados, si no fuera porque no me gusta el motivo por el que pone esa expresión ya me hubiera echado a reír.

Jack: si no me das la caja no me queda otra más que tomarla por mi propia cuenta.

Y entonces soy conciente de que era innecesario el que trajera a las niñas, tengo la suficiente fuerza y armada para simplemente llegar, matarlo y llevarme lo que quiero. Me reprocho y maldigo por el acto inútil, luego una voz en mi cabeza dice que el único motivo porque lo complique de tal forma fue solo para hacerle sufrir mucho antes de acabarlo.

Ah sí, solo por verlo de tal forma, por sentir esta sensación de superioridad sobre él, por oler su miedo salirle de cada poro, que bien se siente, un cuadro para inmortalizar... olvido que es por esas niñas a las que estoy apunto de matar en una forma horrible y saboreo la sangre en mi boca, como lo estoy disfrutando, no tiene ni idea.

Vuelvo ha sonreír, pero estoy casi seguro que mi rostro no muestra un aspecto amigable, veo al gordo sucumbir y aun así doy la orden para que acaben con ellos, de nuevo se suelta una lluvia de plomo, tengo la ventaja en mis manos, los robots pueden resistir muy bien la balacera y al mismo tiempo acabar con ella.

Ja... parece que todo acabara mas rápido de lo que planeé. Camino para tomar la caja de las manos del aterrado ex-jefe de la Mafia Asiática, disfruto cada paso que doy, una victoria más que habré de sumar a mi creciente carrera de Genio del Mal y Amo de la Tierra.

Justo cuando estoy por tomarlo escucho el estallido de la ventana de aquella oficina, volteo para toparme con Raymundo y Dib sobre el escrito de Panda Bubba.

No estoy sorprendido con su presencia, Raymundo es el primero en atacarme, rápido como solo él puede serlo me golpea con facilidad, debe ser que antes, hace más de un mes, se media para atacarme porque ahora siento que golpea con una fuerza e ira que no le conocía. Soy arrojado contra el cadáver de uno de los gángsteres de Panda Bubba, me levanta con violencia del cuello de mi saco y aun así, a pesar de que apenas puedo respirar, no estoy sorprendido ni asustado, no he dejado de sonreír...

* * *

Ray, Dib, Dojo y Chases se encontraban en China revisando una vieja casona que en otros tiempos sirvió para ofrecer hermosos bailes y fiestas, para grandes y poderosos criminales además de sus familias. Hacia tiempo que el lugar requería de mucha remodelación, estaba casi en ruinas, no tardaron demasiado tiempo en recorrerla y revisar minuciosamente cada rincón, en más de una ocasión se encontraron con una desagradable sorpresa: un cadáver muy viejo y desconocido por aquí, cargamento de armas por allá, varios paquetes con heroína y otros mas de billetes falsos.

Dib estaba batallando con el asco al encontrar su tercer cadáver en el salón principal cuando Chase recibió una llamada a una especie de palm o comunicador.

Acaricio con dulzura el aparato al sacarlo de su bolsillo, tendría como año y medio que se lo había obsequiado su amado albino. El día que se lo dio, llego casi de madrugada muy alegre hasta la puerta de su ciudadela, el artefacto estaba en un maletín con la parte exterior forrada en piel azul, mientras que por dentro era de satín rojo, venia hecho un desastre y se disculpo por esa apariencia diciendo que había pasado toda la noche afinando detalles en algunos de sus componentes.

En aquella ocasión Chases le hizo ver lo ridículo de su regalo, ya que él, Oscuro Príncipe Heylin, odiaba la tecnología y no necesitaba de ella para comunicarse con nadie. Jack trato de explicarle que lo sabía muy bien pero que este aparato era muy diferente a cualquier otro, funcionaba de manera telequinética, es decir no requería de botones o pantalla de contacto, por lo que no los tenia, la mente se conectaba con los microchips internos de modo que solo tenia que pensar en lo que quería, su numero celular era el unió en la lista por el momento, mapas, agendas, Internet, películas, cualquier cosa que necesitara aparecería en la pantalla con solo pensarlo.

En aquella ocasión ordeno a un tigre bastante grande sacarlo del lugar, Jack dejo el maletín en el piso y antes de que el tigre lo apresara con sus fauces camino a las enormes puertas cabizbajo y con el animo aplastado, mientras él se alistaba con un nuevo plan para hacer de Omi uno más de sus sirvientes, el cual fue descubierto cuando un mimo mágico llego hasta el templo con el típico juego de "adivina con los gestos", que curioso fue que la oración que tenían que adivinar los monjes era "Cuidado, Chases tiene un nuevo plan para hacer que Omi se una al lado Heylin".

Al regresar a su ciudadela después de esa derrota se encontró analizando el aparato en la soledad de su habitación. Hoy en día es la única cosa con mas parecido a la tecnología moderna que lleva consigo a todas partes y valla que le servio en muchas formas en varias ocasiones; mas ahora que necesitaba estar en contacto con los monjes y Zim en todo momento.

Miro la pantalla era un mensaje de Panda Bubba, que raro, no recordaba haberle dado su número, el mensaje era de auxilio... No necesito más, todo era demasiado lógico como para no darse cuenta; necio y ciego se sintió, debía de estar muy distraído para no fijarse en esos pequeños detalles que siempre le daban ventaja sobre sus enemigos.

Chase: tenemos que irnos.

Dib: pero aun tenemos que revisar la cocina

Chases: no es necesario.

Ray: ¿en donde esta?

Chases: aquí en China, para ser más precisos en la mansión de Panda Bubba.

Ray: ¡oh rayos! como no lo pensamos antes.

Dib, Ray y el pequeño sirviente de Zim se apresuraron ha subir en la nave de Tak, por primera vez Ray se alegro del tiempo que paso Kimiko a lado de Dib mejorando el vehiculo extraterrestre. Mientras encendía los motores y se elevaban, llamaron a Zim y sus otros amigos para decirles lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos momentos. Chases se subió sobre la nave aferrado a uno de sus sobresalientes costados.

En menos de 30 minutos se encontraron en medio de lo que fuera un tradicional palacio chino cayéndose a pedazos, lo primero que hizo Chase fue recorrerlo en busca de alguno de los dos malvados adolescentes, sobretodo de Jack. Lamentablemente tuvo que distraerse cada vez que algún herido le suplicaba su ayuda o cuando era atacado por un Jackbot u otro extraño robot.

Instantes después vio llegar la nave de Zim y a Dojo casi juntos, en cuanto aterrizaron el dragón se desplomo agotado por el tremendo esfuerzo de ir tan rápido como la nave del invasor, Clay lo coloco debajo de su sombrero, esta vez nadie se molesto en arrastras fuera de la nave al fríjol semidormido.

Los monjes se dispusieron a ayudar a las personas que aun seguían con vida, Zim pasaba ignorándolas o por encima de de ellas, como si no escuchara ni viera nada; Chase se sintió molesto con él por un instante, pero comprendió enseguida que no podía ni quería perder el tiempo con esas personas maliciosas pues antes que nada debía encontrar a Gaz, trato de imitarlo hasta que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Dib y Ray, de nuevo se maldijo por su falta de atención y corrió en su búsqueda, no tardo mucho en encontrar la oficina de Panda Bubba y quedar asombrado por la escena.

Panda Bubba junto a una jaula trataba de apagar el fuego de apariencia mística que le envolvía, Dib ayudando ha mantenerse de pie a Raymundo, cuestionaba a Jack sobre sus actos, el mismo Jack... con marcas sobre su rostro por alguna pelea reciente, se burlaba de ellos.

En otro tiempo aquel rostro en Jack lo conoció en el cuerpo de quien lo uniera al lado del Heylin, aquel rostro solo puede pertenecer a la maldad expresada en su pureza absoluta, cual si fuera un cuchillo de obsidiana pulida.

* * *

Jack: jajajaja -mientras estoy apresado por Raymundo me da un ataque de risa aparentemente ilógico, le hago enfurecer aun más y siento su puño contra una de mis mejillas.

Ya es suficiente de que sea yo quien reciba los golpes, la Lanza del Vagabundo le da con fuerza en el estomago, ahora soy yo quien lo golpea irrepetible veces, soy yo quien lo hace caer al calido piso y sangrar por la boca y nariz. Dib me detiene a tiempo, con su fuerza hace que brinque alejándome del indefenso Raymundo, se agacha para revisarlo y ver que este bien mientras que con su brazo izquierdo me apunta.

Jack: las cosas ya no son como antes Raymundo- hago que se ponga en pie con mis palabras, le he lanzado un reto, quiero ver hasta donde somos capaces de llegar.

Ray: te voy acabar maldito cabrón.

Jack: y yo te aseguro que no –Panda Bubba no pierde el tiempo y corre a lado de la jaula en donde están sus sobrinas, intenta apagara el fuego con su saco pero este no se va.

Dib: ¿qué has hecho? –el chico cabezón mira por primera vez sorprendido la jaula y al hombre que intenta apagar el fuego en ella.

Jack: ¿me culpas?... pero si todo es por causa de Panda Bubba ¿que no vez? Prefirió que las quemara a darme lo que quería.

Panda: ¡Por favor Jack, detén el fuego!

Jack: dame la caja.

Dib: ¿que caja? –entonces lo mira... ja... el panzón aun se mantiene aferrado a ella, no ha sido capas de disimular un poco su avaricia.

Panda: Toma –la arroja a mis pies- ¡DETEN EL FUEGO! –grita desesperado y sin pronunciar alguna palabra hago que las llamas se extinga, las niñas siguen intactas y dormidas.

Jack: jajajaja- y me rió de ellos.

Chase: ¡JACK! –soy paralizado al escuchar su voz, ahora es cuando desearía ser un buen actor y poder disimular que no estoy sorprendido y nervioso por su presencia; una pequeñita voz, muy tímida me parece, grita por que me apure en salir del lugar.

Me agacho para tomar la caja y siento que alguien se arroja contra mi... ¿Raymundo de nuevo?... se apresura ha tomar la caja y patearme mientras sigo en el piso, es Chase quien sale a mi rescate quitándomelo de encima, fue tan rápido, en un segundo el molesto latino esta casi fuera de la habitación a varios pasos lejos de mi; oigo como le grita de injurias a Chases, en el momento en que intento levantarme ciento de nuevo el peso del pie de alguien sobre mi adolorida espalda.

Dib: ¿¡Zim!? –así que es él quien cree que puede pisotearme, mhm... ahora que recuerdo ayer me hirió en el hombro, debe pagar por eso.

* * *

Un legendario guerrero dragón debe prestar su ayuda a cuanta persona se lo pida, es una regla básica que se ha mantenido por mucho tiempo y se debe cumplir, mas aun cuando sea cuestión de vida o muerte. Omi sabía estos conceptos muy bien, esa era la razón por lo que siempre quiso ser uno de ellos, el día que le dijeron que estaba destinado a serlo se sintió en la gloria.

En estos momentos se sentía desesperados por tener que ayudar a estas personas, el adolescente egoísta y el maestro dragón se enfrentaba en un duelo de prioridades, debía encontrar a sus enemigos pero también debía ayudar a los heridos, debía poner en marcha su plan ¿pero que pasaría con estas personas?

Miro de nuevo a su alrededor, eran muchos ¿que estarían haciendo en ese lugar antes del ataque? Como sea seguramente el motivo porque fueran amigos de Panda Bubba no era por ser personas decentes, eso era seguro, talvez se merecían esto, talvez debía echar a correr, ignorándolos, buscar hasta encontrar a...

Gaz: ¡CRUZ DE BANSHEE! –al escuchar su grito apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar aquel rayo oscuro, su mirada se dirigió al tejado donde estaba de pie, un brazo vendado y con apariencia cansada, Omi se sintió casi alegre de encontrarse con ella a solas, de esta forma seria mas sencilla poner en marcha su plan.

Omi: ¡Esfera de Tornami! –lanzo aquel ataque para hacerla bajar, y fue a su encuentro, no estaba agotado, se sentía fuerte como un toro diría Clay, la adrenalina lo recorría aceleradamente, aun así su contrincante alcanzaba a esquivarlo y un instante después le parecía que lo conducía algún lado, seguro una trampa, no le importo. Era algo probable que ella se pusiera como anzuelo con intención de atraerlo a una trampa talvez captúralo o matarlo.

El monje se dio cuenta que se dirigían al lugar mas oscuro de aquel jardín en un edificio pequeño, talvez la casa de la servidumbre. La vio entrar por una puerta tradicional, se detuvo ante ella meditando por un instante.

La duda surgen a gritos en tu cabeza ¿será la única opción?_... no tengo tiempo para averiguarlo..._ ¿que pasara con tus amigos?_... tendrán que arreglárselas por si solos_... no sientes pena por traicionarlos así_... claro que lo siento, pero ya no puedo soportarlo, además estoy seguro que ellos podrán solucionar todo esto sin mi_... una mentira te dices, inseguro estas de lo que vas hacer... dejarte apresar por tu enemigo solo para verla no es una buena opción, a nadie podrás ayudar con este acto... _un legendario guerrero dragón tiene como misión principal ayudar a quien se lo pida y necesite... _y tu no podrás hacerlo mas... _un legendario guerrero dragón debe preservar el bien sobre el mal_... y tu no podrás hacerlo mas_... un legendario guerrero dragón tiene que proteger al mundo de aquellos que quieran dañarlo_... y tu no podrás hacerlo mas.

Omi se aventura a entrar, al instante es capturado por tentáculos metálicos que surgen desde todas las sombras y rincones oscuros que hay en el lugar, Gaz surge enfrente como si fuera un espectro, su ojos siguen cerrados, él no se esfuerza en pelear contra aquellas cosas, siente como es cuestionado por ella a pesar de que no escucha su voz pronunciar alguna pregunta.

Omi: solo quiero ver que este bien, quiero que sepa que estoy a su lado... quiero estar a su lado...

Gaz: y así será –su voz suena diferente, calida y comprensible, por un instante se olvida de las dudas y preocupaciones, observa como ella levanta la Cruz, no siente temor y cierra los ojos esperando el impacto de aquel rayo- Cruz de Banshee –su voz es un susurro, suena acogedora y escucha un ruido extraño, antes de que su alma salga de su cuerpo ve algo, pero no lo entiende.

* * *

De nuevo me ayudo con la Lanza, esta golpea con fuerza al alíen sobre mi espalda en la cara, debió ser con mucha fuerza, porque logra hacerlo retroceder con una mano cubriendo una parte de su rostro. Como no se si a Dib pudiera ocurrírsele algo igual no tardo en poner de pie y saltar lo mas cerca que puedo al hoyo por donde entre, alcanzo a ver a Chases tratando de detener una vez mas a Raymundo, pero como es él quien tiene la caja con el Sheg gong wu desconocido tengo que dirigirme contra ellos.

Jack: ¡Mono bastón! –me dispongo para atacar y caigo en medio de ellos, no tengo deseos de ver a Chases así que solo concentro mi atención contra el latino, nos enfrentamos una vez mas, pero también soy atacado por el alíen mientras que veo como el cabezón hermano de Gaz me apunta con algo que esta en sus manos... Oh rayos, no podrían dejármelo mas difícil ¿verdad?

Dib: ¡ESPADA DEL UNICORNIO!- justo cuando somos solo yo y el alíen lo escucho gritar y apenas tengo tiempo para hacerme a un lado, lamentablemente también él logra moverse a tiempo.

Zim: ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO LARVA DIB?! –le grita a su "aliado", miro a mis espaldas hay una nueva entrada para la oficina de Panda Bubba.

Mis Jackbots se unen a la batalla y atacan a cualquiera que no sea yo, algunos caen hechos pedazos por mis enemigos pero no importa siguen siendo de utilidad mientras los mantengas ocupados y lejos de mi, solo necesito ir por la caja para salir del lugar, pero parece que Chases insiste en que lo mire, a cada paso que doy se mente enfrente de mi y tengo que brincar para esquivarlo... me siento como en el juego del gato y el ratón, obvio soy el ratón.

Uno de mis Sheg gong wus favoritos es el Mono bastón, me gusta cuando soy transformado en un mono, obtengo mucha agilidad y destreza aparte de una bonita cola, ahora mismo utilizo todas esas habilidades que me da para esquivar a mis enemigos y a Chases Young, como insisten en atacarme, casi no puedo acercarme a la caja, aun cuando mis Jackbots y demás robots estén atacándolos constantemente, no dejo de ser su principal objetivo.

En medio de un impacto conjunto y la confusión caigo a lado de Raymundo, él cual quedo inconciente al recibir por accidente un disparo del alíen... que irónico parece el tenerlo a un lado mió por culpa de uno de los suyos. Tomo la caja y me dispongo a escapar pero él alcanza despertar y sujeta una esquina de mi saco, caigo sobre la caja dolorosamente... uuff, estuve cerca de poder irme y ahora tengo que enfrentarme de nuevo con él. Mi pie de mono da con fuerza en su cara, pero es no logra que me suelte o evite que se aferre sobre mi.

Ray: ¿donde esta Kimiko? –todo este desplante de fuerza épica solo por ella ¿en donde quedo el valiente líder de los Dragones Xiaolin, el gran héroe que pelea por el bien y el mundo?

Jack: ¿quieres ir con ella? –las cuatro manos de mono que tengo no están quietas, las inferiores se agarran de sus pies, mientras que con las otras tomo su cuello y lo aprietan con fuerza, su rostro se torna morado, me divierto con sentirlos forcejear y hago que las cosas se inviertan, estoy encima de él, sus energías y la vida misma se van, no hay quien lo ayude, los robots se los impiden. Raymundo esta muriendo por mis manos y no hay quien me detenga...

Jack: jajajaja... ¿quieres ir con ella? Jajajaja –ploff- auurght

Parece que me deslumbre, estoy mareado ¿en qué momento llegue junto al gordo de Panda Bubba? ¿qué no estaba por matar a Raymundo?... algo me golpeo, no pudieron ser Chase, Dib o Zim siguen ocupados con los robots... ¿y qué fue del latino? A su lado esta él fríjol al que humille no hace mucho, el fue quien me golpeo justo a tiempo, siento que casi me arranca la cabeza; creo que ya estoy cansado de esta pelea, por suerte mi cola sostiene la caja... ya puedo irme.

Que suerte tengo, no solo he demostrado mi valía y poder el día hoy: me voy con un nuevo Sheg gong wu y mato a un traidor mas de mi familia, me mira asustado cuando le sonrió ¿pensó que se abría librado de mí? ¿pensó que no le haría nada cuando me diera la caja?, él no tuvo que ver con la muerte de mi abuela, pero me humillo cuando fui en busca de su ayuda, se olvido del juramento que dio a ella: de siempre servirle y ayudar incluso a su familia, se ha ganado con justa razón terminar así.

Jack: Lanza del Vagabundo –mira con ociosidad prender las llamas en sus manos, seguro que no puede creerlo, después de un corto segundo se levanta, corre y grita por todos lados mientras que me alejo apoyándome sobre uno de los Jackbots, cansado y herido... pero estoy mucho mejor que ese Panda... algo grita en mi cabeza que acabe de una vez con todos ellos.

El Jackbot hace un hoyo ahora en el techo por donde salimos, volteo a ver el espectáculo que dejo, Panda Bubba trata de apagar el fuego dando vueltas en el piso, Dib intenta ayudarlo en cuanto llega a su lado, Chases mira con pena y Zim parece que tiene ganas de reventar en risa; Raymundo insiste y me ataca con su Espada de Nébula, dejo caer la caja en medio de la fuerte ventisca que levanta, no importa, estoy apunto de quedar inconciente, alcanzo a dar la orden de retirada a los robots que aun quedan de pie, la punta de mi Lanza esta dirigida hacia la oficina, no puedo dejarlos así, me las tienen que pagar todos ellos... si, los haré pagar ahora, todo acabara de una buena vez.

Jack: Lanza del Vagabundo –grito desmayadamente.

Clay: ¡ESCARABAJO NEGRO! –Mala Suerte regresa a mi lado, el vaquero aparece en su rescate y son protegidos por el escudo que forma el Escarabajo, ni modo ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar.

* * *

Clay tuvo que dejar de ayudar a los heridos cuándo se percato de que Omi se había marchado, corrió en su búsqueda, justo entonces escucho la batalla dentro del palacio, llego para ver como Panda Bubba moría abrazado por las llamas de un fuego sobrenatural, Dib intento inútilmente ayudarlo. Panda Bubba recibió su condena y no hubo nada que pudieran hacer.

Observo como su amigo Ray se esforzaba en atacar a quien huía por un hoyo en el techo con la Espada de Nébula, algo callo y eso hizo enojar al pelirrojo que se disponía a atacarlos con aquella maligna Lanza, por suerte estaba preparado para cuando él decidiera sacar aquella arma en su contra, de su bolsillo surgió el Escarabajo Negro, rápidamente llamo a sus amigos para que se colocaran junto a él. Ray tuvo que ser llevado por Hanibal, que extraño resulto que aquel fríjol dormilón se decidiera a moverse solo para salvar a su líder y amigo. Chase y Dib empujaron una jaula con dos niñas dormidas al ver lo que se proponía a hacer aquella serpiente maliciosa, justo cuando alcanzaron a escuchar su apagada voz invoco el poder de aquel escudo y fueron protegidos contra el inmisericorde infierno.

Espero un poco antes de moverse, tenían que salir del lugar antes de que cayera completamente encima de ellos. Con esfuerzos estuvieron de nuevo entre los oscuros jardines, lejos de todo peligro, Clay volvió a poner el Escarabajo en su bolsillo, miro detenidamente a sus amigos. Dojo seguía descansando a salvo bajo su sombrero, Ray estaba inconciente, Dib revisaba algunas de sus heridas, Hanibal de nuevo parecía indiferente a todo, Zim se sentaba a su lado murmurando maldiciones mientras que GIR aparecía a su lado comiendo las sobras que encontró en medio del desastre, Chases miraba el interior de aquella jaula pensativamente y faltaba Omi...

Clay: ¿no estaba Omi con ustedes?

Dib: no lo hemos visto.

Chase: ¿no se quedo a tu lado?

Clay: Sip, pero de repente desapareció, pensé que había ido con ustedes.

Hanibal: jejejeje... parece que su Bola de Queso fue atrapada –Clay estuvo a punto de echar a correr en dirección a la mansión hasta que vio como esta desapareció por completo en medio del fuego, todo acabo para aquel lugar junto con el sucio imperio de su dueño, la vida de Panda Bubba toco a su fin y justo como le ocurriera tiempo atrás a su maestra y antigua jefa, su reputación y obra lo siguieron sin dejar rastros en la memoria del mundo.

Las dos niñas fueron llevadas con la policía, Chases y Dib se aseguraron que regresaran al día siguiente con su familia, se les oculto todo lo sucedió por consejo de Chases, quien le aclaro al investigador que ellas no pudieron enterarse de nada al estar completamente dormidas, por lo tanto no tenían por que ser cuestionadas ni molestadas al contarles lo sucedió. Sus padres también siguieron este consejo, durante los siguientes dos años preguntaron en muchas ocasiones por su tío hasta que finalmente lo olvidaron por completo y continuaron con sus vidas tranquilamente en su apacible pueblo.

Al día siguiente Clay comprendió que no encontraría a su amigo entre los restos de la mansión ni de los cadáveres calcinados por suerte; desvastado y triste se imagino que debió ser capturado por sus enemigos durante la confusión, no pudo ayudarlo, no pudo estar a su lado en ese momento y el problema mas serio es que en el fondo estaba agradecido de que así fuera, prefiero que fuera Omi y no él a quién capturaran o talvez hasta...

Pero era bueno que aun siguiera con vida, tenia la oportunidad de rescatarlo, solo debía seguir buscando en aquellas direcciones que quedaban en la lista, aun podía salvarlo, a él y al resto de los rehenes de Jack y Gaz, eso debía contar ¿no?...

¿Como puede contar si podías evitar que esto sucediera?... _pero puedo solucionarlo, todavía puedo ayudar_... y si las cosas se ponen peor ¿saldrás huyendo?_... no lo haré_... no lo harás porque no habrá a donde huir en ese momento, todo el mundo caerá como lo dijo Omi en algún momento_... no caerá, no dejare que eso pase_... ¿sacrificaras tu vida por evitarlo?_... si_... ¿que pasara con la promesa ha tu familia?_..._ las cucarachas están enojadas, ya no son mas cucarachas enojadas... se han convertido en monstruos que te aplastaran en cuanto las encuentres.

* * *

Soy colocado con delicadeza dentro de mi nave junto a Gaz, los dos estamos tranquilos y quietos, apenas si abro los ojos para darme cuenta de otro pasajero humano, La Gran Bola de Queso nos hace **Honor** con su compañía, que sorpresa me llevo al verlo recostado en el piso y babeando incoherencias, simplemente es hilarante verlo así, como tengo ganas de sacarle fotos y esparcirlas por todo el mundo, meterlo en Internet, hacer que llueva esta imagen suya en las ciudades más importantes del mundo; si, tengo ganas de tomar mi cámara y...

Jack: ¿no estabas muy cansada como para intervenir?

Gaz: solo fui a ver y me encontré con él, parece que quería venir con nosotros.

Jack: ¿por qué?

Gaz: hay alguien a quien quiere ver.

Jack: ¿Kimiko?

Gaz: no.

Jack: no podría ser Wuya, eso es imposible... ¿quien es entonces?

Gaz: no tiene importancia, no pude hacer nada así como esta.

Me callo, ella se calla y solo escucho el ruido del motor, intento relajarme y pensar en cualquier otra cosa, olvidar la pelea de hace un momento... hay algo que me deja intranquilo ¿qué habría en la caja? ¿qué poder tendrá aquel Sheg gong wu?

No tuve siquiera oportunidad de verlo, se que no debería preocuparme por algo así, aun esta Ciudad Milagro para conseguir mas Sheg gong wus, pero lo que estaba en la caja ¿que seria?...

Gaz: ¿aun quieres ir a cenar en Inglaterra?...

Jack: claro que sí ¿por qué preguntas?

Gaz: por tu aspecto... luces demasiado mal.

Jack: bueno también tuve mi inesperada pelea... ¿no quieres saber los detalles?

Gaz: no.

Jack: bien, así tendré tiempo para recuperarme, ¿sabes? esto es muy importante para mi.

Y de nuevo el silencio nos rodea, me siento arrullado por el movimiento de la nave, el ruido se me antoja parecido a un ronroneo, estoy tranquilo y satisfecho, es así como debe sentirse un psicópata estoy casi seguro, Gaz se a quedado dormida junto a mi, se acorruca contra mi hombro, La Bola de Queso debió darle algunos problemas, seguro todavía contaba con su gran ego para pelear. Insistirá en preguntar a quien quiere ver, pero no tienen la menor importancia, ya imagino lo deshechos que dejara a sus amigos y a Chases cuando se den cuenta de su ausencia.

Chases siempre quiso que se le uniera en lugar mió, tan poca cosa fui en ese entonces, espero que ahora este lamentándose por no haberme considerado siquiera un poco como digno de ser su aliado. Gaz tiene razón hace un mes no era nada, estaba hundido en la mediocridad de algo que quería ser, algo me faltaba y ella llego para dármelo, como desearía que hubiese sido Chases quien hiciera semejante cosa por mi, siempre estuve esperando ansioso por algo así, sabia que podía mejorar en cualquier cosa que estuviera mal, solo necesitaba un poco de él, solo un poquito...

Talvez tenga que esforzarme un poco mas por reconquistarla, talvez solo tenga que matar a Zim y pueda iniciar de nueva con ella, no quiero estar solo cuando todo este en mis manos, necesito de alguien, que cursi debo de ser para pensar así ¿no?, pero estoy seguro que cualquier hombre sabio estaría de acuerdo conmigo, ja... solo en el hecho de que no se puede estar solo siempre, por mas que uno sea un dictador o emperador, somos criaturas sociables, el hombre vive en núcleos pequeños que llamamos familia de ellos un individuo aprende cosas y se crea su personalidad, he estado mucho tiempo sin ese núcleo, no dudo que esa sea la razón de lo que soy y de mis actos, quiero estar con alguien al final de todo esto, ya no creo que no puede ser Chases, no confió en él.

Me estoy adormilando, el peso de Gaz sobre mis hombros es tan calido, recargo mi cabeza contra la suya, trato de no dejar caer mis parpados sobre mis ojos, todavía no quiero dormir, debo ir a Inglaterra; si solo esto fuera amor, si tuviéramos ese sentimiento mutuo seriamos tan felices ahora, en realidad yo estoy feliz por haberla encontrado, es bueno saber que ella sigue de mi lado y aun quiere intentar estar conmigo, tengo otra oportunidad todavía.

Una pequeña familia, talvez una niña... si, una pequeña estaría bien, jugando entre mis brazos... tan linda, me gustan las niña, son tan dulces y carismáticas, tienen un montón de detalles que las hacen tan encantadoras, hoy me di cuenta de eso con las sobrinas de Panda Bubba, espero que estén bien, cuando use mi Lanza me acorde de ellas y pensé "que el fuego no las toque" con tanta insistencia que de nuevo me dolió la cabeza, supongo que así debió de ser... tengo mucho sueño y siento que uno de los robots que nos acompaña acomodo una manta para cubrirnos a Gaz y a mi... ¿le habrán puesto una también a Bola de Queso?

Jack: solo debo matar a Zim...

* * *

Oh la hermosa y elegante Inglaterra, lugar donde se enseña de modales quisquillosos, donde las nubes casi siempre son grises y el viento helado brindas las caricias traídas del océano que rodea la isla, la literatura tiene miles de maestros y amos en este lugar, parece el reinado del escritor y la utopía del lector... que maravilloso lugar para realizar negocios sobrios, la arquitectura da un toque de distinción para el hombre empresarial que se digne por un segundo a ver algo mas que aquel contrato sobre la mesa donde hasta hace un momento se degusto una cena de alcurnia.

Es una pena que mi invitado, el Sr. Spicer, no sea de ese tipo de hombres y yo que me esforcé por buscar uno de los mejores restaurantes para la ocasión, bueno al menos su esposa, la Sra. Spicer parece que nota esos detalles ya que no ha dejado de alagar la decoración y el lugar en si; aunque me resulta molesto que se fije hasta en los pequeños detalles como el vestido de la dama a lado de nuestra mesa, el traje sastre de algún otro hombre y de la cercanía de algún teatro a nuestro edificio ¿es forzoso que sea tan observadora en esas insignificancias? Me pregunto mentalmente, esa es la personalidad llevada al extremo de una mujer superficial seguramente.

Hombre de Negocios: ¿y como esta su hijo, Sr. Spicer? –pregunto por cortesía ya que nunca he visto al muchacho, uno de mis ayudantes me hablo de él, pero durante toda la cena no escuche tan siquiera su nombre, pobrecillo seguro esta abandonado con alguna niñera todo el tiempo, valla que esta familia lleva a los extremos algunos clichés de los ricos.

Sr. Spicer: debe estar estudiando con el Profesor Membrana, hace una semana que tuvieron una cena juntos y me envió un mensaje diciendo que pasaría un tiempo con él en alguna casa de campo- me lo dijo sin dejar de leer el contrato ante él, que forma tan despectiva tiene para con los asuntos de su único vástago.

Hombre de Negocios: oh valla... he oído mucho acerca del Profesor Membrana –tiene también a sus dos hijos abandonados por su trabajo y descubrimientos, aunque se esfuerza por pasar un tiempo con ellos- un hombre muy reconocido, también escuche de la genialidad de sus dos hijos, aunque me dijeron que el mayor sufre algún tipo de demencia.

Sra. Spicer: oh, pero que horror...

Hombre de N: lo mismo pensé, como pueden hablar así de un muchacho que seguro es tan inteligente como los grandes sabios de nuestra historia.

Sra. Spicer: no, lo digo porque eso es una mancha al nombre de su familia, el Profesor Membrana hace grandes esfuerzos por mantenerse a nivel de los grandes y personas de clase y su hijo se las ingenia para pisotearlo de tal forma –me dan tantas ganas de ir a un baño para vomitar por lo que dijo esta mujer, pero debo controlarme y sonreír, no puedo dejarme llevar por sus absurdos comentarios.

Hombre de N: así son los jóvenes hoy en día señora, no podemos pedirles que se comporte como nosotros queramos, después de todo tienen su propia personalidad e intereses –me sorprendo por mantenerme al margen y aun así defender al ausente genio.

Sara. Spicer: k.o., me alegro que mi hijo no sea igual que ese jovencito, no puedo imaginármelo haciendo alguna locura que ponga en mal lugar a su padre y a mi –me alegro de no conocer al muchacho si ha de ser como esta mujer dice.

La conversación continua con cosas tan triviales como los detalles en el bordado de un vestido, me siento tan mareado con esta mujer y su esposo, ya ansió salir de este lugar y verme librado de esta dos personas, no se porque mi jefe tenia que hacer negocios con ellos, se que el Sr. Bruce Waney tienen mucho trabajo para siquiera ver con que clase de personas hace tratos... pero esto ya es el colmo, no se cuanto mas pueda soportar...

El sonido de una explosión me distraer, justo a tiempo antes de que le grite algo... impropio a la Sra. Spicer que ya me tiene desesperado, miro donde hace un minuto había un muro, una especie de aeronave negra con detalles dorados sobrevuela junto a la pared, parece un helicóptero solo que no tiene hélices, debe ser con motores de propulsión que se mantienen en el aire, sobre el techo de la misma hay dos jóvenes muy hermosos, la chica es de piel pálida y blanca, pero no tanto como el de su compañero, su cabello es de un color violeta y el de él rojo oscuro, ella tiene sus ojos cerrados, que curioso, los de él son del mismo color que su cabello, ambos van vestido como los adolescentes góticos, sus ropas elegantes que los destaca aun mas sobre todo el escenario, de su nave surgen varios robots, que impresión me causan, como seguramente no vienen por algo bueno como la cena, estoy tan asustado como maravillado con ellos.

Jack: disculpen la interrupción señores y señoras, no es nuestra intención echarles a perder la velada, solo hemos venido a recoger a mis padres y una cena para dos personas, que sea para llevar... –quisiera reír con la ironía de todo el asunto, no puedo estoy paralizado, apenas si me mantengo de pie contra la silla.

Sr. Spicer: ¡JACK! ¿que significa esto?- grita molesto el Sr. Spicer a mis espaldas, volteo confundido para preguntar con mi mirada si conoce a este muchacho, regresa la mirada nerviosos.

Sra. Spicer: ¡HIJO! ¿que te sucede, por que te comportas así? No ves la vergüenza que nos estas haciendo pasar -¿hijo? Este es su hijo, el bien portado y abandonado muchacho de los señores Spicer, no puede ser, gritaría de gusto y le estrecharía la mano si no fuera por mi situación, diría "es un gusto conocerte y ver que no eres como la pretenciosa imagine que pensaba de ti, por culpa obvia de tus padres" si no fuera porque el no viene con buenas intenciones.

Me quedo de pie mirando la comedia a mí alrededor, tengo un asiento de honor, el que esta sobre el escenario, espero no salir dañado durante todo el acto restante.

* * *

Un Jackbot se encarga de despertarnos cuando ya estamos cerca del restauran, nos acomodamos las ropas y peinados lo mejor que podemos, queremos dar una buena impresión, después de todo es un lugar de clase no podemos simplemente llegar así, en tan mal estado por una pelea. Cuando creo que ya estoy preparado salgo y me coloco sobre la cabina de mi nave, Gaz me sigue casi enseguida, entonces con una señal de mi cabeza doy la orden para que derribe la pared que nos separan del lugar, los escombros explotan y caen sobre un estacionamiento a un lado.

Rápidamente todas la personas en el lugar nos miran sorprendidos, pero solo busco el lugar donde están mis "padres", ya no estoy tan seguro de seguir queriendo verlos de tal forma, pero después de todo ellos me dieron la vida y por lo tanto eso son, aunque no actúen como tales, me doy cuenta que fui abandonado por ellos al nacer, ni siquiera debí haberles servido como un accesorio mas a su familia de plástico, de otra forma como explicar su ausencia todo el tiempo o el que no me llevara con ellos a sus negocios y viajes por todo el mundo. Que triste me siento por un instante, si no fuera porque me acuerdo de mi dulce abuela, si no fuera porque Gaz abraza mi brazo, me dejaría consumir por esa tristeza...

Jack: disculpen la interrupción señores y señoras, no es nuestra intención echarles a perder la velada, solo hemos venido a recoger a mis padres y una cena para dos personas, que sea para llevar... –los robots entra al lugar y apunta con armas a las personas que miran asombradas, a mis padres parece que se les cae la cara ¿será también de asombro o de vergüenza por el acto de su hijo olvidado?

Sr. Spicer: ¡JACK! ¿que significa esto? –sonrió al escuchar a mi padre, un hombre que al parecer estaba sentado enfrente de él, talvez para cerrar algún negocio, voltea a verlo me imagino que lo cuestiona con su mirada por mí.

Sra. Spicer: ¡HIJO! ¿que te sucede, por que te comportas así? No ves la vergüenza que nos estas haciendo pasar –**vergüenza **dice mi madre, **vergüenza **es la que les hago pasar, vergüenza es lo que siente por mi, su único hijo... no hay orgullo en ellos, no hay placer, ni amor, compresión o algo que nos una como familia y sin embargo son mis padres, me dieron la vida y se olvidaron de mi; no hay nada que nos haga familia mas que la misma sangre que corre por nuestras venas, are que corra esa sangre fuera de sus cuerpos para que nada nos una más...

Un mesero es acercado tímidamente al frente de nosotros por un armadillo con pistolas salidas por todas partes de su espalda, en sus manos esta dos cartas con los platillos que se sirven esta noche, como no nos ha dado tiempo de cenar o preparar algo se nos hizo buena idea ordenar en aquel lugar, escogemos lo que queremos y convertimos este lugar de alcurnia en un restauran de comida rápida y para llevar, que buena forma de acabar con el, no se necesita de bombas, masacres y descuartizamientos para mas, no necesita de disparar ni una sola arma; en un segundo todo esta listo y mis padres son arrastrados a la nave por otros dos androides con dulces rostros de animales de peluche... entre protestas y regaños para mi.

Sra. Spicer: y ¿quien es esa malcriada que esta a tu lado? ¿acaso fue ella la que te dijo que hicieras semejante locura? –me dice mi madre...

Jack: ten cuidado con lo que dices a tu futura nuera, madre... además ya debías de conocerla o no te molestaste en preguntar por la hija del Profesor Membrana, su nuevo socio –la mira asombrado, lo mismo hago al ver que nada dice, era una broma y esperaba que respondiera con algo sarcástico, debe de estar pensado en algo, no ha de estar atenta a lo que sucede en este lugar.

Sr. Spicer: ¿todo esto lo planeo el Profesor Membrana?

Jack: jajajajaj... por supuesto que no, para ser sincero no lo hemos visto en casi dos semanas.

Sr. Spicer: ¿pero no dijiste que estabas con él desde hace dos semanas en...

Jack: vaya que no pones atención ni siquiera a las e-mail que te envió... dije que estaba en casa de la abuela con Gaz Membrana, claro seguro ni siquiera la leíste a fondo por no ser un contrato multimillonario para que firmaras.

Sr. Spicer: Jack, ¿que es lo que quieres? ¿a que has venido?

Jack: mhm... solo he venido para vengarme de ustedes **y** para dejar en claro quien soy a todo el mundo...

Sra. Spicer: Jack...

Jack: shst shst... ya no quiero discutir mas, así que mejor se callan o hago que los callen ahora –ya me tiene arto esta discusión- ¡súbanlos a la nave y colóqueles cinta en la boca o hagan que se duerman!

Sra. Spicer: ¡no Jack, hijo! ¡escuchame!

Jack: Madre: ¿has visto pudrirse a los muertos?... ¿has visto su carne salada servir de alimento a gusanos hambrientos?... ¿su rostro tomar parecido con la cruel textura que tiene el estiércol?... ¿y, en vez del espíritu salvo, vapor pestilente subir rumbo al cielo?... si has visto los ojos de un muerto, sabrás lo que siento por dentro –se calla por fin, sus ojos nos miran aterrados esto va enserio y no tiene escapatoria, los detesto y voy a acabar con ese lazo que todavía nos une, lo cortare cortando sus venas.

Gaz solo contempla junto a mi toda la escena, quisiera saber que es lo que piensa, pero no tengo poderes sobrenaturales que puedan leer las mentes de las personas ¿ella podrá hacer algo parecido? ¿estará leyendo ahora mismo mi pensamiento? No, solo esta cansa recarga su frente contra mi brazo implorando porque nos marchemos de ese lugar, seguro esta tan casada que ni siquiera probara la comida que hemos pedido...

Subimos de nuevo a la nave dejando pasmados a las personas en el restauran, que impresión debimos causar, que forma de arruinar un lugar así, alcazo a ver un hombre asomándose por el hoyo que hemos hecho parece que es aquella persona que estaba con mis padres hace un momento, su rostro tiene una sonrisa... que sorpresa me he llevado, nos esta sonriendo solo se me ocurren dos opciones para tal reacción:

1.- le agradamos al sujeto y esta a nuestro favor.

2.- ya lo tenía desesperado mis padres.

¿Cual será de estas dos opciones?... no importa, aun falta muchas cosas por hacer antes de que podamos descansar por hoy, aun falta porque lleguemos a nuestra base. Escucho el gimotear de mis padres a mi espalda y no siento pena por ellos, los odio y desprecio, ha llegado la hora de que paguen por sus pecados que tanto mal no hicieron a mi abuela y a mí...

* * *

En la caja que abandonara Jack entre los restos de la mansión de Panda Bubba, hay un Sheg gong wu inactivo, un arma que se activa solo cuando la caja es abierta.

Ray es quien la encuentra al remover un poco entre los escombros, débil y aun herido le es imposible abrirla así que solo se la coloca debajo del brazo y espera hasta llegar al templo. Desesperación y tristeza de nuevo los acompaña a su llegada. El Maestro Fung recibe un trago amargo y cruel al recibirlos, aquel muchacho a quien cuido desde muy bebe ha caído en manos de crueles enemigos, desea salir corriendo en su búsqueda pero lo detiene su entrenamiento y fuerza de voluntad, lo detiene las reglas de su templo, sus dos alumnos restantes lo miran con pesar quisieran dar palabras de apoyo y optimismo pero no las encuentran.

Minutos después se disponen a revisar el contenido de aquella caja ¿que habrá dentro? ¿por que era tan importante para Jack?

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas y comentarios... **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**Hola a todo el mundo, antes que nada una disculpa por las faltas de ortografía de nuevo ¬¬, después como alguno se habrán dado cuenta este capitulo lo abre Mandy con un homenaje al maestro Paco Ignacio Taibo I, quien falleciera el 13 de Noviembre de este año, lo hago porque de verdad siento su muerte... admito que él era la razón por la que me animara a leer el periódico, y también las cortas historietas que luego vienen :p... la verdad prefiero escuchar la noticias. Si alguien desea leer algo de este gran monero y escritor le recomiendo los libros de "FLOR DE TONTERIA" y "PARA PARAR LAS AGUAS DEL OLVIDO"**

**Con respecto a este capitulo desde hace tiempo que lo tenia en mente y borradores sobre mi escritorio, no es el mejor pero es uno de los que mas me gusta, por estar casi todo el tiempo bajo las propias palabras y descripciones de Jack, desde cuando se merecía algo así... pero tiene dos terrible errores: 1 admito que talvez esto no vaya mucho con su personalidad y su historia al 100%, esto va solo de lo que me imagino y pienso de él : (, 2 no conozco a sus padres ni siquiera por el nombre, así que esos me los saque de la manga y de algo que leí por estos lugares : )... aunque prefiero no verlos tan OCC si lo son... **

**También admito que quiero insistir en su relación con Gaz, wuaaaa estoy encantado con esta parejita y no se porque :b, me va costar trabajo terminar con ellos...**

**En cuanto al comentario feminista de Lupe en el capitulo anterior en ¡NOTAS DE AUTOR! Fue la opinión que me dio hace poco una amiga cuando leyó mi Fic... mala, no es cierto no es tan machista, también algunos de los otros comentarios que hicieron los otros personajes son opiniones que me dieron algunos amigos... en fin, no apoyo a nadie ni apuestos en primera porque no puedo... como soy quien escribe este fic seria trampa hacer algo así...**

**El ultimo poema que le dice Jack a su madre lo saque de Buba Comix de José Quintero y lleva por titulo Muerte, se me hizo muy bueno espero que les agrade también a ustedes.**

**A por cierto el que acompaña durante la cena al Sr. Spicer y su esposa soy yo... jajajaja... no pude contenerme y decidí salir por un momento en este fic... aunque sea como personaje transitorio, o de relleno, o de fondo, o de adorno ¡PERO SALI! Jajajaja XD... y aparte me conseguí un buen jefe a quien no esperen que salga en este fic... anda ocupado por ahí con la Liga de la Justicia y otras cosas XD**

**Esta próximo el final, tan próximo que podríamos chocar nuestras narices con él... jajajaja... no vemos por ahí.**


	14. FABULA NEGRA, LA ESENCIA DE UNA TRAICION

**DECLARACION: Por lo pronto sigo sin ser dueño de Xiolin Showdown e Invader Zim, respeto a los autores originales, pero no pude contenerme para hacer este fic, sin relación alguna con las tramas oficiales, y solo es para pasar el tiempo de ocio.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Mas crueldad, masacres, sangre, torturas, faltas de ortografía, sorpresas y otras cosas hay en este capitulo... solo apto para gente de criterio madura ¿acaso lo serán ustedes? Queda bajo su responsabilidad el continuar leyendo.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVACION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**FABULA NEGRA, LA ESENCIA DE UNA TRAICIÓN**

* * *

En una habitación completamente oscura, sobre una silla sentada Mandy.

Mandy: no es necesario un océano de sangre para aplacar mi ira, bastara con unas cuantas gotas... siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a dármelas con un terrible dolor.

El piso comienza a llenarse de una sustancia roja oscuro.

* * *

Templo Xiaolin

En medio de una habitación en penumbras hay una mesa, sobre la mesa una caja de metal, junto a la mesa frente a la caja el joven Dragón del Viento, sentado y pensativo.

La caja tiene algo que Jack quería, pero la abandono en el último momento. La caja le pertenecía a Panda Bubba, Jack lo mato para obtenerla hace dos días ¿que habrá dentro de ella?

Con la herramienta adecuada se quito el candado, fue sencillo, los amigos y aliados entraron a la habitación quedando detrás de él, expectantes, interesados por su contenido, ansiosos por ver de que se trataba.

La mira una vez más, orando porque dentro se encuentre un arma que ayude a acabar con ese miserable homicida, orando porque no sea una cruel broma que les juega. Toma con cuidado la tapa de la misma, conteniendo su aliento, concentrándose por ver antes de ver, y se da cuenta que no puede abrirla.

No puede abrirla porque hay un pie desnudo sobre la tapa, que recarga el peso de una persona sobre la mesa. Las sombras la ocultan un poco, temerosos la miran todos, se preparan para pelear contra alguien que puede ser una amenaza. Sus ojos van captando sus formas y descubre que es una mujer.

Pero ella no luce como cualquier mujer, es esbelta y bien proporcionada, su cuerpo cubierto por sucios vendajes, el cabello es demasiado largo, marañado y blanco, sus ojos de un azul profundo, la piel es tan gris como el de un enfermo de anemia, hay algo mas en esa piel, en algunas partes le falta, mostrando la carne viva debajo de ella, marcas negras se ven por toda su cuerpo, como costuras de un viejo y maltratado vestido, al cual se remendó muchas veces. Es eso lo que mas asombra a los presentes, las costuras no son parte de un cuerpo humano, rara vez y solo cuando se hacen heridas muy profunda son realizadas, desaparecen de inmediato dejando cicatrices en su lugar; estas costuras muestran que son viejas por lo negras que se ven y están esparcidaza por todo aquel cuerpo, como si trataran de unirla toda por completo, '_peor que un rompecabezas'_ piensa Ray.

No pueden hablar, el asombro es mucho, no solo por su aspecto, sino porque no saben en que momento llego al templo y porque motivo ha venido, en su mano izquierda sostiene un espada ceremonial de hueso para la santería, un Sheg gong wu recién creado y dormido.

- traición... traición... –susurra de manera casi inaudible, su mirada los recorre una y otra vez, ellos se percatan de que sus ojos no son solo azules sino que muestran locura, un gran dolor y vieja tristeza.

Chase: ¿quien eres?

La mujer suspira con fuerza y baja de la mesa, su caminar es firme y determínate, se dirige al asombrado y joven investigador de lo paranormal, él solo mira inmóvil como se le acerca, su mano derecha es atrapada velozmente por la mano demasiado marcada de la mujer, en esa mano el joven sostiene una espada extraña. La mujer deja en el piso su propia arma, acaricia la espada en manos del otro y cierra los ojos con fuerza mientras se inclina lentamente, su cabeza se agacha haciendo una aparente reverencia al joven frente a ella, solloza intespetuosamente.

Un pasado luminoso, con un futuro prometedor, destruido por algo más que simple locura y corrupción, una joven aterrada por la oscuridad, torturada por las enfermizas obsesiones de "guardianes" y "salvadores", despedazada viva en manos de la bestia-idiota, deseoso de dolor y sangre. Encontrada en las orillas de aguas enfermas, reconstruida con hilos de pescador, revivida con la magia de dioses disfrazados de santos, traída del inframundo para cobrar deudas interminables, para vengar fechorías pasadas, para detener a los demonios de una ciudad, hambrientos del sufrimiento de los inocentes y los indefensos, victimas de accidentes y circunstancias.

-Wayne... Wayne... oh Dios... yo no quería esto...

Por un instante Gretchen Culver regresa de ese abismó profundo dentro de ella, para marcharse de manera inmediata dejando a ese espectro, a veces dominado por la fuerzas de Chango y Onog, quienes son los que mas saben del odio en este mundo y buscan en ella la justa venganza de las almas de los inocentes y el dolor de los victimarios.

Después de un minuto se levanta y los mira a todos, pero en sus ojos hay un nuevo destello, ira e inteligencia, temen porque fuera enviada a acabar con ellos.

Suture: Me llaman Suture –se disponen en forma defensiva- no vine a cobrar sus deudas, sino a contarles cosas –la miran inquietos.

Dib: ¿qué cosas?

Suture: para empezar lo que hay en la caja... y lo que hay es el principio de una traición, una vieja fabula, oscura como cualquier otra pero relacionada, por ahora, con ustedes –dice mirando primero a Dib, después a Ray.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

'Hace siglos hubo un hombre, que vivió de lo que escribía y cantaba en las tabernas, de su magia y sabiduría ofrecida en los pueblos a quien lo necesitara, nació afortunado, venia de una familia de terratenientes, dueños de propiedades y riquezas suficientes para vivir en la algarabía por siglos, pero llego un día en que sus padres lo llevaron en un viaje a una ciudad lejana, durante el camino fueron asesinados por forajidos.

'El Trovador, en ese entonces muy pequeño, quedo solo y al desamparo, camino mucho antes de encontrar asilo en un monasterio oculto en el bosque; los monjes cuidaron de él como a su propio hijo, los años pasaron y fue testigo de un suceso único al que llamaron milagro o designio de Dios.

'Una mañana en que el Trovador cuidaba del humilde huerto del monasterio, vio acercase con un paso muy lento a un caballo tan blanco, que era como una estrella caída en el bosque, estaba sorprendido porque además sobre su frente había un solo cuerno, el cual también resplandecía como diamante puesto en la ventana al amanecer.

'El caballo fue en línea recta asía el Trovador, quien se había levantado para acortar la distancia unos cuantos pasos. Se quedaron atrapados cada quien en los ojos de uno y del otro. Ambos parecían maravillados por su presencia, era como si hubieran sido presas de algún hechizo que se desprendía de ellos mismos, ¿que tiempo duro este? Con exactitud no se sabe, talvez horas o minutos, incluso segundos, pero así estuvieron hasta que uno de los monjes los descubrió. El Trovador fue el primero en darse cuenta de la presencia del monje, pensó que el extraño caballo correría y nunca mas lo volvería ver, pero no fue así, el caballo parecía volver en si cuando escucho los gritos del monje y al ver llegar a los otros dio una ultima mirada al niño cargada de tristeza y se encamino a ellos.

'Nunca le vio mover la boca y él tampoco lo hizo, pero aun así se hablaron mutuamente. Fue casi como un sueño, se vio de repente en un espacio en blanca, no le gusto y una voz le sugirió que creara un rió, imagino el rió y este apareció corriendo a un lado suyo. No le fue suficiente y en un segundo ya estaba rodeado por un bosque, lleno de árboles frutales y hermosas flores por todas partes, también imagino un cielo azul moteado por nubes, tan redondas y esponjosas como la cola de un conejo. Y la voz se escucho fuerte y clara, mientras el caballo aprecia de nuevo.

'Unicornio: Tu espíritu es tan fuerte y grande como tus deseos de vivir, nunca lo olvides pequeño soñador.

'Trovador: ¿quien eres?

'Unicornio: Un espíritu de la naturaleza, hermano del hombre y guardián de la sabiduría y magia.

'Trovador: ¿Puedo usar esta magia para revivir a mis padres?

'Unicornio: No... Es imposible deshacer los hechos del pasado, con solo intentarlo la maldad y oscuridad vendrán por ti para hacerte su esclavo, ¿puedes comprender eso mi joven Trovador?

'Trovador: Si señor.

'Hablaron de más cosas, consejos y enseñanzas que el unicornio dio y que le sirvieron a lo largo de su vida; pequeñas historias, canciones y leyendas le fueron dichas por aquel testigo milenario, mientras ambos se sentaron a la sombra de un manzano. El amor por las letras y la música surgió en él como aquel rió que creo de la nada, prominente y claro.

'Aquella noche hubo muchos movimiento dentro del monasterio, cuando el pequeño Trovador pregunto a uno de los monjes a que se debía, este le contesto que era por el unicornio, el caballo blanco que vio ese día llegar.

'Trovador: ¿por qué? ¿le pasa algo?

'Monje: Esta muy enfermo, por eso es que vino aquí.

'Trovador: ¿y se curara? –el monje lo miro con mucha tristeza y cuando quiso decir algo su garganta se apretó con un gimoteo, miro a otro lugar para que el niño no viera las lagrimas en sus ojo y se alejo en silencio dejando al pequeño preocupado.

'El ajetreo continúo al día siguiente, el unicornio permaneció todo el tiempo encerrado en una de las capillas donde era atendido con dulzura por los monjes, para mitigar sus dolores y el cansancio de los siglos que llevaba encima. Pocos somos los que hemos contemplado una criatura así, que nos parecen objetos de solo fantasías cuando nos hablan de ellos, soñamos con ellos pero no creemos en su existencia, por eso nos suena imposible escuchar decir a alguien que un unicornio decidió que al morir lo haría en un monasterio y dejaría su cuerno como un arma divina, para ayudar a la humanidad.

'Y mas sin en cambio así fue, así sucedió en medio de un bosque, dentro de un monasterio, un unicornio decidió exhalar su ultimo suspiro rodeado por humanos religiosos y un niño, al dejar aquel místico cuerpo le fue retirado su cuerno y fue colocado en una base que le dio forma de espada.

'Los años pasaron y la desgracia llego hasta aquel lugar oculto del mundo: mercenarios, que escucharon relatos sobre tesoros mágicos; las riquezas de varios reyes no podrían igualar el precio de los que fueron dados a los monjes por orden de Dios. La avaricia cegó todo pensamiento, razón, cordura o bondad en aquellos hombres, llegaron de noche armados como soldados que van a la guerra, aun así los monjes tuvieron tiempo para ir por aquellos tesoros guardados con esmero y amor en el monasterio.

'El pequeño Trovador fue sacado con brusquedad de la cama, apenas si tuvo tiempo para ponerse sus zapatos, monto de madrugada acompañado por uno de los mas viejos monjes en un caballo completamente negro; antes de partir vio miedo y dolor en aquellos guardianes y maestros, antes de partir uno tomo con fuerza sus manos.

'Monje: Jura que será un buen hombre, jura que siempre harás y te comportaras como te hemos enseñado.

'Trovador: lo juro –tembló al sentir que aquello era una despedida.

'Cabalgaron sin descanso, para llegar al siguiente día a un pueblo cercano. Buscaron refugio en la abadía de aquel lugar, el niño fue dejado a cargo de los sacerdotes, mientras que el anciano partió de nuevo en otro caballo, con un secreto oculto entre sus ropas, un secreto que de haber permanecido cerca del pequeño Trovador habría de traerle desgracias, los monjes lo amaron tanto como para procurar su bien sobre cualquier cosa, abandonarlo de nuevo fue la ultima opción que hubieran querido no tomar, mas no pudieron evitarlo.

'En aquel lugar el Trovador enfermo de tristeza, estuvo en cama durante una semana, solo el tiempo y el consuelo de sus nuevos protectores lo ayudaron a que se repusiera. Un niño con suerte, en la era oscura muchos huérfanos no corren con tantas oportunidades, pero su destino ya estaba marcado, por fuerzas que van mas allá de nuestra simple compresión.

'El tiempo de nuevo paso, el niño se convirtió en joven, al contrario de lo que muchos pensaron dejo la abadía para seguir un camino distinto al de pastor de fe, pues el amor por la poesía, y la música fue lo suficiente prospero como para hacerle recorrer los caminos de aquellas tierras. Vivió de sus canciones y cuentos, que recitaba de memoria en cada taberna de cada pueblo. En donde se detenía por poco tiempo, escribía y llenaba centenares de pergaminos con cuentos, canciones y sabidurías. Algunos lo creyeron druida, pues el manejo de las letras y palabras no eran su único don, también estaba la magia que el unicornio despertara de lo mas profundo de su ser. Las personas esperaban impacientes por él, en cada pueblo en donde se escuchara el rumor de su cercanía, deseosos colocaban una guardia a cada hora del día, para que anunciara su llegada y así correr a su encuentro, en busca de pócimas, conjuros, consejos, hechizos, canciones e historias.

'Nunca pidió más de lo que podían darle, a veces le bastaba con un gracias y una manzana o una noche junto a un calido fuego para brindar algún conjuro y obtener abundantes cosechas ese año; en otras ocasiones el agradecimiento era más que generoso y se le vio repartír entre los necesitados bolsos con monedas de oro, tenia razones para no cargar con tantas riquezas: las enseñanzas de los monjes, de bondad y humildad, que él prometió respetar; otro motivo era que los caminos del mundo son muy peligrosos, más cuando se viaja con tanta riquezas, y él no iba a dejar de recorrerlos solo por ese inconveniente. La gente no le reprochaba su acto y lo admiraba mas por eso, su llegada vaticinaba buenas cosechas y grandes fiestas, casi se le conoció como un santo, si no hubiese sido porque en ese entonces no se sabia de santos vivos, bueno eso todavía es ahora.

'Cuando el joven Trovador maduro y se convirtió en hombre no había cambiado mucho, ni siquiera en apariencia, sus formas eran tan delgadas y altas como en su adolescencia, a veces tenia una barba algo tupida la cual desaparecía al llegar a un pueblo, su cabello dorado era largo y siempre andaba suelto, sus ojos eran enorme y verde oscuro, miraba con dulzura e inocencia, como un niño, ese brillo que muchos perdemos en nuestra primera juventud él aun lo mantenía vivo, con un fuerza única, eso era lo que hacia que las personas le tuvieran confianza y simpatía. Al alcanzar su madures un príncipe feudal le envió un obsequió, en agradecimiento por un consejo que le ofreció, un muchacho fue en su búsqueda para dárselo cuando este ya partía de aquellas tierras.

'Ciervo: Señor... señor... espere mí amo le envía un obsequio.

'Trovador: ¿acaso no sabe tu amo que no puedo viajar con riquezas? –contesto con amabilidad y calma.

'Ciervo: lo sabe, por eso escogió con mucho cuidado.

'Trovador: vaya... me sorprende, generalmente los príncipes y poderosos no se concentran tanto a la hora de hacerme obsequios, piensan que con gemas y joyas me basta.

'Ciervo: es verdad, eso casi siempre pasa con ellos, pero mi amo no es así, el es muy detallista y cuidadoso, escogió esto con mucho cuidado para usted – y extendió una hermosa bolsa en tela de armiño color morada, el trovador quedo impactado al verla ¿que seria lo que contendría?

'Al abrirla no tuvo palabras de agradecimiento para el muchacho y su amo, que se esmeraron de hacerle dueño de tan magnificas cosas. Si bien no tendrían valor para cualquier ladrón inculto, para él solo podían ser de uno incalculable, abrazo al muchacho como único gesto y se puso en marcha, de nuevo reviso la bolsa para encontrase con una pluma, un tintero y algunas hojas de pergamino.

'Lo primero que se le acabo fueron los pergaminos, en cuanto encontró un lugar cómodo para pasar la noche encendió una fogata muy fuerte y brillante, de inmediato se puso a escribir y no paro durante toda ella y parte del día hasta que de estas hojas no quedo ni una sola libre. Lo siguiente en acabarse fue la tinta en el tintero, sucedió algunos meses después cuando llego a un pueblo, entonces consiguió más pergaminos y de nuevo no paro, pero ahora por varias semanas hasta que de la tinta no quedo ni una gota y descubrió que en aquel pueblo no podía conseguir suministros de la preciada sustancia en ese entonces, de nuevo emprendió su viaje.

'Y la pluma perduro, sobre ella evoco un hechizo sin querer, parte de su mística energía le fue dada. Fue mientras en su camino se encontró con una mujer y su hijo que eran emboscados por bandidos, lo que llevaban les fue arrebatado y al ver que no era poco los ladrones decidieron hacerles rehenes y pedir rescate por ellos, cortarían el largo cabello de la madre y del niño enviarían una prenda hasta las puertas de su morada. El Trovador veía toda la escena desarrollar desde la seguridad de los árboles y arbustos, recordó el fatídico día en que le arrebataran a su familia por avaricia. Al darse cuenta o presentir que al niño un destino peor que el suyo le esperaba decidió intervenir, a pesar de que no viajaba con grandes armas, salto de los arbustos aventando piedras que lastimaron en la cabeza a los ladrones, algunos se alejaron de la mujer, que abrazaba aterrada a su niño, y él se coloco delante de ella como escudo, otros de los malhechores al ver que solo se trataba de un hombre delgado y harapiento regresaron para matarlo.

'Pronto se vio rodeado por los hoscos y vulgares malhechores, la amenaza latente y el miedo lo tomaron como garras que segaron su único movimiento, su mano en lugar de tomar su cuchillo del cinto sacó la pluma de su bolsillo, la agito con fuerza frente a él y signos mágicos brillaron, de un color verde intenso en sus orillas blancas, una fuerte ventisca se libero arrojando con fuerza a los ladrones contra los arboles la mujer se aferro al niño y a la pierna del Trovador, miro su cara y por un instante hubiera jurado que vio sus ojos brillar de un color dorado. El Trovador reacciono al instante incrédulo a su hazaña misma, pero era verdad la pluma tenia como muestra los signos pintados en ella. La mujer y el niño agradecieron su bondadoso acto y le ofrecieron pasar la noche en su hogar, él acepto y al siguiente día se marcho de nuevo por los caminos, armado como nadie podía esperar.

'Aun así se mantuvo humilde de sus canciones, poemas, conjuros y consejos, las enseñanzas y costumbres estaban muy marcados en su vida. Ayudaba a las personas en su camino cuando veía que eran molestados por los bandidos, su pluma creadora de ventiscas desarrollo la habilidad de mantener a sus enemigos inmovilizados en el aire, de esa forma dejo de serle necesario aparecer como héroe y creo temor en esas gentes perversas, _creerán que Dios enviaba a sus ángeles a detenerlos_ imaginaba el trovador con una sonrisa, que aunque no se consideraba un ángel pensaba que si lo había enviado Dios para detener sus fechorías.

'Una noche en que se encontraba reposando en el bosque escucho una dulce voz cantando, peso que podría tratarse de alguna mujer perdida y decidió investigar, a pesar de que aquella voz se escuchaba muy cercana no podía localizarla, anduvo un buen rato escuchando su dulce canto, hasta que vio algo entre los árboles, creyó que se trataba de algún manto blanco y corrió asía donde lo veía, no se detuvo en ninguno momento hasta llegar aun claro y encontrarse con una mujer de pie, tan blanca y hermosas que parecía un rayo de la misma luna llena parada ahí, en medio del claro. Su cabello era blanco plateado y largo, era ella la que cantaba y traía puesto ese manto tan blanco y puro, se sintió hechizado por primera vez.

'Aquella mujer no podía se humana, pero en su rostro no había signos de maldad, así que tampoco podía ser un demonio, talvez fuera un ángel, si, eso tenia que ser, un ángel en toda su gloria había bajado desde los cielos solo para que él pudiera contemplarla. Ella lo miro asustada al darse cuenta de su presencia, parecía que estaba apunto de echar a correr.

'Trovador: ¡no! Espera criatura celestial, por favor espera.

'-¿criatura celestial?

'Trovador: si, eso eres un ángel que ha bajado del cielo.

'-jajajajaja... ¿que cosas dices? ¿acaso eres un ciego? ¿no vez delante de **quien** estas?

'Trovador: delante de una de las creaciones más bellas y perfectas de Dios, nuestro señor.

'-no eres un ciego, eres un soñador idiota... ¡no soy un ángel! ¡SOY UNA BANSHEE!... un hada oscura, mensajera de la muerte, enemiga de los mortales y tú... eres un mortal.

'Trovador: ¡oh, mi señor! ¡¿ángel, que dices?! ¿Acaso me estas imponiendo una prueba, para demostrar mi devoción por mi señor y por ti?

'-jajajajaja... ¿que clase de idiota eres? Otros en tu lugar ya abrían caído presas del pánico, gritado mil injurias y **tú** me ofreces frases poéticas.

'Trovador: Ángel, te pido que dejes esta cruel farsa y me digas como puedo atrever a nombraos.

'La Banshee lo miro sorprendida, aquel Trovador no observaba al horrible demonio, sino que irónicamente la veía como un hermoso ángel, en el tiempo que llevaba viviendo como tal jamás se había encontrado con semejante situación. Decidió dejar de lado la opción de acabar con él y llevarse su alma, por divertirse un tiempo mas torturándolo.

'Banshee: Aliosha- dijo finalmente-¡pero tu deberás llamarme Alioshiel!

'Trovadar: que hermoso es tu nombre, tanto como lo eres tu mi ángel.

'A partir de ese día el Trovador no paso casi ninguna noche bajo algún techo o en algún pueblo, los bosques se convirtieron en su mejor morada, dejo de andar por los caminos, para internase entre los lugares mas lúgubres y poder encontrarse con su amada hada-demonio. Y aquella Banshee parecía disfrutar con su presencia, paso poco tiempo para que se olvidara de su plan para torturarlo y hacerlo infeliz.

'El amor no perdona ni siquiera a el Trovador de corazón puro ni a la Banshee de maligno poder... no, ni siquiera aquellos seres poderos y mágicos pudieron escapar de aquel sentimiento que nos hace simples mortales sobre la tierra.

'Un hombre marcado por el destino, afortunado se creyó, no se dio cuenta del cansancio y la enfermedad que poco a poco fue consumiendo su vitalidad. Un cazador que lo vio caer antes de llegar a la entrada de su pueblo le dio asilo en su choza, donde paso el día y la noche durmiendo, causando la angustia en la Banshee que lo esperaba ansiosa en los bosques.

'Los hombres son seres temeros, la oscuridad y sus criaturas les son aterradoras, no son capaces de soportar su presencia por mucho tiempo antes de desfallecer por el miedo, pero hay algo sorprendente en ellos: su capacidad para obtener fuerza de ese mismo miedo y destruir aquello que se los causa.

'La Banshee se arriesgo demasiado esa noche, al entrar en el pueblo en busca del Trovador, los niños corrieron asustados, llorando a gritos por sus presencia, las mujeres serraron presurosas puertas y ventanas, los hombres nerviosos se apostaban en las entradas armados con hachas y palos. La Banshee ignoraba todo esto, su única urgencia era saber del Trovador, no le tomo mucho descubrir la casa del cazador y en ella a su amado recostado en una cama.

'Para el cazador que la vio entrar de manera intempestiva, derribando su puerta, no fue su apariencia lo que le causo miedo, ella no tenia otra mas que la observada por el trovador, sino aquella atmósfera que flota alrededor de su ser, como el aire mas gélido que uno podía conocer, aquella mezcolanza extraña en sus ojos, donde se muestra algo tan espantoso como los abismo infinitos de oscuridad y nada, aquella energía oscura que rodea su cuerpo, que crea la ultima sensación antes de morir. La Banshee solo camino en dirección a la cama donde descasaba el Trovador enfermo, mientras el cazador salía despavorido en busca de ayuda entre los aldeanos.

'Los gritos y pasos furiosos acercándose en la puerta, el fuego sobre antorchas, la ira rodeando la choza no importaron, las consecuencia de su amor en aquella cama era lo único que la motivaban a seguir exponiéndose de esa manera. Sentada en aquella cama, vigilando con ternura su rostro, preguntándose sobre sus sueños. No escucho cuando entraron los pobladores mirándola con odio, culpándola de la muerte de niños y ancianos en los últimos años, culpándola de males que en nada tenían que ver con ella.

'Fue golpeada y amarrada con fuerza, juzgada de inmediato, condena a morir crucificada y en la hoguera. El Trovador lo presintió en sueños, el fin de su ángel en manos de miles de demonios de rostros desfigurados, pero la debilidad no le permitió ir en su rescate a tiempo. La Banshee no miro al pueblo que le gritaba injurias, le escupía al acercase a ella, le arrogaban piedras que golpeaban su rostro y cuerpo, se refugio en su mente esperando el momento en que las llamas comenzaran a arder, cuando esto sucedió se refugio dentro de si misma para no sentir, su mente se alejo para estar en los recuerdos vividos en los bosques, los primeros tiempos sola, melancólica, y hasta el final con su amado Trovado.

'El Trovador se levanto de la cama debilitado, para poder salir de ella se aferro a lo primero que encontró a su alcance, que fue la lanza del cazador, se apoyo en ella y ando un buen trecho antes de llegar a la plaza central de aquel pueblo, de destino maldito. Con horror vio la luz que provocaban las llamas en las paredes de las chozas cercanas, con inmenso horror olfateo en el aire al fuego, madera y carne quemada, con inmenso dolor vio morir a su amada ángel a manos de aquel pueblo de demonios con rostros de hombre, mujeres y niños.

'El Trovador se lleno de un nuevo sentimiento, ira, aquel que jamás conoció en tiempos pasados a pesar de los sufrimientos en su niñez, y ese sentimiento puede ser grande y tormentoso, puede traer la destrucción y fin de aquellos que lo provocan. La oscuridad que alguna vez rodeara a la Banshee, para convertirla en criatura maldita, lo rodeó a él, le hablo de la venganza, le hablo de locura y maldad, corrompió su bondadoso corazón y lo convirtió en algo peor que un malhechor, lo convirtió en un genocida.

'La vara en la lanza se rompió, la energía mística del trovador le dio alas y signos mágicos, la esencia negra que surgió en él se desbordo por su punta, los pobladores mas cernos no tuvieron tiempo, ni siquiera para sentir el dolor del fuego. El resto corrió despavorido por todas partes sin alcanzar a comprender quien era el causante. Mataron con fuego a su amada, morirían en el fuego todos, nadie pudo escapar y el Maldito Vagabundo se divirtió con su venganza, no miro que en centro de aquella plaza quedo de pie una delgada cruz quemada, no vio el espíritu de la Banshee que se hizo visible por ultima vez, para mirar triste la transformación de su amado, antes de encerrarse en aquella cruz.

'Y un viejo monje que pasaba por aquella noche cerca del pueblo vio las llamas, corrió con la esperanza de poder ayudar a los sobrevivientes, pero al llegar solo vio al Maldito Vagabundo complaciéndose en el enfermizo juego de ver suplicar a un hombre porque acabara con su sufrimiento y vida, por no poder soportar mas el fuego en su espalda y cabeza. El Maldito Vagabundo clavo en su frente la Lanza para buscar a una nueva victima, al percatarse de la presencia del monje pareció que reacciono ante un recuerdo que le causo dolor, luego la oscuridad volvió a hablarle de otro dolor agudo y reciente, lo cegó para que atacara al anciano de fe. Corrió furioso a su encuentro con la lanza apuntando a su persona, el monje fue prevenido del ataque por una voz en su interior, a tiempo salto a un lado para ver nacer el fuego justo en el lugar donde estaba parado, asombrado miro las llamas y luego al Maldito Vagabundo. La voz de nuevo le hablo, con un tono triste, le suplico que utilizara el arma escondida bajo su capa, para que acabara con aquel Maldito Vagabundo, para proteger al mundo de su amenaza.

'Algo deslumbro al Maldito Vagabundo y su mente se aclaro, la voz de aquella oscuridad se retiro a lo mas profundo de su mente. El dolor de niños, mujeres y hombres que solo estaban asustados lo recorrieron por todo el cuerpo como la electricidad. Se sintió como el mas bajo y cruel de los demonios por sus actos. No pudo soportar aquellas atrocidades que él mismo causo y sus manos se aferraron a la Lanza que con la punta bañada en la sangre de inocentes y culpables atravesaron piel, músculos, órganos y huesos.

'El Maldito Vagabundo sintió que algo atravesaba su pecho, el dolor tardo un poco en llegar, por sus labios escapo parte de su vida, escurriendo en un pequeño rió de sangre, después la oscuridad lo abandono por completo, la razón y la bondad surgieron de nuevo en sus ojos, el dolor se incremento al comprender lo sucedido, al reconocer al viejo monje. El ultimo de los amados maestros del Trovador que aun vivía. El monje camino asía él, no pudo mirar su rostro, agacho la cabeza y lloro fuertemente.

'Trovador: MAESTROS PERDONEMEN HE TRAICIONADO TODA SU FE Y AMOR –grito como ultimo suspiro antes de caer muerto en el tierra.

'El monje descubrió el arma maldita en sus manos y la divina, aun en su bolsillo, aunque busco por todo el pueblo, no hallo a sobreviviente alguno, solo la extraña cruz levantada en medio de todas las ruinas en la plaza.

'La voz le pidió al anciano monje que se hiciera cargo de los tres objetos, como hasta el momento había hecho con la Espada del Unicornio. Una tarea pesada y dolorosa, hasta el ultimo momento de su vida fue, llegado el instante en que su cuerpo no pudo mas, encomendó a cada uno de sus cuatro discípulos, que encontró en su larga travesía, una de la valiosas armas. Cuando el fin llego los cuatro jóvenes se dispersaron por caminos separados llevando el secreto de aquellas armas.

'El tiempo y la historia ocultaron del mundo las cuatro armas por los siguientes siglos, las habían dormido bajo tierra, entre viejas ruinas, y lugares encantados hasta hace unos días.

ccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccccc

Suture guardo silencio, los presentes se aferraron a partes de la fabula que parecían llamar su atención poderosamente. Raymundo volteo a ver la caja sobre la mesa, Dojo sintió un estremecimiento en su cuerpo, el Sheg gong wu al fin había despertado.

Dojo: La Pluma del Trovador.

Raymundo abrió la caja y vio a la resplandeciente pluma, al sentir su tacto aquel brillo desapareció, algo triste lleno su pecho, un clamor por buscar la expiación de los pecados de su antiguo dueño.

Suture: ellos se encuentran en tierras sin nación –de nuevo hablo captando su atención- en un poblado entre España y Francia, bajo una antigua casa que perteneció a una vieja familia de criminales.

Chase: ¿por que nos dices esto?

Suture: porque los dioses me lo pide y yo solo estoy para obedecerlos- se giró dándoles la espalda- hay algo mas que deseo decirles - su rostro se volvió a ellos- ella esta por dejar de ser una humana y al igual que yo alguna vez, solo busca vengarse de aquello que la condeno y de esa forma poder alcanzar una paz imposible – sus ojos se encontraron con los de Zim- pero por mas que mate y torture jamás podrá lograrlo, no hay manera de que alcance ese objetivo.

Dib: ¿vengarse? ¿de que?

Suture: no me corresponde a mí decírtelo.

Dib pensaba en sus memorias, los tiempos en que eran niños, tratando de recordar en que momento comenzó a cambiar su hermana, en que momento la maldad se hizo suya. Y se dio cuenta que realmente no lo sabia, no conocía el motivo por aquella transformación y tampoco de cuando sucedió, no conocía en absoluto a su pequeña hermana a pesar de que habían vivido juntos. Suture camino hasta la entrada de aquella habitación.

Suture: talvez... no puedan comprenderlo pero solo a existido una persona que ha llegado a este mundo con la esencia del mal en su corazón –miro su mano, llena de coseduras negras- el resto de nosotros la adquirimos y desarrollamos en diferentes medidas a lo largo de nuestra vida en diversos momentos.

Suture desapareció como el espectro que es, esperando al llamado de los Santos para una nueva misión, sus ultimas palabras no estaban dirigidas para todos los presentes, solo para aquellos que todavía no alcanzaban a comprender o tan siquiera acercase a la verdad.

La última batalla estaba por llegar, Ray ansioso tomo la pluma de la caja, marcharía solo si nadie mas quería acompañarlo en ese momento, iría al encuentro con la muerte solo, de serle necesario. Los amigos y aliados se prepararon, Clay miro a su maestro por un segundo.

Clay: Maestro Fung... si algo me llegara... a pasar... yo.

Maestro Fung: orare porque nada malo les ocurra y regresen a salvo todos juntos –dijo reprimiendo el dolor, las lagrimas con fuerza y concentración.

Clay: gracias, pero por si las dudas –las palmas de su manos se elevaron para mostrarle a su maestro un sobre blanco- hágame el favor de darle esto a mi familia y dígales que lo lamento mucho... que todo fue mi culpa -Su maestro no pudo soportar más y abrazo con ternura a su discípulo

Maestro Fung: no será tu culpa... porque habrás actuado para salvar al mundo, como sea el resulta, nada será tu culpa –Clay acepto su gesto con otro abrazo.

Como resulten las cosas... _no voy a escapar, los detendré antes de que causen mas daño_... como resulten las cosas..._tengo que detenerlos..._ a pesar de que no puedas estar esta navidad con tu familia como querías..._tengo que ayudar a Omi y Kimiko..._ como resulten las cosas_... tengo que hacerlo por mi familia._

Ray también se despidió de su maestro con un abrazo, aunque no dijo nada. Dib trato por ultima vez de comunicarse con su padre, sin éxito alguno, se pregunto si solo su presencia hubiera bastado para detener a su hermana, después de todo parecía que era la única persona que siempre le había importado y respetado en todo momento ¿que clase de relación siempre habían tenido? Montaron sobre Dojo y partieron acompañados por las dos naves del Imperio Irken.

* * *

En una pequeña casita rodeada de viñedos, hay unas viejas catacumbas, que alguna vez se llenaron con el sonido de gritos y llanto, ahora se escuchan el leve murmullo de incoherencias, los sollozos de unos cuantos y los gritos de un hombre. Dentro de la catacumbas hay celdas escavadas en la misma piedra, con personas en el piso, de miradas perdidas e hilos de saliva escurriendo de sus bocas, sobre dos potros dos adolescentes, una chica de cabello negro y un chico de aspecto robusto, sus bocas amordazadas con trapos, para no dejar escapar sus escandaloso gritos, colgada de una pared con cadenas en sus muñecas una chica de cabello púrpura claro desmayada, junto a ella en la misma posición y con una mordaza una mujer que llora desesperada. En una de las celdas una bruja pelirroja mira expectante los sucesos, mordiendo su pulgar por las ansias y el temor.

En medio de la cueva de pie dos adolescentes miran a un hombre en el piso desangrarse, los ataco a traición con una pistola oculta en su saco, pensaba matarlos para escapar, a pesar de que uno de ellos sea su propio hijo, fue la chica quien lo descubrió a tiempo cuando de su saco aparecía el arma, lanzo a su hombro una piedra que lo golpeo con fuerza fracturando y abriendo una herida, la pistola callo a los pies del mucho, su mirada iba de ella al hombre cargada de odio.

Jack: ¿cual es la mejor forma para acabar contigo?... podría humillarte por algún tiempo mas, pero no creo que sea lo correcto.

Sr. Spicer: Jack, por favor detente.

Jack: talvez debería dispararte, como tú acabas de tratar hacer.

Sr. Spicer: hijo... –con solo mencionar esta palabra recibió una patada en el rostro.

Jack: ¡no te atrevas a llamarme así! no tienes derecho y menos ahora que has demostrado lo que sientes con aquella arma...

Su nariz se rompió con aquel gesto, su cabeza quedo en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba su hijo, el rostro casi sobre la fría piedra del piso, sus ojos semicerrados con fuerza, para buscar una forma de salir de todo el problema.

Sr. Spicer: ¿por qué ahora quieres matarme? ¿cual es tu motivo para hacerlo?

Jack: ¿recuerdas cuando era pequeño y llegaba navidad, recuerdas mi rostro de felicidad e impaciencia por abrir los obsequios que Santa había traído para mí, por la cena y el árbol adornado en nuestra sala? ¿también recuerdas cuando llegaba mi cumpleaños, lo feliz que brincoteaba por la presencia de mis amigos, los payasos, los juegos, regalos y el pastel?... –su padre quedo mudo, haciendo esfuerzo por imaginar la escena de cada año, en cada fecha especial que había mencionado el muchacho- no, tu no lo puedes recordad porque no estabas conmigo en ninguno de esos momentos, es mas yo nunca tuve ninguna celebración de navidad o año nuevo o de cumpleaños, siempre estuve solo sin pasteles o regalos, esperándote a ti y a esa mujer –indico con su brazo derecho, mientras que con el izquierdo tomaba el rostro de su padre por la barbilla, para hacerle levantar la vista en la dirección de la mujer que lloraba colgada- echado junto a la puerta como un perro guardián... solo una vez recibí un regalo de parte tuya, era una caja ¿sabes que había dentro? –el hombre negó con la cabeza- jajajaja... una bruja milenaria, de hecho es la bruja que esta encerrada en aquella celda –ahora hizo girar su cabeza con fuerza a donde se encontraba Wuya, que tenia lo ojos muy abiertos y se aferraba a los barrotes- ella me enseño lo que hay en el lado Heylin... ¿sabes que es eso? ¿no? Es una forma en como llaman al mal, solo que los integrantes de ese lado tratan de esclavizarse los unos a los otros, mientras pelean contra unos ridículos monjes xiaolin por armas de poderes mágicos y conquistar al mundo.

Sr. Spicer: Jack lo que te haya hecho esa mujer... yo... no tenia idea de que... –quiso formula una disculpa con toda la información que le había dicho su hijo, pero no estaba muy seguro de como hacerlo, no comprendía muy bien parte de esto.

Jack: ¿sabes? también esta lo que le hiciste a la abuela, no se porque te costaba tanto llamarla una vez por semana, escribirle cartas, preguntarle por como se encontraba, ella era tu madre, ella era la única que realmente se intereso por mi cuando era pequeño –de repente se puso triste, lagrimas amenazaban con salir- ¿por que no fuiste capaz de darle tan siquiera un buen entierro? ella se merecía más que eso de ti ¿por que? – un viejo dolor sale a flote, el estigma que se grabara en la infancia, mostrado al causante la pús convertida consecuencias.

Sr. Spicer: ¡basta! tú no comprendes, ella siempre me causo problemas...

Jack: y con eso lo has dicho todo –sentencio antes de romperle el brazo izquierdo.

Las paredes de toda la cueva se estremecieron bajo el fuerte grito del hombre, este callo al piso deseando quedar inconciente al saber que no habría escape, su hijo no se lo permitiría.

Jack: por quien eres y representas te concedo el honor de morir sin dolor –dijo desatando el poder máximo de la Lanza del Vagabundo, al ínstate el cuerpo del hombre se carbonizo dejando cenizas por marca de su existencia. Como bien dijo no hubo dolor, fue demasiado rápido para permitirle algo así. La mujer cerro los ojos, sintiendo asco por el olor a quemado que se desprendía del hombre, lo soporto para no soltarlo contra aquella mordaza apretada en su boca.

Gaz se mantenía callada, preguntándose en el fondo, en secreto, si aquel hombre no habría tratado en algún momento de hacer meritos con su hijo, recordó todas las veces en que su padre se marchaba dejando solos a su hermano y a ella en casa, era como ser abandonado, dependía de computadoras fría e insensibles para tener la casa y la ropa limpia, para tener la comida y los almuerzo escolares listos, para llevarlos al medico cuando era necesario y para hacerla de tutor delante de los maestros, pero también estaban los cenas familiares que duraban una hora, las navidades en que llegaba con regalos y armas láser para recibir a Santa, las fiestas de cumpleaños en que pasteles impresionantes y regalos sorprendentes llegaban con su presencia, por una hora aunque sea. Su padre podría abandonarlos por meses debido a su noble trabajo, mejorar la vida del hombre, pero siempre trataba de estar con ellos en fechas de importancia significativa para ellos, era una pena que con eso no fuera suficiente.

Gaz: ¿quieres continuar con ella? – indico con la cabeza a la mujer que colgaba de la pared y que empezó a ser vanos intentos de gritos, Jack no le contesto, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, camino unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar detrás de él y colocar su mano sobre su hombro.

Jack: Gaz... ¿que he hecho?... rebase los limites de un simple maniaco... mate a mi propio padre –tomo con fuerza la mano sobre su hombro, dejo escapar los suspiros y las lagrimas- ¿que hice Gaz? ¿que hice?.

Ella se acerco aun más a su espalda y lo rodeo con sus brazos sin palabras, Jack la arrastro al piso mientras seguía llorando. Gaz lo acuno para consolarlo y así estuvieron por un largo rato hasta que logro controlar sus sentimientos de nuevo.

Jack: bueno con esto ya queda claro que soy malvado. No merezco ir al cielo, pero no importa cuando llegue al infierno me are su rey, cueste lo que cueste –dijo con una nueva sonrisa en el rostro mientras se levantaba y ayudaba a levantarse a su amiga.

Gaz: ¿que quieres hacer ahora?

Jack: no estoy seguro... mhm... ¿que te parece si nos preparamos para hacer un viaje a Ciudad Milagro?

Gaz: esta bien, pero antes permite hacer algo –volteo al lugar donde estaban los potros, camino al que tenia preso a la chica y de su mano izquierda surgió una muñeca de rostro dulce y sonrisa inocente. La coloco sentada sobre su pecho y al inste los ojos de la muñeca se tornaron azul brillante y la sonrisa se hizo mas grande mostrando afilados dientes, de sus manos surgieron afiladas y largas uñas. Sarah la miro aterrada, su grito se ahogo detrás del paño que cubría su boca, la muñeca se levanto y primero acaricio el rostro de a aterrada chica con la uña del dedo índice, después con la misma uña corto sus ropas dejando una marca roja sobre la piel por donde paso. Un juego atroz comenzó entre las garras de la muñeca y las viseras de Sarah, mientras Gaz se alejaba acompañada de Jack que comenzaba a hacer planes mentales de como tomarian la Ciudad Milagro bajo su poder. Le tomo tiempo a la muñeca matar a Sarah, pues antes quería experimentar con sus reacciones al mostrarle algunos de sus órganos, cuando estos aun palpitaban realizando sus funciones, bajo el yugo del dolor y el estrés generado por aquellas manitas con largas garras.

Wuya trataba de mirar asía otro lugar con todas sus fuerzas, pero de nuevo su rostro se volvía a dirigir al potro donde era despedaza aquella chica y sus ojos se mantenía furiosamente abierto, para que contemplara toda la escena. No abría escape y la peor tortura para ella estaba por llegar.

* * *

Al llegar a la parte superior escucharon una fuerte explosión, que derribo la pared del ala frontal de la casa, corrieron un poco para encontrarse con los rostros de sus enemigos.

Ray: Jack prepárate, porque esta vez no tienes escapatoria -Pero en lugar de mostrarse alterados o siquiera preocupados les sonrieron con malicia y un brillo de astucia en sus ojos.

Jack: los estábamos esperando, no se preocupen porque tratemos de escapar, no planeamos hacerlo y tampoco dejaremos que ustedes lo hagan –chasqueo sus dedos y al instante aparecieron los poderosos Jackbots y monstruosos muñecos que ya conocían, en un segundo se vieron rodeados sin ninguna posibilidad de escapatoria.

La batalla inicio, los robots atacaban con furia a los guerreros. Hanibal parecía poco interesado y al primer ataque que lo golpeo se dejo caer contra una pared quedándose quieto. GIR por su parte se enfrento contra algunos de los robots antes de ponerse a jugar con los restos que quedaran de ellos, al recibir un poderoso ataque del arma que salía de su cabeza. Clay al verse libre e ignorado por los robots aprovecho su oportunidad y busco por toda la casa a los desaparecidos rehenes, no le tomo mucho tiempo hallar la entrada a las catacumbas en el sótano. Al llegar a ellas se dio cuenta que de igual forma estaba llena de robots que vigilaban en rondas a los prisioneros. Reviso el lugar a fondo y descubrió a las dos mujeres que colgaban de la pared, al cuerpo deshecho de una chica en el potro con una demoníaca muñeca encima y al robusto muchacho que la miraba aterrado, su cuerpo se estremecían con todo aquello. Después observo las celdas con todas aquellas personas tiradas en el piso, a Wuya aferrada y la frente contra los barrotes.

Dojo: Esto parece a una escena de Masacre en Texas –dijo el drago bajo su sombrero- ¿como se supone que los sacaremos de aquí?

Clay se quedo pensativo ¿como hacerlo cuando todo el mundo estaba ocupado con la batalla arriba? seria fácil si tuviera los Palillos Chinos, se haría pequeño y después haría pequeños a los prisioneros, los pondría en sus bolsillos y saldría corriendo del lugar, pero no era él quien ahora poseía aquellos Sheg gong wus, pero no importaba, tenia la Cola de Serpiente, la Esfera de Fung y el Velo de Sombras. Que lo desquebrajaran en mil pedacitos si eso no le servia para sacar a todos del lugar y de inmediato le contó al dragón sobre su cabeza que debían hacer.

En el pueblo cercano a la antigua casa de campo de Lady Spicer se escuchan fuertes explosiones, las personas miran en su dirección, algunos temerosos de que este por resurgir aquella mafia que gobernara sobre el pueblo con puño de acero. Los que recuerdan aquellos días se sientan sobre las escalinatas de las puertas de sus casas, los que no pueden pregunta por aquellos sucesos del pasado, algunos cuenta con temor todo lo que alcanzan a ver en los viejos archivos de su memoria, otros con alegría y unos mas con tristeza.

Pero en aquella casa no se prepara una armada de mafiosos en trajes de sastre, ni se prueban armas de alta tecnología para vender a terroristas, tampoco se realizan rituales de iniciación. Una batalla toma lugar, hombres y un alíen pelean contra maquinas de desfigurados rostros, parodias de juguetes para un niño, y sus dueños malvados.

Chases trata desesperadamente matar a una niña, se ve por los esfuerzos que hace al intentar liberarse de entre los robots que buscan proteger a su dueña. El alíen ocupa su láser y patas de araña para llegar hasta un albino pelirrojo y poder destrozarlo con sus propias manos. Dib se esfuerza dentro de todo el asunto por liberarse de algunas maquinas que han comenzado morder sus piernas y brazos. Ray también trata de llegar hasta donde esta el despiadado albino, con ansias de regresarle los golpes de la jornada pasada. Hanibal mira aburrido la pelea, los robots lo dejaron en paz al ver que no representa gran amenaza para sus dueños y se enfocan en los insistentes guerreros, a lado del fríjol esta la figura transparente de un monje con un poderoso libro en sus manos. El monje se agacha y le sugiere cosas al oído.

Gaz sonríe cuando se encuentra frente a frente con el dragón furioso, su sombra toma forma de punzones afilados y atraviesan uno de los brazos del guerrero.

Gaz: ¿pensabas que te seria fácil llegar y matarme? –le dice estando a un pie de distancia cuando Chase se encuentra con el piso.

Chase: tampoco te será fácil acabar conmigo miserable mocosa –salto contra ella tratando de atrapar su cuello, pero alcanzo a esquivarlo con un sutil movimiento y le lanzo una patada directo a su estomago, él la atrapo en el aire y con fuerza la azoto contra el piso, ella de nuevo se sirvió de su sombra para golpearlo, liberando su pie de la garra. Ambos se median con aquellos ataques, patadas y puños se dirigían con insistencia, una lucha a muerte eso era aquella pelea.

A una corta distancia Raymundo por fin se volvía a enfrentar a Jack. El albino no utilizaba la Lanza del Vagabundo aun, porque quería divertirse con aquel enfrentamiento. Raymundo no utilizaba la Pluma del Trovador, porque no estaba muy seguro de su poder. Aquella pelea se definía entre golpes que se propiciaba el uno al otro. Raymundo recibió un gancho izquierdo en su mandíbula, sintió como esta crujía con el golpe. Estaba débil aun por la pelea del otro día, pero eso no lo detendría, él también lo ataca con un golpe directo a donde se encontraba el hígado de su oponente. Jack retrocedió algunos pasos tambaleándose por el dolor, aferrado con fuerza el lado derecho de su abdomen, mirando con molestia al brasileño.

Ray: ¿qué sucede Jack? ¿es demasiado difícil para ti?

Jack: no, por el contrario creo que tu y los demás me la han puesto demasiado fácil ¿acaso no conocen el significado del "**factor sorpresa**"? –dijo haciendo un gesto con los dedos de su mano simulando las comillas en las palabras remarcadas.

Zim que por fin logra verse libre por un segundo de los robots, lanza un disparo de su láser contra Jack, como no pudo ver a tiempo lo que hacia el extraterrestre el rayo le da en su costado izquierdo. Jack se encoje de dolor contra el piso aferrado a la herida y apretando los dientes.

Jack: a eso me refería –dice irónico mientras levanta la mirada a donde esta el brasileño- he?... jajajaja –comienza a reír cuando descubre que también a Raymundo le toco parte del láser, justo sobre el lado derecho de su cadera, él también se inca por el dolor de aquel ataque- jajajaja... si justo a eso me refería con factor sorpresa... Gracias Zim –y se voltea para enfrentar al alíen a su espalda.

Zim: prepárate humano despreciable, estas a punto de conocer la ira de ¡ZIM! –grito mientras se lanzaba en su dirección. Jack lo esperaba, se puso de pie en un brinco a pesar del dolor, y cuando estaba a un centímetro del alíen le lanzo lo que seria un directo de izquierda que encontró el lugar donde debía de estar algo parecido a un estomago justo en el aire. El golpe lanzo contra el piso a Zim donde se abrazo su abdomen mientras apretaba los ojos- huu... mi Squeedly-Spooch.

Jack: jajajaja –reía mientras metía la mano izquierda bajo su saco, de donde surgió una pistola calibre .414, el arma que hace unos momentos pertenecía a su padre, apunto a su cabeza dispuesto a jalar el gatillo en un momento.

Hanibal se ha comportado como la forma que tiene, una semilla en reposo, esperando el momento para germinar. Destiny el ciego le ha indicado lo primero que debe hacer ahora. El brazo con un potente cañón láser de algún Jackbot callo a cerca de él, lo tomo apuntando muy bien a su objetivo. Y cuando Destiny volvió a susurrarle cerca del oído, disparo con una gran calma contra el piso de aquella casa, esta se estremeció primero dejando paralizados a todo el mundo, escuchando aquel crujir. La tierra se abrió descubriendo un enorme foso que llevaba al fondo de las catacumbas y sala de torturas de la casa, algunas piedras salieron botando golpeando a Jack y arrastrándolo a una peligrosa caída, Chase lo observo y corrió a su encuentro para evitar que se lastimara aun mas al encontrarse con el suelo, cayendo también en aquel foso.

* * *

Raymundo cayó por el hoyo y fue atrapado justo a tiempo por su amigo Clay, que corrió al verlo. En ese momento delante de ellos aparecieron los Nightmare Gaz y Profesor Membrana, con malignas intenciones.

Dojo: HAAAA... AUXILIO –su grito fue escuchado por GIR que rápido fue en su ayuda, haciendo que ambos monstruos retrocedieran de sus amigos con un ataque surgido de las armas en las palmas de sus manos- ¡GIR! Muchacho que bueno que estas aquí –en ese ínstate el robot perdió el interés en querer ayudarlos y se puso a jugar con la mano de uno de los atormentados prisioneros en una de las celdas- oh rayos.

Clay: oye GIR los Nightmare Gaz y Profesor Membrana nos quitaron una orden de tacos, que eran para ti... no podría ayudarnos a tratar de recuperarlos –al inste los ojos de robot se tornaron rojos, se puso de pie en una posición de firmes y con un saludo militar asía el vaquero, para luego salir al ataque de ambos horribles robots.

Dojo: valla que buena idea tuviste –Clay afirmo con la cabeza mientras veía la batalla entre su amigo y los Nightmare.

* * *

Algunos de los robots también se fueron por la caída, chocando contra sus compañeros en la parte baja. Dib se encontró sin más impedimentos para enfrentarse a su hermana, que estaba de pie cerca de él, mirando el enorme hoyo en el piso.

Dib: Gaz –grito, ella volteo en su dirección, brinco a un lado al ver un rayo de luz blanca dirigido contra ella.

Gaz: Dib... esto lo pagaras muy caro –rugió corriendo asía él y soltando un fuerte golpe en su rostro, antes de que retrocediera un paso lo agarro por el cuello. Dib logro zafarse con un fuerte empujón que le propicio a su hermana.

Dib: ¡regrésame a mi hermana miserable demonio! –grito desesperado.

Gaz: ¿demonio?

Dib: si, tú no puedes ser Gaz, ella no era así, no se en que momento te apoderaste de ella, pero quiero que me regreses a mi dulce hermanita.

Gaz: jejeje... crees que soy un demonio que usurpo el lugar de otra... si eso es lo que crees, déjame decirte que tu hermana murió ase 6 años, así que aunque suplique ella no volverá.

Dib: yo la are regresar con la Espada del Unicornio –grito atacándola con el rayo que desprendía del arma, pero lo volvió a esquivar.

Gaz: Cruz de Banshee –Dib tuvo tiempo de hacerse a un lado antes de que aquello lo alcanzara. Zim decidió tomar cartas en el asunto y brinco para caer encima de Dib arrebatándole la Espada del Unicornio. Después se enfrento a Gaz atacándolo con el arma en sus manos, ella hizo lo mismo con la Cruz.

Hanibal vuelve a esperar el momento oportuno, los rayos de luz y oscuridad, de la Cruz y la Espada, chocan en un encuentro midiendo sus fuerzas, para abrirse paso asía sus verdaderos objetivos. Hanibal camina tranquilo con algo aferrado en sus retorcidas raíces, Destiny lo acompaña en cada paso. Cuando llega a las espaldas de Gaz, sus manos se aferran a la espada ceremonial de hueso para la santería que Suture olvidara en el templo, la tomo cuando nadie lo veía y ahora que nadie lo ve lo clava en la espalda de la joven con profundidad, para luego sacarla con violencia cuando esta lo suficiente confundida como para hacer algo.

No hubo grito alguno. Hanibal se aleja corriendo con una riza estruendosa que llama la atención de Dib. Al fin los rayos continúan su camino y golpean en el rostro a Zim, que cae por el foso en el piso, y Gaz. Ella cae de frente, Dib corre a su encuentro y la ve en medio de un charco de sangre, sobre su espalda una enorme herida.

Dib: ¡No! –Suplica al comprender que Hanibal y Zim mataron a su hermana- ¡Gaz, por favor no! – se inclina para abrazarla y llorar desconsolado a su hermana.

* * *

Al fondo de las catacumbas Jack se levanta algo lastimado por la caída, pero no lo suficiente como esperaba, se pregunta el por que y mira que debajo de él hay un rostro de alguien conocido, Chases fruncen el seño al reaccionar.

Jack: ¿Chase? ¿pero como? ¿por que? –Jack se hace a un lado para dejar que el príncipe Heylin se incorpore un poco, pero no habla y solo gira la cabeza para observar al rededor. Jack agacha la cabeza cuando el príncipe descubre el cadáver carbonizado a un lado suyo, los dos potros con los adolescentes en ellos y a las dos mujeres que cuelga de la pared.

Chase: ¿Jack quienes son ellos? –el albino no levanta su rostro e indica primero al cadáver a su lado.

Jack: ese de allá era mi padre –después dirige la mano a los potros- los de allá no los conozco, pero Gaz si –después apunta a las encadenadas- la mujer del vestido elegante es mi madre la otra tampoco la conozco –termina el muchacho. El príncipe lo mira impresionado- ¿que te parece? Yo mismo acabe con... soy un monstruo de lo peor ¿verdad? –poco a poco trata de levantarse, pero Chase lo sujeta por los brazos antes de que lo haga -¿que haces? No vez que podía hacer lo mismo contigo...

No hay palabras de su parte, porque no esta seguro de que decir, quiere comprender pero todavía le cuesta, no quiere juzgarlo porque sabe que se equivocara... ¿quien es el para tan siquiera intentarlo? Talvez el nunca mato a su padre, pero pertenece al mal, no ha hecho realmente algo bueno en siglos, la ultima vez que lo juzgo lo hizo mal, lo subestimo y también lo hirió mucho, no lo hará ahora, no lo volverá a hacer.

Jack: Chase... arghh... –un gemido lo hace reaccionar y abrir los ojos de nuevo, una espada recién conocida surge de la espalda del albino. Las fuerzas se escapan y se deja caer sobre él.

Hanibal: jajajaja –ríe incontrolable- jajajaja... ¿que te pareció eso? ¡La maldición llego a su fin maldita perra! Jajajaja.-Destiny a su lado observa esperando el siguiente acto.

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas y aclaraciones... **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**No es el fin, pero esta muy próximo. Adam Lyon regresa el dinero a tus amigos, aun no es seguro que ganes la apuesta, si me da la gana hago que todos se hagan buenos amigos y terminen en un reino magico lleno de unicornios corriendo por las praderas... jajajaja no es cierto.**

**Freaku lamento no poder acceder a tu petición con respecto a Soul Eater, es difícil voy por el manga 4 y no estoy muy seguro de como hacerlo, además es manga y anime no entra dentro del parámetro que estoy tomando para este fic... pero aun mantén las esperanzas como dije este no es el fin y falta todavía mas por contar.**

**Suture es un personaje salido del comic de LA MALDICION DE SPAWN numero 3 y 4, su historia es muy trágica y una de las favoritas de mi hermana y de mi, el personaje le pertenece a Todd Macfarle si quieren conocer mas sobre ella, les sugiero que la busque en las tiendas de comic, aunque la historia es muy violenta y el estilo del dibujo puede ser uno a los que no estén acostumbrados.**

**La Fabula Negra esa si me pertenece, algunos detalles como el unicornio lo escuche cuando estaba en prep. de una amiga durante un almuerzo mientras estábamos recostados bajo un árbol, me dejo una gran impresión que vengo sacando hasta ahora. De este relato me encantaría escuchar su opinión ya que es originalmente mío, si es bueno, si no lo es, si desbordo en imaginación, si les aburrió, quiero saber si hay esperanzas para mí.**

**¡El Fin esta cerca!**


	15. INCERTIDUMBRE, EXTRAVIADO EN EL DESTINO

**Declaración: No soy la mente tras la creación de Duelo Xiaolin, Invader Zim, Suture**** de The Curse of Spawn, los personajes de Sandman, Mandy de Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Este fic lo hago solo como pasatiempo y sin intención de recibir algún tipo de ganancia monetaria.**

**Advertecia: bueno para que les digo de todas formas lo van a leer ¿no? Solo espero que sean de mentes juiciosas y abiertas a todo tipo de situaciones y cosas, si no no me queda desear que eso lo adquieran al leer este capitulo.**

* * *

**LA TERRORIFICA INVASION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN**

**INCERTIDUMBRE, EXTRAVIADO EN EL DESTINO**

* * *

En una habitacion sumida en penumbra.

Mandy: No lo aceptare. Por más pruebas que haya nunca aceptaré tu existencia.

* * *

Duele respirar...

No es en mi nariz donde inicia este dolor, es en el pecho, donde están mis pulmones. Algo lo oprime con fuerza, estoy desesperado porque ya casi no puedo retener o jalar aire, me ahogo. Duele demasiado.

El dolor me recorre desde la espalda y pecho hasta el brazo izquierdo, no lo soporto, si pudiera lo arrancaría por la angustia que me causa, mi estomago se revuelve y un nudo surge en el, un sabor metálico en mi boca aparece de improviso, invade mi nariz. Esto es aterrador, confuso y doloroso.

Entrecierro los ojos y las fuerzas se van, mis piernas tiemblan... arrght... no entiendo que sucedió, alguien que esta cerca ríe estruendosamente ¿se estará burlando de mi?

¡No es justo! No quiero irme de esta forma, no aun. No de esta manera.

Todo pasa muy lento y aun así no puedo ver nada. Todo luce medio borroso no distingo forma alguna ni colores exactos. Es como una pesadilla.

De repente me siento mas que solo, en un vació prácticamente, entre la real nada, en un espacio en blanco, como en una hoja de papel, como quien sabe que cosa, no puedo describirlo.

Mi cuerpo se aligera, como si alguien me hubiesen quitado una carga muy pesada de encima. Floto arrastrado por algo, asía algún lugar. Estoy desorientado: no se si voy asía abajo, arriba, a la derecha o a la izquierda, no hay mapas para ubicarme, pero no interesa, no puede ser importante a donde me dirijo ahora. Tal vez nunca importo a nadie, ni a mismo, que camino tomara o a que lugar me dirigía.

¿En que momento dejo de dolerme el pecho por respirar? ¿en que momento dejo de importarme? Las risas también se detuvieron. Quisiera sentirme tranquilo pero no puedo estarlo, me sigue pareciendo injusto lo que creo paso, creo... creo que alguien me mato, el solo pensarlo me estremece ¿por que tenia que ser así? ¿de verdad es así como acabamos todos los que...

-rojo...

¿Ehm?... alguien hablo, escuche claro ¿tengo los ojos cerrados? ¿en que momento los cerré? Que torpe, no estoy muerto, solo parpadeé o algo por el estilo. Seguro estaba divagando o tuve alguna alucinación.

Por fin abro los ojos lo primero que veo es una chimenea, calida, con una tenue llama. Un estante sobre la misma, con algunos cuadros, no distingo bien las imágenes en ellos. Anaqueles de madera enormes, repletos de miles de libros en pasta de piel. Una mesita de té, cuatro sofás de forros suaves y negros, un escritorio renacentistas, mas libreros del lado izquierdo y en medio un hombre pintando un cuadro... mhm...

Miro al hombre, estoy sentado en un sofá cerca de él. Diría que tiene un parecido en su rostro al mió. Su piel es blanca, su cabello es rojizo castaño, viste una camisa blanca arremangada para su trabajo y unos pantalones simples de color verde oscuro.

¿Qué puedo decir del cuadro?...

Es bastante horrible, un paisaje deforme. Las obras de Van Gogh, Carrington, Munch y Picazo son más coherentes y realistas que esa cosa: rojo para la nieve en la montaña, azul para los troncos de los árboles, amarillo para el lago, púrpura para las hojas de los árboles (extrañamente estas están bien detalladas como si tuvieran vida propia cada una de ellas) y... rayos, verde para el cielo, personalmente me parece que es un paisaje extraterrestre.

Jack: jejeje... así debe de lucir el planeta de Zim.

-¡oh no, que va!... es otra realidad, un mundo donde las cosas se ven diferentes... ¿pero que digo?, veo que al fin despiertas te tomo tu tiempo ¿no crees?

Jack: ¿tomarme mi tiempo? Pero ni siquiera dormí.

-vamos ¿qué dices? Dormiste por una hora.

Jack: No, es imposible, no recuerdo que me hubiese quedado dormido o en que momento cerré los ojos.

-ha, pues veras fue justo 10 segundo después de que te atravesara la Espada de Suture.

Jack: aja, en ninguno momento me a... travesó... una... ¿Espada de Suture?

-jojojojojo... disculpa pero tengo que retratar ese rostro, el rostro de un ciervo que apenas se entera que esta siendo devorado por lobos... jojojo.

Jack: ¿como te atreves a búrlate de mi? Por si no lo sabias de donde vengo no todos los días nos clavan una espada, por cierto ¿en donde me la clavaron?

-mhm... por la espalda y atravesó tu pecho o si te refieres en que lugar del mundo fue en las mazmorras bajo la casa de tu abuela.

Jack: ¿cuando... sucedió?

-después de que cayeras por el abismó, recobrarás la conciencia, vieras que Chase Young te protegió con su propio cuerpo y le confesaras tus crímenes... mmm... ¿qué tal?

Jack:... –estoy mareado, no se si fue por lo que dijo o por como lo dijo pero mi cabeza no para de dar vueltas.

Trato de reconstruir todo lo que sucedió, de organizar el desfile de imágenes que cruzan velozmente ante mis ojos. Veo el momento exacto, como si yo no fuera aquel muchacho pelirrojo que se dispone a ponerse de pie y alejarse de Chase, por de tras entre las sombras se mueven, la miserable figura de Hanibal. Clava la espada de manera rápida y luego se echa a reír histéricamente. Maldita legumbre, pedazo de... no me gusta esa imagen de mi cayendo confundido sobre Chase, no es agradable ver como mures, pero si es así ¿en donde estoy? ¿y quien es él?

Lo interrogo con la mirada y el no me pone atención, de nuevo trabaja sobre ese horrible paisaje, que molesto resulta el que me ignoren.

Jack: mgrrh... mgrrh... mgrrh...- carraspeo la garganta y él voltea a verme- disculpe pero ¿quién demonios es usted?

-jo, pero que olvidadizo soy, bueno veras me llaman Destruction y soy uno de los siete Eternos ¿te suena conocido?

Me tomo mi tiempo para responder, estoy haciendo memoria de ese nombre... Destruction... si, como que suena algo que leí ¿pero dónde? ¿qué libro fue?

Jack:... Han estado antes de que naciera el universo y el hombre, y se irán cuando el ultimo dios ¿muera? – lo miro confundido.

Destruction: de que eres el Joven Genio no me cabe duda – sonríe.

Jack: ¿y que me dices del Mal?

Destruction: que preferiría te quedaras con solo Joven Genio.

Jack: ¿En donde estoy? Si es el infierno no esperaba que luciera así de bien.

Destruction: jojojo... el infierno... no que va, este es mi estudio personal, aquí es donde he hecho mis mejores obras y donde por ahora me mantengo alejado de mis hermanos.

Jack: oh... ¿y como es que llegue aquí?

Destruction: cree un camino para tu alma, para que pudieras llegar, al parecer lo que te sucedió agoto todas tus energías y el viaje resulto muy duro para ti, estabas hecho un desastre, te arrastrabas por el piso así que te acomode en el sofá y caíste dormido.

No recuerdo nada de lo que dijo, por mas que lo intento no puedo recordar el como carajos llegue a su estudio.

Destruction: no te amedrentes tanto por eso detalles.

Jack: ¿por qué me trajo hasta aquí?

Destruction: porque tengo un hermano mayor –dice y se queda pensativo.

Jack: aja ¿y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?

Destruction: shasss –suspiró, caminó unos pasos y tomó asiento en el sofá que estaba casi al frente de mi- no te dice nada mi nombre –niego con la cabeza- soy el señor de la destrucción en si, me encargo de arruinarlo todo –no lo dudo, basta con ver su "pintura" para saber que hace un buen trabajo- y eso incluye las misma obras de mi hermano Destiny, aunque también lo hago por él, tu sabes. No es muy divertido cuando vas a ver una película o lees un libro y ya conoces el final demasiado bien... yo quiero que mi hermano se sorprenda con algo inesperado, algo que nunca se le pudiera haber ocurrido.

Jack: claro, pero sigo sin entender que tiene que ver conmigo.

Destrucción: oh bien, según me contó una mariposilla por ahí: tu destino era morir de esta forma, revivir, enloquecer, matar a Chase Young, devorar a Hanibal Roy Bean, descuartizar a Wuya y a Zim, comenzar a despedazar a todos los que estaban en las celdas y cuando menos te lo esperabas ser aniquilado por Raymundo Pedrosa con la Pluma del Trovador y La Lanza del Vagabundo, creo que ese era el orden correcto de las cosas ¿que opinas?

Jack: ...

No tengo palabras, no hay forma de contestarle algo lógico o inteligente, esto se parece al sueño mas bizarro que jama nunca haya tenido. Simplemente es demasiado todo lo que esta sucediendo. Es producto de una entidad que juega con nosotros al ajedrez, pero como sabe que va pasar al final del juego lo hace de manera aburrida y desganada. Luego esta entidad tiene un hermanito malcriado que para divertirlo quiere deshacer su juego robándome a mí del tablero. No, es demasiado.

Jack: ¿como se supone que lo harás?

Destruction: no, yo ya hice, el resto depende de ti.

Jack: ¿de mi? ¿pero que se supone tengo que hacer?

Destruction: pues no enloquecer.

Jack: si claro que fácil, no enloqueciendo. Oye ya viste lo que he hecho y aparte lo que me ha ocurrido los últimos días ¿como se supone que no vaya a enloquecer? De hecho ¿como se supone que me resucitaran?

* * *

Destiny ha dejado solo a Hanibal, que no ha parado de reír y jactarse por haber vencido a una antigua maldición, para caminar a donde Chase sostiene entre sus brazos el cuerpo sin vida de Jack. Se detiene frente a él, sin mirarlo siquiera, sin agacharse su voz surge profunda y cavernosa.

**Destiny: no es así como querías que terminara.**

Chase: no es así como quería que terminara.

**Destiny: Este no es el final, no lo permitirás, no lo dejaras ir.**

Chase: Este no es el final, no lo permitiré, no te dejare ir.

**Destiny: En tu bolsillo derecho esta un frasco con un poco de la sopa del solitario Lao Mang, recuerdas, esta mañana olvidaste que la habías guardado ahí, dásela es tu única opción para recuperarlo.**

Chase obedece como todo buen títere hace al sentir que su amo jala de sus hilos.

* * *

Jack: ¡la sopa del solitarios Lao Mang! Eso me volverá un dragón. Chase piensa usarla la sopa para revivirme, seré un dragón inmortal.

Destruction: jojojo... técnicamente si, pero ¿recuerdas que pasa cuando un hombre lo bebe por primera vez?

Jack: pierde el control, se vuelve una bestia salvaje.

Destruction: si y no es lo único ¿sabes que ocurre cuando se utiliza con fines nigromantes?

Jack: no.

Destruction: veras... el arte principal de la nigromancia es revivir un cuerpo muerto con magia oscura o pervirtiendo la magia blanca para curar o inmortalizar, en este arte casi nunca se logra recuperar el alma del anterior dueño, por lo que se atrae otra nueva, generalmente de alguna entidad llena de maldad que ande vagando cerca, pero cuando se logra al igual que la otra alma esta se vuelve en un estado negativo.

Jack: aun mas maligno, eso suena bien.

Destruction: pues no debería sonarte tan bien porque Destiny tenía pensado enviarte a su jardín donde acostumbra a guardar las almas que habrán de servirle en un futuro.

Jack: pensaba convertirme en un esclavo.

Destruction: no, en un esclavo no que digamos, es mas bien un sirviente principal al cual se le encomendad tareas como cuidar y traer buena fortuna a ciertas personas que mi hermano eligiera.

Jack: oh... algo así como un esclavo con honores.

Destruction: sip, así es.

Jack: tienes razón, no suena tan bien como esperaba.

Destruction: Esta escrito que morirías a manos de Hanibal –dice para recalcar algo- después Chase Young trataría de resucitarte, como tu alma ya habrías dejado tu cuerpo y viajado hasta los jardines de Destiny algún ente demoníaco convocado por mi hermano ocuparía su lugar, como criatura enloquecida matarías a Chase Young... Jack ¿deseas matar a Chase Young?

Medito la pregunta con calma. Chase me ha insultado, pateado, humillado, dado de alimento a sus gatos salvajes, traicionado y usado en muchas ocasiones a lo largo de estos últimos 3 años. Más de una vez le hice saber lo que sentía y me rechazo de formas poco corteses, por decirlo de alguna forma. Le guardo rencor, quisiera desquitarme con él por el hecho de preferir a la Bola de Queso por encima de mí, por no intentar comprenderme.

Matarlo no me haría sentir mejor, porque a pesar de todo eso no fu tan doloroso como cuando perdí a mi abuela. No quiero que Chase muera.

Jack: por supuesto que no, él me protegió durante mi caida por culpa de Hanibal. Lo mejor es que le regrese el favor.

Destruction: Órale, bueno entonces tendrás que regresar a tu cuerpo y mantenerte bajo control, te recomiendo para eso la meditación.... ¿alguna vez has practicado el Yoga? dicen que los ejercicios de respiración son buenos para eso.

Jack: así que bien ¿pero aun estamos a tiempo? Digo si ya paso una hora desde que llegue a este estudio...

Destruction: de hecho ya fue una hora y media.

Jack: ¬¬ si como sea ¿no crees que para este momento ya me habrán revivido?

Destruction: una de las ventajas de ser el amo de la destrucción es que hasta el mismo tiempo puede ser despedazado por estas hermosas manos mías, jojojojo...

Jack: ¬¬ asunto resuelto ¿ahora como debo regresar a mi cuerpo?

Destruction: solo debes seguir el mismo camino que usaste para llegar aquí.

Jack: no recuerdo haber visto un camino para llegar aquí, ni siquiera recuerdo los pasos que di hasta este lugar.

Destrution: jojojo... Claro que no recuerdas haber visto un camino, porque ese que abrí para ti no es uno que se deba ver sino sentir. ¿recuerdas lo solo que te sentías repentinamente?

Jack: si

Destrution: fue tu paso por el limbo, solo concéntrate en el momento justo en que moriste –lo miro con miedo y él sonríe- es la única forma.

Si estoy muerto debo regresar al lugar donde morí.

La última escena donde Hanibal gritaba que mi maldición había terminado y se regocijaba por haberme vencido. Chase sostenía mi cuerpo preocupado por la espada en mi espalda. Destiny hablándole de como solucionar las cosas, de que hacer para no perderme. Demonios y espíritus rodeándonos, disponiéndose para ver quien entrara a mi cuerpo. ¡Miserables, ese es mi cuerpo y de nadie mas!

Wuya desde su celda rogando a Hanibal que le sacara de ella, a cambio juraba servidumbre eterna. Hanibal se acercaba a la puerta y con una de sus raíces la abría. Malditos aun no me han derrotado, ya la pagaran cuando regrese a mi cuerpo.

Como sea... he regresado al lugar donde morí, a unos cuantos pasos lejos de donde yace mi cuerpo. Procuro acercarme con cautela y sigilo para tomar por sorpresa a Destiny. Ya puedo imaginar la mueca que hará cuando vea que nada sale de acuerdo a su libro. Aunque hay que admitir que tiene suerte y un buen hermano, uno que siempre se preocupar por él y su amargura de siempre saber todo. Me causa envidia el solo hecho de que tenga alguien que le quiera tanto, se supone que son siete hermanos, vaya que esa es suerte.

Chase levanta un poco mi rostro, su mano derecha se arrastra en una caricia asía mi espalda, se aferra al mango de la espada clavada en ella, velozmente la saca derramando mas de mi sangre en el piso... sniff... Chase me recordó a mi mismo cuando de pequeño trataba desesperadamente salvar a mi dulce abuela. En ese momento ya era imposible que pudiera hacer algo por ella, en este también lo es, según dice el libro del monje ciego cerca de él.

Chase no te preocupes, no dejare que el mismo golpe que a mi me dieran te lo de a ti.

Destiny:** no es así como querías que terminara.**

Chase: no es así como quería que terminara.

Destiny:** Este no es el final, no lo permitirás, no lo dejaras ir.**

Chase: Este no es el final, no lo permitiré, no te dejare ir.

Destiny:** En tu bolsillo derecho esta un frasco con un poco de la sopa del solitario Tao, recuerdas, esta mañana olvidaste que la habías guardado ahí, dásela es tu única opción para recuperarlo.**

Escucho a Destiny decirle sus instrucciones y él saca algo de su bolsillo. Un frasco con un contenido burbujeante y viscoso. El frasco es abierto y su brebaje derramando en mis labios. Para limpiar los residuos en el borde del mismo Chase pasa con su lengua y por ultimo sus labios se cierran sobre los míos...

Es el momento. Los demonios se arremolina a un más para lanzarse en contra de mi cuerpo. No se los permitiré. Corro con todas mis energías entre ellos, mi cuerpo se irradia majestuoso. Los ases de luz que se desprenden de mi destroza a los demonios a mi paso, me hieren, atravesándome como pequeñas flechas. No me detengo. No me detendré por nada. Es mi cuerpo, me pertenece, desdé cuando volví a nacer, no lo escogí pero me acostumbre a él y quiero el destino que sobre el se cierne, el destino que cambiare, la suerte y las responsabilidades que le corresponden.

Siento una calidez reconfortante, una lengua jugueteando en mi boca y el resoplar de una nariz contra mi rostro. Una corriente de aire frió, en cambio, acaricia mi frente, reponiéndome del esfuerzo hecho. Abro un poco los ojos y veo una parte del rostro de Chase. Quisiera entretenerme con esto, pero tengo cosa importantes que hacer. Mi mano derecha encuentra el filo de la espada, la misma que Chase sacara de mi espalda y luego olvidara en el piso a un lado nuestro.

Me aferro a ella a persa de lo doloroso que resulta su filo. Empujo con fuerza a Chase, lejos de mí, fuera del camino y mi locura. En un segundo me levanto y gruño como talvez deben gruñir un dragón furioso. Una cola roja aparece de pronto. Mi cuerpo se llena de escamas rojizas y de algunas blancas. En el aire lanzo la Espada de Suture, esta jira y la atrapo con mi garra draconica por la empuñadura.

Ruidos extraños, cacofonías sin duda, me invaden y trata de ensordecer mis pensamientos, pero soy el amo de mal, muerto y resucitado, listo para aniquilar a la maldita peste que trato de deshacerse de mí. Hanibal esta golpeando a Wuya con brusquedad, se siente poderoso sobre ella. La mira con tanto gusto retorcerse en el piso que ni se ha dado cuenta de mi retorno a la vida. No me arrebatara mi venganza. No escapara de mi maldición.

Jack: ¡ESPADA DE SUTURE! –rugo y el voltea incrédulo al verme resurgir con esta magnifica forma. El Sheg gong wu despierta con aquel característico brillo verde- ¡Hanibal, ven a cumplir con tu maldición!- esta nervioso el frijolito, su terror se nota a leguas.

Se siente bien respirar...

* * *

La Espada de Suture es un Sheg gong wu encargado de traer justicia a aquellos que han atentado contra las personas, que han hecho sufrir a seres inocentes y que sus crímenes son tantos que el cielo necesita enviar a otro antes de que se le juzgue en la otra vida al cruel tirano.

Cada puñalada que da hace sentir el terrible dolor que sufrieron las personas que fueron victimas del miserable Hanibal: el fuego con que quemo sin compasión, el filo de las armas con las que los torturo, los golpes que les propinaba hasta arráncales la vida. Cada gota de sangre y lágrimas que les fue arrebatado dolorosamente es guardada en la esencia poderoso de aquella espada, para entregarla a la habichuela haciéndolo conocedor de sus mas gloriosas obras.

Hanibal no muere a pesar de todo, aunque así lo desea, su inmortalidad se lo impide. En una celda cercana un ave se revuelve por los mismos dolores. El dragón clava contra la pared al fríjol usando la misma Espada. Camina hasta la celda del ave, la abre para atraparla de la cabeza y devorarla. En el acto Hanibal gritaba por el dolor producido con aquel filo, pero esos gritos no se comparan ni en la fuerza o el terror implantados en ellos al ver el cofre de su alma e inmortalidad desaparecer en las fauces de Jack, algunos de los condenados levantaron la cabeza confusos para de nuevo dejarla caer indiferentes.

Jack: **Te dije que la próxima vez la muerte te sorprendería de una forma mucho peor que la mía.**

Hanibal: ¡Maldita bruja!... ¡MALDITO MUCHACHO! –el fríjol agonizaba contra la pared, el dragón se preparo para el ultimo ataque, el que le diera su alma por completo y le regresara la magia y poder que en otra vida le entregara como parte de la maldición a él y al mundo.

Lo arranco de la pared de un coletazo, en el suelo se acerco para quitar la espada de su pecho y clavarla en su frente. Un golpe seco resonó contra la piedra y su cuerpo alimento a la bestia de apariencia enloquecida. No le llevo mucho tiempo. Al acabar respiro con profundices varias veces, la locura y sin razón se van alejando completamente de muchacho semisatisfecho.

Wuya se arremolino en el piso, lastimada y rota como una vieja muñeca olvidada. Jack aun en su forma de dragón se acerca a ella, la espada en mano es clavada en su garganta. La agonía se extiende consumiendo sus sentidos. Los ojos se pierden en la oscuridad, se siente correr en la misma, sin poder seguir algún camino al no verlo y una hermosa mujer de cabellera ensortijada y negra como la noche la recibe con una sonrisa alegre en lo que parece una habitación cerrada, azul y completamente vacía. Wuya se alegra por aquella recepción al otro mundo, su fin llego como estaba escrito pero no fue tan malo después de todo.

Wuya: ¿que sucederá conmigo ahora? ¿a donde iré? –pregunto sin mucha preocupación.

Death:_ eres liberada de tu cargo como hechicera de la tierra y sirvienta de Despair, como espíritu libre serás enjuiciad por tus pecados y probablemente llevada al 7 circulo del infierno, pero no temas si eres fuerte saldrás algún día._

Wuya: ¿no hay forma alguna de evitar ese juicio?

Death: _claro, deberás purgar tus pecados sirviéndome como recolectora de almas ¿que te parece?_

Wuya: ¿podré esta a tu lado?

Death: _probablemente no _-al ver que su rostro se entristecía la consoló con una verdad a medias-_ pero nos estaremos viendo seguido... y si así lo deseas te visitare de vez en cuando para pasar el rato –_Wuya sonrió con la posibilidad de que la hermosa Muerte la visitara alguna veces, sin saber que aquello le estaba prohibido durante su condena.

Wuya: acepto –una luz rojiza y calida se incremento a su espalda envolviendo y encerrándola en el cuerpo de una muñeca de porcelana.

Death: vamos te llavera a la casa de tu nuevo amo –Death desapareció y la habitación se volvió a oscurecer.

Destiny mira al dragón esperando que se de vuelta para acabar con el otro inmortal en el piso. El dragón en lugar de seguir con todo lo escrito en el libro del señor del destino, se sienta a meditar y a trata de controlar su agitada respiración.

* * *

Un terrible grito es escuchado en todo el lugar. Dojo se arremolina en la seguridad bajo el sombrero de Clay. Raymundo se despierta asustado. Los Nithgmares Gaz y Prof. Membrana se paralizan en sus circuitos por el temor que les provoco y GIR cae sobre ellos destrozándoles con un simple ataque del poderoso láser en su cabeza. Metal, tornillos y engranajes saltarón por todas partes.

Ray: ¿que sucedió?

Clay: no estoy seguro, pero ese grito me hizo sentir como la gallina antes de pasar al cuarto de herramientas de mi padre.

Dojo: es el fin... es el fin... les digo que es el fin ¡ESTAMOS ACABADOS!

Ray bajo de los brazos de su amigo y miro en el interior de una las celdas. En ella se encontraba Minina acompañada por Omi y Kimiko. Camino hasta esa celda preocupado.

Clay: No te preocupes están en prefectas condiciones... bueno casi perfectas.

Ray: debemos sacarlos de aquí- comenzó con su labor de sacar a los condenados y ponerlos en la seguridad de la esfera de Fung.

* * *

Oscuridad y silencio...

Siento algo calido cubriéndome, algo suave debajo de mi. Estoy en mi cama, no tengo sueño y tampoco ganas de levantarme. Quiero quedarme unos minutos mas aquí, después veré que hacer.

-Gaz... Gaz... Gaz...

-no molestes

-Vamos Gaz, levante ya, es muy tarde.

-Dib te dije ¡no molestes! –me levanto para empujarlos lejos de mi cama, él cae contra la pared, pero se levanta enseguida con su boba sonrisa

Dib: Gaz hoy es tu cumpleaños.

-¿Y? –le digo molesta.

Dib: hoy cumples 9 años hermanita, vamos a festejar desde temprano –dice extendiendo los brazos.

-no quiero, gracias.

Dib: ¿por qué no?

- porque no y ya.

Dib: pero Gaz.

-pero nada y ahora sal de mi habitación –Dib obedece con la vista agachada- rshht... necesito construir un sistema de seguridad- digo levantándome al fin de cuentas, para despertar bien entro al baño y me doy una ducha con agua fría.

Fresca y despejada regreso a mi habitación y me visto con la ropa nueva que papá compro, todo un coordinado de falda y blusa negra, cepillo mi cabello y lavó los dientes. Me tomo 20 minutos el estar lista para bajas a tomar mi desayuno.

En el comedor encuentro una pantalla flotante que muestra una imagen de mi papá.

Prof. Membrana: buenos días hija y feliz cumpleaños –no respondo, paso de largo y tomo asiento en el comedor- hoy llegare temprano a casa para que podamos festejar.

Dib: que bien papá- victorea tomando la silla junto a mi- ¿y a donde piensas llevarnos?

Membrana: a un nuevo lugar que abrieron cerca de aquí, se llama Pizza del Cerdo... interesante nombre ¿no niños?

Dib: si, mucho –dice pensativo.

Por mi parte los ignoro, no me interesa festejar nada. Me siento tan arrepentida por haberme levantado de la cama, como quisiera no haber despertado, quedarme en esa nada, oscura y calida. Estupido Dib ¿por qué tenias que despertarme?

Después de desayunar algo salimos de casa rumbo a la eskuela, antes de llegar me separo de Dib. El estupido creyó haber visto a una ardilla zombi en la esquina de algún jardín y corrió tras ella. Miro el camino que aun falta para llegar a la Eskuela. No tengo ganas de entrar a clase, no hoy, pero tampoco tengo otro lugar a donde ir. Después de pensarlo por un minuto regreso sobre mis pasos a casa. Seguro Dib no se dará cuenta hasta finalizar las clases.

No entro directamente en la casa, voy al patio trasero y me siento entre los arbustos, dormitando un poco. El tiempo pasa lentamente, no hay nada que pueda interesarme, nada por lo cual quiera seguir en este mundo. Estoy aburrida por la forma en que existo, creo que se debe a algo que los adultos llaman 'depresión por la rutina', algo así escuche en tele hace solo unas noches.

-rrrisshtttíiiin

Un ruido me sobresalta. Alguien ha abierto la puerta al frente de mi casa. Miro el reloj en mi muñeca, apenas son las 10:00, es muy temprano para que papá o Dib hayan vuelto. Me pongo en pie para asomarme por la ventana. Es papá con algunos paquetes entre las manos, seguro se tratan de las compras del súper y algún regalo para mi. Vuelvo al sitio donde estaba a espera que el tiempo siga con su lento andar.

El día poco a poco pierde su claridad, nubarrones negros comienzan a cubrir el cielo. Lloverá, es seguro. Un mal día para festejar, un mal día para nacer. Por fin la mañana es prescindida por la tarde. Dib llega a casa solo y después de un rato me decido a entrar o a intentarlo. Justo cuando estoy en el pórtico mi mano se detiene sobre la perilla a un centímetro de tocarla. Entrar en casa en este día significa fingir, poner una cara alegre y tranquila para no preocupar a un hombre que de todos modos no lo hace casi todo el año por Dib y por mí.

¿Quiero fingir? ¿saludarlo con alegría, recibir un abrazo suyo por felicitación? ¿ir a comer con él a quien sabe donde y sonreír para que piense que todo esta bien y lo estoy disfrutando? ¿que lo estoy pasando bien?

La perilla gira y empujo la puerta asía adentro. Veo a papá parado en el recibidor.

Membrana: ¡Feliz cumpleaños tesoro! –grita con los brazos extendidos, camina asía mi, se agacha y me levanta entre sus brazos. Muerdo mi lengua para no llorar al sentir su calor. Quiero a mi papá lo suficiente como para no preocuparlo, como para fingir y hacerlo sentir feliz con una mascar de mi propia piel sobre mi rostro.

Después se nos une Dib y hace lo mismo, también a él lo abrazo. Salimos de casa hasta aquella pizzería nueva. Un cerdo obscenamente gordo asusta a los niños que viene con sus padres, ellos no hacen caso de los gritos, parece que se burlan de sus propios hijos al demostrar esa actitud infantil.

No hay padre en el mundo que pueda comprender a su hijo, se burlan de su manera de ser, olvidan el como fue ser niño o que alguna vez lo fueron también.

Tomamos una mesa en el rincón cerca de los juegos y ocurre algo extraño. Comienzo a pasarla bien con mi papá y Dib. Me divierto en los juegos con ellos. La piscina de pelotas es el primer lugar. Papá me toma en sus manos y arroja a la alberca multicolor, por un momento sorpresivo siento como si tuviera alas y pudiera volar, luego caigo y me hundo alegremente en ella. Dib sigue el mismo camino, reímos cuando nos encontramos y tomados de las manos nadamos a la superficie, me arroja una pelota, yo toda una ola. Papá ríe fuertemente, nos miramos en complicidad mi hermano y yo. Entre los dos tomamos las manos de nuestro papá y lo jalamos a la alberca, se sumerge impresionado y divertido.

Jugamos un rato más en ella y salimos para dirigirnos a los otros juegos. Un miniboliche es nuestra siguiente parada. Hago algunas chuzas, Dib otras más pero papá se corona como el ganador. Después sigue La Guarida de los Topos y El Mazo, alcanzo a golpear solo algunos y en esto es Dib quien nos derrota. Pero son los videojuegos los que se convierten en mi deleite.

En la primera maquina que tomo comienzo una cacería de naves extraterrestres. Los números cambian vertiginosamente a medida que varias naves explotan con el poderoso cañón láser de mi nave interestelar. El mundo desaparece, la destrucción inicia, siento que una emoción crece en mi interior, una oscura satisfacción por matar a mi enemigo virtual, como una venganza realizada y deliciosa. El tiempo pasa y no me doy cuenta. Papá me sacude violentamente cuando se da cuenta que sus llamados son inútiles. Después de un confuso minuto que me da para que mi cabeza deje de girar dice que nuestra orden ya esta en la mesa. Nos sentamos y unos robots se acercan con una alegre canción infantil.

_Feliz cumpleaños... dudi... dudi... duuuu_

_Feliz cumpleaños... dudi... dudi... duuuu_

_Feliz cumpleaños a ti._

Terminan y el mesero se acerca con una enorme pizza en la mano derecha y un pastel en la izquierda. Papá saca su regalo y Dib saca otro más.

-Feliz cumpleaños –dicen al unísono.

Les sonrió y tomo sus regalos entre mis manos. Abro primero el de Dib y en su interior descubro una agujeta negra que termina con una calavera pequeña. Lo miro a la cara.

Dib: Es un amuleto: la cabeza de una princesa hada demmonio capturada y traída desde Gran Bretaña, dicen que trae una gran suerte.

Después de agradecerle y ponerme el dichoso amuleto abro el obsequio de papá. Se trata de una consola de videojuegos portátil. La he visto en anuncios por todas partes. Una vez cada corte comercial en la televisión se le anuncia como "El Esclavo del Juego, la octava maravilla". También le agradezco a papá por su regalo y río divertida el resto de la noche con la compañía de mi familia...

La oscuridad se abalanza sobre mí. Estoy sola en medio de la nada. Confundida por lo que acabo de ver. No eran mas que un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo.

-Zim- una voz se escucha cerca- Zim- giro en un salto y me encuentro con una muchacha que estaba parada a mis espaldas.

Es alta y delgada, su piel es muy blanca, su nariz es puntiaguda y pequeña, uno de sus ojos es verde agua el otro es azul oscuro, su cabello por un instante es rojo, en el siguiente es multicolor y de el se desprenden algunas mariposas con las alas de igual en los diferentes tonos, ese cabello va cambiando constantemente y todo contrasta en ese extraño rostro. Va vestida de una simple falda azul y una blusa de tirantes anaranjada.

_-Zim- vuelve a decir._

-¿que?- le contesto

_-¿te gusto lo que viste?_

Zim: ¿Fuiste tu quien me lo ha mostrado? ¿por qué?

_-porque es algo que anhelabas saber, Zim tenemos que seguir adelante, no debemos desperdiciar esta oportunidad._

Zim: ¿de que hablas mono-mutante?

_-jijijiji... mono-mutante, esa es buena... jijijijiji... pero ya enserio tengo otros asuntos que resolver y creo que a ella no le gusta el lugar donde esta._

Zim: ¿te refieres a mi humana...

_-si, solo de mi pequeña sirvienta podría hablarte ahora__._

Zim: **mi** pequeña humana sucio y raro mono-mutante –la mujer se limita a sonreír.

_-vamos y trata de no distraerte__ con nada, de no mirar otra cosa mas que solo a mi y mis pasos._

Zim: ¿por qué?

_-porque estas en mi reino, el del delirio, la locura y el caos, y este es un lugar donde fácil se extravían sus moradores y visitantes__._

Zim: ¿como llegue a este lugar?

_-no lo recuerdas –_poco a poco lo hago.

Peleaba contra mi hembra-humana-Gaz en aquella casa, ya que el tonto de Dib no tenía oportunidad de derrotarla. Ese maldito y asqueroso fríjol. Se aprovecho de aquella pelea... ¡MISERABLE, GUSANO, DESPERDICIO DE ARADBORD!... La apuñalo cuando toda su concentración era para mi y mi ataque. Ella no pudo hacer nada para defenderse, no pudo mas que liberar todas sus fuerzas en la Cruz de Banshee, eso fue lo que separo el choque entre la Cruz y la Espada, permitiendo que me golpeara el rayo oscuro que se desprendía de esta.

Mi alma, que raro pensé que no tenia una, fue atrapada por la Cruz de Banshee. Caí al fondo de aquel agujero abierto en el piso. Mi cuerpo debe de estar tirado inconciente o en un estado de estupidez tal que ni siquiera mi Pak podría sacarme de el con una descarga electrica fuerte. En estos momentos debo ser un blanco fácil para cualquiera. Este horrible lugar debe ser a donde son traídas todas las almas capturadas por la Cruz.

Zim: ¡tu eres la Banshee Aliosha!

_-jijijiji... no__, yo soy Delirium la señora a la que sirvió alguna vez Aliosha y a la que sirven la mayoría de las Banshees, Brujas, Arpías, Hadas, Sirenas, Valkirias, Iras y demás niñas de la naturaleza. Casi todas deben cumplir con mis mandatos y enconmendaciones. Hay algunas que sirven a mis otros hermanos, pero Aliosha me pertenecía al igual que me pertenece Gaz._

Zim: ella no te pertenece... ¡La humana Gaz le pertenece a Zim!

_Delirium: __jijiji... que gracioso eres, pero ella me pertenece desde el momento en que mi sombra oscura la encontró y la aceptara como una opción para alcanzar su venganza, desde ese día Gaz dejo de ser una humana, empezó a ser corrompida y trasformada en una arpía._

Zim: pensé que se trasformaría en una Banshee ¿y que es eso de tu sombra oscura?

_Delirium: alguna vez __me llamaron Delicia –_un signo de dolor aparece enmarcando su rostro, parecía envejecer con el recuerdo traído por aquel nombre_- cometí un error ingenuamente, pensaba que los mortales eran tan interesantes y agradables, creí que en ellos podía hallar... pero todo era solo algo que imagine; después de ver la realidad ya no pude encontrar ningún sentido a mi nombre y decidí cambiarlo a Delirium, mi sombra se desprendió de mi y llevando mi oscuridad comenzó a traerme a aquellos que habrían de servir y ayudarme en las tareas que me diera mi hermano, Destiny. Algunas se han negado en servirme y han tratado de cambiar su fortuna, pero mi hermano me ha dicho que no hay forma de escapar a lo que ya esta escrito en su libro... ¿QUE DEMONIOS PUEDE SABER ÉL SI NUNCA HA CONVIVIDO ENTRE LOS MORTALES? ¡A VECES LA VERDAD ESTA OCULTA EN LA LOCURA!_- de repente parece molesta.

No puedo entender de qué rayos habla esa mujer o por que se siente dueña de Gaz y del resto de humanas que han dejado de ser humanas, su historia es demasiado enredada. Conforme avanzamos todo a nuestro alrededor va cambiando a una especie de jardín horripilante... huuuuyyyyy... las cosas que hay. Un paisaje deforme: Las colinas tienen una nieve rojo sangre, los troncos de los árboles son azules, sus hojas moradas, el lago es amarillo y el cielo es de un verde enfermizo. He estado en muchos planetas, he visto extrañas faunas y floras en todo el universo, pero ninguno me resulta tan extraño, horrible y delirante como este.

A lo lejos, entre los árboles, vi por un segundo al mono-amarillo-cabezón Omi junto a una mujer-gato-negra. En ese momento deje de seguir a la rara mujer, para buscar al mono que tan rápido como me pareció verlo desapareció. Cuando di otro paso el camino se bifurcó en varias sendas. Estuve a punto de perder a la sucia y mutante humana, ella solo se reía burlándose de mi.

_Delirium: jijiji... te dije que no te distrajeras con nada, que no observaras otra cosa más que a mi y mis pasos._

Zim: deja de burlarte de Zim y muéstrame el camino hasta mi humana-Gaz.

_Delirium: __espera, un momento el resto del camino solo nos puede guiar otro..._

Zim: ¿quién es ese otro que nos guiara?

-_seré yo quien los guié Zim_ –una extraña criatura apareció repentinamente de entre los árboles. Su voz sonaba tan tranquila. Me hacia olvidar lo grave de toda la situación en la que estaba enredado. Era como si en realidad el tiempo y los problemas no tuvieran ninguna importancia.

Debía tratarse del famoso unicornio de la fabula de la otra rara mujer, pues tenia un parecido con esos entupidos caballos de la tierra y un solo cuerno sobresalía de su frente. Tenia una crin muy larga y tan blanca que reflejaba la luz de una forma fuerte, de igual forma era su cuerpo. Sus ojos azules miraban con profundidad como buscada la verdad a través de mis ojos y cara. El cuerno era sin duda el mismo de la Espada del mono Dib.

El unicornio no dijo nada más y con un solo gesto de su cabeza nos indico que lo siguiéramos entre los árboles. Entramos en una oscuridad tan profunda como en la que anteriormente estaba. En algún lugar podía escuchar el rumor de algún canto. Aquel sonaba escalofriante y triste. Una nube de vapor calido comenzó a expandirse por todo el lugar y al murmullo se sumo el sonido del agua cayendo.

El unicornio se detuvo repentinamente. Con su cabeza nos indico que continuáramos caminando. Delirium se paro enfrente de él e inclino su cabeza haciendo con aquel gesto que una nube de mariposas se desprendiera de su cabeza y chocaran contra la cara del unicornio.

_Delirium: Gracias, tus actos serán tomados en cuenta cuando el fin llegue._

_Unicornio: No he actuado de tal forma solo para que se me tenga en concideración cuando todo llegue a su fin o para que Destiny tenga compasión de mí._

Delirium_ v_olvió a reír tan infantilmente, como si el comentario del unicornio hubiese sido un chiste para larvas. Se alejo un poco, cuando vio que no la seguía se detuvo y se voltio para indicarme que la siguiera con su mano. Camine unos paso pero cuando estuve frente al unicornio volví a detenerme esperando algo, una explicación a toda esta situación.

_Unicornio: la_ _realidad carece de explicaciones sencillas Zim_ –como le estaba dando la espaldad volteé para enfrentarlo y exigirle algo que no me sentía en derecho de exigir- _tienes mas 150 años y aun eres muy joven para comprender al universo. Cada día que pasa te vuelves una amenaza y si estuviera en mi te detendría para que ya no hicieras el mal... a ti y a toda tu raza... pero no pude hacer nada con ella y dudo que pueda hacer algo por ti, simplemente es algo en lo cual no puedo intervenir._

Zim: ¡nadie puede detener al poderoso Zim! –le espete tan seguro de mi superioridad como nunca. El unicornio no replico nada, se había dado cuenta de su nivel tan inferior al mió. Se limito a girar y marcharse lejos perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Yo seguí mi camino asía Delirium, que también reanudo el suyo.

Poco tiempo después llegamos hasta donde se originaba aquel ambiente y ruidos. Pensé que se trataba del centro de la oscuridad. En un lugar mal iluminado estaba una regadera con el agua caliente cayendo en grandes y ruidosas cantidades. Bajo el agua se encontraba una niña pequeña, se trataba de Gaz, que abrazaba sus rodillas mientras no dejaba de llorar. Su piel, en algunas partes, estaba lastimada, tan roja como si se hubiese restregado con fuerza. Era ella la quien cantaba tan dulce y lastimeramente.

Gaz: _ahora te toca vivir_

_Ya habrá tiempo de morir_

_Hazte amigo de _

_La adversidad_

_O nunca serás feliz_

_Y algún día veraz_

_Que la vida es muy corta_

_Para llorar_

_Se tu mismo_

_Eso nunca nadie _

_Te lo podrá quitar_

Me había quedo paralizado al verla en tal estado ¿Que era este lugar? ¿que le habían hecho? ¿por que lloraba de tal forma?

_Delirium: el origen del caos_ –dijo como dándome respuesta a todas mis preguntas. Y se transformo en una sombra de ojos grandes y vacíos. Arrastrándose como una serpiente se acerco a la pequeña Gaz- no puedes librarte de su esencia, de su olor... y también de su sabor ¿verdad? jajaja... nunca podrás hacerlo –Gaz parecía haber notado la presencia al costado derecho de su rostro, levanto su rostro con gran temor, la miro con sus ojos grandes y llorosos. Delirium puso una mano como garra sobre su cabeza clavando sus uñas entre su cabello.

Gaz: vete –rogó –déjame sola

Delirium: me perteneces espíritu cobarde... aceptaste mi sombra, ella te entrego a mi.

Gaz: déjame –la sombra se enrosco sobre ella, Gaz no podía moverse del miedo.

Delirium: así como no puedes líbrate de él jamás podrás hacerlo de mi, tu alma será mi esclava –aferro su rostro con su mano derecha y la beso- bagaras perdida para siempre en mis jardines... has muerto sin conocer tu verdadera fuerza... jajaja

Gaz: ¡NOOO! ¡VETA, DEJAME EN PAZ! –su grito me libero de la parálisis en la que estaba, por fin podría ayudarla.

Salte al frente y la lance legos de mi indefensa Gaz con una patada en su cara. Mi Pak se activo liberando mi láser con el que le apuntaba. A mi espalda podía oír llorar a la pequeña Gaz. Mire con odio a Delirium que volvía tomar su forma real y sonreía inocentemente.

Zim: miserable humana, te are trizas.

_Delirium: jajaja... mejor calma a la niña, es lo que mas necesita ahora__... te prometo que no me moveré._

Volteé pero sin dejar de apuntarle con mí arma. Gaz seguía bajo la regadera aferrándose a su pequeño cuerpo desnudo. Yo no podía permanecer más de 5 minutos bajo aquella agua o me quemaría como acido. Tenia que sacarla de ahí. Extendí mi mano y ella la miro, dudosa de tomarla.

Zim: Sal del agua ahora –siguió mirando mi mano insegura de que hacer. No tuve otra opción mas que abrazarla y sacarla de ahí.

Se estremecía de miedo y talvez dolor por mi contacto. De mi Pak saque una toalla con la que le envolví. Al ser tan pequeña y ligera podía mantenerla entre mis brazos sin ninguna dificultad. Volví mi atención a Delirium que no se movía de su lugar, tal como había prometido.

Zim: Sácanos de aquí.

_Delirium: estarás a su lado desde este momento y hasta que mis hermanos decidan que llego su hora de partir... la protegerás y ayudaras cada vez que te necesite... no será suficiente, pero ahí estarás a su lado, porque así lo has decidido al tomarla entre tus brazos –_comenzó a decir, sin querer mostrar signo alguno de obedecerme.

Zim: basta ya de tus incoherencias y muéstrame la salida ¡O SI NO! –le amenace con mi láser. Ella concentro su mirada en la pequeña Gaz que había dejado de llorar para mirarla.

_Delirium: harás lo mismo por él como agradecimiento__, pero nunca dejaras de servirme, aceptaste mi sombra, sigues entregada al delirio y la venganza... por voluntad propia me sirves al igual que él sirve a mi hermano sin darse cuenta. Y ahora te dijo que no puedes morir, eres una arpía, no es fácil matarte a pesar de una simple puñalada en la espalda... usa las sombras para reconstituirte y sal de aquí._

Hembras de la Tierra, no puedo entenderlas. Un momento parecía que Delirium era una enemiga muy temido para Gaz, y después resulta ser una maestra noble. De que diablos hablaban. Gaz se aferra a mí y algo calido me envuelve. El vapor me siega y debilita. Abrazo con las fuerzas que puedo a la niña para no separarme de ella, no quiero perderla de nuevo.

Gaz: la vida duele.

Zim: te cuidare.

Gaz: no por ahora.

No puedo verla pero la sigo sintiendo entre mis brazos y también aun puedo escucharla cantar.

Gaz: A_hora te toca vivir..._

_Ya habrá tiempo de morir..._

_Hazte amigo de _

_La adversidad..._

_O nunca serás feliz..._

_Y algún día veraz..._

_Que la vida es muy corta_

_Para llorar..._

_Se tu mismo_

_Eso nunca nadie... _

_Te lo podrá quitar..._

* * *

Dib lloraba abrazado al cuerpo inerte y cada vez mas frió de su hermana.

Dib: maldición Zim ¿por que tenias que arrebatarme la Espada del Unicornio? ¿por que tenia que confiar en Hanibal?

Algunas personas se acercaron a él. Solo se percato de ellas cuando una niña en un gran abrigo se acerco aun mas con una extraña y enorme guadaña en mano.

-hola –Dib levanto lloroso y sorprendido el rostro- me llamo Maka y hemos venido –se detuvo dudando en lo que iba a de decirle- por tu hermana.

Dib: ¿por qué? Ya esta muerte ¿que no lo ven?

-no... su deuña, Delirium, aviso a la nuestra que no moriria y ella a su vez aviso Shinigami y al Shinbuse para que enviar a los mejores alumnos a recogerla y llevarla a la isla de Avalon, en su prisión le será imposible escapar –dijo un mucho de apariencia extraña, de traje peculiarmente funebre y cabello que casi era negro a acepción por tres líneas blancas que le cruzaban horizontalmente en el lado derecho.

Maka: Kid no tienes porque ser tan brusco.

Death de Kid: Como sea, tenemos que ir por el dragón rojo en las mazmorras para llegar al anochecer –dijo saltando al fondo seguido por otros 4 chicos extraños, incluso en su forma de vestir.

Dib: ¿hay un dragón rojo en las mazmorras? ¿que esta pasando?

Maka: he... jejeje... veras...

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas y comentarios... **¡NOTA DE AUTOR!**

**¡Oh Diablos! este capitulo fue muy largo y no pude terminar de trascribirlo todo...**** y lo del beso entre Chase y Jack (GUIR se cae al piso y comienza a espumear saliva verde)... **

**Haaagrrrr... casi me mato imaginándolo, bueno estoy exagerando pero si fue muy dificil y pesado describirlo. Claro aun no cumplo con lo prometido a Freaku y a todas las admiradoras de esta pareja ¬¬ y pienso cumplirlo talvez en el siguiente capitulo (ha ver si no me mato ahora si enserio mientras lo hago... de nuevo exagero pero nunca queda fuera la posibilidad de sufrir una embolia)**

**¿Les pareció demasiado complicada la forma de resucitar a Jack y a Gaz por obra de Destruction y Delirium? Espero que si ya que no existe forma coherente de explicar tanto la personalidad como su actuar de estos dos hermanos (los últimos de los que tenia que hablar para adelantar su presentación en el próximo fic que escribiré) y es que ambos son extraños y algo locos (sobre todo la dulce Delirium) y claro como cada uno es el encargado de la destrucción, el caos, la locura y delirios pues tenían que hacerse cargo de estos muchachos de la forma mas extraña que solo ellos saben. Además que por sus personalidades me parece que no están muy en de acuerdo con su hermano mayor Destiny.**

**Destiny: ¬¬* hermanos menores...**

**Sip, hermanos menores.**

**Disculpen el atraso de un meses y las faltas de ortografía... además de que debido a que este es un capitulo que realmente me quedo muy largo el final se atrasara un poco mas de lo planeado... lo siento.**

**Freaku ¿ya viste quienes decidieron aparecer de improviso?... :D.**

**Para Somebody: gracia infinitas por tu comentarios ahora me siento realizado y completo ya puedo dejar este mundo cruel en paz (GUIR camina hasta la ventana de su habitacion dispuesto a saltar cuando se da cuenta que una cadena que va desde su cuello y sale de su habitacion lo retiene en el marco de la misma) oh -_- me olvide de que yame pusieron cadena...**

**Con respecto a que no puedes conceguir comic's así de sencillo entiendo por lo que pasa, cuando era niño tambien me era muy dificil poder compra alguno porque no tenia dinero y porque el unico puesto donde vendia revistas casi no vendia comic por conciderarlos de pocas ganancias... pero cuando entre a la secundaria por fin pude ir a una tienda donde se dedicaban a la venta de comic y en la actualidad pues ya no he ido porque ya no me queda de paso la tienda T_T asi que de nuevo estoy sin poder comics tan seguido, aunque debo admitir que tu caso es mucho peor lo bueno es que tratas de solucionarlo con Wikipedia.**

**El erro del capitulo 8 parece que fue mi pe haber si ya esta sino mientras te repito el nombre de la c****ancion 'Sympathya for the Devil' de los Rolling Stones**


	16. AVALÓN, ¡BIENVENIDA LOCURA!

**DECLARACION: no soy autor ni tengo derechos de las series XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN****, Invader Zim, The Grim Adveture Of Billy And Mandy, Soul Eater, Gargoyle, ****Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends****,** **ni de ninguna otra serie de la que se hiciera mención a lo largo de este fic.**

**Advertencia****: una gran cantidad de sorpresas hay en este capitulo, que es uno de los mas largo y el ultimo, solo apto para personas de mentes juiciosas y maduras.**

**

* * *

**

LA ESCALOFRIANTE INVACION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**AVALÓN, ¡BIENVENIDAD LOCURA!**

* * *

En algún especie de limbo oscuro.

Mandy: ¿Qué es lo que deseas cuando todos tus sueños te han sido arrebatados?

¿A qué te puedes aferrar cuando ya no hay esperanza?

¿En qué puedes creer cuando nadie ha creído en ti?

¿Adónde puedes ir por ayuda en un mundo en el cual nadie te ve, donde a nadie le importas...?

En un mundo sin héroes

Piensa en ello...

* * *

Se han lanzado al foso en lo que pudiera ser un clavado perfecto, artístico y extravagante. Una caída ligeramente peligrosa para cualquier otra persona, pero ellos son expertos en caídas. Saben como moverse en el aire para cuando estén a solo unos metros del suelo lo toquen con gracia, como si el impacto de sus pies y huesos con su peso corporal no doliera ni los hiciera temblar.

Uno a uno ocupa su lugar, pues se dice que la primera impresión es única y es la más importante. Se deciden por tomar una formación sencilla. Black Star a la derecha, Tsubaki a la izquierda extendiendo los brazos para tomar las manos de Liz, en una posición de firmes a acepción de los brazos, y Patty, que se a arrodillado, y Death the Kidd en medio de todo el cuadro con los brazos extendidos y las palmas de las manos así arriba. Una formación sencilla y completamente simétrica.

Death the Kidd: ¡Jack Spicer hemos venido para llevarte a la prisión de Avalon, no pongas ninguna resistencia y te prometo que no te lastimaremos!

Jack: grrraaaarrrrht –el dragón ruge y se lanza frenéticamente al ataque de los recién llegados. Ha recuperado la calma y la cordura, es dueño completo de si mismo. Después de que ha resucitado, no sin hacer grandes esfuerzo, esta dispuesto a defenderse de cualquiera que quiera hacerle daño y separarlo de Chase Young.

Arremete con su fuerza, ellos brinca, se separan en distintas direcciones, mirar a donde se fueron no le es posible, se perdieron entre las sombras. Las hermanas Thompson adquieren su forma de pistolas gemelas y son atrapadas por Kidd en el aire. Tsubaki busca la posición de Black Star, no le es difícil hallarla y corre hacia él. El Dragón rojo olfatea el aire en busca de su rastro, sabe que ahora sus sentidos han aumentado y los ocupa todos para el contraataqué. Se mantiene alerta ante cualquier cosa.

Black Star: PRIMERA NORMA DEL ASESINO: APROBECHAR LAS SOMBRAS PARA ACERCASE A SU PRESA –se a delatado a si mismo, el dragón sonríe a su propia manera – SEGUNDA NORMA DEL...

No tiene oportunidad de terminar, el dragón lo golpea en el estomago con su puño izquierdo. Black Star cae contra un muro, Tsubaki adquiere su forma humana y toma posición de defensa entre su amigo y el dragón. Kidd aprovecha su oportunidad. Su plan sale perfecto, como él quiere que vaya. Necesitaba un factor de distracción para que el dragón no se de cuenta de lo cerca que esta y pueda disparar con precisión, rápido y seguro. Pero el dragón lo sabe. El joven genio maligno Jack Spicer ha usado por mucho tiempo el mismo plan, sabe lo bien que puede resultar, mientras sepas que tu enemigo no conoce la misma técnica. Espera el momento, cuando el martilleo de las arma resuena en el golpe, brinca al lugar gusto de donde se origino el ruido. El salto lo lleva a donde esta el joven hijo de Shinagami.

Jack: jajaja... ingenuo, ese es un truco demasiado viejo –lo sujeta por el saco con una sola garra y lo golpea varias veces en la cara antes de mandarlo a volar junto al otro técnico de armas.

Las hermanas Thompson se molestan por el maltrato que ha recibido su mejor amigo y protector. No están dispuestas a perdonar la ofensa. Tsubaki también quiere regresarle al agresor de Black aquel ataque que le ha lastimado. Rodean al dragón. Patty se convierte en arma, un brazo de Tsubaki se trasforma en una filosa espada. A una orden de Liz, Tsubaki se lanza primero a arremeter contra el dragón, lacera su mejilla y él aprovecha su cercanía para rasgar con su garra el vientre de la hoja oscura demonio. Stubaki cae y rueda en el piso dejando en su camino sangre regada, aprieta con fuerza su adolorido vientre. Aunque Liz esta preocupada por ella no pierde el tiempo, ni siquiera en voltearla a ver, aprieta el gatillo de su hermana y el fuego que surge de la misma da contra el hombro de Jack.

La herida la siente como quemadura. El dragón mira a las jóvenes. Esta intrigado por la capacidad de aquellas chicas, de transformase en armas en un santiamén. Mira a los chicos caídos, reponerse y pararse en un brinco. Lucen molestos ¿será por que han sido humillados por él y porque fueron superados por sus propias amigas?

Jack: ¿que clase de sheg gong wu les da esa capacidad de convertirse en armas?

Liz: ninguno, así es como somos.

Kidd: Liz... Patty

Ambas responden al unísono: ¡si! –Liz salta tomando su forma de arma, ambas caen en manos de Kidd, él las toma con una posición orgullosa. Podrá haberlo golpeado pero su orgullo sigue intacto.

Black corre a lado de su amiga Tsubaki, ella le sonríe haciéndole saber que no es nada la herida que ha recibido, toma su forma de doble guadañas unidas por una cadena. Black la toma y sonríe, esta listo para volver a empezar.

Kidd aprieta los gatillos de sus armas, una y otra vez. El dragón salta esquivado cada dispara lo mejor que puede, a veces alguna bala lo rosa en las piernas, en los brazos o en el torso, pero no se preocupa, ignora el dolor y sigue adelante. Black arremete contra él cada vez que escapa de algún disparo de Kidd, sus golpes son frontales, cuando la bestia esta lejos es Tsubaki lanzada recorriendo la lejanía entre ambos.

En esta pelea, siendo invisible, Destiny se queda cerca, mirando y murmurando molesto por no saber lo que va a ocurrir. Su libro también se estremece lleno de ira, nada debería ser así, esos chicos no deberían de estar en este lugar, no deberían estar interviniendo y Jack ya debía de haber acabado con Chase Young. Han osado contradecir al destino, habrá castigos severos para todos. Destiny esta molesto e intrigado.

Chases despierta confundido. Jack lo noqueo para que no interviniera en ningún momento. Frente a él se alza un dragón imponente y herido. Dos jóvenes lo atacan sin compasión y él los reconoce cuando escucha a una de las pistolas hablarle al dueño que la sostiene.

Liz: ¡lo tenemos acorralado! –Chase mira al dragón, es cierto esta acorralado por dos estudiantes del Shinbuse, la antigua escuela con la que mantiene un pacto de paz. 'No mates a nadie, ni te robes la almas de nadie y se te dejara tranquilo' fue el acuerdo al que llego con el director de la escuela, Shinigami.

¿Intervenir y ayudar a Jack podría significar una agresión a ese pacto? Medita un momento, pero no lo suficiente. No importa lo que signifique debe ayudar a Jack. Kidd es tomado por sorpresa. Un golpe le hace soltar sus armas otro mas lo manda a descansar en un punto cerca de Destiny, el señor del destino va ha aprovechar esta oportunidad para preguntar algunas cosas. Black no se dio cuenta, esta concentrado en el dragón que se debilita ante cada ataque. Con un golpe fuerte de Tsubaki lastimo su hombro, una patada sobre su espalda lo pone contra el piso. Él cae sobre el dragón aplastándolo.

Black: jajajaja... ¡HAS CAÍDO ANTE EL MEJOR Y UNICO... –Chase le da con su puño en la espalda, el golpe lo dobla de una manera imposible pero el joven sobrevivirá a el. Tsubaki es atrapada por Chase, que la utiliza velozmente para encadenar a las hermanas Thompson que adquieren su forma humana.

Una vez que ha terminado camina a donde esta Jack.

Destiny: ¿que esta sucediendo hijo de Shinigami? –le pregunta molesto.

Kid: ¿No lo sabe señor? su hermana Death nos ha enviado a recoger a este dragón y a la arpía que esta inconciente en la casa de arriba –le responde lo mas cortes y educado que puede.

Death sonríe entre las sombras, Destiny la siente cerca y desaparece del campo de visión de Kidd para ir con ella.

Destiny: ¡Death! ¿qué demonios han hecho ahora?

Death: fue obra de Delirum y Destruction para ti hermano, yo solo he enviado por ellos porque serán encerrados en Avalon.

Destiny: grrrarrr –gruñe abriendo su libro para leer lo que ahora talvez pueda ocurrir.

Death: no te lo tomes tan mal, piensa que este cambio es para un futuro mejor.

Destiny: o para acércanos mas a lo inevitable...mi libro esta cambiando, el tiempo que le queda a este universo se ha acortado y todo por el capricho de mi familia. Esto no esta bien. Habrá un castigo fuerte para esta falta.

Death: Así será hermano y espero que sea uno muy severo, porque significara que el cambio habrá sido uno muy bueno y grande –sonreí feliz ante la posibilidad de que el acto de sus hermanos traiga mejores cosas en el futuro.

Death se aleja de su malhumorado hermano para ponerse a lado de Chase y hablarle, decirle en consejo que lo mejor es que permitan que se lleven a Jack. Aquel dragón inmortal necesita un poco de tiempo para meditar y descansar de toda esta aventura.

* * *

En algún rincón de aquellas mazmorras entre escombros, Zim yace inconciente. Por cuarta ocasión su Pak le da una descarga, esta vez despierta. Justo a tiempo para ver librar la batalla entre un dragón de escamas rojas y blancas contra cuatro extraños humanos. Los humanos están muy lejos de ser normales o como a los que comúnmente esta acostumbrado a ver. Tres de ellos, hembras de la especie, tienen la capacidad de cambiar sus formas por las de algún tipo de arma primitiva, pero útil, los otros lucen demasiado excéntricos y son poseedores de grandes habilidades para la batalla.

¿Cuantos años has vivido en este planeta?... _como cuatro_... y pensabas que ya conocías todo acerca de él... _no todo, pero no esperaba que hubiera este tipo de criaturas_... que sorpresa te causa ver este espectáculo, que sorpresa es saber que hay demasiados misterios por revelar aun, este planeta tiene tantos protectores como enemigos... _que fastidio_...este planeta tiene una variada clase de seres demasiado poderoso, no lo sabias, no lo esperabas, no te lo crees.

Zim: tengo que regresar con Gaz -se levanta para verificar su ubicación –maldita sea, se suponía que la tenia entre mis brazos... pero no, solo era un sueño extraño-mira asía la casa en la parte superior, todo lo que recorrió en la caída- debe de estar allá arriba –comienza su acenso asegurándose de no ser visto por los que están peleando en este foso.

* * *

En algún otro lugar, entre los pasillos donde se encuentran las celdas, Clay continúa sacando a los condenados. Raymundo lo protege contra aquellos robots que se atreven a atacarlos, se vale de la Pluma del Trovador, apenas si descubre algunos de sus poderes y le cuesta trabajo todavía controlar las fuertes ventiscas que provoca.

Ray: no debería ser tan difícil, se supone que este es mi elemento -dice molesto.

Clay: tómalo con calma compañero, recuerda que cada vez que encontramos un nuevo sheg gong wu nos cuesta trabajo dominarlos primero.

Ray: tienes razón, pero a Gaz ya Jack no les tomo mucho tener bajo control los suyos.

Algo brillo ante los ojos de Ray, algo parece llamarlo, en un rincón muy a lo lejos de su amigo ¿que debe hacer? Si se aleja quedaría expuesto a ser atacado por algún robot, no podría defenderse y también defender al condenado que este liberando en ese momento. Pero aquello no deja de llamarlo tan imperiosamente ¿que debe hacer?

Ray: GIR quédate a vigilar y no dejes que nadie lastime a Clay –ordena al robot a su lado.

GIR: si jefecito.

Desde un principio Clay planeaba hacer esto solo, debe aprender a tener mas confiar en él. Seguro sabrá con defenderse por su propia cuenta. Ray debe averiguar que es aquello que brilla en ese rincón. Es la Lanza del Vagabundo, lo ha estado llamando... busca al odio, busca la venganza, busca quemar, busca destruir, busca matar, busca a Raymundo. En la Lanza hay una sombra, le susurra a Raymundo algunas cosas.

* * *

Dib abraza a su hermana con fuerzas, ella revivirá en algunos instantes, probablemente este por despertar. Cuando eso suceda tendrán que llevársela, para encerrarla en una prisión de una isla mítica. La joven delante de él le dice que la han enviado junto con sus compañeros para custodiarla hasta que llegue.

Dib: ¿la volveré a ver?

Maka: este... la verdad es que no lo se –trata de sonreír en principio pero después agacha la cabeza al comprender el significado de sus palabras.

Dib recarga su cara contra la frente de su hermana, trata de mantener sus lágrimas, estos podrían ser sus últimos momentos juntos, echarlos a perder por ser un llorón no seria correcto, después de todo rara vez él llora, podrá contenerse ahora. Maka siente pena por él, ojala no tuviera que hacer esto. No le gusta separar familias, no le gusta ver a las personas tristes. Quisiera decirle a Dib que todo saldrá bien, que será solo por un par de años, en lo que su hermana reconsidera sus acciones y su camino. Seria mentir y ella no puede mentir.

Soul Eater: Maka idiota ¿qué hacen? –Dib se lleva un tremendo sobresalto cuando escucha la voz de la guadaña.

Dib: esa cosa hablo... ¿que diablos? –se levanto para alejarse de ella unos cuantos pasos.

Maka: ¡Soul eres un idiota!

Soul: estupida, date prisa en aprisionar a esa niña sino despertara y tendremos que pelear contra ella –urgió la guadaña.

Maka: ¡ya cállate tarado!... escucha –se dirigió a Dib tratando de volver a ganar su confianza- este es Soul Eater es mi compañero de cacería por decirlo de alguna forma, comúnmente mi escuela nos envía cazar a personas que se dedican asesinar a inocentes y Soul... bueno... veras él se come sus almas.

Dib: se come sus almas ¿pero como pueden hacer eso? Han venido por el alma de Gaz... no dejare que le hagan eso a mi hermana... por Júpiter, es solo una niña no pueden hacerle esto.

Maka: lo hacemos para proteger al mundo, pero no te preocupes no hemos venido por el alma de tu hermana, lo juro, la señora que gobierna la muerte desde antes que el universo naciera nos envió para encerrarla en Avalon...

Dib duda sobre que debe hacer, confiar en desconocidos la ultima vez provoco que su hermana fuera apuñalada de forma traidora. Confiar en esta desconocida y su arma parlante podría ser peor, podría robarle el alma y enviarla a la nada.

Es cierto, su hermana... Gaz, a matado a personas, talvez haya matado unas 100 o menos, puede que más, pero se trata de su hermana, su familia. Dejarla con ellos seria traicionarla, aunque él sintió como traición todos sus actos hasta ahora ¿pero que es la esencia de una traición? Suture lo dijo en su historia. El Trovador estaba dolido, la maldad llego hasta él en forma de una sombra que le propuso vengarse, con fuego y muerte. Suture lo dijo. Gaz no nació malvada, la adquirió, seguramente de la misma forma que lo hizo el Vagabundo Maldito ¿cual fue ese momento de dolor?

Maka: oye... si te hace sentir mejor podrás acompañarnos una parte del camino he...

Dib: ¡cállate! ¡No voy a confiar en ti! –No sabe que hacer, no quiere traicionarla.

Delirium no se quedo en su mundo, quiso venir a ver como terminan las cosas para su pequeña sirvienta. Siente a sus hermanos cerca. Dos de ellos, los que peor se llevan, también han venido para ser testigos. Son presencias invisibles para los jóvenes que discuten.

Dream: Delirium –llama a su hermana para que se acerque a ellos, no le gusta estar a solas con él/ella, siempre se han despreciado el uno al otro, cuando Sueño y Deseo se encuentra suelen pelear.

Delirium: hola hermanos –saluda contenta- ¿también les aviso Death de lo que iba hacer? Que buena es ¿qué les parece mi obra? ¿No es genial?

Desire: ¿sabes lo que esto molestara a Destiny hermana? –Delirium se voltea con los brazos cruzados en actitud de molestia.

Delirium: no me importa, yo leí su libro y tengo derecho a cambiarlo si quiero.

Desire: ¿eso es lo que deseas? –él/ella es especial, puede afectar decisiones y deseos con su influencia, incluso la de sus propios hermanos.

Delirium: ¿he?... este... yo... ¡DEJA DE HACE ESO DESIRE! Yo quiero que sean así las cosas y no me importa nada más -Dream sonríe, satisfecho ante la insistencia de su hermana menor, pero sobre todo ante el regaño que recibió Desire por parte de la misma.

Dream: entonces te recomiendo que hagas algo con aquellos chicos, porque no te va a gustar que se terminen matando entre ellos mismos ¿o si?

Delirium: en realidad si... pero supongo que aun no he acabado –se acerca a Dib, Dream la sigue de cerca, no le gusta el que lo dejen con Desire atrás. Delirium se agacha un poco, a la altura de la cabeza de Gaz - ¿ya despertaste? ¿Escuchaste todo lo que discutieron estos dos? –Ella no contesta, abre un poco los ojos mirándola - ¿piensas dejar que lastimen a tu hermano solo para que no te lleven a Avalon?

Gaz: no, supongo que no

Dib: ¿Gaz? ¡Estas viva! –la abraza efusivamente, Maka no puede evitar sonreír ante ellos.

Gaz: si... si, ahora suéltame ya- dice golpeando a su hermano en la cabeza, consiguiendo que la libere de sus brazos – y...mhm... gracias –dice en apenas un murmullo, pero él lo alcanza a escuchar.

Soul: hasshh... pero si eres una idiota ahora nos costara trabajo y tiempo atraparla.

* * *

Raymundo corre, se siente fuerte y dispuesto a una pelea más contra Jack. La sombra a su espalda le dice que tiene un gran poder, puede usarlo para vengarse de todos los sufrimientos pasados y provocados por aquel odioso albino. Cuando esta en la parte mas baja observa al dragón rojo tirado en el piso junto a Chase.

Ray: ¿Chase?... hem, debí suponer hasta donde podíamos confiar en él –esta molesto con el inmortal príncipe Heylin, porque sabe que ha usado la sopa del Solitario Tao para darle poder a Jack.

La sombra le dice que no se preocupe, que Chase también pagara su traición a ellos. Raymundo observa al joven que intenta levantarse cerca de él. Luce extraño, se acerca aun más a él.

Ray: ¿quien eres y que haces aquí? –le apunta amenazante con la Lanza del Vagabundo

Kid: mfhm... me llamo Death the Kid y vine para llevarme a ese dragón rojo a la prisión de Avalon al anochecer.

Ray: te refieres a Jack... no puedo permitírtelo... tengo que matarlo –Kid lo mira extrañado, aquel joven tiene una sombra de locura aferrada a su espalda- debo matarlo, no puedo dejar que se escape otra vez.

Kid: tranquilízate, ese dragón esta protegido por tres de Los Eternos, no te será posible matarlo.

Ray: ¿a no?... observa esto –se aferra a la Lanza presumiéndola delante del joven hijo de Shinagami.

Ray se aleja de él, camina discreto entre las sombras. Death se ha dado cuenta y siente la burla de su hermano mayor, que esta dispuesto a luchar para no dejar que todo cambie completamente. El destino se tiene que cumplir. Jack y Chase deben morir. Death no esta muy segura de que hacer. No acostumbra a contradecir a su hermano mayor, tampoco acostumbra a molestarse con nadie, pero esto le molesta, no esta de acuerdo en que sea él quien tenga la razón, no esta vez.

Death: ponte de pie Chase, van a atacarte ahora.

Chase siente el peligro, algo le dice que se mueva de su lugar. No espera a averiguar de que se trata, obedece a tiempo para ver la enorme llama alzarse en donde ase un momento estaba con Jack.

Death: sigues en peligro corre a la derecha –Chase lo hace rápido- lo vez, esta al fondo, cerca de la escalera –en ese lugar encuentra a Ray, con una mirada de odio no vista en él nunca –deja a Jack en el suelo y detenlo, antes de que él mismo salga lastimado también -Chase vuelve a obedecer. Ray lo espera, cuando lo ve a solo un metro saca la Pluma del Trovador.

Ray: ¡Pluma del Trovador! –el aire se detiene, su cuerpo flota, algo que no siente lo sujeta impidiéndole mover un solo músculo. Kid observa asombrado. Puede ver a su señora Death frente a él con esa sonrisa que siempre lo conmueve, tan perfecta y casi simétrica a pesar de la extravagancia de sus ropas. A Death le perdona esa marca extraña cerca de su ojo, pues a pesar de ello le luce bien.

Death: Kid quítale a ese muchacho su Lanza es un objeto muy peligroso para todos –Kid afirma con la cabeza, se levanta y con calma camina hasta el joven dragón del viento.

En una mano la lanza del vagabundo, en la otra la pluma del trovador. Esta concentrado en mantener a Chases en el aire, piensa dejarlo ver cuando mate a Jack. Será como una advertencia para que no se vuelva a meterse con el templo Xiaolin o con el mundo nunca más. Kid puede ver esa sombra a su espalda, debe arrebatarle la Lanza, pero si lo hace también la sombra podría molestarlo. La sombra es peligrosa. La sombra es parte de una locura parecida o peor que la del Kinshi, debe ser destruida.

Sus armas están muy lejos, pero algo le llama imperiosamente entre las sombras. Un objeto que despide una luz tranquila y pequeña, esta escondida bajo unas piedras que han caído desde la casa de arriba. Primero se acerca a ese lugar. Una espada extraña y en espiral. Su luz es tan tranquila. La luz hace desaparecer la oscuridad, las sombras están hechas de oscuridad. La sombra no esperaba que alguien pudiera atacarle directamente. La sombra de Delirium es atrapada en un rayo de luz blanca, pacifica y hermosa. La sombra que se aferra a Ray esta herida.

Ray es conciente de ese ataque. Los susurros enloquecedores se detiene y él ve al muchacho extraño sostener la Espada del Unicornio en su dirección.

Kid: Espada del Unicornio –vuelve a lanzar el ataque, esta vez directamente contra Ray

De repente se siente tranquilo, un calor confortable lo rodea. Puede ver los ojos azules y profundos del unicornio, pero no su rostro y cuerpo. Una voz lo consuela del dolor que ha sufrido, le dice que todo saldrá bien, pues los hermanos del destino no están conformes con los hechos que han venido sucediendo desde su nacimiento.

Unicornio: no te preocupes, estas personas han venido para llevarse al joven Jack.

Ray: pero Kimiko y Omi...

Unicornio: ellos estarán bien, pídele a ese chico que te entregue la Espada, después deberás entregársela a Dib, así él y yo podremos sincronizarnos y ayudar a los condenados a escapar de su prisión.

Ray: ¿estas seguro? –el Unicornio no le contesta, sus ojos se desvanece y el vuelve a la realidad.

Chase cae al piso, la influencia de la Pluma del Vagabundo se ha retirado. Raymundo luce tranquilo, la ira se le ha pasado. El joven Kid se acerca para asegurase, después le quita de las manos la Lanza del Vagabundo. Aquella arma será llevada a Shinbuse, en donde Shinigami se la entregara a la Señora de la Muerte. Ella después se encargara de entregársela a un guardián. Ya tiene en mente a alguien quien será responsable de su custodia.

Chase regresa a lado del inconciente dragón, Death por fin puede hablarle tranquilamente.

Death: están casados, han pasado por muchas cosas para llegar a este momento, pero debes dejar que se lleven a Jack, es la única forma de protegerlo incluso de él mismo –Chase se estremece, no quiere dejar que lo separen de Jack. Le costo mucho trabajo recuperarlo ¿por que ahora deben separarlos de nuevo? – se que no te gusta pero... piensa en todo lo que harán para destruirlo, piensa en todos los enemigos que vendrán por él.... es mejor que piense que estará por siempre encerrado en Avalon –Chase le cuesta trabajo, pero entiende se levanta con Jack en brazos y camina hasta donde esta Kid liberando a sus amigas.

Liz se asusta al ver acercase al príncipe Heylin, toca el hombro de Kid para advertirle. Kid no escucho ni vio mas a su señora, pero sabe que esta con ellos y que les ayudara un poco a llevar a cabo su misión, no se preocupa por la presencia del príncipe Heylin.

Kid: entréganos a ese dragón y nos iremos en paz, no le diré nada a mi padre sobre tu intervención.

Chase: je... así que eres el hijo de Shinigami... grávatelo muy bien en la cabeza –lo sujeta con fuerza del cuello, Kid se queda tranquilo – no te entrego a Jack solo para no romper mi pacto con Shinbuse, lo hago por él mismo y si tu o unos de tus compañeros –le da una mirada que por un momento le causa temor a Kid- se atreve a lastimarlo lo pagaran con sus vidas –lo suelta y coloca en el piso a su amado albino.

Chase se retira cabizbajo del lugar, ya no puede hacer más por Jack. Cuando pasa a lado de Ray lo mira por un segundo para asegurase que no hay mas odio o temor en él. Ray solo permanece tranquilo esperando a que todos se restablezcan y aprisionen a Jack para estar seguro de que no escapara ni causara más daños. Black Start se repone y al ver la situación suelta un suspiro molesto por no poder seguir peleando. Le pide a Stubaki que adquiera su forma de cadena y sujete a Jack.

Ray: podrías darme la Espada del Unicornio –le pide a Kid, el muchacho mira la Espada – la vamos a necesitar para ayudar a estas personas –señala con la mano a la gente que sigue en las mazmorras.

Kid: comprendo... de todos modos no es un arma peligrosa para nadie.

Patty: he?... nyaajaja, que bonita –le arrebata el arma a Kid – me la voy a quedar

Kid: ¡no Patty, no puedes hacer eso! –le reclama arrebatándole la Espada- aquí tienes... mas te vale usarla correctamente, porque de lo contrario vendremos por tu alma –le amenaza antes de marchase junto con sus amigos del lugar.

Ray: tenlo por seguro.

Después de eso Ray va en busca de su amigo Clay, pues talvez necesite de su ayuda para terminar de sacar a los condenados o eso espera.

* * *

En la casa de arriba Gaz esta dispuesta a enfrentarse a Maka y su compañero Soul o eso es lo que piensan los tres chicos al verla de pie, restablecida de la herida en su espalda y con una mirada de decisión.

Gaz: ¿es la única opción que tengo?- lanza una pregunta al aire.

Maka: hee... pues si te refieres a pelear –dice confundida por su repentina pregunta- pues puedes rendirte ahora y venir con nosotros de forma tranquila ¿que te parece?

Soul: ¡Ay Maka, pero que estupida eres!

Maka: ¡cállate Soul!

Dib: vaya forma de llevarse.

Gaz no los ve, esta concentrada en la presencia a su lado que le responde a su pregunta.

Delirium: te has metido en muchos problemas por buscar tu venganza, si peleas contra ellos, puede que los venzas y termines ganando toda una escuela como ellos, además a un mensajero de la muerta persiguito para aniquilarte y robar tu alma.

Gaz: mmm...

Delirium: necesitas descanso, en Avalon tendrás tiempo de meditar y conocer un poco mas de tus poderes.

Soul: acaso crees que simplemente ella se rendirá y no hará nada para defenderse –le reclama molesto la guadaña a Maka. No hagas proposiciones ridículas al enemigo

Maka: no tiene nada de malo solo proponer, además que importa si de todos modos vamos a pelear.

Gaz: esta bien, iré con ustedes.

Maka: prepárate porque... ¿he?... Soul, creo que ya no escucho bien podrías decirme lo que acaba de decir esta niña.

Soul:...

Maka: ¿Soul?

Soul: que tenias razón...

Maka: ¿en que? –dijo con una sonrisa amorosa.

Soul: ella acepto tu proposición.

Maka: ¡ha!...

Dib: Gaz... ¿estas segura? –su hermana solo le dirigió una mirada calmada. _'será efecto de la Espada del Unicornio'_ pensó al recordar que aquel ataque le había dado de enfrente después de que Hanibal le atacara.

Gaz: Dib... lo que hice... yo

Dib: no te preocupes Gaz, yo te perdono –Gaz cerro sus ojos al comprender que su hermano nunca seria capaz de comprenderla. Los dos eran diferentes y siempre estarían en lados diferentes.

Gaz: adiós Dib.

Dib: adiós Gaz –ella marcho a lado de Maka y su extraña guadaña fuera de aquella casa, en donde le esperaba una pequeña celda con sellos para evitar cualquier intento de fuga. Después de eso Dib baja en busca de sus amigos, era posible que necesiten su ayuda.

Cuando Zim logro llegar a la parte superior de la casa, ya todo había acabado. Pensó en pelear para liberar a Gaz, pero ella lo descubrió primero escondido entre las sombras.

Gaz: _'no intervengas'_

Zim: ¿hem? ¿Gaz, no estas encerrada en esa celda?

Gaz: _'lo estoy, pero tu estas parado en una de mis sombras'_

Zim: hom... entonces trata de escapar utilizando tus nuevos poderes, yo te esperare aquí.

Gaz_: 'no'_

Zim:¿por que no? –dijo molesto

Gaz: '_esta celda tiene cellos mágicos, me seria difícil romper solo uno y eso les daría tiempo para que se den cuenta de lo que hago... además de que debo ir con ellos.'_

Zim: pero...

Gaz: _'!ya te dije no intervengas ahora!'_ –Zim la miro furioso- '_por favor'_ –ella se lo suplica, mirando asía otro lado.

De pie esperando en la sombras. Pensado en si hacer caso de su suplica o simplemente defender lo que es suyo a su propia manera. Maka solo espera a sus amigos, imagina que les toma tiempo porque deben de estar peleando contra el dragón rojo.

Soul: talvez deberíamos ir a ayudarles.

Maka: tienes razón va... – pensó en volver a entrar en aquella casa cuando es atacada por algo que salto de entre las sombras- ¡kyaaa! –salto haciéndose a un lado. Delante de ella estaba de pie un ser extraño de piel verde.

Zim: ¡ríndete ante el poderoso Zim asquerosa larva humana!

Maka: ja... ¡que cretino!

Soul: tsk, este es peor a Black Start ¡Maka acabemos con él!

Maka: ¡si! –utilizando su rapidez llega en un segundo frenté de él, lo golpea en el estomago y de una fuerte patada lo lanza lejos de la jaula donde esta Gaz, quien solo mira indiferente.

Zim rápido se recupera y de su Pak surgen dos tentáculos que van a gran velocidad contra Maka, ella utiliza a Soul para cortarlas, después el bastón lo usa para saltar y acercase a Zim, a quien corta uno de sus brazos y lo golpea en el pecho.

Maka: listo, con esto bastara.

Soul: que fácil fue eso.

Zim: no es tan fácil mono-arma-gusano –dice poniéndose en pie y acomodando su brazo de nuevo en su lugar, tomo a Maka por un brazo y arrebatándole a Soul le coló el lado filoso de la guadaña en su cuello – jajajaja ¡victoria para Zim! –grito preparado para cortar su garganta. Maka se libro de él con un golpe de su codo en el pecho y en una patada asía atrás, recuperando a Soul.

Gaz: seria bueno que hablaras con él.

Maka: ¡¿que?!... ¡como se supone que voy a hablar con él si esta como una cabra! –Zim aprovecho su distracción volviendo a atacarle con su láser, que apenas si logro esquivar.

Soul: Maka deja de perder el tiempo con ella y estate atenta.

Delirium suspiro cansada y volteo a ver a su hermano/a Desire, con un rostro de oveja perdida.

Desire: ¿que?

Delirium: ¿hermano podrías ir a hablar con Zim por miiiiiiii? –le suplico con la manos juntas.

Desire: ¿que? Pero si eso es cosa tuya ¡no lo haré!

Delirium: anda di que si hermanito mió –volvió a suplicar mas cerca de su rostro.

Desire: haaagrrrrr... esta bien.

Delirium: ¡gracias! –grito mientras abrazaba a su hermano.

Desire: heeishhhh... al menos deja que me mueva para ir con él.

Zim siguió peleando contra Maka y Soul. La diferencia de la batalla que había visto en las mazmorras consistía en que aquellas chicas se transformaban de inmediato a sus formas humanas para proteger a sus amigos, en cambio aquí parece que es Maka la que estaba dispuesta a no caer tan fácil y proteger su arma, se sentía en ventaja debido a eso, aun así no era fácil vencerlos. Desire camina tranquilo a su lado. Se toma su tiempo para hablarle.

Desire: deja ya de pelear, esto no le hará ningún bien a ella.

Zim: ¡no! –grito esquivando un ataque de Soul.

Desire: necesita marchase con ellos, necesita descansar, necesita tiempo para meditar.

Zim: ¡no, ya casi los derroto!

Maka: sueñas.

Desire: pero ella quiere ir con ellos dale ese tiempo que desea, ya llegara el tiempo para que puedas estar con ella -Zim golpe en la cara a Maka arrogándola lejos, se quedo de pie pensativo, mirando a la celda donde estaba encerrada Gaz. Sus ojos cerrados como de costumbre, sentada en un rincón de la misma, tranquila, esperando el momento para irse. Ni siquiera Dib estaba cerca para atacarla o para ayudarle.

Zim: ¿me llamaras si me necesitas? –le pregunto.

Gaz: tal vez.

Zim: no, tu me llamaras si me necesitas ¡es una orden! –dijo antes de extender las patas de araña en su Pak y retirarse del lugar.

Maka: ahy... ahy... –Soul tomo su forma humana y sostuvo en sus brazos a su amiga

Soul: ¡Maka estas bien!

Maka: si... pero vamos, debemos derrotar a ese chico extraño.

Gaz: ya se fue.

Maka: he... ¿lo dices enserio? –no respondió, pero Maka no pudo sentir la cercanía de su alma –se marcho.

Poco después sus amigos llegaron con Jack inconciente y en su forma real encadenado. Partieron tan pronto estuvo dentro de la celda rumbo a Bretaña para ir en busca de la isla de Avalon sobre balsas de madera. Cuando Jack despertó la tarde se desangraba en los últimos rayos de sol, pintando las nubes de un color rosado. Gaz le explico en donde estaban y asía donde se dirigían. Jack estaba furioso por haber sido vencido en aquella batalla, no podía escapar de aquella celda, lo sabia, los cellos eran poderosos, talvez tendría su oportunidad cuando llegara a Avalon.

No fue así, a su llegada en la noche ya los esperaban un grupo de criaturas extrañas y poderosas. Los actuales guardianes de un castillo, erigido por una antigua reina hada en nombre del rey Arturo. De día sin vida la piedra permanece, pero de noche la vida llega hasta ella. Conocidos en la edad oscura como Gárgolas, dejaron la tierra de los mortales por una traición, escondidos en estas tierras por 3 humanos, han jurado lealtad a los dioses legendarios y juraron proteger el castillo hasta el retorno del Rey, el cual será cuando la verdadera Espada Excalibur despierte.

Gaz: te serán difíciles de vencer, Jack.

Jack: no si me ayudas, he recuperado mis poderes y también adquirí otros, ayúdame y podremos continuar con nuestro plan.

Gaz: no, estoy muy cansada.

Jack: ja... que cobarde te has vuelto.

Gaz: y tu un engreído estupido –Jack se resigno, al no contar con su ayuda. En números se encontraba en desigualdad y sin posibilidades.

Death: no te resistas joven Jack, esto te sentara bien, necesitas el tiempo que se te ofrece en este lugar... –le hablo desde una isla lejana.

Jack: haaa –suspiro- supongo que me vendrían bien unas vacaciones.

Fue separado de su amiga, llevado a una celda en lo más profundo del castillo y bajo la extrita vigilancia de gárgolas y otras criaturas oriundas de la isla.

* * *

El tiempo ha pasado

Ya va como un mes que estoy aquí encerrado, para ser franco perdí la cuenta, cuando me cambiaron de celda, porque tenia marcados los días en la pared. No importa en realidad, cuando llegue, una gárgola que era mi guardia dijo que mi condena era por lo que restaba de mi eternidad, no sabía que la eternidad tuviera límites. Durante todo este tiempo no he podido hablar con a Gaz, no nos permiten siquiera el vernos a distancia, mucho menos el de enviarnos mensajes... talvez piensen que con solo mirarnos a los ojos ya estaríamos conspirando para tomar esta isla bajo nuestro control.

¡Ha!, por cierto hace poco me trajeron un compañero de celda, resulta un personaje peculiar, pero simpático y algo zafado de la cabeza. En realidad no tiene una forma específica no usa ropa alguna, no tiene más que 5 pelos sobre la cabeza, es pequeño, de un color amarillo pastel, tiene dos pies bastante torcidos y brazos como fideos. Cuando nos conocimos estaba como que ido y de repente empezó a decir que quería leche con chocolate. Le sugerí que se lo dijera al guardia, pero el solo respondió con la misma frase, me causo mucha gracia tanto que empecé a desencajarme de la risa. El guardia se asomo preocupado y nos grito '¡¿que demonios esta pasando ahí adentro?!' le conteste que mi compañero de celda quería leche con chocolate. Después de eso el guardia nos trajo un par de jugos procesados y en cajitas, no se como los consiguió, pensé que en este lugar no había tienda alguna.

Después le pregunte su nombre y él me contesto que le gustaba el cereal, ja... casi me hace reír. Yo le dije que me gustaban las frituras con queso y el comenzó a gritar de una manera extraña y loca. El guardia se volvió asomar preocupado porque pensó que yo le estaba haciendo algo... jajajajaja... que gracioso resultaron esta cosa. Después de que el guardia lograra tranquilizarlo con otro jugo, nos alejamos un poco y pregunto que le había dicho. Le conté lo de mi pregunta, su gusto por el cereal y mi gusto por las frituras de queso. El guardia estuvo a punto de golpearme furioso y dijo que su nombre era Queso, ahora comprendía porque gritaba, pero aun así que nombre tan mas ridículo tiene esta cosa. A partir de ese momento comencé a llevarme mejor con el guardia que me asignaron. En parte porque no tenía otra opción, ya que Queso resulta un compañero lleno de caprichos y extravagancias, así que mi obligación es avisarle cuando algo realmente grave le estuviera pasando o cuando necesite una cosa en serio. Así evitaríamos que le dieran esos ataques tan escandalosos que de todos modos le suelen dar.

ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Un día le pregunte al guardia cual era el motivo por el que Queso permanecía encerrado en Avalon... resulto todo un cuento ridículo.

Guardia: Para empezar ¿sabes que es Queso? – respondí que no – se trata de un amigo imaginario – pregunte ¿a que se debía pudiera verlo como si fuera de carne y hueso?, pensaba los amigos imaginarios no eran reales y que solo los niños que los creaban podían verlos- veras él viene de una ciudad donde existe un tipo de magia que hace que los amigos imaginarios se vuelvan reales.

'Queso fue enviado a esta isla por accidente. Alguien en esa ciudad trataba de deshacer de él, así que lo encerró en una caja y lo envió por mar. La caja llego a esta isla. Apenas si pudimos salvarle la vida, pero al poco tiempo descubrimos el porque quisieron deshacerse de él. Por días y noches causaba desastre, no dejaba de fastidiarnos. Cuando ya no pudieron más con él en el castillo lo trajeron a las mazmorras en donde se convirtió en una endemoniada tortura para el resto de los prisioneros. De hecho tu eres el primero que lo soporta y no trata de matarlo cada 5 minutos, no se como puedes aguantarlo tanto y mira que a mi ya me tienen hasta la... –me estaba muriendo de la risa con toda esa historia.

Nadie mas era capas de soportar a este amigo, me asía pensar que a lo mejor ya no estuviera tan cuerdo como solía estarlo. Tal vez después de todo había enloquecido al resucitar de aquella última batalla. Recupere todo lo que había sido en otra vida, había ganado mas fuerza, inmortalidad y la forma de un dragón ¿pero de que servia todo esto si estaba demasiado loco? Ni siquiera el tiempo que ya había pasado en la prisión de Avalon habían logrado ayudarme a pensar un poco. Bueno al menos me queda una eternidad para esperar a ver que es lo que sucede conmigo y mientras me puedo entretener con Queso... ah no, esperen, Queso no es inmortal por lo tanto es solo cuestión de tiempo para que terminen por arrebatármelo, que injusto suele ser la vida.

* * *

Durante la última batalla contra Jack y Gaz. Chase se dio por vencido, permitió que se llevaran a su amado albino a una isla legendaria para hacerle pagar por sus crímenes...je... Eso solo en apariencia. Al salir de aquella casa que perteneciera a la abuela de Jack, se encontró con la batalla de Zim por tratar de evitar que también se llevaran a Gaz. Sabiendo cual seria el resultado se retiro a otro punto a esperar que el alíen se reuniera con él. Cuando eso sucedió tuvieron una charla larga.

Mientras que en aquella casa eran destruidos los últimos robots, utilizando la Pluma del Trovador, y rescatados todos los prisioneros. Los únicos cuerpos sin vida que pudieron llevar fuero el de una compañera de Dib, Sarah, y el de Wuya. Dib estaba sorprendido al ver a todos sus compañeros de clases y cuando lograron despertar a Zita, ya que Torque se había vuelto loco al ver morir a Sarah, ella les contó lo que había sido de la Eskuela. No tardo en culpar a Dib y a su familia por todos los hechos y torturas que ella y sus compañeros sufrieron. Amenazo que cuando volviera a su cuidad levantaría una demanda en contra de la familia Membrana, todos serian condenados a muerte. Dib permanecía tranquilo ante todos sus gritos, solo 5 minutos antes Ray le había devuelto la Espada del Unicornio.

Y la Espada del Unicornio tenia la ultima palabra en este asunto de los condenados.

Un arma que da luz en medio de la oscuridad, guía en medio de laberintos, cura dolencias físicas y emocionales y ayuda a dejar todo suceso malo en el pasado.

Antes de que Zita pudiera reclamarle algo más a Dib una luz la encegueció. Minutos después despertó confundía, no sabia donde estaba, como es que llego a ese lugar y que fue lo que sucedió. Fue llevada hasta el pueblo cercano, donde ya esperaban el resto de sus compañeros y algunos desconocidos la llegada de alguna autoridad, para que pudieran ser devueltos a su país, en su cuidad de origen.

Mientras viajan sobre Dojo, Ray deseaba preguntarles algo a sus amigos. No estaba muy seguro ya que ellos lucían cansados y confundidos. Talvez lo haría cuando llegaran al templo. Le parecía que habían pasado años desde la última vez que regresaron al templo junto a ellos, alegres por haber vencido a su enemigo. Se sentía tranquilo y feliz.

Al llegar fueron recibidos por el maestro Fung, sonriente y tranquilo al ver que tanto Omi como Kimiko se encontraban bien. Esa noche celebrarían su victoria sobre el mal, después de que le dijeran detalladamente como fue la pelea y quedara constatada en los viejos libros del templo.

Al día siguiente Dib comenzó a prepara sus cosas para marcharse de vuelta a su cuidad. GIR lo acompaño durante todo el tiempo que guardaba sus cosas. Talvez pudiera convencerlo de que dejara a Zim y se uniera a él, así no estaría tan solo en su casa. Estaría bien, después de todo GIR resulta útil algunas veces, como demostró en todo este lió.

Dib: oye GIR...

GIR: ¿si?

Dib: no te gustaría pasar a comer a mi casa.

GIR: quiero una orden de taquitos.

Dib: si, podemos pasar a comprarlos en el Taco Loco –dijo con una sonrisa.

Ray: así que piensas irte –dijo desde la entrada a su pequeño espacio.

Dib: ¡Ray!... vaya no se te quita eso de andar asustando a la gente ¿verdad?

Ray: solo a ti Dib... ¿de verdad quieres irte? El maestro Fung piensas que tienes muchas habilidades para unirte a nosotros y quedarte en el templo.

Dib: me imagino, pero tengo que regresar y hacer unas cosas.

Ray: ¿y cuando termines que harás?

Dib: buscar a alguien...

Ray: mhm... entonces pasara un rato antes de que nos volvamos a ver.

Dib: si, será un largo rato.

Ray: comprendo... entonces te deseo buena suerte y si necesitas ayuda solo llámanos.

Dib: gracias.

Después de eso ambos se dirigieron al patio donde se encontraba la nave de Dib, los habitantes del templo también los esperaban para despedirse del joven investigador de lo paranormal.

Maestro Fung: Joven Dib toma esto como un obsequio del templo –le entrego una caja en la que se encontraba la Espada del Unicornio y una copia hecha por un legendario Maestro Dragón.

Dib: gracias maestro Fung.

M. Fung: no olvides que las puertas del templo estarán abiertas para ti –Dib se limito a sonreírle.

Omi: fue un honor pelear a tu lado chi... Dib –dijo haciendo una reverencia asía él.

Dib: hasta luego bola de queso –dijo sin tono de malicia- espero que tu amiga se reponga pronto.

ssss

Desde que regresaron de las tierras que alguna vez pertenecieron a Lady Spicer, Omi había insistido en que le permitieran a Minina quedarse por un tiempo en el templo. La joven rubia se veía algo entristecida. Permanecía en ese momento acostada en una habitación aparte.

Minina: yo los obligue a morir... sniff... perdóneme –en enrosco sobre su cuerpo, deseando poder protegerse de ese dolor que le acosaba.

ssss

Omi: no te preocupes por ella, yo le ayudare a sentirse mejor y a olvidar todo lo malo.

Clay: ¡hey vaquero! Si algún día tienes una oportunidad de visitar Texas busca a mí hermana, Jessie Bailey, y dile que te lleve al cañón del Diablo.

Dib: ¿por que lo dices Clay?

Clay: solo digamos que hace años mi hermana y yo encontramos algo extraño en ese lugar y talvez tu podrías descifrar de que se trata... quien sabe talvez hasta repararlo –le dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa.

Dib: mmm...

Kimiko: Dib muchas gracias por ayudarnos.

Dib: no al contrario, gracias a ustedes por ayudarme a mi –Kimiko se acerco a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla –hum... –acaricio su mejilla sonrojado.

Kimiko: espero que todo salga bien en tu casa.

Dib: no te preocupes, así será.

Dib y el pequeño GIR partieron de regreso a América, a su cuidad y hogar. Aunque Dib intento hablar con GIR en toda su travesía, no logro convencer al fiel robot de Zim que se uniera a él en su lucha en contra del mal que amenaza este universo. El robot se despidió al llegar al patio de su casa y marcho de regreso a la base de su amo. Dib no tuvo tiempo para lamentarlo, al abrir la puerta se encontró con su padre, esperándolo en la sala.

El profesor Membrana había tenido dos semanas y media mortales en su lucha por mantener bajo control y encerradas a las comadrejas radioactivas, ratas zombis como carne y la nueva especie de ardillas malignas gigantes, de las cuales apenas pudo sobrevivir de milagro. Solo hacia 2 horas que había podido llegar a su casa cuando tomo toda la correspondencia abandonada en la entrada.

Membrana: oh... hola hijo.

Dib: ¡¿padre?! –se preocupo al verlo en la sala, aun no había pensado en que decirle con respecto a Gaz y los hechos de la ultima semana – ¿desde cuando llegaste? –pregunto como primer paso antes de planear que hacer.

Membrana: hace como dos horas, pero ya me he enterado de todo lo sucedió.

Dib: ¿de verdad?... escucha no todo es como...

Membrana: no es necesario que trates de explícamelo hijo, seguro fue muy difícil para ti y tu hermana el haber perdido su eskuela por culpa de un demente desquiciado.

Dib: ¿he?

Membrana: lo bueno es que tu hermana ha sido aceptada en una reconocida institución en Canadá.

Dib: ¿he?

Membrana: ¡Y TAL VEZ SI TE OLVIDAS DE TODA ESA LOCURA DE LAS CIECIAS PARANORMALES Y TE ENFOCAS EN LA CIENCIAS REALES TAMBIEN PUEDAS SER ACEPTADO EN UNA ESCUELA DE RENOMBRE Y ALGUN DÍA HEREDAR TODO EL IMPERIO MEMBRANA! –así de corrido lo dijo.

Dib: ¿padre, como sabes que Gaz fue aceptada en una escuela en Canadá?

Membrana: oh... lo dice en esta carta –le entrego a su hijo la hoja que había estado sosteniendo entre sus manos. Dib comenzó a leerla habidamente, por algunas palabras rápido supuso quien había enviado dicho mensaje- la casa se ve muy triste ahora que ella ya no esta aquí, pero es lo mejor por su futuro.

Dib: si papá, es lo mejor para su futuro –dijo doblando la hoja y poniéndola encima de las otras cartas en la mesa – papá no quería decírtelo pero yo también fui aceptado en esa escuela... solo... solo que estaba esperando a que regresaras de tu laboratorio.

Membrana: comprendo hijo, será una pena verte partir también, pero así como ustedes nunca se han interpuesto en mi camino para lograr todas mis metas, tampoco pienso atravesarme en el suyo... te deseo mucha suerte.

Dib: gracias papá... trataremos de escribirte cada semana.

Membrana: gracias.

Esa misma tarde el Profesor Membrana regreso a su laboratorio para empezar una nueva investigación con respecto a un extraño artefacto localizado en las inmediaciones de una ciudad en Nuevo México. Una especie de casco de la época de los colonos que da la capacidad de convertir a un hombre común y corriente en un megahombre con rasgos felinos.

Dib también se preparo para esa noche realizar lo que seria el viaje de su vida, en busca de aquella persona de la que asía tiempo se había enamorado. Lamentaba tener que dejar atrás a su familia y a la Tierra, pero así lo había decido en cierto momento durante estas ultimas semanas. A ella la había conocido como una viajera intergaláctica, a sí que solo la podía localizar en el espacio y no importara cuanto tiempo le tomara, la seguirá hasta cualquier confín de ese universo. Pero antes de irse le pareció correcto pasar a la casa de su fastidioso enemigo. Llego a la media noche en su nave. Todo el sistema de seguridad estaba en un modo pacifico. Lo vigilaban, pero solo hasta ahí, no se atrevían a atacarlo. Muestra sin duda de que lo esperaban.

Dib: ¡ZIM! –grito cuando se vio dentro de la sala.

Zim: ¿que es lo que quieres bestia pestilente y cabezona?- grito desde algún lugar dentro de la casa. Dib trato de localizarlo, le fue inútil.

Dib: me marcho y... vengo para que hablemos en serio.

Un de las paredes se levanto mostrando un ancensor. Lo reviso bien antes de entrar en el, pudiera ser una trampa para llevarlo a su muerte. El ancensor dejo la pared en su lugar y bajo lentamente hasta una de las cavidades secretas de Zim.

* * *

Hace poco la gárgola que es mi guardia me platico que Gaz estaba muy bien. Que se comportaba de una manera engreída, pues no comía cualquier cosa, solo lo que ella exigía, como pizza. Me dijo que tuvo suerte de que hace un par de años uno de sus padres que vive en el exterior los visitara y les diera algunas recetas del mundo moderno, entre ellas su máxima exigencia. También dijo que solía cantar en voz muy baja, apenas si su guardia podía escucharla. Típico de ella. No entiendo porque aquella vez no uso su fuerza y poder para escapar. No le creo el que estuviera cansada ¿que le habrá pasado? Ya no debería importarme, pues para mi eso significo que se acababa nuestra alianza, nuestros planes y nuestro futuro juntos. Me importa un comino que este buscado o esperando en este lugar.

Queso cada día me parece un amigo divertido, pasa todo el tiempo haciendo alguna locura como cantar alguna canción para niños y de repente ponerse a gritar desesperado. A veces soy yo quien provoca sus gritos con un simple 'buu', es entretenido verlo correr por toda la celda, desquiciado y entretenido. También paso las noches hablando con esa gárgola, ha llegado a simpatizarme. Su nombre es Ezequiel, suele contarme cosas interesantes. Leyendas que su madre adoptiva le contó cuando solo era un recién nacido, tan bien ha hablado del Rey Arturo y de su verdadero padre, Goliath. Dijo que cuando lo conoció estaba sorprendido por su fuerza y valentía, pero aun más por estar con una mujer humana. Algunas veces sus parientes del exterior suelen visitarlos. No es muy seguido ya que el tiempo aquí pasa de manera distinta... un poco más lento. Si es así un día aquí, podría ser un año haya afuera. Un día... no es seguro.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Los días pasan y para no aburrirme comienzo a practicar con mis poderes recién recuperados. Le pregunto a Queso que desea, él dice un caballito. Le pregunto de que color, él dice morado. Le pregunto de que tamaño, él lo mide con sus manos, pequeño. Y pienso en el dichoso caballo... se me olvido preguntar si lo quería vivo o de juguete. El caballo aparece corriendo por toda la celda. Queso lo persigue divertido. Se escapa por la reja y el amigo imaginario solo se estrella de cabeza contra ella. Estallo en risa y él en un llanto fuerte. Para consolarlo hago aparecer otro caballo de juguete, eso le hace olvidar al otro y el golpe. Después imagino una televisión. Pero en Avalon no hay de donde se pueda conectar ni corriente de luz. Después pienso que no necesito nada de eso, bastara con mi magia para darle energía al aparato. Ahora resulta que hasta Avalon no llega ninguna señal de transmisión. Que horrible lugar para venir a descansar ¿por qué no me habrán otorgado una condena en Florida? En una isla semidesierta hubiera bastado.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Desde hace un mes las gárgolas me han permitido salir de mi celda por unas cuantas horas en la noche. Siempre estoy acompañado por unas tres. Suelo dar paseos por los jardines de aquel castillo. Todo luce extraño, nunca nieva y los árboles de manzanos siempre están bien cargados con esa fruta roja, amarilla y verde. No importa cuantas se recojan en un día y una noche siempre habrá mas. También hay árboles que están floreando todo el tiempo ¿será este el famoso fragmento del jardín del Edén que Dios dejo antes de desaparecerlo para siempre?

Conocí a la madre adoptiva de las gárgolas. Es una mujer ya algo mayor, es muy cariñosa con todos ellos. No importa que su querido Ezequiel mida 40 centímetros más que ella, suele hablarle de una manera maternal y darle abrazos llenos de mimos ¿así será una verdadera madre? Ella es muy diferente a la mía, a quien apenas solía ver ¿como estará ahora? Ezequiel debe haber notado mi molestia y bochorno, porque se dezafano de los brazos su madre con el pretexto de que tiene cosas por hacer. Continuamos nuestros paseos rutinarios por el castillo hasta el pequeño patio donde algunas gárgolas se dedican a entrenar.

* * *

El viaje de Dib le ha tomado ya mucho tiempo, 8 meses según su cuenta. Todo indica que va por buen camino. Se ha detenido en algunos lugares preguntando por ella ¿si la han visto pasar por el rumbo? Algunas personas le han dicho a donde se dirigía. Según sus cuentas ya tendría que haberla encontrado, es demasiado escurridiza. Tan escurridiza ¿sabrá que la esta siguiendo? No, que va, es imposible pues ha tomado muchas medidas para no ser descubierto, cambiando de vestuario y nombre continuamente.

A lo lejos distingue una nave. No es muy grande, blanca con franjas rosas. Se dirige a ella. A pesar de que ya esta demasiado cerca no han pedido que se identifique. Es por la nave, deben pensar que pertenece al Imperio Irken. Le están apuntando con un cañón de electrodos. Sin ninguna advertencia disparan en su contra. Grita asustado cuando hay una explosión en el lado izquierdo de su nave. Esta averiada, pero aun puede seguir navegando. Debe llegar hasta la nave. La tripulación en ella se dan cuenta que sigue su camino asía ellos. Vuelven a disparar el cañón. Esta vez esquiva el disparo y continúa a toda la velocidad que puede dar su maltrecha nave.

El tablero parpadea. Esta entrado una llamada, es de aquella nave.

Dib: fiiiuuuu... ya era hora –oprime uno de los botones sobre la consola, una pantalla surge desde el techo. Primero aparece estática, y después el rostro de una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes.

-identifíquese y diga que motivo tiene para seguir mi nave o volveremos a disparar.

Dib: soy yo... Dib.

La pantalla se apaga, el cañón es vuelto a guardar y la nave se detiene para que Dib pueda acercarse a ella. Tanto tiempo esperado. Dos años desde aquella casualidad, ya es tiempo de hablar con ella y decirle lo que siente. No pudo olvidarla, desde que le salvo la vida de un ataque de Zim. Fue un milagro que ella estuviera de paso por la Luna, de lo contrario Dib habría sido desintegrado y la Tierra ahora mismo pertenecería al Imperio Irken.

Tuvo que controlar sus emociones apretando fuertemente sus puños, para mantener su nave y no estrellarla al entrar en la cavidad posterior de la otra. Talvez cuando bajara lo primero que haría seria correr a ella y abrazarla... no, muy efusivo. Saludarla y decirle que estaba de paso podría ser, no, tampoco parecía buena idea. Estaba nervioso.

Dib: que estoy pensando con solo saludarla bastara para empezar –dijo para si mismo –después le contare todo lo que ha pasado ¿como le habrá ido a ella? ¿habrá tenido alguna aventura en estos días? Claro que si, después de todo de eso trata su trabajo.

* * *

¿Cuanto tiempo habrá pasado afuera de esta isla? aquí ya ha sido como 3 meses y medio. Es de noche y en realidad no me estoy quejando por el tiempo que ya transcurrió. A pesar de mis pecados las gárgolas han sido amables conmigo, como si tuvieran compasión por mis desventuras. Me han advertido que no intente nada por escapar o hacerle daño a alguien, pues ellos no dudaran en hacerme trisas en un segundo. Siento que ya ha sido suficiente tiempo quiero irme y tratar de conquistar el mundo, que me importa sus amenazas.

Esta noche se esta tardando Ezequiel en venir a mi celda. Algo debe de estar pasando en el castillo. Las paredes resuenan. Un poco de tierra cae sobre la cabeza de Queso, ni siquiera se da cuenta, tiene la mirada perdida en la nada. Me acerco a la pared, pongo mi mano sobre la misma y utilizo mi magia. Recorro los pasillos velozmente, hasta llegar a las puertas principales. Una pelea, las gárgolas luchan contra tigres, leones, pumas, chitas y algunos cuervos. Ezequiel una vez me contó que no están acostumbrados a matar. Pelean con fuerza y valentía, pero cuando el enemigo esta noqueado lo encierran en sus calabozos. Puedo reconocer a la milicia felina, se porque están aquí, pero no veo a su líder y amo. Son solo una distracción.

-¿que tal te han caído tus vacaciones? –alguien pregunta a mis espaldas, no es necesario que gire para saber de quien se trata.

Jack: mejor de lo que esperaba, pero debo decir que estoy decepcionado de ti, pensé que vendrías antes –bromeo como saludo.

Chases abrió la celda con ayuda de una llave universal ¿de donde la habrá sacado?. Tomo a Queso con un brazo y salgo de la celda. Corremos por entre los pasillos y somos descubiertos por uno algún guardia, que debió bajar a revisar a los prisioneros. Escucho los gritos de alarma. Las gárgolas ya están tras nosotros.

Queso: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa –era de esperarse que hiciera eso mi amigo.

Chases: ¡JACK HAS QUESE CALLE! – me exige, apenas si lo escucho sobre ese grito prolongado.

Jack: es imposible detenerlo cuando empieza a gritar así – Chase se detiene y trata de arrebatármelo y Queso sigue con su grito. Me aferro a él, no pienso dejarlo.

Chase: ¿QUE DEMONIOS HACES? NO PODREMOS ESCAPAR CON ÉL ASI.

Jack: lo siento, pero, así como tu, ya me he aficionado a las bolas de queso –Chase no entiende lo que acabo de decir, ni espero que lo haga. Me trasformo en un dragón y para mi sorpresa descubro que tengo dos alas tan largas como mis brazos y altas como mi cuerpo. En la casa de mi abuela no las había visto, será porque apenas las desarrolle. Talvez después pueda averiguarlo. Chase también se trasforma y continuamos nuestra carrera por los pasillo, yo por el aire y él sobre piso.

De algún lugar escuchamos una explosión. Chase no vino solo con sus gatos, uso una vez más mi poder para averiguar sobre esa explosión. Los veo con claridad. Zim peleando contra los guardias, entre ellos Ezequiel. Me concentro en ver esa batalla y no me percato del puente enfrente de mí. Choco con un golpe sordo y caigo sobre Chase. Me arroga furioso a un lado.

Chase: acaso quieres que nos atrapen – me mira molesto.

Jack: ¡hey! solo fue un accidente.

Queso: haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jack: Queso ya nos vamos –le digo sin pensarlos y logro tranquilizarlo.

Queso: ¿a donde? –Chase lo mira aliviado.

Jack: mmm... aun lugar donde se pueda ver la tele.

Queso: esta bien – nos levantamos para corre – ya me voy, ya me voy, ya me voy, ya me voy, ya me voy –comienza a repetir sin pausa desde mi brazo. Entre dientes me rió y Chase solo gira los ojos.

-DETENGAN A LOS FUGITIVOS – alguien grita ya muy cerca de nosotros.

-NO ESPERA... ELLOS SE LLEVAN... –ya no alcanzo a escuchar mas porque de repente se detuvo su persecución. Chase se tarda 5 minutos en darse cuenta de que ya no están detrás de nosotros.

Chase: ¿por que se detuvieron? –le tapo la boca a Queso y nos escondemos un rincón oscuro entre las celdas. Chase se asoma y no ve a nadie, después de un rato recorremos lo que falta para llegar hasta una playa, a un costado de la isla. Mentalmente Chase ordena a su ejército felino la retirada. Hay una lancha de madera y sin motor sobre la arena – ellos ya se fueron, somos los últimos en salir de Avalon –vuelvo a ser humano mientras Chase se mantiene bajo su bestial forma, para estar listo en caso de una emboscada.

Jack: te refieres a Gaz y Zim –el afirma en silencio – ¿lo planearon juntos? –no es necesario que responda, porque no me importa. Subo a la barcaza con Queso, tampoco me importa si a Chase no le parece que me quede con él por un tiempo.

Partimos y al amanecer ya estamos en el continente Europeo, para en la noche llegamos a su ciudadela. Queso no ha dejado de repetir la misma frase, así que tuve lo amordazarlo con un trapo antes de que Chase le hiciera algo.

Jack: Queso –le quita la mordaza.

Queso: ¿que?

Jack: ya hemos llegado.

Queso: ha... ¡quiero leche con chocolate! –le indico a uno de los tigres de Chase que lo lleve a la cocina y que le de un jugo... si tienen. El tigre obedece cuando su amo le indica que así lo haga.

Jack: supongo que ahora querrás que me ponga a tus pies y me humille agradeciéndote por sacarnos de ese lugar, de una vez te digo que sueñas... yo no te lo pedí – el solo me mira callado – no pienso volver a lo mismo, nunca mas.

Chase: esta bien Jack – le iba a decir algo mas, pero en lugar de eso me quedo de pie – supongo que prefieres pasar esta noche solo en la habitación que te parezca tomar.

No soy tan estupido como para no darme cuenta de lo que me ofrece. Sus indirectas son evidentes, pero no se si tomarlas. Le afirmo con la cabeza, no se inmuta en ningún gesto y me deja a solo. Un Samurai me indica la dirección. Cuando llega la noche me siento demasiado intranquilo para dormir me pongo de pie y salgo de la habitación.

Jack: claro cuando llegaba la noche en Avalon era cuando salía de mi celda a caminar con Ezequiel –me digo a mi mismo, como para aclarar nada en especial.

Los pasillos están en completo silencio y me pierdo en ellos ¿Cuantas veces he tenido oportunidad de recorrerlos bien? ninguna si lo pienso. Nunca antes había tenido tanta libertad de pasear por este gigantesco lugar. Debe de haber como 100 habitaciones, seguro la gran mayoría estan desocupada. Paso junto a una con las puertas abiertas, regreso unos pasos porque dentro hay muchas cosas llamativas. Es como un pequeño invernadero con espejos en varios lugares. Esta lleno de plantas selváticas y el ambiente despide un aroma a vainilla. En medio de esa habitación Chase medita en una posición de flor de loto, no lleva puesta su camisa y puedo ver el sudor sobre su pecho, que sube y baja marcando un ritmo a su respiración. Entro en esa habitación y cierro tras de mi la puerta. Tal vez sea bueno charlar con él en completa calma. No trato de sacarlo de aquella meditación, al contrario, me siento enfrente de él imitándolo por completo. Suspiro... exhalo... varias veces repito este ejercicio de respiración profunda. Veo los hechos de mi pasado muy viejo y el reciente, se arremolina todas las imágenes creando un colash de colores y formas.

Chase se da cuenta de mi presencia y se acerca tranquilamente a mí. Su rostro esta muy cerca del mió. A diferencia completa de mi no piensa esperar a que salga de mi meditación. Yo espere solo unos cuantos meses, para él debió ser como año y medio, es lógico que este ansioso. Sus labios me besan, sus brazos rodean mi espalda. Abro los ojos y veo el dorado de los suyos. Siento el calor de su cuerpo empujándome asía atrás, sus brazos me sostienen hasta que estoy contra el piso. Debería corresponder al abrazo y al beso, pero no lo hago. Él lo ve como una mala señal, se detiene y se levanto un poco sobre mi.

Chase: si no quieres hacerlo solo dímelo –no le contesto –comprendo tu silencio Spicer, pero te recuerdo que fuiste tu quien entro en esta habitación- esta por levantarse. Al diablo las palabras y los abusos del pasado, pasemos a algo más interesante. Sujetó uno de sus brazos para evitar que se aleje. El voltea a tiempo para que sea yo quien lo bese ahora. Regreso contra el piso. Siento la excitación de ese abrazo recorrerme, me embriago con su sabor. Se aferraba a mi ropa para quitármelas, no puse resistencia y me ocupe de sus pantalones. En un segundo estábamos completamente desnudos, uno contra el otro.

Jack: Chase... –susurro provocadoramente.

Puedo sentir la presión de su peso sobre él mió, que glorioso. Chase no tiene paciencia para mí, no comprende que esta será mi primera experiencia de este tipo. Actúa como si fuera a tratar de escapar, e aferra a mi cuerpo dejándome poco espacio para moverme. La fuerzo de una arremetida contra mi, su virilidad sumergida en lo más hondo de mi cuerpo. Moviéndonos con brusquedad y en completa descontrol. Gemía de placer, apretando los puños y arañando la piel sobre su espalda. Sus manos también me arañaban y se apretaban aun más, forcejeando para moverme. Sudamos y respiramos agitadamente, pero no nos detenemos. No hasta sentir que ardemos por dentro, no hasta que escucho demasiado fuerte el resonar de mi corazón y el suyo. Su boca muerde mi hombro, clavando sus comillos, cuando llega a su clímax. Unas cuantas lágrimas surgen en mis ojos, es de placer no de dolor. Me siento cansado y me quedo dormido entre sus brazos. Aun en sueños puedo sentir sus besos sobre mi frente y mi cuerpo y sus brazos rodeándome.

Chase: Jack –dice suspirando aliviado de alguna dolencia.

* * *

Un año de espera es mucho, año y medio es demasiado. Es lo que he debido de esperar par poder ir en su búsqueda. Mientras el dragón-humano buscaba el camino a esa isla, que según es imposible de hallar pues esta atrapada entre dos dimensiones, durante ese tiempo hago planes. Como habré de sacarla de aquella prisión, a donde iremos una vez hecho, que haremos a partir de entonces. No me toma tanto tiempo. Tres meses y ya no hay nada más que planear. Estoy ansioso, así que trato de distraerme lo mejor que puedo aprendiendo algunas costumbres humanas, como eso de dormir en cama y salir por las noches a lugares de gran concurrencia. En un principio ayudan, pero después pierdo todo interés y comienzo a llamar a Chase varias veces para saber si ya descubrió el camino a Avalon. En varias ocasiones lo noto peor que yo, no me importa, solo quiero que se de prisa antes de que termine por destruir cada rincón de esta bola de barro en busca de esa horripilante isla.

Año y medio, todo esta dispuesto para nuestra incursión. Las bestias felinas son enviadas a atacar el frente del castillo, donde supuestamente esta la prisión. Nosotros hacemos una entrada por el lado posterior. Una vez dentro atrapamos a una especie de hada y le obligamos a decirnos donde se encuentran encerrados mi humana Gaz y el asqueroso mono Jack. Nos separamos, esta será la última vez que nos unimos por un bien en común. No hay despedida, no quiero desperdiciar mi tiempo en esas tonterías.

Desde antes de llegar puedo escucharla, un murmullo tenue. No veo guardia alguno, los gatos deben de estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Me acerco a su celda y le dijo que ya es tiempo de salir. Ella se pone en pie mientras yo abro la puerta con una llave universa, que yo mismo construí. Tomo su mano y corremos por los pasillos. Las extrañas bestias se dan cuenta de nuestra fuga. Van tras nosotros y yo les disparo con mi láser, causando que con un estallido se derrumbe una columna. Gaz me obliga a detenerme.

Zim: ¿que sucede?

Gaz: no los ataques.

Zim: ¿que? Y dejar que nos atrapen... no pienso hacerlo, al menos que puedas sacarnos de aquí rápidamente –me indica con un gesto la sombras junto a una pared. Utiliza su magia para caminar a través de ellas. No logran vernos, porque con ellas pasamos desapercibidos a un lado. Cuando al fin llegamos a la playa veo que Chase y su mono aun no han salido de la prisión. GIR nos espera en un vejestorio inútil que flota sobre el agua. Subimos en ella y le ordeno al robot sacarnos del lugar. El obedece convirtiéndose en el motor de la misma.

Llegamos a mi base un día después. En todo el trayecto no hablamos, yo porque pensé que ya lo hablaríamos cuando estuviéramos seguros en mi base. Una vez dentro les ordeno a la computadora y a GIR que vigilen y no permitan que nadie se acerque ni siquiera al campo de nomos. Aunque la computadora insiste primero en saludar a Gaz y mostrarle los juegos que ha podido descargar en línea. No le permito que la distraiga. Ella es mía, he esperado demasiado tiempo como para permitirle a un simple sistema operativo que sirve solo a mí trate de arrebatármela. La tomo de una mano y la llevo hasta los ancensores, vamos directo al cuarto de telétransportación. Entramos en una de las cavidades, precisamente la que lleva a mi base satelital.

Al llegar me siento mas seguro en este lugar. Mi Gaz me quita su mano. Se acomoda en una escalera que lleva a una ventana donde se muestra la Tierra. Es hermosa esa visión donde ella resplandece con el brillo del planeta. Tengo la oportunidad de hablar con ella y no puedo hacerlo.

Gaz: ¿por que me has sacado de Avalon? –no respondo -¿que piensas hacer ahora? –no se como decirle, en lugar de eso actuó.

Me acerco a ella par abrazarla. Ella me rechaza empujándome a un lado. Camina de regreso a las capsulas de teletransportación, pero le impido su huida saltando sobre las mismas y destruyendo las conexiones. Gaz corre en dirección a las capsulas de escape, tal como la ultima vez. Me le adelanto interponiéndome en su camino. Cambia su rumbo tratando de escapar de mí, esto se convierte en un juego divertido. La persigo por toda la estación, hasta que finalmente caigo sobre ella. No me golpea y trata de zafarse de mi abrazo, se rinde y deja que la bese como premio a mi victoria. Saboreo sus labios suaves, es un sabor mejor del que había soñado, su fresco aliento inunda mi boca. Mis manos la recorres, buscando quitarle la ropa. Gaz vuelve a hacerme a un lado, se pone de pie y me mira inquisidoramente.

Gaz: ¿que crees que haces? No pienses que voy a hacer lo que tu quieras solo por sacarme de Avalon... no pienso convertirme en esclava de nadie.

Zim: yo no he hablado de esclavizarte, pero aun así me perteneces –me levanto y la tomo entre mis brazos- eres mi humana predilecta, la única que quiero a mi lado y en la única que puedo confiar.

Gaz: tu impero no te permitiría tener algo así.

Zim: ¡grrrrhaaaa!... ¡no me importa! – la tomo de un brazo y camino al cuarto principal. Me conecto con la computadora para abrir un enlace con la nave insignia del Imperio Irken. A Gaz le doy el único asiento en el lugar. En la pantalla aparece Mis Mas Altos Rojo y Púrpura. Comiendo dulces y botanas.

Púrpura: ¡oh diablos! parece que perdí mi apuesto contigo Rojo, sigue vivo.

Rojo: donde te habías metido Zim, hace tiempo que no llamabas (gracias a dios) ¿que es lo que quieres ahora?

Zim: Estoy llamando para presentar mi renuncia a mi puesto como Invasor del Imperio Irken –los dos se quedan callados, están sorprendidos. De un momento a otro comenzaran a rogar que no deje las filas del ejercito irken estoy seguro de eso.

Rojo: Espera un momento, Soldado Legumbre revisa el sistema de sonido y auméntalo en un 75% ahora Zim... ¿acabas de decir que **renuncias**?

Zim: si eso fue lo que dije.

Púrpura: haom... eso fue lo que dijo.

Rojo: ya veo –se voltea para susurrarle algo a su compañero líder-bien Zim ¿no se trata de una broma?

Zim: no.

Rojo: ha... en todo caso veo que no hay forma de persuadirte para que sigas trabajando para nosotros ¡aceptamos tu renuncia! –la llamada se corto rápido.

* * *

Púrpura: no puedo creerlo renuncio.

Rojo: tanto tiempo esperando que algo pasara... y de todas las cosas que imaginamos esta era la que veíamos completamente imposible.

Púrpura: si... Soldado Legumbre aprieta el boto.

Soldado Legumbre: ¡a la orden mi señor! –en el panel frente a él había varios botones clasificados para el momento en que el imperio se viera libre de la molestia de Zim.

Botón para cuando Zim muera en una explosión catastrófica, para cuando fuera devorado por una bestia terrible, para la muerte de Zim por una enfermedad incurable, por lo menos seis botones con un lema parecido se encontraba en ese lugar, el último había sido puesto como solo una aparente broma. Botón para cuando Zim presente su renuncia, este botón tenia el logo de una cara realmente feliz. El soldado Legumbre presiono ese mismo. El puente de mando apago sus luces, de techo surgió una bola de discoteca que empezó a iluminar el lugar con múltiples lucecitas de colores. El ritmo electrónico de una canción comenzó a hacer eco. Los presentes dejaron sus asuntos para disponerse a bailar bajo la guía de esta canción, encontrada por casualidad en una trasmisión por Internet. Nunca se habían imaginado que dicha canción pertenecía a un grupo de humanos en el lejano Planeta Tierra. Les gusto desde la primera vez que la escucharon y decidieron utilizarla cuando hubiera un motivo de celebración parecido a ese.

Rojo: To to to todo es igual... todo regular... y no me importa la noticia ni lo que pueda pasar(yeah)... no veo nada... que no pueda realizar... el solo verte a los ojos me hace sentir real... y después de todo que mas puede pasar... esta onda de choque me aturde y me hace pensar... en los días que me esperan... en las noches sin estrellas... en las cosas que no llegan cuando esperas de mas... y luego llegas tu solamente tu y te ves tan transparente fuera... de lo normal... casi irreal espectacular... y aunque trato de entenderlo no lo puedo asimilar jamás... y mis manos me comienzan a sudar... y luego mi mente se pone a volar... let's go!

Purpura: baby i'm a millionaire

Rojo: caching,caching... caching,caching

Purpura:i got power like tony blair

Rojo: caching,caching...caching,caching

Purpura: can somebody heard my breath

Rojo: caching,caching... caching,caching

Purpura: cause baby i'm a millionaire...

* * *

Ya esta, lo he logra. Renuncie al Imperio Irken, ya no tengo un dueño o amo a quien servidle, solo a mi. Ordeno a la computadora apagar todo los sistemas, quiero estar solo con mi humana. Gaz permanece en su lugar, tranquila. Me acerco a ella para levantarla y abrazarla de nuevo. Acaricio su espalda, la beso en la boca y la tomo por su cabellera violeta. Ella me envuelve en sus brazos, ya no hay más resistencia por su parte. Al fin puedo tenerla como he deseado desde tiempo atrás.

La recuesto sobre nuestras mismas ropas que nos hemos quitado, recorro su cuerpo con mis manos y mi boca, me entretengo en sus pechos, tan calidos y dulces. Después de un rato vuelvo a su rostro, ella me mira con una sonrisa. Que sensual parece. La beso y apretamos nuestros cuerpo el uno contra el otro, separo sus piernas con las mías y nos unimos, en ese acto tan extraño que algunos suelen practica. Siento su humedad, escucho sus gemidos, me aferro a su espalda con la misma violencia que ella lo hace con la mía. Me gusta sentirla moverse debajo de mi, me gusta probar el sudor de su cuerpo, me gusta estar unido así a ella. Todos mis sentimientos de frustración los utilizaba para poseerla con arremetida fuerza. Después de eso estábamos tan cansados, que nos quedamos dormidos y abrazados.

Cuando desperté, ella seguía dormida. La bese en el oído y eso la saco de sus sueños. Miro la Tierra con odio por aquel ventanal cerca de nosotros.

Zim: no es necesario que permanezcamos en este miserable planeta, somos libres para ir a cualquier lugar.

Gaz: tengo que hacer algo antes.

Zim: ¿de qué se trata?

Gaz: hablar con mi padre y...

Zim: no es necesario, ase año y medio le envié a tu padre un mensaje donde le especificaba que estabas estudiando en alguna escuela en el extranjero, en cuanto a tu estupido hermano Dib, él fue a hablar conmigo ese mismo día antes de partir al espacio exterior de una asquerosa humana que pertenece a los 'Guardianes Galácticos' una tal Bettsy Atomo. No lo encontraras en este planeta y lo mas probable es que ya este muerto en algún lugar de la galaxia.

Gaz: yo no contaría con eso Zim, Dib es demasiado persistente como para dejarse morir tan fácilmente... eso es algo que fastidiosamente tienes en común con él.

Zim: ¡no me compares con él!... soy mucho mejor que ese humano cabezón

Gaz: ¿que te dijo antes de irse?

Zim: nada importante... solo que cuidara bien de ti.

Gaz: entonces Dib lo sabía.

Zim: o solo lo intuyo.

Gaz: aun así tengo que hacer algo, así que regresemos a la Tierra.

Nos vestimos y tomamos una de las capsulas de escape y regresamos a esa maldita bola de fétida basura. Ya no estoy interesado en conquistarla, hay miles de planetas en el universo mejores que este. Nosotros nos adueñaremos de alguno y comenzaremos un nuevo imperio tan grande y poderoso que incluso superara al Imperio Irken.

....

* * *

Respondiendo a futuras dudas y comentarios... **¡NOTAS DE AUTOR!**

**¡Escena lemon slahs Chack! DX (Guir cae al piso espumeando saliva verde)**

**Director Ranoso: ay pero que chamaco con tan poco aguante... a ver (lee la escena recién escrita del Chack) ay mamá x ( –cae al piso convirtiéndose en una bola de espuma verde.**

**Dos horas despues...**

**GUIR: hug... apenas me he repuesto... uhgg...**

**LES AGRADESCO A TODOS POR HABER LLEGADO HASTA ESTA PAGINA ESPERO QUE ESTE FINAL NO LOS DECEPCIONE TANTO.**

**Pd. Habrá una conclusión muy corta.**

**p.d.p.d. la canción que se toca en la Inmensa pertenece a la agrupación Plastilina Much y lleva por titulo _'Millonarie' _.**


	17. EPILOGO, FIN Y PRINCIPIO

**DECLARACION: No tengo derecho alguno sobre las series de Duelo Xiaolin e Invasor Zim, siendo este un Fanfic sin guardar relación alguna con la trama original y personajes de ambas series.**

**

* * *

**

LA TERRORIFICA INVASION AL MUNDO XIAOLIN

**EPILOGO, FIN Y PRINCIPIO DE NUESTRO MUNDO**

* * *

Mandy de pie en medio de la oscuridad absoluta. A su izquierda con un ruido parecido al cascabeleo de una serpiente apareció la maestra Bitter, a su derecha Mathilda (Leon PA), detrás de ellas se les une Raven, Eris, Sra. Lovett (Sweemy Tood) Lucy (Elfen Lied), Catwoman, Daria, Suture y varios rostros mas.

Mandy: Nacemos con apariencia humana – en coro con el resto- crecemos con rostros de niñas, nos convertimos en algo que llaman monstruos y cuando llega la apariencia del final, nos vamos como Hadas o Banshee, Curanderas o Brujas, Guerreras o Psicópatas, Angeles o Demonios, corremos por el mundo llenas de odio y maldad, de amor y bondad, atacando e hiriendo, protegiendo y curando –se callan dejando sola a Mandy- Y el final solo es apariencia, porque siempre podremos volver para terminar lo que iniciamos.

Al fondo una luz se enciende y muestra sobre un trono sentado a Joker que ríe fuertemente mientras aplaude, detrás de él están de pie Death, Despair, Delirum y Desire …

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Cuan poco cambio el vecindario en el tiempo que transcurrió. La memoria, aquellos días de su niñez, la saludaron con emotividad. Entro en la casa para encontrarla vacía y completamente obscura, completamente abandonada. Supuso que su padre estaría en el laboratorio ubicado en el sótano. Abrió la puerta y bajo las escaleras, no se sorprendió al encontrarlo también vació.

¿Por que conservar aquella casa en la que ya nadie, ni siquiera él, vivían?

Era lógico saber que la pasión por su trabajo al fin lo habían alejado de su familia y del resto del mundo. Estaba solo, encerrado tras las paredes de su laboratorio, sus descubrimientos, sus libros y experimente, como los antiguos alquimistas. Si en todo aquello él podía encontrar la felicidad, ella no se opondría ni trataría de alejarlo de ahí.

Respiro con calma, se aferro a lo mas secreto y oculto en su ser. Un corazón adolorido. Odiaba este planeta, testigo mudo y cruel de su vida y era por eso que se marchaba. Salio de aquella casa, a lo lejos vio una mancha verde acercándose a gran velocidad.

GIR: ¡GAAAAZZZZYYYY!- grito por los aires y extendiendo los brazos, con la obvia intención de abrazarla. Ella alcanzo a esquivarlo en el ultimo momento y el pequeño perro se fue a estrellar contra una toma de agua roja. Contento se mantuvo aferrado al duro metal, soltando pequeños sonidos, como gruñidos de alegría.

Gaz:¿GIR, te envió Zim? -por toda respuesta obtuvo solo un suave sonido de felicidad- es increíble, le pedí que me dejara ir a casa sola y te envía precisamente a **ti** de espía ¿acaso piensa que voy a salir huyendo?.

Gaz siguió caminando, concentrada en sus memorias, pensando en lo que pasaría y GIR empezó a seguirla. El aire llevo hasta ella un rumor. Una extraña melodía de algún piano, parecía familiar, como aquella que escucho en una lúgubre noche, en las ruinas de una mansión a lado de Jack y aquella vez en que estuvo con él. Alejo pronto de ella esos recuerdos, continuo caminando. La música cada vez se escuchaba mas clara y descubrió que esta provenía de una casa de ventanas clausuradas y de estado ruinoso. Le tomo un momento pensarlo, pero la curiosidad era mucha y se decidió a entrar en ella. En la puerta escucho que aquella música se detenía para comenzar con otra aun mas rápida y llena de violencia. A esa nueva música la recordó rápido, tanto tiempo sin escucharla pero aun tenia muy vivo el recuerdo de su violento compás, la pasión de ese ritmo, como deseando trasmitir un mensaje.

Gaz: The Heart Asks Plasure First…

Abrió la puerta y, antes de que el pequeño GIR entrará detrás de ella, la cerro de un azotón. El lugar estaba en iguales penumbras y soledad que su propia casa. Camino hasta la sala principal, en donde un piano viejo era tocado con gran maestría por alguien que apenas si podía distinguir sentada en el banco. Se trataba de una chica de la misma edad que ella. Si hubo duda sobre de quien se trataba esta quedo disipada al instante. Ella por fin se ha tomado la molestia de presentarse.

-¿Estas segura de tu decisión?- pregunto sin dejar de tocar y sin aparta la vista del teclado del piano.

Gaz: Si -respondió con firmeza. La chica entre las sombras dejo de tocar y se levanto para caminar hasta la ventana donde se filtraba un mísero rayo de luz, su cabello rubio resplandeció debajo de este. Su mirada severa y la falta de sonrisa ensombrecían su apariencia, a pesar de no vestir colores oscuros. Ambas guardaron silencio, tratando de medir sus fuerzas y capacidades, como dos antiguas rivales.

En otro tiempo, no muy lejano, eso fueron. Para aquel entonces Gaz ya despreciaba al resto de la humanidad y Zim estaba por llegar al planeta. La otra chica, por su parte, tenia completamente dominado a un recolector de almas muy antiguo, de tiempos antes en que el hombre comenzara a tener conciencia de si mismo. Ese encuentro no fue breve ni agradable. Ambas supieron que entre ellas no podría concebirse amistad alguna, estaban acostumbradas a no tener amigos reales y dominar sobre el resto de las personas. Antes que nada tratarían de traicionarse y de destruirse la una a la otra.

Ambas en ese tiempo buscaban una forma para tomar control de un pequeño país de seres míticos, del cual su nombre se escucha solo en leyendas cercanas a las costas del mar caribeño, pero que suele emerger a la superficie desde las profundidades de los océanos para que la gente de ese país pueda pasear por la ciudades de la Tierra, solo por un par de días. Por asares y trucos del _destino, _ambas se enfrentaron y perdieron aquella oportunidad. Al ver que el final de su pelea les traería la muerte lo dejaron inconclusa y tomaron sus respectivos caminos de vuelta a su hogar y a sus vidas.

Gaz: te he estado esperando, pensé que algún momento vendrías a detenerme, a tratar de acabar aquella pelea... Mandy.

Mandy: El que no me hayas visto no significa que no estuviera presente, al contrario estuve todo el tiempo observando. Por otro lado debo decirte que me dejas decepcionada, avanzabas demasiado rápido, como si estuvieras desesperada y al final, teniendo la oportunidad de vencer a las gárgolas y de volver a intentar tus planes para conquistar el mundo a lado de ese albino, decides abandonarlo. Todo por tus ridículas emociones por ese tarado -recalco sus palabras con un gesto de desprecio.

Gaz: Si eso es lo que te parece, no pienso contradecirte.

Mandy: y ahora te marchas ¿piensas que podrás dominar sobre todo el universo y convertirte en su emperatriz?

Gaz: al menos el solo intentarlo será mejor que conformarme con este ridículo planeta, encaminado a su propia aniquilación por sus estúpidos habitantes -la joven rubia camino unos pasos de vuelta al banco junto al piano y tomo asiento sin dejar de mirar a Gaz.

Mandy: desde aquella vez en que nos enfrentamos me di cuenta que puedo espera para doblegar a toda la agente de la Tierra y mientras mas espere mas fuerte me haré y mas llena de odio estaré.

Gaz: como quieras, pero algún di volveré para desquitar todo lo que se me ha hecho y si te metes en mi camino ten por seguro que buscara cualquier forma de aniquilarte.

Mandy: estoces supongo que volveremos a vernos para ese ultimo enfrentamiento.

Gaz giro en dirección a la puerta para salir de aquella casa mientras que Mandy sacaba algo detrás del piano.

Mandy: Espera- Gaz se de tuvo y volvió su vista a ella, vio que en sus manos resplandecía la Cruz de Banshee. Mandy la arrojo al aire y esta callo en las manos de Gaz, que no pudo evitar levantar la vista confusa- alguien se la entrego al cabeza hueca para que la mantuviera oculta, como si ese tonto pudiera hacer algo así de sencillo.

Gaz: ¿qué hay de la Lanza del Vagabundo? ¿también la esta custodiando el esqueleto?

Mandy: si, pero será mejor que se la regrese al albino antes de que Billy decida revisar el baúl donde la guardaron.

Gaz: ¿no crees que eso lo podría convertir en un adversario mas para ti?

Mandy: lo dudo y aunque si así fuera estaré mas que preparada para vencerlo y destrozarlo junto con su amante.

Gaz no dijo nada más, Jack ya no tenia nada que ver con ella cualquier problema en que se involucra tendría que resolverlos solo. Camino hacia la puerta y salio de aquella casa, sintiendo en cada paso que daba la mirada penetrante de Mandy.

Mandy: _Guardas una maldición … en este planeta nunca podrás encontrar a alguien que te entienda, alguien con quien compartir ese secreto, que te atormente y en vida te entierra. Por eso es que te marchas con él, por eso es que lo aceptas a pesar de los riesgos, a pesar de que no tendrás un control sobre el futuro, como lo planeabas, y como dicen por ahí bon voyage… espero no volver a verte por mis rumbos _-dijo antes de caminar hacia la puerta del sótano de aquella casa.

Al llegar a la casa de Zim todo estaba tal cual ella había pensado, en menos de una hora la nave del exinvasor irken partía. La casa quedo de pie solo un minuto mas y después las paredes colapsaron una sobre otra dejando de nueva cuenta vació aquel callejón.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Un año y medio antes.

Templo Xiaolin. Madrugada.

Omi ha dormido poco desde que fuera rescatado por sus amigos de la vieja casa de campo de Lady Spicer, durante la ultima semana ha estado al pendiente de su amiga Ashle. Ella, a pesar de que su alma fuera devuelta a su cuerpo con ayuda de la Espada del Unicornio, no podía recuperarse de ciertas heridas. Había ocasiones en que se negaba a comer y por horas se la pasaba llorando y susurrando sus remordimiento por la muerte de los únicos amigos que había conocido desde muy pequeña. Sus gatitos.

El joven dragón del agua salía de la habitación donde Ashle, dormía después de haber sufrido una serie de pesadillas tormentosas. En una hora mas amanecería, ya alcanzaba a escuchar el canto de algunas aves y viendo que no tenia deseos de ir a dormir paseo un poco por el patio. En una de las esquina cercanas a la bodega donde guardaban los Sheg gong wus descubrió a una figura gris moverse y abrir sus puertas para desaparecer en el interior. Omi temió que se tratase de un ladro o un enemigo, así que se apuro a seguirla dentro del edificio.

Agradeció a su suerte porque aquel salón nunca estuviera en completa oscuridad. La trampilla que ocultaba la bóveda estaba retirada dejando ver una sombra que subía por las escaleras. Omi se preparo para pelear con el bastón Shinmo en sus manos y en su mente ya estaba listo un discurso que le daría al malhechor, por haberse atrevido a entrar en el Templo Xiaolin y aun mas por haber intentado robarse alguno de los sagrados Sheg gong wus.

Espero, escuchando cada paso al subir cada escalón, en su frente aparecieron ligeras gotas de sudor y entonces vio una cabellera blanca asomando por el borde del piso y un rostro de mujer lleno de costuras y cicatrices ennegrecidas. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por escasos y sucios vendajes y en sus manos se hallaba una espada hecha de huesos. La misma espada, que sus amigos le mencionara en días pasados, que se usaba para buscar venganza y justicia a las victimas asesinadas por seres inhumanos y que ellos guardaran junto con los demás Sheg gong wus. Omi se estremeció al recordar la historia que Clay y Raimundo contaran sobre su extraña dueña y sus raras palabras.

Omi: ¿tú eres Suture? -pregunto ocultando su asombro y temor, la mujer asistió con la cabeza.

Suture: he venido por mi espada -su voz sonó lejana y fría. Omi se quito de su camino y la acompaño hasta los patios del Templo donde permanecieron un buen rato sumidos en el silencio- te costara mucho trabajo poder hacer que tu amiga se recupere de aquellas heridas -dijo después de un rato manteniendo su vista en las lejanas estrellas que desaparecía con forme el sol fue asomando por el horizonte. Omi la miro un instante y también volvió la vista al cielo.

Omi: ¿Tus dioses te han enviado para que me des concejo? -Suture negó con la cabeza- entonces no tienes nada que decirme extraña guerrera- Suture pareció no haberlo escuchado.

Suture: como puedes observar en mi -extendió una mano al frente con su palma abierta hacia arriba- existen heridas que jamás cierran del todo y como ella descubriera en su infancia las mas dolorosas son aquellas que no se pueden ver.

Omi: ¿ella? -Suture bajo su vista para responder a los confundidos ojos del monje del agua.

Suture: Gaz, la arpía.

Omi: ¿tu sabes que fue lo que le ocurrió cuando era niña?

Suture: se lo que se me permitió saber y te digo lo que se me permite decirte, si tu no puedes ayudar a tu amiga terminara siendo como nosotras ¿y que esperanzas pueden quedar si esta tragedia no deja de repartirse una y otra vez?

Omi: ¿hablas de que Minina? ¿se convertirá en una maligna bruja?

Suture: algunos nacemos como humanos y nos convertimos en lo que somos… pero quiero creer que no es obligatorio terminar así -esas fueron las ultimas palabras que pudo decirle antes de desaparecer con los primeros rayos que alcanzaron a tocar el punto donde estaban de pie observando el amanecer.

Omi permaneció un corto tiempo mas viendo como el sol terminaba por elevarse sobre las montañas que circundaban el Templo. Después camino un poco hasta entrar en una de las habitaciones. Afuera en el patio, sentado sobre las escalinatas de un pasillo, el amo de los sueños lo miró desaparecer en la entrada. Por un momento solo se escucho el bajo rumor de unas pisadas, el amo del destino tomo asiento a un lado de su hermano.

Dream: ¿Cómo a resultado todo?

Destiny: Como debe de resultar un castigo … por un tipo no podrás ver a Delirium y en cuanto Destruction se le mantendrá alejado de su estudio y bajo la custodia de algunos humanos.

Dream: ¡huy! … perdona el sarcasmo hermano, pero que severo castigo les has dado por sus tan temible fechoría.

Destiny: a ti todo el asunto puede parecerte carente de importancia, pero para ellos y para mi no lo ha sido.

Dream: ¿y como cuantos años nos hemos acercado al fin del mundo?

Destiny: Varios miles de siglos …

Dream: oh … para los que nos queda por existir …

Destiny: déjate de burlas y de espiar a esta gente, Dream.

Dream: yo no estoy espiando a nadie, solo siento cierta simpatía por aquel monje.

Destiny: vamos, ven con migo, te tengo una tarea este día.

Dream: ¿de que se trata ahora? -el fastidio asomo en su tono y su rostro se contrajo en una mueca molesta. Destiny, que se puso de pie, no digo nada hasta que Dream lo imito. Los dos hermanos eternos desaparecieron mientras caminaba por el pasillo de aquel templo. Mientras tanto en la habitación en la que había entrado Omi ocurrió otra escena.

Omi regreso a la habitación de Minina, y se sentó a lado de donde dormía. Ella algunas veces se estremecía y gimoteaba entre sueños.

Omi: no existen formas fáciles para ayudarte, pero no tienes de que preocuparte nosotros estaremos contigo durante todo el tiempo que necesites, yo voy a cuidarte durante el tiempo que necesites- susurro deseando que sus palabras no la despertaran, pero que llegaran hasta sus sueños y pudieran consolarla.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La luz penetro por su ventana sacándolo de sus sueños y abriendo sus ojos. No se sintió molesto por despertar, como algunas veces. Al recordar el evento que ocurriría hoy en su escuela salto de la cama y se alisto con rapidez. Bajo las escaleras y devoro en milésimas de segundos el plato sobre la mesa sin siquiera preguntar si aquel era su desayuno. Salio de casa y en tiempo record ya estaba en donde pasaba el autobús. Este también rompió su propio record al llegar antes de tiempo por él.

Una vez que abordo, tomo el asiento libre junto a su mejor amigo, el cual realizaba algunas cabriolas al no poder contener su entusiasmo. Noto que todo el mundo estaba en iguales condiciones que su amigo, el ruido y alboroto estaba peor que de costumbre. El conductor del autobús apuraba su marcha, deseoso de poder deshacerse de todos ellos lo mas rápido posible.

Cuando llegaron a la escuela la manada de estudiantes salio casi aplastando al director, que los esperaba parado sobre una escalera pequeña. Estaba orgullo de que su escuela hubiese sido elegida para darle asiló temporal a los infortunados estudiantes de la Eskuela Sekundaria, que había sido destruida en un acto vandálico de lo peor. En las primeras noticias que se escucharon sobre ese atroz acto, se decía que había sido un atentado terrorista, pero después de la declaración de varios alumnos, profesores y la directora, la señorita Bitter, quedo confirmado que todo había sido provocado por un vahándolo adolescente que al parecer no había encontrado nada mejor que hacer que atacar aquella escuela. No hubo arrestados por el suceso.

Adam corrió dentro de la escuela con sus amigos a lado, hasta el salón de la primera clase del día. Dentro ya estaban algunos chicos, humanos, ocupando algún pupitre. Como pudieron todos los alumnos tomaron asiento, las aves, y algunos de los alumnos que tenían manos o pulgares opuestos, se conformaron con las ramas o lianas de la vegetación pegada a las paredes. De ahora en adelante así seria: cada alumno debería llegar lo mas pronto a la clase para alcanzar alguna silla donde sentarse, hasta que llegara un bravucón y lo sacara a golpes de ese lugar y después llegaría alguno de los peores, es decir mejores, alumnos depredadores y quitaría al bravucón con la amenaza de convertirlo en su presa y almuerzo.

Así trascurrieron las primeras horas de la mañana hasta que llego la del almuerzo. Durante cada clase Adam tomaba por adelantado alguna rama junto a su amiga Lupe y lo mas cerca de Wilson, como ya presintiendo de antemano que terminaría en un lugar parecido. Espero que algunas clases cambiaran a las tradicionales para humanos, pero por el momento eso no ocurrió y también tenia esperanzas de hacerse amigo de algunos humanos, en su lugar los encontró un poco mas molestos y apáticos que sus compañeros mas salvajes y fieros.

La cafetería lucia peor que los día en que se servia sopa de bichos, con contenido aun vivo. Solo quedaba la mesa que su amigo Monoaraña había hábilmente apartado, espantando a cuanto humano quisiera acercarse con un sutil baile mostrando sus orgullosos atributos traseros.

Adam: Gracias por apartarnos la mesa Jake.

Jake: ¿de qué estas hablando? Yo intentaba conseguir nuevos amigos con mi gran talento para el baile caliente -volvió a agitar con toda su gracia sus caderas

Adam: ya entendí, ya entendí … ahora siéntate por favor, me estas haciendo lucir como un tonto …

Jake: ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡ESTAS DICIENDO QUE TU MEJOR AMIGO TE HACE VER COMO A UNO DE ESOS MANDRILES DECEREBRADOS! -uno de los mandriles que colgaba bocabajo del árbol cercano a su mesa lo escucho, pero solo lo miraba con idiotez.

Lupe: ¡ay no, ya van a empezar de nuevo! -se quejo la emplumada amiga.

Wilson: en realidad detectó que la actitud de todos el día de hoy es un poco mas agresiva que de costumbre - Wilson miraba a los alrededores de la cafetería, en algunos lugares se veía a un humano discutiendo con un animal, o con otro humano o un animal contra otro animal- supongo que todo se debe a la situación tan estresante de ser tantos en un pequeño espacio.

Jake: o que los humanos son tan intolerantes a nuestros derechos animales.

Adam: ¡¿que?! Yo no estoy siendo intolerante con nadie Jake, es solo que no quiero verme tan mal en el primer día de clases entre chicos de mi especie.

Jake: pues tal vez deberías sentarte en una mesa donde estés con los de tu especie.

Adam: oh vamos Jake, no te pongas así -en ese momento Adam se quedo mirando la entrada en la cafetería. Una chica linda, de figura esbelta, cabello violeta y ojos verdes miraba nerviosa en busca de un lugar donde sentarse. Impulsivamente Adam le dio un fuerte empujón a su amigo Jake arrogándolo fuera de su asiento, se puso medio en pie y ante la aturdida y asombrada mirada del mono comenzó a hacerle señas a la chica para que se acercara a ellos- ¡Hey! Por aquí -ella lo miro y fue a donde estaban.

- Gracias -dijo en un murmullo tímido y ocupando el lugar vació, al mono se le callo la boca hasta el piso por el asombro. Adam comenzó a hacer movimientos suplicándole que lo perdonara por su atrevimiento, Jake lo miro enfurecido pero se encontento rápidamente cuando su amigo saco un paquete de pudín de banana.

Adam: Hola es un gusto conocerte yo soy Adam, él es Pitonisio- indico a la boa a un lado suyo, este inclino la cabeza saludando con una frece, según él, cool- ella es Lupe -le siguió la plumífera tucán que también inclino la cabeza- Ingrid -indico a la jirafa que lloraba descontroladamente, pero que a pesar de ello logro saludar a su nueva rival con cordialidad- él es Wilson -el gorila levanto la palma de su mano y dio lo que seria un saludo vulcano agregando la frace "que la paz y la sabiduria te acompañen"- y por ultimo el es Jake -indico al mono que ocupaba, sentado, una esquina de la mesa.

-Me llamo Grechel -contesto la chica.

Adam: Bueno Grechel espero que por lo que resta del año nosotros seamos buenos amigos …

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Diciembre, tres días antes de la celebración Navideña. Texas.

Dojo: Ya casi llegamos vaquero.

Clay: gracias Dojo -contesto el tejano despertando del sueño en que se había quedado.

Dojo: ¿crees que tu hermana se encuentre en el rancho de tus padres?

Clay: eso te lo puedo asegurar, se que Jessy tomo en cuenta mis consejos, se que la veré y también veré a mis padres …

Dojo: que optimista te oyes.

A lo lejos vieron la casa y el cobertizo. Dojo descendió como una flecha, ya estando muy cerca Clay salto y el dragón tomo una forma pequeña y cómoda.

Clay: Gracias por acompañarme Dojo, prometo que estos días nos la vamos a pasar bien los dos.

Dojo: pues deja entonces que yo te agradezca la invitación, no sabes como me hacia falta un descanso después de toda esta locura.

Clay: ¡¿locura?!… si, tienes toda la razón compañero, todo lo que pasamos se puede resumir en una locura.

Dojo: jejejeje…

Clay: ¿ahora qué es lo que te causa risa?

Dojo: que a pesar de haber pasado por cosas aun mas extraña en los miles de años que he vivido siento que aun me mantengo sano y cuerdo …

Clay: yo no aseguraría eso, dice que un loco jamás admite que esta loco …

Dojo: ¿en serio? -Clay se limito a afirmar con la cabeza y Dojo se quedo meditando sus palabras. En un minuto cualquier cosa puede ser posible, en mas de mil años podemos pensar que ya se ha visto de todo, pero de repente el destino nos sorprende con algo y lo mas lógico es que nuestra forma de pensar cambie o se destruya en el proceso de adaptación.

Clay considera a Dojo su mejor amigo, el compadre mas cercano y confiable que pudiera tener. Si Dojo no es tan cuerdo como cree, a él es lo que menos le puede importar, se mantendrá a su lado tal como lo ha hecho durante todos esos años que lleva de conocerlo. El vaquero abrió la puerta tras la cual sabia que encontraría a su familia reunida en la mesa acompañados por un enorme y delicioso platillo tejano. Ya podía oler el guisado, la puerta se cerro por si sola tras él.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Rió de Janeiro.

Fiesta, fiesta por todas partes. Eso es lo que hace tan especial a este lugar: el baile, la música, los disfraces, los colores, los aromas, la alegría que parece infinita, interminable e imposible de ser afectada por cualquier peligro que este asechando al mundo. Como dicen algunos "a festejar que el mundo se va acabar". Por eso fueron a este lugar, necesitaban de su aparente alegría, de la energía y de un momento de olvido. Pasean tomados de la mano por las calles, se besan sin timidez. Él la lleva a esos barrios donde creció, le muestra la casa donde nació y por ultimo la lleva al carnaval, donde bailan hasta terminar agotados. Ni aun cuando llega la noche parece que la alegría se marcha. Contagia a todas la personas de insomnio, las hace salir a las calles para seguir festejando.

Ella simplemente se deja conducir, olvida todo lo que ocurrió hasta hace poco. Disfruta de su compañía, disfruta de sus historias, su sola presencia la lleva a una nube y por ahora, si al mundo no le importa, no piensa bajarse a contemplar lo que no quiere. Para la próxima semana viajarán a su país, con su familia a disfrutar de los últimos días que le quedan al año y después lo que suceda que lo decida el destino, a ella y a él no les importa.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿En qué piensas? -pregunta una chica de hermosa cabellera naranja a su lado. Él mira por la enorme ventana algunos destellos distantes.

Dib: mmm… en que en la Tierra ya debe de ser navidad -responde si apartar la vista de la ventana.

-Aquí también celebramos la navidad -dijo pensando que talvez a su compañero le hacia falta aquellas fiestas de la Tierra, el lugar en donde ellos nacieron no hace muchos años.

Dib: Me pregunto si mi padre piensa celebrarlo este año, le envié una carta diciendo que talvez no podríamos ir mi hermana y yo.

-¿Por qué no? La Tierra no esta tan lejos y mi nave es muy veloz, llegaríamos en menos de una hora y…

Dib: No tiene caso, ella no estará ahí y se que es a quien mas quiere ver mi padre, creo que ella era su preferida, no se comportaba tan … mmm … anormal como yo solía hacerlo.

-Pero tal vez no sea así, eres su hijo y si solo lo visitas se que eso lo hará muy feliz.

Dib: No lo dudo, pero de que sirve si de todos modos mi hermana no estará ahí para acompañarnos, además tal vez él tenga mucho trabajo en su laboratorio … había años en que tenia mucho trabajo pendiente y solo podíamos estar con él algunos minutos-ella lo miro en silencio, sintiendo pena por esas memorias tan tristes y recordó que desde hace no mas de dos años que tampoco ha estado en su casa, con su familia para festejar cualquier día, cualquier cosa.

-Creo que de todos modos deberíamos ir a la Tierra.

Dib: ¿por qué?

-Porque de lo contrario seré como tu papá y no quiero que un día a mi hijo no le importe que este sola en navidad -ambos caminaron hacia el hangar donde se guardan las naves de la Federación Espacial.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Presente, Abril.

Aun no es de día, pero contrario a sus costumbres ya esta de pie, vestido con su mejor traje. El joven genio no esta muy seguro si usar su helibot o convertirse en un dragón para elevarse por los cielos. Mira al interior de aquel palacio. Hace muy poco, solo unas dos horas, se presentaron los cuatro monjes Xiaolin y su chiflado dragón a quienes tanto desprecia. Los escuchó oculto, por consejo de Chase, detrás del trono que domina la sala principal.

Se presentaron para pedir la ayuda del inmortal, el mundo de nuevo esta en peligro. Algún estúpido en un pueblo que se hacer llamar la "Villa Final" ha invocado la fuerza de antiguos dioses, que gobernaron sobre la Tierra millones y millones de años antes de que tan siquiera aparecieran los dinosaurios. El degenerado dios Yuggoth conocido como el que es la puerta de entrada y de salida, el que es candado y llave, ha entrado al mundo acompañado de una horda de extraños seres. Ya han llegado a la pelea otros héroes, como los chicos latinos que se convierte en tigres con lo que parece un Sheg gong wu moderno, pero ni así han podido detenerlos. Lo necesitan, tal vez no haga mucho la diferencia, pero están buscando toda la ayuda disponible. Chase acepto al ver que no se irían con un simple no, entonces él se sintió mal porque rompía la promesa de acompañarlo a su viaje, a su ceremonia especial. Otro años celebrando en soledad la muerte de su amada abuela.

Eligio el helibot, porque fue un regalo de ella. Se elevo hasta el punto donde era imposible verlo. Horas después se encontró en los tranquilos campos de Inglaterra. Descendió hasta una casa de proporciones gigantescas, levantada en la parte mas solitaria y alejada del pueblo. Se acerco silenciosamente y reviso cada ventana, hasta encontrar a una mujer sentada en un sofá frente a una chimenea.

Su madre tenia la vista perdida en el fuego, no recordaba el como pero hace un par años había perdido a su esposo y a su único hijo, se sentía sola y sin clase. Las amigas de la familia la habían invitado a pasar el tiempo en aquella casa, pero ellas tenían asuntos que atender en compañía de sus maridos. No estaba mas que con los empleados y ella no pensaba en rebajarse a hablarles solo para pasar el tiempo y sentirse menos amargada.

Hace poco él quiso llamarle por teléfono, decirle que estaba vivo y que sentía mucho lo que había ocurrido. Pero solo se quedo mirando el celular, no valía la pena el asunto. Su relación con ella había acabado en ese momento y estaría mal que la molestara con su recuerdo. Ella estaría bien, se recuperaría algún día y aun tenia familia, a la cual podía acompañar como un adorno más.

Jack volvió a elevarse como frágil ave y se perdió en el azul del cielo. Se dedico a recordar, un recuento de los años que llevaba vivo. Serian como 19 o 18 ahora, de no haber pasado tres meses en Avalón. Con gusto iría a esa isla mítica, a visitar a su amigo Ezequiel, si no corriera el riesgo de volver a ser arrestado y encerrado en los calabozos del lugar.

Jack: Estoy tan cansado -se dijo y su mirada se paralizo en un punto, voló con rapidez en aquella dirección. Minutos después diviso una isla en medio de la neblina y el mar, apago su helibot y bajo en picada. El aire golpeaba su cara y lo ensordecía, extendió los brazos, cerro los ojos y a una milla de distancia del suelo se convirtió en el Dragón. Sintió el ardor del fuego en sus pulmones, lo contuvo y cuando su mente calculo la altura en la que se encontraba abrió los ojos y dejo que el fuego escapara por su boca y nariz, con el se impulso de nuevo hacia el cielo. Se convirtió en el muchacho albino que era, el nieto de Lady Spicer, el genio maligno Jack Spicer y cayo delante del túmulo de piedras que el mismo había levantado en su nombre, arrodillado y con la frente agachada.

De su abrigo saco una piedra del tamaño de la palma de su mano, decorada con un paisaje de un bosque de manzanos y eterna primavera, en el fondo podía distinguirse un castillo fantástico y una gárgola sobre la puerta principal.

Jack: Hola Abuela -sonrió- hay tanto que contarte … sabes he estado en Avalón y es como lo describen en la leyendas, aun mas hermoso y … me entere de quien era en otra vida y ahora me puedo transformar en un drago ¿lo viste verdad? … lo viste, yo era ese dragón , seguro que soy una cosa espectacular … estuve en tu casa y encontré tu diario, se quien fuiste, una persona que supo ser feliz, también casi conquisto la Tierra y derrote a varios de mis enemigos, abuela -una lagrima asomo en sus ojos- yo mate a muchas personas y también a tu hijo … mi padre … perdóname … perdóname … -lloro por un rato- se que ya debiste de encontrarte con él, seguro te culpo por todo … no lo escuches, yo soy el único responsable y …. y … en lo único que pensaba … era que … era lo tanto que lo odiaba … pero todo eso ya no me importa, ya no tengo interés por gobernar el mundo, ni por nada … porque encontré lo que siempre estuve buscando

- ¿y que era lo que buscabas, Spicer?- Una voz profunda dijo a su espalda.

Jack: no era una cosa, se trataba de una persona y era a ti a quien buscaba … Chase Young

Chase se sentó junto a Jack y miro con detenimiento aquella columna de piedras, apreciando cada detalle en cada roca, las manchas borrosas en algunas, los paisajes en otras y las hendiduras en las que ya nada quedaba y distinguió las dos mas recientes. En una estaba pintada la bella Avalón en la otra un extraño paisaje, uno que parecía salido de una alucinación.

Chase: que lugar es ese -indico la piedra con aquella pintura, fue entonces cuando Jack la noto por primera vez.

Jack: No lo se … creo que alguna vez vi ese lugar pero … yo no lo pinte -los dos se miraron en silencio y después volvieron fijarse en extraña piedra

Chase: debemos irnos …

Jack: pero …

Chase: Spicer, aun no derrotamos a Yuggoth y necesito tu ayuda, te prometo que después averiguaremos mas sobre esa roca-Jack agacho el rostro y sonrió.

Jack: creo que eso no será necesario Chase, vamos -se trasformo en su Dragón rojo y se elevo seguido por Chase en su forma humana.

Fin.

* * *

Respondiendo por ultima vez a dudas y comentarios ….** ¡NOTAS DEL DIREC. RANOSO!**

**Direc. Ranoso: hola de nuevo muchachones que siguieron capitulo a capitulo este desquiciante fic. del también desquiciante Señor Guir y disculpen que él en persona no los pueda despedir, ya le decía yo a ese muchachote que no le seria nada fácil ser el medico general de mi escuela y hacerse cargo de todos los estudiantes en temporada de vacunación, ahora mismo esta mas que muerto del cansancio XD… me ha hecho el honor de permitir despedirlos y agradecerles su paciencia y el que no dejaran de leerlo por mas cosas que pudieran desagradarles o que les parecieran demasiado extrañas y sus aborrecibles faltas de ortografía, voy a leerles un mensaje que el Señor Guir les dejo… mmm… mmm…**

"_**A todas y todos que me hicieron el favor de leer hasta esta de verdad ultimas paginas, les agradezco de corazón el que llegaran hasta este epilogó y la palabra "Fin", espero que esta lectura les haya dejado un sabor soportable en la boca y aun mas espero que sirva de inspiración para que escriban un fic, sea cual sea el tema y genero que decidan usar, fue un placer y un verdadero gusto escribir para ustedes fans de Duelo Xiaolin y espero que aun estén dispuestos a leer lo que en el futuro escriba. Gracias y hasta la próxima."**_

… **a que simpático chamaco … bueno creo que eso es todo, pero si tienen alguna duda escríbanla para que el Señor Guir pueda responderles, si es que puede. Y no se olviden que los espero a todos en mi escuela especial para animales especiales … jaja jaja jaja ja… mmm… como que esa risa no me sonó a mi ¡Jabalinaaa, prepárame un te de manzanilla que creo que me va dar una ….**

_**¡See you!**_


End file.
